


Do You Wanna Dance?

by donelena, llamamebarcelona



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 122,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donelena/pseuds/donelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamamebarcelona/pseuds/llamamebarcelona
Summary: [SERQUEL AUSergio Marquina é engenheiro de produção da parte financeira de uma grande multinacional espanhola; um homem calmo, reservado e centrado que tem sua vida jogada de cabeça para baixo no aniversário de um colega, quando conhece Raquel Murillo.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 115
Kudos: 205





	1. Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA GENTE! Conheçam nosso filho caçula! Rs  
> Brincadeiras à parte, essa fic é o desenvolvimento de uma oneshot AU que eu postei faz um tempo no Spirit e não cheguei a terminar. Decidi migrar pra cá porque acho a plataforma melhor por N motivos, enfim, cá está! A Cannes alas Laís (dona do mundo e do meu coração que responde por @marquininha no twitter) é co-autora e proprietária das melhores ideias ever. Ela não tem conta no AO3, mas você pode encontrar todas as obras primas dela aqui:https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/donelena , junto com essa históra (também vamos postar por lá!)  
> Esperamos muito que gostem, e pretendemos atualizar sempre que possível! A história terá em torno de 15/20 capítulos (pelo menos por enquanto rs) e vou notificando quando atualizar sempre no twitter (@barcaythesurtos)!  
> Um beijo grande, nos vemos já já,  
> Barcelona & Cannes.

O bar estava fechado por motivos de comemoração. Por volta de 20 pessoas marcavam presença naquela noite estrelada e animada no Hanói para comemorar os tão esperados 46 anos do querido amigo Ángel Rubio. A festa tinha começado às 20h, mas, como de costume, a galera começou mesmo a aparecer por volta das 21h/21h30. E esse foi o caso de Sergio Marquina. 

Colega de trabalho de Ángel, os dois se conheciam há quase 10 anos trabalhando na mesma multinacional. Não eram exatamente melhores amigos, quase não conversavam para dizer a verdade, mas como todos os outros funcionários do departamento financeiro da Piñero Marquéz LTDA foram convidados, ele acabou sendo também. Sergio não gostava muito desse tipo de festas - _talvez não gostasse de jeito nenhum-_ . Não sabia como se vestir, como se portar, sobre o que falar... era completamente deslocado. Por muita insistência dos amigos realmente tinha ido. Usava uma blusa social azul marinho e sapatos oxford - _fora o mais despojado que encontrara em seu armário_ -, e trazia um livro novo do Paulo Coelho de presente para o aniversariante. Seus verdadeiros amigos tinham chegado cedo - _e já estavam bebendo a todo vapor._

"Ángel, oi, boa noite. Obrigado pelo convite." Sergio disse de forma cordial, como sempre, entregando o presente ao aniversariante. 

Ángel estava conversando com alguns amigos que Sergio não reconheceu. Ele sorriu, igualmente cordial, e levantou sua caneca de cerveja como se quisesse fazer um brinde. 

"Obrigado, Marquina. Estou contente que veio! Fique à vontade, o pessoal do financeiro está ali perto dos dardos."

E então, com um aceno, o engenheiro se afastou. Andrés (do marketing), Ágatha (do financeiro) e Monica (também do financeiro) se divertiam brincando quando ele se aproximou do pessoal. Deu um aceno discreto, tentando aparecer o mínimo possível na multidão, mas foi em vão. Logo sentiu dois braços fortes o levantarem, levando um susto e arrancando uma gargalhada de todos. Era Yashin (da gestão financeira), que chegava carregando consigo quatro canecas enormes de cerveja.

" **MARQUINAAAAA!!** "

Os quatro brindaram em homenagem a Sergio, que tentou não rir de vergonha. As meninas o cumprimentaram com um beijo na bochecha, e Andrés o abraçou como os velhos amigos que eram. Andrés e Sergio, água e vinho, amigos desde... _sempre_? A mãe de Andrés tinha se casado com o pai de Sergio quando o publicitário tinha apenas 1 ano, e com a chegada do engenheiro na família 11 meses depois, se tornaram irmãos e melhores amigos. 

" _Hermanito_! Como está? Não imaginaria que você realmente viesse..." Andrés disse, tomando um gole generoso de sua cerveja.

"Bom, eu na verdade não vinha. Mas depois de tanta insistência da parte de vocês, foi impossível recusar." Ele disse seco, fazendo Ágatha rir de leve. 

"Ah mas _tá_ certo! Sábado a noite vai ficar em casa? **Nananinanão**. Agora bebe aí, que a noite é uma criança e eu não aguento mais ouvir esse aqui falar." A diretora de ADMF disse e todos acompanharam no riso. 

Yashin deu sua cerveja a Sergio e foi buscar outra. Fez uma caridade, segundo o próprio, e todos riram novamente. Aquele clima divertido era o que Sergio mais gostava nesse tipo de encontro, apesar de já estar começando a se arrepender daquela ideia estúpida de sair de casa em pleno sábado a noite para festejar alguém que nem gostava tanto e ter que lidar com um bando de bêbados. Tomaram mais 4 cervejas cada um, mas Sérgio abandonou os fermentados no segundo copo, partindo para o que mais gostava: _uísque_. 

Mal sabia ele que, em questão de poucos minutos, aquela perspectiva seria revirada de cabeça para baixo.

A casa de Raquel estava de pernas para o ar. Sábado a noite era um dia em que raramente saía, pois justamente gostava de arrumar a bagunça do lar e aproveitar a própria companhia para assistir ao mesmo filme pela décima vez e comer algo bem gorduroso da lanchonete que era vizinha de seu apartamento. 

A advogada era muito pragmática para certas coisas, e terrível para outras. Aquele sábado a noite em específico era o aniversário de um amigo muito querido e de longa data, Ángel Rubio. Os dois se conheciam há mais de 20 anos, desde os tempos de escola, apesar de nunca terem estudado juntos - _ele era da turma de sua irmã mais velha, Laura_ -. Apesar da diferença de idade durante a adolescência, ele foi seu padrinho de casamento e ela a dele. Agora, anos depois e com ambos estando divorciados, Raquel sabia que Ángel nutria algo especial por ela, mas preferia fingir que não e continuar com a amizade. Após a separação com Alberto, ela não tinha a ideia de como se relacionar com alguém dessa forma novamente. Estava prestes a começar em um emprego novo, como diretora do departamento jurídico da mesma empresa que Ángel, e sentia que finalmente estava pronta para se ver livre de todos os últimos e dolorosos meses. 

Já passava das 22h, e Raquel se questionava pela milésima vez se deveria mesmo comparecer a festa de Ángel. Estava cansada depois de um dia inteiro de separar papéis, procurações, certidões e tudo o que precisaria para deixar a pasta de documentos atualizada sem as coisas referentes a Alberto. Mas sabia que precisava espairecer, e até, quem sabe, conhecer pessoas novas da empresa. Se arrumou rapidamente, não querendo se atrasar mais. Escolheu um vestido preto que serviria perfeitamente para a ocasião; seu rosto estava maquiado de forma simples, sendo intensificado por um batom vermelho rubro nos lábios que davam um “quê” a mais no visual. Se sentiu um pouquinho mais bonita e menos cansada, se sentindo uma adolescente de novo indo a festas em que não conhecia quase ninguém mais. Hora de ir. 

Não demorou mais de 15 minutos até o lugar. O “Hanói” era um bar antigo que ela e Ángel frequentavam quando jovens, e a uns 15 minutos da empresa onde ele hoje trabalha, não a deixando muito surpresa do porquê do amigo ter escolhido aquele lugar para comemorar o aniversário. Bastante envergonhada por estar tão atrasada, entrou de fininho pelo local, não falando com ninguém até esbarrar em um homem que saia do bar em direção aos dardos. 

"Ah, me perdoe, eu não-" "Eu não vi, desculpe"

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. Se encararam por um momento, sentindo uma conexão instantânea e surreal. Ele encarava os olhos dela, os lábios, passeando por seu rosto como se quisesse gravar cada detalhe. E ela, examinava todas as suas sardas, sua expressão claramente chateada por ter esbarrado nela, e o sorriso que surgiu em sua boca ao terminar de observá-la. E foi nesse momento, na beira da madrugada de um sábado a noite no centro Madrid, que Sergio Marquina pela primeira vez agradeceu aos Céus por estar em uma festa de aniversário. 

O silêncio observador dos dois foi cortado pela voz animada de Andrés, que abraçou o irmão de lado de forma cômica.

"Opa, ora ora ora, a quem devemos a honra da presença?" Por um motivo desconhecido, o tom de flerte usado por Andrés para falar com a loira fez uma pontinha de raiva crescer em Sergio.

"Acabei de chegar, estou procurando o Ángel..." Ela disse calmamente sem tirar os olhos de Sergio. Não podia, não conseguia. Ele tampouco.

"Ah, nosso aniversariante está ali! **Ángel!** " Andrés chamou Ángel, que bebia com algumas pessoas do jurídico. 

Ele se aproximou dos três, com um enorme sorriso no rosto ao ver que a velha amiga tinha chegado em sua festa. Estava claramente bêbado, como pode constatar Raquel ao sentir o cheiro que escapou da boca do amigo ao abraçá-la, quebrando o contato visual com o homem que ainda a penetrava com o olhar incisivo.

"Ah, finalmente! Achei que não viesse mais, oras!" Ele exclamou divertido.

Ela sorriu, o abraçando novamente, e tentando não voltar a encarar o homem com quem esbarrou. "Pois é, Ángel, acabei me enrolando com um compromisso, sabe como é… bom, meus parabéns!" 

Ángel sorriu, exibindo uma careta impulsionada pelo álcool; "Ah muito obrigado, muito obrigado! Uma festa não é uma festa até que você apareça!" Ele piscou e ela ficou um pouco vermelha.

Sergio e Andrés assistiam a cena quietos, um petrificado pela beleza estonteante da loira, e outro bêbado demais para pensar em outra coisa mais divertida. 

"Fique a vontade, o bar está aberto a noite toda, e se for voltar de carro deixe as chaves com o barman, não queremos acidentes, _guapa"_ Ángel disse por fim, voltando um pouco cambaleante até a mesa onde estava antes de Raquel chegar. 

Não aguentando mais sentir os olhares do homem desconhecido, deu a volta nas duas figuras indo até o bar e se sentando do lado oposto de onde estava, mirando o cantinho onde ficavam os dardos e um grupo de pessoas que riam - _e bebiam_ \- sem parar. Sem pensar muito, encarou o barman por alguns segundos ainda um pouco desnorteada pela quentura causada pelos olhares do outro homem, tentando se concentrar e pedir uma bebida. 

"Boa noite, senhorita. O que deseja?" O jovem perguntou no automático, e Raquel respondeu sem pensar muito. 

"Um _dry martini,_ por favor" foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer ao perceber que o homem de momentos antes se aproximava das pessoas perto dos dardos, se sentando de maneira que ainda a olhasse. 

Um arrepio passou por sua espinha dorsal, a fazendo ajeitar a postura "Oi! Na verdade eu quero uma dose de tequila." _Só um pra começar…_ pensou rápido, tirando os olhos da mesa ao fundo. 

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo e tão pouco podia culpar o álcool por todos os pensamentos impuros que invadiam sua mente ao encarar de soslaio o homem _\- que também a encarava enquanto bebia seu uísque -_ mais para o canto do lugar. Como podia ser tão bonito, por Deus! Desde o divórcio sua vida havia estagnado no âmbito sexual, e por um bom tempo durante esse período tinha decidido que permanecer assim não era de todo uma má ideia. Bom, até encontrar _ele._ Raquel virou o _shot_ , e o barman trouxe outro em automático. _É, parece que a noite está só começando…_ , pensou, virando o segundo.

"Ah Andrés, você só fala merda, vê se cresce!" Monica disse, colocando sua caneca quase vazia de cerveja de volta na mesa, arrancando risadas de todos. 

Ágatha deu mais um gole em seu _cosmopolitan_ antes de respirar tentando prender o riso. "Ah, _miga_ , e parece que só faz também, _né_ ? Nem pra deixar o Serjão lá com a loira, tinha que se meter!" Yashin concordou rindo de forma quase exagerada, e Sergio finalmente saiu do transe. Estava encarando a loira, examinando suas feições de novo e de novo, tentando memorizar seu rosto - _o que, naquele momento, era quase impossível devido ao efeito do álcool que começava a aparece_ r - e apreciando o sentimento adormecido de êxtase que invadia seu corpo ao encará-la. 

"Ah _hermanito_ ! Vai lá! Ela _tá_ esperando esse pedaço de mal caminho aparecer, pegar ela pela cintura e tascar um beijaço!" Andrés exclamou o dando um tapinha no braço e arrancando mais risadas da mesa inteira. 

Sergio bufou. Odiava quando Andrés fazia aquele tipo de comentário. "Andrés eu não quero invadir o espaço dela, ela pode pensar que eu sou algum tipo de predador e oportunista tipo _você."_

Andrés rolou os olhos. "Bom você pode não se dar ao trabalho de ir mas… há quem dê." E com um simples aceno, ele apontou a Suárez, que se aproximava da loira que agora bebia um copo d'água. 

"IH SERGIO..." "CORRE QUE CAMARÃO QUE DORME A ONDA LEVA EIN" "VAI QUE É TUA GARANHÃO! **"** os amigos exclamaram quando, em um súbito, o homem se levantou deixando seu copo na mesa de forma rápida, caminhando a passos largos até a mulher no balcão do bar. 

No meio do caminho, ele a viu gargalhar brevemente enquanto ria de alguma anedota qualquer que Suárez, também do jurídico, contava grudado nela. Uma onda de raiva voltou a invadir seu corpo. 

Quebrando o súbito silêncio e interrompendo o que Suárez pretendia dizer, Raquel se pronunciou mirando Sergio; "Ah, que bom que você chegou! Estava quase indo lá te chamar… você me empresta seu carregador?"

Ele hesitou por um momento mas respondeu não entendendo muito se ela realmente estava perguntando a ele; "E-Eu… pois sim, claro, eu-"

"Ah, ótimo, meu celular acabou de descarregar! Perdão, mas se importa de continuarmos nosso papo mais tarde? Eu realmente preciso ligar pra minha mãe e saber se meus gatos estão bem..." Ela disse rapidamente e Sergio apenas a encarava sem ter ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Suárez se aproximou dando um beijo na bochecha da loira "Ah, claro, claro… até mais."

"Até!" Ela acenou forçando um sorriso ao vê-lo sair, se ajeitando na cadeira e dando uma risada boa, que fez Sergio sentir uma sensação gostosa no pé do estômago, não se contendo e rindo também.

"Olha você pode usar o meu celular se quiser-"

Ela riu de novo o encarando e, dessa vez, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ele continuou sem entender.

"O que foi?"

"Não precisa, obrigada" Ela sorriu fofa, mostrando os dentes "Está tudo bem, meu telefone está com 100% de bateria..." Raquel respondeu o encarando, e ele demorou um tempinho até se desvencilhar dos olhos cor de café e formular uma resposta.

"Ah sim..." Sergio sorriu de forma desajeitada e ajeitou os óculos "Posso me sentar?" 

Ela apenas assentiu, dando um gole final em sua água, logo chamando o garçom e gesticulando para que trouxesse outra rodada de tequila. 

Um _reggeatón_ famoso nas rádios tocava ao fundo. De soslaio, Sergio pode notar que Monica e Ágatha dançavam animadas com o resto da turma, que parecia não se importar com nada mais que acontecia, exatamente como Raquel estava ao observar o homem à sua frente. Queria perguntar seu nome, mas ao mesmo tempo gostava do ar sexy que não o saber trazia. Mordeu seu lábio inferior de um vermelho rubro hipnotizante e circulou o copinho com tequila em sua frente com o dedo indicador no ritmo da música, que logo foi substituída por um outro de ritmo similar.

“É amigo de alguém daqui?” ela perguntou

“Colegas de trabalho, só. O mais próximo que chamo de amigo é aquele dali” disse, apontando para Andrés, que se acercava de umas garotas do RH no canto perto dos dardos. 

Ela sorriu para o homem ao seu lado.

“Gosta de bebidas fortes, ein?” ela brincou, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para o copo de uísque.

Ele sorriu de lado. "Bom, tequila não é necessariamente _tão_ mais leve assim”

“Não gosto muito de uísque, pra ser sincera. Mas é verdade que não dá ressaca no dia seguinte?”

“Para ser honesto, não sei. Nunca bebi o suficiente para tirar a dúvida.”

“E quantos copos desse já tomou hoje?”

Sergio olhou para o copo, dançando o vidro pelos dedos, e suspirou.

“Bom, a verdade é que eu já não saberia dizer também” e riu olhando no fundo dos olhos dela, contente de tê-la divertido. Naquele segundo após rir, Raquel virou outra dose de tequila em sua garganta. Sergio acompanhou os movimentos dela, desejando descobrir qual era o cheiro que ela tinha na curva do pescoço.

"Você quer dançar?" Ela perguntou e ele se viu novamente saindo do transe. Um alerta gritante soou em sua cabeça naquele momento. Uma coisa que Sergio Marquina não fazia de jeito nenhum era dançar, ainda mais no meio de tanta gente e com outra pessoa. 

Vendo um pânico súbito invadir o semblante do homem, ela achou que ele estava brincando e lançou-lhe um olhar ainda mais sedutor. "Volto já." Raquel disse jogando um beijo adjunto a uma piscadela, e se levantou indo em direção a 'pista de dança' onde estavam as meninas. 

Agora foi a vez de Sergio pedir uma bebida ao garçom; "Uísque, duplo" Ele disse sem tirar os olhos dela. 

Raquel foi direto ao centro da pista, e logo tratou de começar a mexer os quadris. Seu vestido preto não era muito apertado mas mostrava suas curvas perfeitamente, acentuando sua bunda linda que se mexia de acordo com a música, deixando Sergio cada vez mais a ponto de babar. As meninas pareciam tê-la acolhido, e as 3 dançavam juntas, com os olhos dela sempre fixos nos dele. Virou seu uísque e pediu outro. A queimadura causada pela bebida em sua garganta não era nada comparado ao desejo que se pronunciava quase que de forma gritante em seu interior. 

A verdade era que aquela noite estava trazendo sensações que Raquel nem lembrava mais que sentia. A cumplicidade ganha com as outras duas mulheres que também se divertiam dançando ao som de _Ginza_ , regado com os olhares que quase a devoravam por aquele homem misterioso do bar… se sentia leve, linda, desejada. A verdade era que tinha vontade de puxá-lo pela gola e… _ugh_. Sentiu sua boca salivando e sorriu para si. Por Deus parecia uma cadela no cio! Sorriu para si de novo, e uma das mulheres a cutucou.

"Óh loira, fica esperta que o bofe tá vindo..." Ágatha disse jocosa e Raquel sorriu, com uma onda súbita de excitação a invadir ao ver o homem se aproximar com uma expressão insuportavelmente sexy se colocar atrás de seu corpo. 

"Eu não danço, mas… por Deus, já você..." Ele disse baixo, grave, em seu ouvido, com o corpo colado no dela mas sem a tocar. 

Ah, ela poderia se desfazer ali. Mas não o fez. 

"É fácil tendo uma platéia engajada… apesar de que eu prefiro um público mais restrito." Raquel retrucou, igualmente provocante e se virou para ele. 

A música que ela dançava antes mudou para uma mais animada, que Raquel reconheceu por ser _Hips Don't Lie_ da Shakira. Ela se aproximou da figura do homem, colando seu quadril ao dele e lançando seus braços em seu pescoço sem parar de mexer os quadris agora ao som dos trompetes e da doce voz colombiana.

_Never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

Aquele perfume amadeirado misturado com o uísque que ele bebera antes era quase um psicotrópico. Os olhos dele eram focados em seus lábios rubros e Raquel só queria que ele a tomasse em um beijo ali mesmo, pondo fim a sua angústia. 

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

Mas ele não o fez. Permaneceu a mirando enquanto ela dançava, imerso no silêncio hipnótico entre seus corpos. Tudo naquele salão fazia seus sentidos se entorpecerem, e Sergio não sabia como ainda estava de pé. Ela estava fazendo aquilo tudo com o corpo colado ao dele. E ele nem sabia o que tinha feito para ela se interessar tanto por ele numa questão de minutos, ele nem era tão charmoso assim. Ou era, afinal, e podia ter sido esse charme todo ou as tequilas que ela tomou que fez com que ela viesse se esfregar nele no meio de um bar escuro. Ele quis encostar no corpo dela inteiro, mas deixou para ver até onde ela ia. Raquel se movimentava feito uma deusa, gingando os quadris de um lado para o outro, aproximando o rosto do dele de vez em quando, e às vezes o soltava só para ter o prazer de jogar o corpo em cima do dele novamente. 

Há tempos Sergio não ficava tão alcoolizado, mas sabia que ficaria envergonhado mais para frente do que estava fazendo ali. Mesmo no escuro, todos viam que ela se jogava nele daquele jeito e ele a olhava babando. Jamais apagaria essa imagem da cabeça deles. No entanto, o único pensamento que passou por sua cabeça quando seus olhos se encontraram naquela escuridão foi o de que ele precisava sair com aquela mulher daquele bar. Urgentemente.

Sentindo os dedos de Raquel acariciarem sua nuca, Sergio suspirou, fechando os olhos e encostando o peito no dela, e ali ela não aguentou mais.

"Banheiro feminino em 3 minutos." Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de se desvencilhar do corpo dele e sair em direção ao toalete balançando os quadris. 

_I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see, baby, this is perfection?_

Ele não hesitou; foi rapidamente até sua mesa deixar seu celular, enquanto ela entrava no banheiro e se admirava o esperando. Quando o tempo passou como ela havia instruído, Sergio bateu na porta para encontrar uma Raquel com o decote mais a mostra, emergindo atrás de uma cabine. Ela se aproximou, passando a mão pelos braços dele para alcançar a maçaneta da porta e trancá-la. Nenhum dos dois conseguia mais raciocinar direito, inebriados por seus cheiros, a bebida e o tesão. 

"Acho que está na hora de pararmos de ser tão formais, hm?" Ela perguntou quase sussurrando e se aproximando de forma perigosa.

Sergio assentiu, enfim se permitindo enlaçar a cintura da mulher com seus braços e a trazendo para perto. Roçou seus lábios nos dela por um momento, também aproveitando para mirá-los uma última vez antes de fechar os olhos e se lançar a eles sem pudor. Raquel se esquivou, o driblando e puxando seus lábios com a ponta do dente para provocá-lo. Céus, ele sentia que podia entrar em combustão a qualquer momento. Não se lembrava mais onde estava, nem sequer de que havia mais pessoas naquele bar; tudo o que importava era aquela mulher, com olhos de café e boca de desejo. Sorriu, hipnotizado e apertou um pouco seu toque na cintura dela, a fazendo suspirar. Pronto, era o sinal que precisava. Foi em direção aos lábios dela, a beijando com uma fome que não lembrava de jamais ter sentido na vida. E ela também não. Seus lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente, desesperados por mais contato, começando uma dança avassaladora guiadas por suas línguas e um desejo que queimava como um incêndio. As mãos de Sergio exploravam o corpo da mulher, parando uma em seu rosto a puxando para ainda mais perto, e a outra em sua bunda, a fazendo soltar um gemido rouco por entre os lábios dele. 

O guiando de forma involuntária, Raquel se moveu até a pia, trocando as posições e se sentando ali, conseguindo sentir Sergio se colocar entre suas pernas, que enlaçou no quadril dele. Ela podia sentir sua ereção crescente roçar em no vestido, a deixando quase ensopada e mais desesperada por contato. Começou a abrir os botões da blusa azul que ele usava, passando a ponta dos dedos por seu peitoral quente, o fazendo suspirar contra seus lábios. Ele, então, moveu seus lábios para o pescoço da loira, sugando e mordiscando embaixo da orelha, em seguida perto do colo, em um lugar que ela jamais pensaria que ele descobriria assim de cara como um de seus maiores pontos de prazer. Jogou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás, o dando mais espaço. Sergio apenas continuou seu caminho com os lábios até o limite do decote, não aguentando mais estar separado dela pelas roupas. Levou uma das mãos até um de seus seios o apertando com vontade, fazendo Raquel gemer outra vez com os olhos cerrados. Ele sorriu travesso, levando a outra mão a por debaixo do maldito vestido preto, passando os dedos levemente por uma das coxas dela enquanto a outra tendia a devorar seu seio. Raquel não aguentava mais, precisava que ele a tocasse _lá,_ o que ele não parecia querer fazer tão cedo apenas para vê-la derreter perante seus olhos. Levantou a mirada, buscando seus lábios de novo e o puxou pelo lábio inferior o sugando, enquanto sua mão ia direto ao membro completamente enrijecido do homem.

Sergio gemeu rouco, e ela sentia que beirava a loucura mais uma vez. Ele não parava de torturá-la com seus toques, e agora ela também não o deixaria sair tão impune. Sorrindo completamente maliciosa, Raquel mordiscou-o nos lábios mais uma vez, e ele não hesitou. Devolveu o sorriso sacana e, ao invés de devorar seus lábios como ela queria, fez algo melhor; não tardou em levar sua mão despretensiosa até a calcinha passando o polegar de leve sob seu clitóris, a fazendo abrir a boca em um suspiro.

Ela abriu os olhos e fixou-os nos dele, e de repente as mãos dela pararam nas costas dele, enquanto ele ainda passava uma mão por ela, a outra apoiada na pia. Os dois permaneceram se olhando no fundo do olho do outro, e Raquel ofegava com a boca aberta conforme os movimentos dos dedos dele permaneciam suaves, mas constantes. Ela puxou-o para perto, gemendo contra a boca dele, também aberta agora, e suas respirações pesadas se misturaram.

E daí, então, pararam. Por um momento. Por aqueles segundos, Sergio e Raquel ficaram respirando com dificuldade um perto do outro. Raquel tinha certeza de que chegariam a transar naquele banheiro, e, ao se dar conta do que iria fazer, o tesão parou de entorpece-la por aqueles segundos, só respirando perto do homem que acabara de conhecer e que não sabia nem o nome. Ele parecia, realmente, encantado por ela. Os olhos dele eram muito bonitos, mas ela tinha que admitir que era o fato de que ele a tinha olhado como se ela fosse a última maravilha do mundo e que continuava olhando desse jeito sem parar - _isso sim era o que mais encantava à Raquel._ Encantava-lhe que ele parecia tão extasiado quanto ela, e que parecia estar verdadeiramente interessado no prazer dela tanto quanto no seu próprio. E que ele não estava tentando ganhar dela - _na verdade, parecia completamente entregue aos seus caprichos._

Raquel, inebriada novamente pela constatação de que tinha aquele homem praticamente aos seus pés - _e também por todo o álcool que circulava em seu sangue_ \- decidiu provar se estara realmente certa. Afastou-o e ele deu dois passos para trás, olhando para ela. Pensou, primeiro, que ela não queria mais. Mas, ao olhar em seus olhos, viu que era a última coisa que ela decidiria. Ainda assim, permaneceu meio afastado, vendo ela se levantar da pia e puxar sua blusa pela gola para que ele a acompanhasse, encostando-se na parede do banheiro. 

Ele colocou uma perna no meio das delas, e se esfregaram lentamente enquanto se beijaram de novo. Aquela tortura iria levá-lo ao delírio, mas ele não conseguia ligar menos. Ela soltou-o e o encarou, decidida.

"Use sua boca, quero dançar no seu rosto"

E Sergio nem conseguiu sorrir, tamanho era o seu nervoso e tesão frente a ela. Encarou-a firme por um segundo, os cabelos loiros já bagunçados, o suor escorrendo por seu pescoço e aquele bendito sorriso sacana que ela se recusava a tirar da boca.

"Como queira" ele sussurrou, descendo beijos desde seu pescoço até seu colo. Ele tirou os óculos e colocou-os na pia. Feito isso, ele desceu seus beijos pelo ventre dela até alcançar o meio de suas pernas. Respirou, quente, contra o tecido. Ela arqueou as costas e balançou os quadris na direção do rosto dele. 

Shakira continuava a cantar - _agora outra música_ \- no salão e a fazer gingar os quadris de Raquel no banheiro. Sergio afastou a calcinha preta rendada que ela usava com delicadeza e sem pressa nenhuma, fazendo Raquel arfar impaciente. Por Deus, não era possível que ele era o mesmo homem sem jeito que bateu papo com ela no bar poucos minutos antes. Suas preces foram atendidas quando sentiu-o passar sua barba em suas coxas acompanhado de pequenas mordidas, subindo por sua virilha até roçar em sua intimidade já descoberta. Não conseguiu reprimir um gemido quando ele, por fim, passou a língua por seu clitóris, sugando e indo direto em seu ponto máximo de prazer. Sergio também não conseguiu e sorriu com tesão, sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer por sua testa enquanto continuava a chupá-la como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Os gemidos incessantes de Raquel a cada vez que ele a sugava serviam para fazê-lo ficar tão duro a ponto de doer. _Céus, que mulher!_ Ele pensou, insaciável, enquanto segurava os quadris da loira com mais força, os puxando para si. Os movimentos do quadril dela ajudavam a intensificar o que ele fazia repleto de tesão. 

Raquel sentiu-se capaz de ver estrelas quando ele inseriu primeiro um dedo e depois dois em sua entrada, sem parar de chupá-la com todo o desejo do mundo. _Céus, que homem!_ Pensou sendo interrompida por um gemido intenso que não foi capaz de censurar.

"Não-Não para" Ela pediu em uma súplica arrastada, e, notando que ela estava prestes a atingir um orgasmo, Sergio intensificou o vai-e-vem que fazia com os dedos, mantendo constante o seu ritmo enquanto a lambia. Raquel pode sentir as doces ondas avassaladoras de prazer invadirem por vez seu interior, gozando satisfeita na boca de um delicioso estranho que tinha acabado de conhecer. 

Sergio não hesitou em terminar o que fazia com total desejo e esperou que as respirações descompassadas dela se ajustassem para levantar e puxar seu rosto para um beijo mais calmo, porém igualmente lascivo. Raquel sentiu seu corpo ainda um pouco mole devido ao orgasmo incrível que tinha acabado de receber e seu gosto vindo dos lábios dele. Estava perdida naquele beijo, e não tinha a menor intenção de se encontrar. Sergio a pegou o colo sem pudor, a levando até uma das cabines e a posicionando sobre si. Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de continuar a beijá-lo, levando uma de suas mãos até o pau completamente duro dele, o fazendo suspirar forte contra seus lábios. 

As grandes mãos dele apertavam sua bunda de uma forma deliciosa, a ajudando a rebolar de forma lenta e provocante sobre ele. Sergio sugou o lábio inferior dela, aproveitando para mirar-lhe os olhos e verificar, mais uma vez, o tesão explícito nos olhos de amendoados a sua frente. Raquel suspirou mantendo a feição de pura sacanagem, não se contendo e rindo mordendo o lábio inferior, sendo logo acompanhada por Sergio que fez o mesmo. Ele então abaixou as alças do vestido preto que ainda continuava sobre o corpo dela, contornando seus braços com a ponta dos dedos e a fazendo se arrepiar dos pés a nuca. Em seguida foi até o lóbulo de sua orelha, o mordiscando de leve podendo notar os pequenos pelos de sua nuca ainda arrepiados.

"Nossa como tenho vontade de te ouvir gemer de novo..." Sergio disse em um suspiro e Raquel sentiu-se arrepiar inteira novamente.

Queria arrancar-lhe toda a roupa naquele momento e cavalgar em seu colo até perder as forças. Era impressionante o quão sedutor ele podia ser de qualquer jeito, em qualquer posição, falando qualquer coisa. Como resposta, ergueu a sobrancelha o desafiando e aproximou sua boca da dele

"Então me faça." Disse baixo encarando os lábios dele já manchados com seu batom.

Ela sorriu enquanto tentava desabotoar a calça dele no exato momento em que alguém bateu agressivamente na porta.

 _“Puta merda”_ Raquel se assustou, falando assustada para ele e arregalando os olhos. Seus músculos travaram, e o pico de adrenalina pareceu devolver sua sobriedade. Ela desprendeu as pernas da cintura dele e cambaleou meio fraca para fora da cabine, se aproximando da porta devagar. Alguém ainda batia.

“ _Eu não_ **_acredito_ ** _que se trancaram no banheiro. Tem algum adolescente nessa maldita festa_?” ela ouviu ao fundo, e com certeza não sabia de quem era a voz.

Ela olhou para trás e viu aquele homem desconhecido a olhando também assustado, todo manchado de batom, tão excitado que parecia doer debaixo de toda aquela roupa. E ela… Riu. Sergio demorou mais alguns segundos para entender o que acontecia e começar a rir junto. Tudo naquela situação era desconfortável.

“Meu Deus, me desculpa, eu só acho que agora… Não sei, acho que eu não consigo mais” Raquel se aproximou “Acho que vou ficar pensando que alguém pode voltar de novo”

“Bom, sim…” Sergio olhava para o chão, tentando controlar a respiração. O desconforto dos dois seria muito pior se estivessem sóbrios, mas, pensando bem, nunca teriam se colocado nessa posição se não tivessem bebido.

Raquel se arrumou em frente ao espelho, ajeitou a roupa e o cabelo, e passou os dedos debaixo dos olhos para tirar o resquício de maquiagem que ali estava. Forçava uma atitude prática e rápida, tudo para tentar se enganar e não admitir para si mesma que estava bastante bêbada. E foi quando viu que ele ainda a encarava.

“Tudo bem aí?”

Ele sorriu fraco.

“Sim, eu só… Preciso de um momento.” E encostou na parede ainda olhando para ela.

“Nossa, desculpa… A gente tava pensando direito?” E riu de novo

Sergio passou os dedos pelos cabelos, rindo também, encantado por ela, que colocou as mãos no rosto, com vergonha.

“Meu Deus, eu não faço isso desde, o quê? A faculdade?… Meu Deus! Me desculpe, eu nem perguntei o seu nome.”

“Não tem problema, eu também não perguntei o seu”

Ela riu mais alto ainda e se aproximou dele, puxando-o para um beijo lento e quente. Raquel não saberia dizer se perguntassem, mas existia algo no beijo dele que encaixava demais no dela, e ela achou uma sorte danada ter encontrado ele ali. 

“Eu vou voltar para a pista e, talvez, eu aceite um drink seu daqui a pouco… Quer dizer, quando você resolver a sua… Situação.”

Sergio mordeu o lábio inferior. E Raquel sabia que se esperasse um segundo mais, ela esqueceria que alguém apareceria na porta novamente. Deu um beijo despretensioso no canto da boca dele, e se afastou rebolando até a porta. Sergio se escondeu em uma das cabines, sentando no vaso, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Raquel não ficaria zanzando pela parte de dentro do bar porque sabia que ficaria olhando para a porta do banheiro para ver o momento exato que ele saísse. Por isso, decidiu fumar um cigarro do lado de fora, demorando muito mais do que tinha planejado - _fumou 3_ . Mas, ainda assim, quando voltou para perto dos dardos ele ainda não tinha voltado, e então riu sozinha de imaginar o que _ele_ estaria fazendo para resolver seu problema. Pensar que ele poderia estar se tocando com ela em mente fazia um calor invadir todo o seu corpo. _Merda._ Ia precisar de muito mais que 3 cigarros para se acalmar. Voltou ao bar e pediu mais uma dose de tequila em nome da festa que ainda rolava solta noite adentro. Já era quase meia noite, e não queria nem imaginar a ressaca - _moral e física_ \- que teria no dia seguinte por conta da bebida e...bom, todo o resto. Virou o copinho em um movimento só, podendo avistá-lo finalmente sair do banheiro feminino com uma expressão de contentamento, com parte dos cabelos molhados e o óculos mal colocado a fazendo rir porque ele definitivamente não parecia a pessoa que encontrou quando chegou no bar. 

Ele foi até a mesinha, pareceu se despedir de todos que estavam sentados bebendo - _e gritaram como se o parabenizassem_ \- enquanto guardava o celular no bolso, e logo apareceu perto dela de novo, sorrindo desajeitado e finalmente arrumando os óculos. Agora de perto ela pode notar que sua camisa social estava fechada com um botão errado e deu mais uma gargalhada tímida. Ele sorriu e a acompanhou antes de voltar a ficar sério e se sentar a encarando.

"Você quer sair daqui?" Ele perguntou de uma vez e ela continuou o encarando, pensando, e respondendo involuntariamente com um sorriso.

"Digo, eu moro aqui perto e está uma noite linda para se caminhar, a lua está incrível e-"

"Eu adoraria." Raquel respondeu simplesmente, achando a timidez repentina dele uma gracinha. 

Não se lembrava de ter esse efeito em homens, de deixá-los à beira da loucura e 5 minutos depois sorrindo envergonhados só por tê-la perto. Sergio sorriu, aliviado, e se levantou estendendo a mão para que ela o acompanhasse. E, segurando na mão do estranho mais misteriosamente adorável que já havia se aproximado em muitos anos, percebeu que a noite não terminaria tão cedo. 


	2. Days Gone By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E não é que a gente voltou rapidinho? A recepção foi tão boa que a gente tacou o pau aqui e escreveu esse capítulo DIVERTIDÍSSIMO pra vocês. Eu não consigo descrever o quão divertido e gostoso tá sendo escrever essa relação e nesses moldes que a história tá se dando. É engraçado & romântico & boiola - ou seja, tudo o que a gente ama. Esperamos, de verdade, que vocês gostem tanto quanto a gente tá gostando de escrever.   
> Aproveitem e COMENTEM O QUE VOCÊS ACHAM, as opiniões são >>muito<< importantes para nós sabermos o que tá ficando bom e o que não tá - afinal, a gente é escritora mas também é leitora, e um pitacozinho, afinal, não faz mal a ninguém.   
> E agora, com vocês, um Serquel bem suave de domingo de manhã!  
> Barcelona & Cannes

O despertador tocou com um som estridente, que fez Raquel levantar em um pulo. Sua cabeça estava latejando e sentiu uma náusea repentina lhe invadir o estômago.  _ Ah, a ressaca.  _ Não se lembrava exatamente de quantos copinhos de tequila tinha bebido na festa, mas era certo foram o suficiente para fazê-la se sentir mal. Ela se esgueirou pela cama tentando acabar com o barulho infernal, e, quando finalmente conseguiu, suspirou alto. 

Virou-se para o outro lado da cama - e percebeu logo que não era a sua. Um homem de cabelos escuros, deitado de bruços virado para o lado de fora da cama. Ele estava coberto até a cintura com o edredom, dando-a uma visão privilegiada de suas costas definidas com algumas pintinhas respingadas. Mais um suspiro. 

Lembrou-se em um flash da noite anterior com um sorriso travesso nos lábios; a dança, a tequila, os beijos, os toques, dele a fazendo gozar no banheiro do bar...o que não se lembrou, no entanto, foi o nome dele. Aliás, sua mente fazia um branco - _ e doía  _ \- quando tentava se lembrar. Aos poucos a dor foi dando trégua, e as lembranças foram voltando; os dois andando de mãos dadas até a casa dele, os beijos desesperados na escada, a eficiência dele em fechar a porta com uma mão e segurar-lhe a cintura com a outra; o jeito que ele sorria enquanto ela estava em seu colo, e o carinho e atenção que ele teve quando ela disse que naquela-posição-ela-não-fazia e  _ nossa _ : o melhor sexo que ela tinha tido em meses. 

Virou todo o corpo para o lado e ficou olhando para as costas desenhadas dele, vendo seu corpo subir e descer lenta e sutilmente conforme a respiração se dava, e sorriu de leve ao lembrar que ela tinha se apoiado naqueles ombros largos a noite toda. Olhou para o teto e desceu o olhar para o quarto. A janela estava aberta, e via-se, inclusive, a marca de uma mão na parede ao lado dela. E a memória de estar encostada à parede com as pernas em volta da cintura dele pipocaram em sua mente a fazendo sorrir mais abertamente. Com muita calma, jogou os pés para fora da cama e saiu do quarto, silenciosa, procurando pelo banheiro. Sentiu que as pernas cambaleavam e que alguns músculos doíam _demais_ _\- isso que dá transar que nem uma adolescente quando se tem mais de 40 anos._

Voltou ao quarto depois de passar pelo banheiro e pela cozinha, onde pegou um copo d’água. Deu um pequeno gole e se deitou de novo na cama, pegando o telefone e conferindo as mensagens que tinham sido deixadas ao longo da noite. 135. 

Sergio abriu os olhos com a claridade que vinha da janela. Era de manhã, e teve um pequeno momento de surto interior ao se lembrar da noite anterior e constatar que ainda estava acompanhado. Aquele não era ele; Sergio Marquina não flertava com mulheres em bares,  _ EM FESTAS _ , e muito menos as levava para casa e fazia um sexo loucamente maravilhoso madrugada-à-fora.  _ Uau. _ Tinha feito um sexo loucamente maravilhoso madrugada-à-fora com uma mulher espetacular.  _ Raquel.  _ Pensar o nome dela o trouxe uma sensação esquisita e gostosa, causando um sorriso singelo. Ele respirou fundo e virou para o lado dela. Seu rosto inchado de tanto álcool -  _ e provavelmente por causa das 10 horas de sono que tinha tido, conforme Raquel tinha calculado ao olhar que eram já 13h da tarde  _ \- sorriu ao vê-la ali. Ela virou o rosto pra ele bloqueando o telefone e deixando-o no colchão. 

“Bom dia” ela disse

“Bom dia” saiu mais como um resmungo, enquanto a olhava se ajeitar para olhá-lo, se cobrindo mais com o lençol branco “Dormiu bem?”

Ela lhe devolveu em resposta uma careta, enquanto levava uma mão ao rosto dele, acariciando-lhe a barba. “Mais ou menos, acordar foi bem ruim. Eu não tenho mais idade pra aquela quantidade de álcool”

Ele riu, fechando os olhos. “Dor de cabeça?”

“Bastante”

Ele tateou a cama em busca da cintura dela, e a puxou para o seu peito. Raquel não protestou, encaixando o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, e, cedendo novamente ao sono e à preguiça que a invadia, fechou os olhos respirando junto ao homem que nem se lembrava o nome.

Raquel sabia que a parte mais complexa do sexo casual era a eventual repulsa ou constrangimento que acontecia no dia seguinte, quase que como se não pudessem se tocar novamente. Mas, surpreendentemente, se sentia confortável com ele ali -  _ talvez porque o sexo tivesse sido estupendo e ela estava de muito bom humor, ou porque ele só parecia um homem muito bom e ela não sentia de fato uma urgência em sair correndo - _ . Sergio nem tinha pensado muito direito antes de puxá-la para si, mas não demorou a ceder ao sono por mais uns quinze minutos antes que ela se movesse novamente.

“Aceita um café?” Ele perguntou, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama enquanto ela se deitava afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

“Por favor” ela resmungou, e ele achou graça.

Sergio se levantou, caçando uma calça de pijama em seu armário, e fechou a janela, para que ela se sentisse mais confortável. “Pode dormir mais, se quiser”

E sumiu em direção à cozinha, enquanto ela tentava tomar coragem de se levantar. O cheiro de café fresco dominou todo o apartamento, e foi o que bastou para Raquel finalmente se levantar. Para ela, não existia jeito melhor de acordar num domingo de manhã se não com aquele cheirinho gostoso de café. Uma chuvinha fina caía do lado de fora deixando tudo com um clima mais aconchegante. Ela se espreguiçou como um gato gorducho depois de uma longa soneca e se levantou para ir ao encontro do charmoso dono da casa e a fonte do cheiro que a inebriava.

Sergio se movimentava pela cozinha com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, pensando, decerto, no que falaria para ela quando aparecesse. E quando ela apareceu, nua, à sua frente, ele abriu a boca, espantado, e não se moveu mais. 

“Que foi? Você me viu pelada ontem a noite toda” ela disse simplesmente, não entendendo tamanho espanto depois de tudo.

Ele riu, e voltou a olhar para a frigideira onde preparava seus ovos mexidos.

“É verdade, desculpe, eu só não estava esperando-”

“Eu posso me cobrir se você se sentir desconfortável…” 

“Não, por favor, fique à vontade” ele riu de novo, e ela se esgueirou perto dele para

pegar uma caneca e se servir de café. 

“Eu não sabia o que você ia querer comer, eu posso fazer outra coisa…” Sergio disse um pouco sem jeito.

“Tem pão?”

“Hmm, tem sim, no primeiro armário.”

“Da direita ou esquerda?”

Sergio se virou para ela, tentando não olhar para seu corpo descoberto, e apontou para o da esquerda. Ela então buscou o pacote de pão e se juntou a ele perto do fogão.

“Pode deixar, eu faço.” Ele disse, sem olhar para ela.

“Mesmo?”

“Sim, sem problemas.”

Ela deu de ombros e o observou preparar tudo ainda sem olhar para ela, sentada ao balcão da cozinha. Raquel bebericava seu café lentamente, enquanto o olhava, esperando seus sentidos voltarem ao equilíbrio. Ele a panela com os ovos de uma forma tão uniforme, regular, e alguma coisa a dizia que aquele era um homem extremamente metódico em tudo o que fazia.

“Você  _ tá  _ bem, mesmo? Sem nenhuma dor de cabeça?” Raquel perguntou ainda um pouco chocada. Não era possível, ela lembrava dele igualmente embriagado junto com ela.

“Nenhuma”

Ele serviu o prato com pão com manteiga para ela, os ovos mexidos para si, e sentou-se à sua frente. Raquel se levantou para trazer a garrafa de café até a mesa. Sergio já comia, e ela aproveitou para servir aos dois, antes de sentar-se de novo.

“Você  _ jura  _ que você não tá nem um pouco enjoado? Nada?”

“Definitivamente não.”

“Então a lenda do uísque não dar ressaca é real?  _ Puta merda.” _

Sergio riu, enquanto olhava para ela por cima da caneca na qual bebia o café.

“Eu tô surpreso também, acredite. Mas, olha, você quer algum remédio?”

Raquel apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e segurou a cabeça com as mãos.

“Sim, por favor.”

Ele se levantou e trouxe-lhe uma aspirina. Raquel agradeceu.

“Obrigada,  _ cariño.” _

Depois do café, Sergio a convenceu a voltar para a cama, para que ela descansasse mais antes de ir embora. Raquel considerou por 5 segundos, e concluiu que não havia problema em ficar mais um tempinho ali com aquele homem que a tinha tratado tão bem. Ele era de fato parecia ser uma pessoa muito boa.

Raquel se enterrou debaixo dos lençóis, mas sentada encostada à cabeceira, para olhá-lo, que sentava de pernas cruzadas à sua frente. Sergio  _ definitivamente _ não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, sua única vontade era beijá-la novamente. Tinha colocado os óculos novamente e podia olhar para os detalhes dela mais claramente: as pintinhas em seu colo, o loiro de seus fios, o pequeno piercing no nariz… Ele a achou absolutamente encantadora e desinibida -  _ tudo o que ele não era. _

“Então…” ela começou “Como você foi parar naquela festa ontem?”

“Andrés, que trabalha comigo, me arrastou para lá. Queria dizer que foi por causa do Ángel, mas…” ele disse sorrindo, balançando um pouco a cabeça.

Raquel sorriu fazendo um " _ hmm" _ em sinal de entendimento. Ele respirou fundo.

"E você?" Foi a vez dele de perguntar.

"Ángel é um amigo antigo meu… pra te ser muito sincera foi mais o fato de que eu não podia faltar em mais um aniversário dele.” ela riu “Eu acho que dei desculpas nos últimos dois anos, acho?” 

Sergio riu da cara de confusão dela tentando se lembrar. Raquel riu junto. Era tão leve estar ali.

“Imagino que tenham sido ótimas desculpas”

“Eram mesmo.” Ela se arrumou, para se deitar um pouquinho mais no travesseiro, sem parar de olhá-lo “Eu sou ótima em dar boas desculpas, é meu trabalho, na verdade.”

“Advogada?”

Ela franziu o cenho. “É… Como adivinhou?”

Sergio gargalhou.

“O que foi?” 

“Eu juro que foi só um palpite.”

“Eu falei pra você isso ontem?”

“Não, não falou. Eu me lembraria.”

“Você aí lembrando de tudo e eu ainda tentando entender como eu saí de uma festa de aniversário e vim parar na casa de um cara que eu nem sei o nome.”

E Sergio… Riu, alto, mais uma vez. Isso claramente deixou Raquel brava, que cerrou os olhos e jogou um travesseiro nele.

“Tá rindo de quê?”

Sergio segurou o travesseiro e colocou-o no colo.

“É que… Você perguntou o meu nome, ontem”

E então a vergonha tomou conta do corpo de Raquel, deixando-a inteira vermelha, enquanto tapava a boca com as duas mãos.

“Não acredito.”

“É sério.”

“Meu Deus, me desculpe.”

“Não tem problema, eu já estou contente de ter conseguido fazer você ficar para o café,  _ Raquel _ ” ele praticamente sussurrou seu nome, e ela teria achado encantador se não estivesse morrendo de vergonha “Confesso que meu medo era acordar e você ter fugido.”

“Eu nunca fujo” ela tentou brincar, a fim de esconder a vergonha.

“Isso é uma desculpa?” 

Ela riu.

“Você vai ter que adivinhar de novo.”

“Nada disso, sua vez. Te dou três chances de acertar meu nome. Está aí perdido na sua cabeça.”

“Ai, não…” ela resmungou, enterrando a cara no travesseiro.

“Vamos, por favor, estou curioso.”

Raquel se sentou com as pernas cruzadas à frente dele, também com o travesseiro no colo, e Sergio agradeceu a Deus que ela fez isso, pois olhar para o meio de suas coxas, agora, seria tentador demais. Mas, ainda assim, seus seios pequenos ainda estavam à mostra e ele achou ela mais linda do que tinha achado na noite anterior.

“Três chances?”

“Três chances.”

“E se eu não acertar?” 

“ _ Hmm… _ Vou ter que pensar em algo. O que sugere?” 

“Eu lavo a louça do café?”

Sergio riu.

“Justo”

“Ok.  _ Hmm…”  _ ela olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dele, e encarou dos cabelos escuros até a barba cheia, passando por seu pescoço -  _ onde notou uma mancha vermelha da qual ela provavelmente era responsável  _ \- o peito branquíssimo e os braços fortes -  _ meu Deus, como eu arrumei um homem tão bonito no meio daquela festa? -  _ Raquel tentava achar na pele dele algo que a fizesse lembrar do maldito nome. Voltou a olhar para os olhos dele, que nesse ponto já estava com as sobrancelhas levantadas, como quem diz  _ gosta do que vê? _

Mas Raquel não podia se desconcentrar agora, precisava lembrar.

“Salvador?”

Ele fez uma careta.

“Tá, calma, deixa eu pensar.”

Mas ela sabia que não lembraria por nada. Raquel se lembrou de quando perguntou isso a ele. Via claramente ele na ponta da cama com ela em seu colo, e ela dizendo algo do tipo  _ eu-não-vou-deixar-você-me-comer-sem-antes-saber-seu-nome. _

E aparentemente ele até tinha falado, ela lembrou do sorriso dele logo depois de dizer e este sumindo quando ela finalmente se encaixou nele. Mas o vácuo que era o nome que ele tinha sussurrado permanecia sem resolução em sua mente.

“Você pode me dar uma dica?”

“Isso depende. O quão interessada você está em descobrir meu nome?”

“O suficiente pra não ter levantado e ido embora. Vai, me ajuda…”

Sergio ponderou com um sorriso no rosto. Ela era tão bonita, por Deus, não tinha nada que ele não faria só para retê-la naquela cama só mais um pouquinho.

“Você acertou a primeira letra.”

Raquel arregalou os olhos, contente.

“Muito bem, estou no caminho certo, então.”

“Quase.”

“Hmm...Que tal Santiago?”

Ele gargalhou de novo, e ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

“Última chance…”

Ela olhou para ele, determinada, e sabia que tinha perdido aquela brincadeira. Pensou em muitas formas de como aquilo acabaria, e a verdade era que estava só esperando a oportunidade perfeita para se jogar nos braços dele novamente.

Sergio achou incrível como o rosto dela mudou de pura concentração para o rosto mais sexy que tinha visto na vida. Ela tirou travesseiro do colo e engatinhou até ele, que também jogou para longe o travesseiro e a observou sentar em seu colo.  **_Completamente_ ** _ nua. _

“Vamos fazer assim” ela começou, sussurrando no ouvido dele, enquanto passava as mãos pelos seus ombros e nuca, fazendo-o se arrepiar “Você me conta o seu nome só pra eu poder gemer direito quando a gente transar de novo ” ela mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, e Sergio perdeu completamente o controle ao perceber que estava excitadíssimo em poucos segundos. “Pode ser?” ela o encarou, decidida.

Sergio não se fez de coitado, e virou-a na cama rapidamente, atirando seus próprios óculos em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e beijando-lhe o pescoço.

“Meu nome é Sergio” ele sussurrou, enquanto passava as mãos pelas coxas dela, que já estavam arrepiada também. Raquel segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, fazendo com que ele a encarasse.

“É sério? Seu nome é Sergio?”

“Sim.”

“Você não tá de brincadeira comigo, né?”

“Definitivamente não.”

“Então eu posso gemer esse nome no seu ouvido?”

Sergio gargalhou e enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dela, enquanto riam juntos.

“Sim, você pode.”

“Muito bem, então.”

E quando ela o puxou para um beijo com gosto de café, Sergio sentiu que devia ter feito algo muito bom para merecer aquele momento tão prazeroso desse jeito, sem nem fazer esforço. Ela aparecer tinha sido a obra mais incrível que o acaso tinha lhe proporcionado. 

Raquel nem pestanejou antes de puxar a calça dele para baixo, eliminando a única coisa que os separava. A pouca luz do dia chuvoso entrava pelas frestas da cortina, mas ainda assim ela podia ver com clareza o corpo dele sobre o seu. Sergio deixou o corpo ceder um pouco ao beijá-la, os seios dela comprimidos em seu peitoral e a ereção latejante encostando na barriga dela, ele achou que iria acordar desse sonho bom a qualquer momento. 

Sergio desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço dela, bem lentamente, deixando a mulher arrepiada e ansiosa da cabeça aos pés. A barba dele causava uma fricção deliciosa contra sua pele lisa e ela mal podia conter-se para pedir a ele que acelerasse todo o processo para que ela sentisse todo o mesmo prazer da noite anterior só que, desta vez, sóbria.

Ela acariciou os cabelos dele, sentindo o exalar do cheiro deles, e concluiu que muito do encanto daquele homem devia vir do quanto ele cheirava bem. Sergio beijou seus seios enquanto usava uma das mãos para levantar uma das pernas dela para encaixar-se ali no meio. Foi descendo os beijos pelo ventre dela, onde deu uma mordiscada e Raquel gemeu, arrepiada até o último fio de cabelo, e com as mãos nas costas dele. 

Sergio olhou bem no fundo dos olhos dela antes de começar a lamber o interior de sua coxa, mordendo de leve sua pele enquanto alternava entre beijos ali e respirava quente em seu sexo, mas sem tocá-lo. Raquel arfava, implorando para que ele a tocasse logo. 

“ _ Sergio,  _ por favor _ ”  _ ela olhou para baixo, encontrando os olhos escuros dele bem abertos, e continuou encarando enquanto ele começava a lamber o interior de sua vagina. Raquel não aguentou e jogou a cabeça para trás e arqueou as costas. 

Sergio passou a sugar delicadamente seu sexo, mas não demorou muito para afundar toda a boca nela, movimentando a língua constantemente no seu ponto máximo de prazer. Ela puxou os cabelos dele, mas ele não se moveu nem um centímetro. Raquel arqueou as costas mais uma vez quando o primeiro espasmo involuntário veio, e ele aproveitou para passar as mãos por sua bunda e acelerar os movimentos com a língua. 

Raquel sentiu-se no céu. Olhou para baixo novamente e o viu afundado no meio de suas pernas, e ficou tão maravilhada que esqueceu da dor de cabeça e do desconforto nos músculos. Agarrou e puxou o lençol quando sentiu-se estremecer de leve e seus gemidos ficaram mais constantes. Sergio passou a usar uma de suas mãos para estimulá-la e percebeu que os gemidos dela passaram a ser mais altos, e voltou a usar só a língua. Raquel torceu mais o lençol em suas mãos e Sergio abriu os olhos para vê-la queimando em cima de sua cama. Não pôde evitar um sorriso, e puxou a mão dela que torcia o lençol, entrelaçando-lhe os dedos e acelerando o ritmo de sua língua. Já mais do que extasiada, Raquel começou a rebolar em seu rosto, ajudando-o na tarefa de lhe proporcionar prazer. Ela largou os cabelos dele para passar a mão pelo rosto e sussurrar algo que ele não ouviu. 

Quando sua mão retornou para os ombros dele e ela o arranhou, Sergio puxou-a também, e continuou a lamber-lhe o clitóris com uma maestria que ela nem acreditava ser real. Com as mãos dadas, Raquel apertou os nós dos dedos dele com muita força e gritou alto quando finalmente chegou ao orgasmo, tremendo-se descontrolada em seu rosto. Sergio foi diminuindo o ritmo e soltou as mãos dela quando a viu se acalmar, mas não se moveu dali. Começou a estimulá-la de novo com os dedos, enquanto passava a barba lentamente pelo interior de suas coxas. 

Descansou a cabeça ali enquanto a via recuperar-se, e sorriu. Raquel tinha a respiração pesada e, conforme suas ondas de prazer foram se dissipando, ela conseguiu olhá-lo. Sergio levou a boca ao seu sexo novamente e ela arfou alto demais, ainda muito sensível. Mas não conseguiu ficar daquele jeito por muito tempo, puxando os cabelos dele com a força necessária para fazê-lo olhar para ela.

“Você quer morrer afogado aí?”

“Se eu pudesse…”

Raquel riu sem força alguma.

“Vem aqui logo!”

Sergio sorriu e subiu à altura de seu rosto.

Raquel achou o sorriso dele doce, e nada pervertido. Acariciou o seu rosto antes de puxá-lo para um beijo quente. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que o beijo de alguém que nem conhecia podia encaixar-se tão bem na boca dela, então aproveitou-se para provar o máximo possível dele. 

Raquel inverteu as posições e começou a esfregar-se em cima de sua ereção, e ele fechou os olhos enquanto agarrava suas coxas, perdendo o pouco do juízo que ainda tinha desde o momento em que a tinha beijado pela primeira vez na noite passada. Tinha a sensação - _ e o secreto desejo _ \- que aquela mulher ainda lhe deixaria de cabelo em pé muitas vezes. Ele saboreava a língua dela com desejo, sendo obrigado a parar o beijo lascivo para gemer sobre seus lábios ao senti-la o provocar ao fazer movimentos de vai-e-vem com a mão sobre seu membro. Um sorriso safado tomava a boca dela ao vê-lo excitado por sua causa, e, mais ainda, sentir seu pau latejando contra sua abertura que o pedia mais e mais a cada segundo. Olhando no fundo dos olhos dele, enquanto guiava seu pau para seu interior, Raquel gemeu rouco, seguido por ele. Sergio não tardou a começar as estocadas fortes, longas, lentas e cheias de prazer, sentindo Raquel se contorcer mais a cada uma. Invertendo as posições com ele agora por cima, Raquel conseguiu senti-lo ir ainda mais fundo, e, não o bastante, Sergio levou o dedo indicador até seu clitóris intensificando mais ainda suas ondas de prazer. Olhando-o nos olhos, ela pode perceber o quão extremamente sexy ele ficava enquanto a fodia com o olhar completamente tomada por tesão. 

" _ Puta merda… _ mais rápido… por favor… " Ela pediu em um suspiro arrastado que ele prontamente atendeu, e mal pode evitar o riso satisfeito quando ela, de fato, gritou o nome dele entre as paredes daquele quarto. 

_ Ah que desgraçado _ , ela pensou antes de ser invadida mais uma vez por aquela familiar e deliciosa sensação que precedia um orgasmo. Indo ainda mais fundo, Sergio podia sentir o mesmo, agora atacando os seios de Raquel com chupões e mordidas a fazendo arfar. 

"Geme pra mim" Ele disse em um sussurro que foi o bastante para ela se sentir queimar mais ainda.

"Sergio, eu-"

"Eu também." Ele respondeu igualmente sem fôlego. 

Subindo com o olhar para os olhos castanhos mais lindos que já vira até então, ele a viu fechá-los por causa do prazer, e se deixou levar pelo êxtase, fazendo igual enquanto gemia, a sentindo apertar o contato entre as duas intimidades.

_ "Sergio-" "Raquel-"  _ Os dois disseram em uníssono, se derramando um no outro exaustos.

  
  
  
  


Raquel ainda estava deitada sobre o peito dele quando o ouviu anunciar que iria tomar banho.

“Se você quiser ir embora enquanto isso, eu…” Ele falou meio envergonhado.

“Não, tudo bem, eu ainda tenho que lavar a louça de qualquer jeito.”

Sergio riu em resposta, e se afastou em direção ao banheiro.

“Desculpe a pergunta, é que…” ele voltou do corredor e sentou-se novamente na cama “Eu não estou acostumado a…” Engasgou antes de conseguir dizer qualquer palavra.

“Sexo casual?”

Ele riu, nervoso.

“É, bom… Não só isso, mas é que eu geralmente acabo conhecendo a pessoa um pouco mais, e o mínimo que eu sei de você eu só adivinhei” Os dois riram juntos.

“Isso te preocupa?” ela brincou

“Não especialmente, só… Não sei direito o que fazer, não sei se estou autorizado a te convidar para ficar e almoçar ou se você quer ir embora logo e…”

“Você tá se saindo muito bem até agora.”

Sergio perdeu o rumo de seu pensamento quando a viu sorrir e o elogiando. 

“Não precisa ficar sem graça, há cinco minutos atrás você não parecia nem um pouco constrangido” Sergio puxou o fio de uma almofada sem olhar para ela, mas ainda sorrindo. 

“É verdade.“ Ele sussurrou, só para dizer alguma coisa.

“E tudo bem me convidar pra ficar e almoçar, eu só tenho que ir embora logo depois disso, sim?”

Sergio levantou os olhos para ela, cheio de uma ternura nova, e assentiu.

“Muito bem, então… Eu já volto.”

Mas, antes, inclinou-se para dar-lhe um beijo rápido antes de desaparecer no corredor.

O silêncio instaurado após a saída dele era ensurdecedor. Raquel se levantou, amarrando o cabelo suado e, movida pela curiosidade, começou a explorar. Um dia sua mãe, no meio de uma bronca sobre arrumar a casa, tinha lhe dito que "a casa de alguém e o estado em que ela se encontra dizem muito sobre uma pessoa". E, pela primeira vez na vida, ela pôde ter provas de que era verdade. Pelo pouquíssimo que conheceu de  _ \- há, agora ela sabia o nome dele! - _ , aquele apartamento não podia ser nem um pouco diferente. A sala era de um tom cinza claro, tinha as paredes quase que tomadas por inteiro por uma estante enorme lotada de livros que incrementava esse aspecto " _ inteligência é o novo sexy _ " que ele exalava. Circulando por ali, ela pode perceber que os livros eram divididos em pequenos setores: cor, tamanho, nacionalidades dos autores, língua, gênero… era como estar em uma pequena amostra da biblioteca da faculdade de novo, completamente cercada por livros. Perto da porta para o que ela deduziu ser uma pequena varanda, havia uma cadeira grande e aconchegante ao lado de uma mesinha com uma lâmpada, a lareira, e outras duas poltronas menores. O chão era de madeira, e entre uma das estantes e a lareira jazia um sofá de tom avermelhado simples e sem almofadas. Não era um apartamento grande quando parava pra pensar que só havia ele morando ali. Na verdade era bem coerente, e talvez fosse só um pouco menor que o dela. Ainda podendo ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, aproveitou para continuar o pequeno tour. 

A cozinha era tipo americana, com aqueles balcões enormes que a cercavam, feito de mármore, e por um momento ela conseguiu se ver ali em cima sentada, com Sergio entre suas pernas a fazendo gemer de novo e de novo…  _ OK, FOCO _ . O único arranjo que tinha encontrado até agora pela casa era um vaso com um bonsai no meio do balcão onde ainda podia-se ver os restos do café da manhã dos dois. Seguindo pelo pequeno corredor e tentando driblar mais pensamentos impuros, achou um outro quarto que julgou ser o escritório dele. Lá as paredes eram de um tom azul morno, quebrado por mais uma estante grande, mas menos espaçosa que a da sala. Os livros eram todos sobre  _ business _ , contabilidade, administração, engenharias e afins, também categorizados impecavelmente por cor, tamanho, etc etc. Uma escrivaninha de madeira cortava a estante no meio. Nela tinha algumas pastas com arquivos visivelmente também catalogados, um  _ desktop,  _ cadernos moleskine com  _ post-its _ amarelo-gritante e alguns papéis com planilhas extremamente organizadas. Ao lado do grampeador, que estava escondido atrás de copinhos também de madeira com lápis, compassos e afins, havia um carimbo preto simples escrito "SERGIO GARCIA MARQUINA". Céus, até o nome dele soava sexy.  _ Sergio _ , ela pensou antes de voltar a se distrair com as coisas dele. 

Do lado esquerdo da escrivaninha, começava uma outra estante, dividida nas prateleiras entre: livros sobre música clássica, uma vitrola e vários incontáveis discos separados por aparas branquinhas com letras na ordem do alfabeto e mais livros sobre música mas dessa vez de outros gêneros como jazz e blues. Na parede ao fundo havia libretos de óperas emoldurados e alguns posters de Aretha Franklin, Etta James e Frank Sinatra, junto com uma cômoda simples que ela imaginou servir de uma espécie de mini closet e um teclado. 

"Gostou de alguma coisa?" Ela ouviu a voz rouca de Sergio vindo da direção da porta junto com um ar quente bom que provavelmente escapava do banho quente dele.

Raquel se virou e encontrou um Sergio de cabelos molhados, torso nu e o resto do corpo envolto apenas por uma toalha branca. Não se conteve e o examinou de cima a baixo, sentindo pequenos pontos de seu corpo voltarem a incendiar como há pouco ele próprio tinha feito no quarto.  _ Será que aquele homem conseguiria ser mais sexy que isso?!  _ Ela pensou o encarando com o lábio inferior entre os dentes. Sergio não se lembrava de ter visto mulher mais linda em toda a vida; Raquel já não tinha mais maquiagem no rosto, o cabelo estava preso em um coque desajeitado e com respingos de suor. Seus lábios mantinham uma cor rosada forte, e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas por ter sido pega "em flagrante". Normalmente ele estaria um pouco mais nervoso de ter alguém em um lugar tão pessoal de sua casa, mas em menos de 24h aquela mulher tinha conseguido ganhar um passe especial.

"Adorei suas coleções" Ela respondeu caminhando até ele e envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços. "Já te disse hoje o tesão que você fica assim 'pós banho'?" Raquel provocou em um sussurro antes de ficar na ponta dos pés e mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dele.

Sergio achou que ia entrar em combustão.  _ De novo _ . Não se deixando ceder pela milésima vez só naquele dia, sorriu travesso e levou uma de suas mãos até a bunda dela, dando um aperto que a fez dar um gritinho.

"Perdão te desapontar, mas… preciso me vestir." Ele declarou e ela forçou uma cara de irritação o fazendo rir mais ainda. E ela, logo acompanhou. O seguiu até se acomodar na cadeira da escrivaninha e ter a belíssima visão da bunda de Sergio enquanto se vestia com uma roupa confortável para passar o resto do dia. Quando ele terminou, se virou para encará-la ainda com o olhar sexy de quando o viu de toalha.

"Por Deus a senhorita é impossível!" Ele exclamou brincalhão e foi até ela roubar um selinho.

"Engraçado, me lembro de ouvir alguns professores do ensino médio falando isso..." 

Sergio não se aguentou e riu mais uma vez. Raquel levantou, se sentando com cuidado na escrivaninha e o puxou para que ele se sentasse na cadeira.

"Então Sergio, qual desses milhares de discos você me recomendaria?"

Ele pensou um pouco, tentando se concentrar em seu acervo e não na figura dela, vestindo apenas sua camisa, a poucos centímetros de seu corpo.

"De que tipo de disco você gosta?"

De todos os que ele parecia ter? "Acho que Jazz, talvez Blues…"

"Hmm, entendi..." Ela o observou se levantar e procurar entre todos os discos que tinha, até encontrar um na letra V.

"Van Morrison? Eu adoro ele!" Raquel respondeu com um sorriso e ele, extremamente feliz de ter acertado, a acompanhou. "Acho que nunca ouvi esse…"

"Nunca? Ah então eu acho que temos que resolver isso, hm?" Sergio arqueou as sobrancelhas e foi em direção a vitrola. Com dois toques 'Three Chords & The Truth' começou a soar pelo quarto com a doce melodia de 'Days Gone By'.

Raquel fechou os olhos absorvendo a música e de certa forma tudo o que tinha acontecido nas últimas horas. Sergio, com medo do que ela podia estar pensando, apenas a admirou, tão tranquila e com um sorriso no rosto. 

"Você me fez uma pergunta ontem e… bom…-" ele ajeitou os óculos no rosto e a viu olhá-lo no fundo dos olhos o desconcentrando ainda mais.

"Está tentando me tirar pra dançar?"

Sergio engoliu a seco. Por si só, a ideia era amedrontadora. Mas as coisas melhoravam de perspectiva quando ele percebia que estava apenas com ela e em sua própria casa. Quase que lendo seus pensamentos, ela se levantou e o puxou pela mão, a colocando em sua cintura e as suas próprias ao redor do pescoço dele. 

"Aqui, vou te mostrar"

Unindo ainda mais seus corpos e o tranquilizando, Raquel começou a dançar devagar sob o ritmo da música, sentindo o corpo de Sergio ceder aos poucos. 

_ For the days of auld lang syne, my love _

_ For the days of auld lang syne _

Ele era um pouco desajeitado, mas algo nela dizia que ele estar ali dançando era uma grande conquista pessoal, então continuou sorrindo. 

_ And hopefully we will, hopefully we will keep on growing and growing _

_ Baby, baby, baby, baby, 'till we reach the sky _

Nenhum dos dois soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali se embalando, se sentindo e conhecendo só com movimentos e alguns carinhos pelo meio do caminho. Quando a última faixa daquele lado estava para terminar, ele pode sentir o estômago dela roncar, o despertando daquele delicioso transe.

"Raquel, algo me diz que você está com fome..."

Ela sorriu um pouco envergonhada, e ele gargalhou. 

"Bem, então acho melhor resolvermos isso também, hm?" Ele respondeu calmamente, ainda um pouco inebriado, e se separou dela. 

Sergio foi caminhando até a cozinha com Raquel atrás. Ela se sentou no balcão, e ele assumiu o forno.

"Não tive muito tempo para me preparar muito mas acho que podemos ir pra algo simples? Acho que sua ressaca não aceita muito mais do que um macarrão…”

“Acertou em cheio,  _ cariño _ ” ela sorriu “ _ Sergio… _ ” ela chamou, ainda sorridente

“Sim?”

“Tudo bem se eu fumar aqui?”

“Claro, só, por favor, perto da janela…”

Raquel sorriu, passando por ele para seguir para o quarto a tentar achar sua bolsa. Voltou e notou que a pequena bolsa estava jogada no chão perto da porta, e pegou-a para colocar em cima do balcão e tirou um cigarro e um isqueiro. Fumou na janela da cozinha, ainda observando Sergio cozinhar.  _ Por Deus que homem bonito. _

E perdeu-se nos pensamentos mais impuros novamente, que se desmancharam completamente quando ele virou para ela enquanto cozinhava e sorriu terno e meio sem graça. 

  
  
  
  


O almoço tinha sido tranquilo e divertido, e Sergio não lembrava de recentemente ter vivido algo de tão bom e prazeroso quanto aquele dia com ela. Mas quando ela tirou a blusa dele para vestir o vestido da noite anterior, ele sabia que estava no fim.

“Você mora muito longe daqui?”

“Eu não sei, na verdade” ela riu “Mas não importa, eu vou só pedir um Uber pra casa.”

“Ah, claro” ele sussurrou, impedindo qualquer manifestação que ele poderia ter do tipo acompanhá-la até em casa.

Chamou o Uber e se dirigiu até a porta com ele em seu enlaço.

Virou-se para ele, e em seguida arregalou os olhos.

“Eu não lavei sua louça.”

E Sergio, que até agora estava nervoso ao vê-la partir, riu, aliviado.

“Sem problemas”

“Mas eu perdi a aposta...”

“Não tem problema, é só a gente fingir que você ganhou.”

“Vai me deixar ganhar assim, fácil?”

“Não vejo porque não o faria.”

Raquel sorriu aproximando-se dele para um beijo lento e que ela sabia que provavelmente seria o último. Ou não sairia daquela casa tão cedo.

“Obrigada por… Tudo.” Ela sorriu.

“Eu que agradeço a companhia… E, Raquel?”

Ele a chamou quando ela já estava perto da porta. Raquel se virou num milésimo de segundo.

“Sergio?”

“Eu não sei se isso está autorizado dentro das regras do sexo casual, mas…” Ela riu da falta de jeito em dizer essas palavras “Eu posso pegar o seu telefone? Só caso eu precise da sua companhia de novo.”

Raquel abriu um sorriso divertido, e deu o próprio telefone a ele.

“Digite seu número. Eu ligo pra você.”

Sergio franziu o cenho, desconfiado, enquanto salvava o seu número nos contatos dela.

“Pronto” ele entregou a ela.

_ Sergio Marquina _

“Não vai esquecer?” Ele perguntou quando ela já tinha aberto a porta.

“Não vou” Ela riu e desceu as escadas.

E Sergio teve a desconfortável sensação de coração partido ao saber que, com certeza, ela jamais ligaria. E o resto do domingo pareceu mais frio, apesar do calor que fazia lá fora depois da chuva.

  
  
  
  


_ Segunda-feira, 7h58 _

Raquel andava com os saltos altos a fazer barulho no chão pelo grande  _ hall _ de entrada da grande empresa onde agora trabalhava. Depois de um divórcio conturbado e uma demissão sem justa causa, conseguir este emprego era a realização de um sonho. 

Seu terninho cinza estava alinhadíssimo e sua blusa preta por baixo estava até um pouco folgada, do tanto que tinha emagrecido nesses últimos meses. Carregava sua bolsa na mão direita e o telefone na esquerda, enquanto conferia que só faltava um minuto para às 8h, horário em que deveria estar no escritório da menina do RH que tinha dito a ela que ela precisaria assinar todos aqueles papéis antes de de fato se reunir com as outras pessoas do jurídico.

Caminhou rápido até o primeiro elevador -  _ o único que estava aberto _ \- e, sozinha, apertou o botão em direção ao oitavo andar.

“Segura, por favor” Ela ouviu uma voz masculina pedir, e ela colocou o braço para impedir as portas de se fecharem.

E a figura masculina que entrou trajava um terno azul escuro, uma gravata de mesma cor, mas listrada com tons mais claros, e tinha os cabelos escuros e a barba espessa.

Encarou o fundo dos olhos dele por vários segundo até que recuperou o fôlego. As portas se fecharam e o elevador subiu.

“Oi”

“Oi”

_ Sergio. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e vamos de TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TANTANTAN TAN (lê-se no ritmo da musiquinha do plantão da globo)


	3. Burning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eai amadxs tudo bom? Como vai a quarentena? Lembrem-se de lavar as mãos sempre e FICAR EM CASA!!!!!!!
> 
> Hoje todxs pudemos ver que a Itz está com coronavirus, então pra deixar todo mundo mais tranquilo e feliz, lá vem vossa dose diária de DYWD
> 
> Estamos amando os comentários, as interações, vocês são demais e não perdem por esperar heheh! Continuem nos marcando, mandando memes, comentários, somos movidas a biscoito rs (@barcaythesurtos e @marquininha no tt ;) )
> 
> Até amanhã, 
> 
> Barcelona&Cannes.

Sergio há muito não acreditava em destino. Na verdade, há mais de 30 anos não acreditava em nada que não fosse empiricamente comprovável. 

E se havia outra coisa que Sergio Marquina não acreditava de jeito nenhum era  _ amor à primeira vista. _ Definitivamente não poderia se apaixonar por uma pessoa a quem não conhecia os gostos e as opiniões, assim, de pronto, de uma vez -  _ só de olhar _ . E, por isso, foi tão difícil ver Raquel ir embora de seu apartamento no dia anterior, sabendo que provavelmente estava perdendo uma oportunidade sem igual na sua vida -  _ onde já se viu, achar um amor desses depois dos 40 anos.  _ E nem pensava só no quanto o sexo tinha sido incrível de um jeito que ele nem se imaginava tendo de novo, ou no quanto tinha se acostumado tão rápido à presença dela naquele apartamento. Pensava na oportunidade que perdia de reter aquela sensação de conforto e quentura dentro do peito que foi vê-la nua e confortável à sua frente tomando café e rindo de uma piada tosca que ele tinha feito.

Ao tomar café naquela manhã de segunda feira, Sergio tinha ensaiado desculpas para poder pedir a Ángel o telefone dela, mas, ao julgar pelo jeito que ele tinha olhado para ela naquela festa, Sergio duvidava que o advogado o ajudasse nessa tarefa. Poderia procurar alguma rede social dela, mas para isso ele teria que criar uma e seria extremamente óbvio que ele só estava fazendo aquilo para alcançá-la. Assim, quando colocou os pés para fora do prédio naquela manhã, Sergio já tinha se conformado que nunca mais a veria, e que sua lembrança estaria reduzida a fios loiros caídos no chão de sua casa - _que ele limparia antes do meio da semana_ , - e naquela bendita música do Van Morrison que ele nunca mais escutaria sem achar-se burro por ter perdido ela de vista para sempre. Mas no fim das contas acabou achando que era exagero, e foi andando ao trabalho mais lentamente do que de costume, tentando se convencer de que provavelmente só estava emocionado porque o sexo tinha sido **muito** bom. _Ninguém se apaixona do dia pra noite, Sergio,_ ele podia ouvir Andrés lhe falando aquelas palavras. Nesse momento, a última coisa que queria era ouvir seus colegas lhe perguntando sobre como tinha sido com ela. Não falaria nada - _nem do nome, nem do sexo, e muito menos do Van Morrison_. Iria se abster dos detalhes, até que se esquecesse deles. 

No entanto, quando passou pela porta do elevador do prédio onde estava instalada a empresa  Piñero Marquéz LTDA , Sergio voltou a acreditar em algo maior do que ele. Acaso, destino, Deus… ele só sabia que algo que não podia explicar tinha colocado Raquel em seu caminho de novo, e não pode evitar o sorriso quando a viu tão bonita usando aquele terno - _ e sua cara de espanto _ .

"Oi"

"Oi"

_ Raquel. _

  
  
  


"Cê tá de sacanagem, né?" Ela logo disparou, o tirando de seu transe com o sorriso bobo.

"Eu juro que não" Ele declarou sincero levantando as mãos em legítima defesa.

"Você não me seguiu?"

"Não??"

Raquel rolou os olhos querendo não acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

"Você trabalha aqui?!" Ela disparou mais uma vez.

"Ué, sim. Sou diretor do departamento financeiro da Piñero Mar-"

" _ Merda _ ."

Raquel apenas respirou fundo, massageando as têmporas em busca de qualquer paz interior. Deus, destino ou qualquer merda que fosse, tinha definitivamente decidido atazanar sua vida.

"Que bacana, que bacana… e qual é o seu andar?" Ela perguntou já temendo a resposta.

"Oitavo." 

Outro suspiro. A vontade que ela tinha era de gritar e pedir para a tal maldita Força Maior a levar dali de vez. Será possível que Raquel Murillo não teria um segundo sequer de paz nessa vida?! Era seu primeiro dia de trabalho, era sua nova chance e então…  _ puff. _ Teria que encontrar com o gostosão da festa do Ángel todo santo dia dali pra frente, tendo que, além de futuramente lidar com estresse -  _ Deus, só ela sabia o quão difícil era advogar em firmas _ \- lidar também com o fato de ter, mais uma vez, dormido com um cara do trabalho. Enfim,  **FOCO** . Era tudo o que ela precisava. 

Não obstante, ainda teve sua mísera tentativa de focar perturbada quando viu que Sergio parecia se deleitar com sua angústia a olhando como se fosse devorá-la bem ali.

"Para de me olhar assim!"

"Assim como?!"

"Como se você estivesse me vendo  _ pelada." _

Sergio gargalhou. Era, provavelmente, o dia mais feliz de seu ano.

"Isso não devia ser um problema, já que você mesma fez questão de ficar andando pela minha casa desse jeito"

" _ Shii…"  _ Raquel fechou os olhos e levantou a mão, mandando-o se calar "Não fala… Só, não fala."

Sergio sorria desenfreado, as mãos nos bolsos e os pés inquietos. O elevador nunca demorou tanto tempo para chegar ao seu destino. 

"Sério que você trabalha no mesmo lugar que o Ángel?"

"Sim, por isso ele me chamou pro aniversário. Não tinha percebido?"

"Claro que  _ não.  _ Puta merda, os seus amigos trabalham aqui também?"

"Sim" ele disse olhando pro chão, sorrindo.

" _ Puta que me pa-" _

As portas do elevador se abriram e ele se apressou para sair, não sem antes sussurrar ao ouvido dela: "Se precisar de qualquer coisa me liga."

Raquel podia jurar que sentia seu sangue borbulhar e, aproveitando no último segundo, Sergio acrescentou:

"Seja bem vinda!" disse já de costas saindo do elevador e indo em direção a sua sala.

E é claro que Raquel foi pro outro lado, batendo os saltos tão fortes no piso que podia furar o chão. Que linda maneira de começar o dia.

  
  
  
  


Sergio estava nas alturas, tinha a sensação de que seus pés nem tocavam no chão. Qual era a possibilidade de ela aparecer para trabalhar na mesma empresa e no  _ mesmo andar  _ que ele? E junto a isso, qual era a possibilidade de ela estar justo no elevador que ele ia pegar naquele dia? Se ele tivesse chegado mais cedo, se ele tivesse chegado uns dois segundos mais tarde… Essa possibilidade era uma em um milhão. Uma em um  _ trilhão. _

Ele caminhou com as mãos nos bolsos sorrindo abertamente, dando bom dia para as pessoas que já tinham chegado. 

Não encontrou Monica, sua secretária, na mesa, que ficava na frente de sua sala e perto do café. Sergio logo sentou-se à sua mesa, e tirou seu telefone do bolso, pensando em mandar uma única mensagem para Andrés, só para que ele soubesse do que estava por vir. O andar do Marketing era o logo abaixo, o sétimo, e bastava uma mensagem para que Andrés se tropeçasse pelas escadas só para ver de onde vinha a fumaça e, consequentemente, a fogueira. Mas pensou melhor, por mais uns segundos, e tentou formular estratégias em sua cabeça. Ela verdadeiramente parecia irritada com ele quando o viu, e ele bem podia imaginar o porquê. Devia ser extremamente desconfortável chegar para trabalhar num lugar novo e dar de cara com a pessoa com quem transou nem 24h antes, e saber que teriam que se ver todos os dias a partir dali. Para Sergio, era a realização de um desejo obscuro - _ vê-la novamente e não deixá-la escapar como no dia anterio _ r -. Mas para ela deveria ser só um grande pesadelo. Ele respirou fundo e colocou o telefone sobre a mesa, e sorriu bobamente pensando que o universo tinha lhe dado uma chance, então decidiu que iria se divertir e aproveitar esse pouquinho de sorte naquela segunda feira de manhã. E não pode evitar uma risada nervosa quando sentiu um ligeiro arrepio no corpo lembrando que àquela hora, no dia anterior, ele dormia na mesma cama que ela.

Era um tolo se tinha duvidado da existência de algo maior, afinal.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Sergio teve vontade de largar toda a projeção monetária que tinha em pilhas e pilhas pelo setor do financeiro e apenas dar uma volta pelo outro lado do salão para dar uma olhada no jurídico. A realidade era que os dois setores se odiavam. Um ódio tão forte e banal que fez a direção geral do prédio ter que colocar outra máquina e espaço de café separados -  _ para evitar discussões no meio do expediente _ \- , que se tornaram a sensação do prédio inteiro já que todos os litros de café consumidos naquele andar eram de altíssima qualidade -  _ e gratuitos aos funcionários _ .

O financeiro ficava do lado esquerdo a saída do hall dos elevadores. No salão enorme do oitavo andar não havia muitas portas ou salas para, como dito pelo RH, 'estimular a convivência entre os setores'. O que era, para Sergio, apenas uma estratégia fajuta de marketing, vide que o financeiro e o jurídico nem tinham tanto contato assim devido às funções quase que opostas dentro da empresa. Por ser uma empresa de distribuidoras de filmes, e era responsável pela administração das maiores distribuidoras tanto nacionais quanto internacionais, as paredes que não eram janelas eram tomadas por posters de filmes famosos que foram lançados pelas salas de cinema Piñero Marquéz LTDA mundo-afora. Essas eram as paredes mais bonitas para Sergio. Poder conciliar sua profissão que tanto gostava quanto um de seus maiores prazeres pessoais de ver e apoiar filmes era extremamente gratificante. Agora sabendo que iria encontrar com Raquel todos os dias naquele lugar deixava tudo ainda mais fascinante. 

Havia 3 salas de reunião pelo andar inteiro: Uma de conferências, outra de multimídia e a última de projeções. As 3 eram espalhadas pelo andar, com uma do lado esquerdo perto da sacada, outra no meio ao lado da sala de Ángel - que é o diretor do jurídico - e outra ao lado da sala de Sergio - que era o diretor do financeiro -. Os outros funcionários tinham espécies de cubículos sem paredes - apenas uma mesa com um desktop, um cabideiro para pendurar bolsas e casacos e algumas gavetas na escrivaninha para guardar outros objetos pessoais e/ou documentos. 

Do "lado de cá", ficava 'A Banda'. Chefiados por Sergio, o lado direito do oitavo era preenchido por dois cubículos de 4 pessoas, que formavam os dois sub-times do setor: o ADMF chefiado por Ágatha -  _ Administração de Finanças, lida com projeções orçamentárias, fechamentos de campanhas e verificações de alto custo _ \- e a GM chefiada por Yashin-  _ Gestão Monetária, cuida da gerência de riscos em transações, verificações de PNL (qualidade/custo de produtos) e, quando necessário, suporte nas projeções orçamentárias _ -. Como líder há muito tempo, chefe exigente altamente detalhista e dono de broncas homéricas, os membros da Banda apelidaram Sergio carinhosamente de 'Professor'. Era ele que fazia a vista grossa de tudo o que entrava e saia do departamento, tendo sua sala sempre cheia de papéis, infográficos, louzas com cálculos gigantescos e muito trabalho. 

O "lado de lá" como se referiam os outros membros do financeiro, era onde ficavam os funcionários do outro departamento, que se autodenominava 'A Carpa'. Todos os funcionários da carpa eram homens, brancos, de classe média alta que moravam no centro da cidade e assistiam futebol todo domingo, ou, segundo Ágatha, 'o pior tipo de homem'. Suárez, Antoñanzas e Ángel eram o 'trio de elite' que comandava o setor com unhas e dentes, sempre falando alto, reclamando das ações da bolsa sem saber nada de economia e a jogar indiretas sobre o financeiro durante o intervalo do café. E foi esse lado que Raquel foi imediatamente conhecer após sair do elevador cuspindo marimbondos.

Ángel a recebeu em frente a sala de reuniões de conferências. Ele carregava uma pasta branca grossa -  _ que ela deduziu já ter algumas coisas para ela se ocupa _ r - e um copo de café, além de, claro, um sorriso enorme no rosto por vê-la. 

"Raquel! Seja bem vinda à Piñero Márquez" Ele exclamou enquanto a abraçava, a deixando mais calma e um pouco sem jeito.  _ Você não é a primeira pessoa que me disse isso hoje _ , ela pensou.

"Obrigada, Ángel" Ela respondeu com outro sorriso um pouco mais genuíno. "Então, por onde eu começo?" 

"Por aqui, vou te apresentar ao pessoal da Carpa e mostrar o andar."

Ele foi andando na frente, a deixando um pouco para trás. Mostrou a sacada onde o pessoal costumava fumar, a ala da copiadora, o espaço do café e finalmente onde seria sua mesa no canto direito do andar. Era um cubículo junto a mais 3, que faziam visão a uma enorme parede de vidro e a sala de Ángel ao fundo. No que Raquel deduziu ser sua mesa, tinha seu crachá para que pudesse transitar pelo prédio, algumas balinhas que o pessoal do RH dava de boas vindas e um post-it dizendo 'Bem vinda a Carpa, Vice Diretora!'. Atrás de Ángel surgiram outros dois homens trajados de terno, um segurando uma florzinha que ela não soube dizer de que tipo.

"Raquel, estes são Suárez e Antoñanzas, que também trabalham conosco aqui na Carpa. O Suárez cuida da subseção de acordos tributários, e o Antoñanzas é gerente de contratos."

Ela se lembrava de ter conhecido um deles na festa, e se sentiu corar ao perceber que fora Suárez que ela dispensou com uma desculpa esfarrapada para ter o que conversar com… Bom, não importava. Suárez lhe entregou a flor e ela agradeceu com um sorriso. Antoñanzas a cumprimentou um pouco desajeitado, a fazendo retribuir da mesma forma. 

"Obrigada, gente! Muito obrigada!" Ela disse ainda sorrindo enquanto colocava a flor na mesa, deitadinha. "Onde é o banheiro?" 

"Ah, fica ali depois da sala de multimídia… vamos lá vou te apresentar pro outro departamento." Ele ofereceu gentilmente e Raquel gelou. 

"Ah, sim, o outro departamento… não precisa não, eu vou ao banheiro depois e-"

"Não, não, é rapidinho! Precisamos mostrar pro pessoal do  _ Gafitas _ que nossa galera ganhou reforços!" Declarou Suárez claramente empolgado. 

" _ Gafitas?" _

"É o banana do financeiro… " Explicou Antoñanzas 

"Chato pra cacete, tá sempre dando piti por causa de número que entrou, número que saiu, volta e meia vem aqui dar pitaco em algum processo que não foi protocolado e acabou movendo uma vírgula por lá..." Suárez complementou.

Raquel nem notou que, enquanto seu novo time a contava as fofocas, os quatro foram andando de seu confortável e isolado cubículo até o outro extremo do andar. Daquele lado havia quadros e mais quadros com gráficos coloridos, documentos abertos, dashboards com rascunhos e contas não terminadas, e tudo aquilo antes das 10h da manhã. 

" _ Puta merda _ ." Foi o que ela ouviu antes de ver uma mulher loira de cabelos cacheados e muito bem arrumados derramar o que pareciam ser 4 copos de café no carpete branco do oitavo andar. A loira encarou os homens da Carpa um pouco perdida, sem saber o que fazer, e logo chegaram mais duas pessoas - uma mulher e um homem que parecia ter uns 2m de altura - que pareciam ser também do financeiro, atrás dela, além de, claro  _ ele. _

A outra mulher estranhamente familiar começou a rir parecendo incrédula, e logo levou todos os outros presentes a se juntarem em uma gostosa gargalhada. Sem entender muito do que acontecia, Raquel permaneceu estática tentando ao máximo não encarar Sergio, que estava vermelho como um pimentão maduro.

"Fala  _ Gafitas _ ! Já conheceu a nossa nova Vice Diretora?" Antoñanzas disparou.

_ Ahá, então Gafitas era Sergio? Hmm…  _ Agora Raquel riu, finalmente entendendo. Sergio ajeitou os óculos forçando um sorriso.

“Vocês chegaram a se encontrar no meu aniversário, não?”

“Sim, sim” Sergio sorriu, simpático a ela. 

Raquel cumprimentou o homem de barba espessa a sua frente e segurou a respiração, olhando firme para o seu rosto. Focou nos olhos travessos por trás dos óculos, do riso fino que ele tentava disfarçar na boca e percebeu que do lado esquerdo de seu pescoço, meio encoberta pela gola da camisa, a marca meio avermelhada que ela tinha deixado em sua pele ainda estava ali. O contato das duas mãos fez Sergio se arrepiar, mas não poderia estar mais contente. Apertou a mão dela de leve, e não pôde evitar o pensamento de que menos de um dia atrás tinha entrelaçado as mãos às dela e as tinha segurado enquanto ela se derramava em sua boca. Raquel estreitou os olhos, decerto lendo a malícia nos olhos dele, e soltou a mão da dele rapidamente. _ Ah, Raquel… _

“Raquel...”

A mulher forçou um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que colocava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha.

“Raquel  _ Murillo _ ” Ela cruzou os braços, como se estivesse se abraçando -  _ claramente tentando se proteger de qualquer coisa que poderia vir dele -  _ “Mas… Não me recordo do seu nome, desculpe”

O rosto de Sergio passou de confiante para divertido e, naqueles segundos em que ele buscou algum divertimento também no rosto dela e não encontrou, murchou para uma completa falta de jeito. Ele queria que ela estivesse brincando, mas pelo seu olhar, ela não estava. Fossem os risos de Ágatha ali atrás, ou a certeza de que depois Andrés apareceria para caçoar dele, Sergio soube que tinha sido um erro provocá-la. Afinal, numa disputa com plateia, ele certamente sairia perdendo. Coçou a garganta, disfarçando a vergonha.

“Sergio, Sergio Marquina.”

“O chefe do lado de lá, mas você pode lhe dar ordens e gritar o quanto quiser, que você só se reporta a mim” Ángel disse, querendo fazer graça, e não notou que Raquel abrira a boca sem reação alguma, quando os olhos de Sergio encontraram os seus e as ideias de “dar ordens” e “gritar”, naquele momento, não lhe parecessem engraçadas, somente embaraçosas. 

“Ah, sim?” Ela olhou para os pés, e Ágatha, que até agora ria baixinho com Yashin, se aproximou.

“Acho que nos conhecemos na festa, também, sou Ágatha” Ela disse, se metendo no meio de Sergio e Raquel - o que a mulher agradeceu internamente.  _ Ah, a cumplicidade feminina.  _

_ “ _ Eu me lembro, sim.” Disse, sorrindo, não notando a expressão indignada que apareceu e morreu no rosto de Sergio no mesmo momento.

E, a partir dali, Sergio não ouviu mais. O desencanto lhe pareceu completo, se sentindo um idiota. Era óbvio que ela não lembraria dele, tudo tinha sido, o quê, o acaso? Ele não podia acreditar. Quando finalmente começava a crer em algo maior, quando sentiu uma pontadinha de esperança, a realidade lhe atingia. Nem era grande coisa, só um caso de uma noite que ele achou que potencialmente poderia ser mais alguma coisa só porque ela, por acaso, apareceu para trabalhar ao seu lado.  _ O mundo real não é uma comédia romântica clichê, cariño.  _ Estranho que até podia ouvir aquelas palavras saindo da boca dela. Sergio permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para um ponto no infinito, se sentindo entre em um looping de emoções que não levariam a lugar nenhum. 

"Com, licença, eu preciso… tenho o que fazer. Bom dia, e seja bem vinda, senhorita Murillo." Disse baixo, ajeitando os óculos e indo o mais rápido que podia sem parecer desesperado até sua sala.

Raquel - _ assim como o resto das pessoas ali presentes _ \- não entendeu o que aconteceu, mas também não tinha tempo para aquilo no momento. Precisava começar seu primeiro dia como Vice Diretora e fazer o que tinha vindo para fazer: um bom trabalho. 

  
  
  
  


O trabalho daquela manhã ficou esquecido em cima da mesa, os números não teriam sua atenção enquanto Raquel ainda rodasse em sua cabeça. Agradeceu internamente por não ter enviado mensagem alguma a Andrés, que às estas horas estaria caçoando dele daquele desconforto bizarro de mais cedo. Sergio nem sabia porque se sentia tão inquieto; na verdade, nem era como se ele tivesse levado um pé-na-bunda. Ele já tinha aceitado que nunca mais iria vê-la, ter encontrado com ela poderia ter sido só uma simples recompensa do destino ou - _ o que achava ser mais real agora _ \- mais uma provação em que teria que aprender a lidar com todas as expectativas e frustrações dentro de si mesmo. Não era culpa dela, ela tinha sido bastante clara quanto ao que se passou. 

Então, ainda assim,  _ porque esse aperto no peito? _

Sergio tentou respirar fundo mais de uma vez, esperando que quando expirasse a sensação fosse embora. Como nada pareceu mudar, Sergio decidiu que falar com ela seria a melhor solução: porque evitaria futuros desconfortos como esse, e ele não tinha mais idade nem tempo para desconcentrar-se do trabalho por causa de um caso interpessoal mal resolvido. Por mais que ela fosse linda - e  _ muito  _ linda - ela era só mais uma pessoa com quem ele acabou cruzando e que, por acaso, veio a trabalhar no mesmo local que ele. 

Estava decepcionado, claro, mas não podia culpá-la por não agir da forma como ele pensava que agiria. Assim, quando a hora do almoço chegou e ele se esgueirou para a porta de sua sala percebendo a movimentação do outro lado do escritório, seus olhos logo procuraram seus cabelos loiros. Ela parecia mergulhada em seu próprio mundo, mexendo no telefone e jogando a bolsa nos ombros enquanto se levantava. Sergio andou a passos largos em direção aos elevadores, e Raquel imediatamente percebeu que era ele que se aproximava. Enquanto seus olhares se cruzaram, num misto de apreensão e constrangimento, Andrés abria a porta da escadaria de incêndio e observava aquela cena absolutamente desconfortável. Sergio dirigiu os olhos a ele, e era óbvio que a única razão pela qual seu irmão tinha subido ali naquele horário era se alguém -  _ que ele sabia muito bem quem era _ \- o tivesse avisado da nova “atração” da Piñero Marquéz. 

“Boa tarde, senhores. Raquel… “ Ele ofereceu a mão a ela. “Bem vinda." Disse Andrés a loira, sem tirar os olhos dos dela. 

_ Ah, Deus, mais um…,  _ ela pensou, bufando ligeiramente e vendo Andrés gargalhar. O mirou com um olhar de _ cala-a-boca-se-não-quiser-um-chute-em-você-sabe-onde _ e ele logo parou.

Sergio interrompeu o momento para a felicidade de Raquel, e a olhou quase suplicante.

“Podemos conversar sozinhos em um minuto, por favor?”

Raquel respirou fundo e pensou rápido.  _ Só uma conversa, ele pareceu chateado antes então não deve ser nada demais. " _ Ok. _ " _

  
  


Quando Sergio fechou a porta de sua sala, Raquel já estava do lado oposto, com os braços cruzados. Quando entrou, ela pode perceber que era um ambiente que tinha mais a 'cara dele' -  _ se é que ela realmente sabia o que isso era.  _

“Eu-” 

Sergio levantou um dedo, como se anunciasse sua fala.

“Desculpe se pareci um perturbado que te seguia, mas não é razão para me evitar. Eu não tinha como prever essa situação.” Ele explicou colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

“Não estava te evitando” Ela pareceu engolir as próprias palavras.

“Então de verdade não se lembrava do meu nome?”

Raquel soltou uma risada fraca, soltando os braços. Era sobre  _ isso? _

“Jura que essa é a sua preocupação?”

“Não-” Sergio encostou-se na mesa. “Eu… Não esperava te encontrar aqui também, ok? Pra você é desconfortável porque não conhece quase ninguém, pra mim é desconfortável porque conheço todos há anos.”

“ _ Sergio”  _ Ela disse, chegando mais perto, mas não tanto. “Isso só vai ser um problema se tornarmos ele um problema, certo?” Ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos e ela quis fazê-lo acreditar em cada palavra. “E é claro que eu me lembrava do seu nome, eu quis fazer uma brincadeira e você já ficou todo melindrado, não sabia que você não era bom com sarcasmo…” ela mudou o tom em poucos segundos e ele teve certeza que esse era um dom que só ela tinha. 

E, pela primeira vez, Sergio expirou e a sensação foi embora. E começou a rir, acompanhado dela logo em seguida.

“Acho que eu só perdi o rumo por um momento.”

“Tá tudo bem.”

“Não me entenda mal, eu só não estou acostumado a dormir com mulheres de quem eu não sei absolutamente nada.”

“Eu entendo, eu não faço isso com homens, geralmente, mas você não me deve nada...”

“Inclusive…” Ele saltou de onde estava apoiado e se pôs na frente dela “Eu fiquei preocupado porque eu percebi tarde demais que não tínhamos usado nenhum tipo de…”

“Proteção, sim.” Ela já parecia mais leve quando proferiu essas palavras, como se tivesse guardado isso no peito pelo tempo que estava a frente dele. “Eu tomo anticoncepcional e na minha cabeça embriagada eu devo ter pensado ser suficiente…”

Sergio riu, mais aliviado desta vez. “E como eu não tinha como saber nada de você eu já até liguei pra minha ginecologista e ela disse que vai me receitar daqueles coquetéis, sabe, então sem problemas se…”

“Nossa!” Ele falou mais alto do que ela. “Não se preocupe por isso, por favor, eu juro que…”

“Que o que?”

“Que estou limpo. Não precisa tomar nada…”

“Você jura?” Ela o encarou com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

“Juro.”

“Se estiver mentindo e eu pegar uma infecção que seja…” Ela levantou um dedo para ele, mas seu tom era mais divertido do que de ameaça.

“Estou confiando também em você, Raquel.” Sergio levantou as duas mãos, como se pedisse cautela.

“Muito bem…” Ela cruzou os braços de novo.

“E uma última coisa: sei que seu primeiro dia não está sendo o mais confortável do mundo, então posso, pelo menos, pagar seu almoço? Eu realmente gostaria de, eu mesmo, reparar esse mal-estar e o mais depressa possível."

Raquel ponderou, analisando-o de cima abaixo. Ele não parecia alguém que mentia ou manipulava as pessoas, suas habilidades sociais deviam estar bem aquém da maioria, via-se no seu nervosismo latente, o tique dos óculos, as mãos que tremiam, os pés inquietos enquanto a encarava… Não faria mal algum, certo? O “erro” já tinham cometido mesmo, de que adiantava ter vergonha? Mas teria de ficar para outro dia.

“Hoje não vou ter esse  _ gap _ de almoço, ainda preciso ir no RH entregar um resto da papelada de admissão, mas podemos fazer isso amanhã, se ainda te interessar.”

Sergio se aproximou bem lentamente e Raquel olhou rápido pela sala procurando todos os lugares em que poderiam se apoiar caso ele a beijasse.

“E se usarmos esse seu horário da médica, que felizmente está vago, para jantar depois do expediente?” Ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. “Te juro que é na melhor das intenções” Ele levantou as mãos novamente.

“Muito bem” Ela arrumou a bolsa no ombro. “Te mando uma mensagem dizendo o horário que saio e você manda o nome do restaurante.”

“Combinado.” Sergio estendeu a mão e ela prontamente a apertou, como se fechassem um acordo.

E, assim, resolvidos, ficaram se encarando por eternos segundos; ele sem poder evitar o sorriso satisfeito, ela sem saber para onde olhar que não fosse a marca vermelha de sua boca no pescoço dele.  _ Nem aparece tanto, mulher, porque está tão obcecada por isso? _

Sergio abriu a porta da sala e ela sorriu brevemente antes de sair rápido com os saltos estalando no chão, para bem longe dele. Ele se apoiou no batente da porta a olhando se distanciar, tão fissurado em suas curvas que não notou Andrés sentado na mesa de Monica, de braços cruzados, olhando de modo travesso ao outro diretor.

“Sabe quem teria uma ótima música para esse momento?” O irmão provocou.

“Andrés, agora não.” Sergio voltou a sustentar uma expressão dura no rosto, entrando novamente em sua sala para buscar o telefone e a carteira. Não desgrudaria daquele celular pelo resto do dia.

“Elvis, meu querido, Elvis! Só ele pra descrever esse momento tão…” Ele respirou fundo enquanto apoiava as mãos nos ombros do irmão. “ _ Sublime _ .”

“Para de besteira.” Sergio se desvencilhou dele e caminhou para fora da sala.

_ Your kisses lift me higher _

_ Like the sweet song of a choir _

_ You light my morning sky _

_ With burning love _

Sergio teve de aguentar Andrés cantarolando Elvis durante o almoço todo, mas tentou não se importar. Seu coração tinha suportado muitos altos e baixos em um curto período de tempo e sentir raiva do homem à sua frente tampouco seria mais saudável.

Engoliu a comida quase sem sentir o gosto, o telefone ao lado do seu prato, de prontidão.

  
_ Maldito Elvis _ , ele pensou,  _ É realmente uma boa trilha sonora. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e vamos de elvis presley pra animar essa quarentena rs   
> na relação serquel eu sou o andrés empolgadão


	4. Why Did It Have To Be Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLA QUE TAAAAL  
> Cá estamos com a sua dose diária de DYWD patrocinada por insônia, grito surto fogo labareda e álcool. hihihi  
> continuem nos mandando perguntas, reacts, comentários, nós amamos e vemos tudoooo!!! (@barcaythesurtos e @marquininha !)  
> beijão e até amanhã,  
> Barcelona&Cannes

20h42. 

Sergio olhava o menu do restaurante pela sétima vez como se magicamente outra opção fosse surgir no cardápio só porque ele estava olhando de novo. Desde que recebeu a mensagem de Raquel às 17h13 com o nome e endereço onde iriam jantar, ele tinha se mantido inquieto. O dia no escritório transcorreu bem até certo ponto, quando sua cabeça finalmente deu trégua de cantar " _Burning Love_ " de novo e de novo e de novo graças a Andrés. Quando saiu do prédio comercial por volta das 19h, foi direto para casa se preparar. Não queria que ela o achasse desesperado, mas também não gostava de passar qualquer ideia de desleixo para Raquel, então o jeito foi trocar de roupa. Isso levou por volta de 40min até que se decidisse entre outro terno e uma camisa social cinza com uma gravata preta. Acabou optando pela gravata - _era mais parecido com o que ele usou para trabalhar_ -, e saiu direto para o Carmelita, onde deveria se encontrar com Raquel às 20h. 

Estava prestes a ligar pra ela em um ato desesperado de confirmação, quando a avistou entrando pela porta de madeira que levava até o meio do salão do restaurante. Ao contrário dele, Raquel ainda usava a mesma roupa do expediente, e ele se permitiu, enfim, examinar seu corpo, percebendo que aquele conjunto de terninho cinza lhe caía extremamente bem. Ela sorriu, visivelmente cansada, enquanto deixava a bolsa pendurada na cadeira a frente dele para se sentar.

"Oi." Ela disse finalmente, o fazendo abrir o sorriso por tê-la em sua companhia.

"Oi." Ele repetiu. "Como foi no RH? Aposto que te deixaram em uma fila de horas pra contar do bem-estar na empresa, as novidades que vendem a boa imagem..." Disse Sergio tentando quebrar o gelo.

Raquel gargalhou. "Me pegou!" Ele a acompanhou na risada. "Perdi meu almoço e ainda tive que ver o Ángel tentando me 'ensinar' a fazer xerox como se eu fosse uma estagiária dele e não sua Vice-Diretora por quase 1h30..." Ela contou seguindo por um suspiro dramático.

Sergio não conseguia entender ou tampouco aceitar que só a conhecia por 3 dias. Aquela mulher era tão única, tão… _Raquel_. Ele sorriu saindo de seus pensamentos e a encarando de novo por alguns segundos antes dela quebrar o silêncio que se tornou um pouco desconfortável.

"Mas e você? Como foi o dia do diretor do financeiro _?"_

"Ah, nada demais, mas não posso dizer o mesmo pelo carpete nocauteado por café." Ele disse e ela riu se lembrando da secretária derramando litros de café no susto.

"Coitada… já ouvi altas histórias das suas broncas homéricas pelo oitavo andar..." 

"Ah, acredite em mim, Raquel, quando começarmos o mês de _releases_ e fechamentos você vai conseguir entender o meu lado." 

"Pra te ser sincera eu mal posso esperar, sabe? Faz tanto tempo que eu não sinto essa adrenalina de prazos, de vontade de investigar até o fim, inspecionar cada detalhe… não quer dizer que vai ser fácil, claro que não, mas…" Ela suspirou, agora de verdade. Sergio pode notar os olhos dela brilhando enquanto falava. "Eu amo meu trabalho e eu amo trabalhar. Estar lá, como Vice-Diretora de um setor inteiro, é muito muito importante pra mim."

Ele entendeu o recado. Já expert no menu e não querendo voltar a aquele assunto - _já sabendo que tinham que conversar sobre o elefante branco no salão_ \- Sergio sugeriu um prato e ela prontamente aceitou, percebendo que não tinha nenhuma aversão a nenhum dos ingredientes.

“Algum vinho?” Ele perguntou, estreitando os olhos

“Nossa, não, preciso ficar sem álcool por pelo menos uma semana.”

Ele riu.

“Muito bem, uma água então?”

“Por favor” Ela fez uma careta, como se resmungasse, e ele sorriu de novo. 

Fez o pedido ao garçom e tentou ignorar que Raquel o olhava atentamente, como se medisse suas ações. Feito o pedido, Sergio a olhou.

“Muito bem…” Ele suspirou. “Espero que esse desconforto não dure muito.”

“Não vai durar, só precisamos começar a falar.”

“Então…”

“Então eu preciso pedir desculpas pelo jeito que agi, de ficar brava. Não é culpa nossa que aconteceu desse jeito e...”

“Realmente… E desculpe pela reação desproporcio-”

“Sergio, estou falando” ela levantou as sobrancelhas e ele imediatamente se calou, recostando-se na cadeira e a olhando, sério.

Raquel suspirou antes de continuar.

“Eu não tinha como saber que essa situação ia acontecer. Mesmo. E eu não me envergonho, mesmo que transar num banheiro com um desconhecido não me seja algo comum…”

Ela riu e ele riu junto, meio envergonhado, mas aliviado que as palavras tenham saído da boca dela de forma tão natural. Era disso que eles precisavam naquele momento: clareza.

“Eu tenho uma confissão a fazer” Sergio apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e apoiou o queixo nas mãos fechadas “Que, se eu soubesse que iria trabalhar na PM, eu jamais teria…” ele não conseguiu continuar, o garçom tinha trazido as águas. Raquel sorria divertida para o diretor, que claramente estava inquieto ao ser interrompido.

Quando o homem se afastou, ela sorriu abertamente a Sergio.

“Jamais o quê, _Gafitas_?”

Sergio abriu a boca, incrédulo. Raquel sentiu medo de ter deixado o diretor desconfortável de novo, mas abriu um sorriso quando percebeu que ele também tinha uma expressão brincalhona no rosto.

“Já se rendeu ao apelido também? O que um dia trabalhando na Carpa não faz…”

“Te incomoda?”

“Um pouco, sim, não achava que você desceria tão baixo…”

Raquel gargalhou, sorrindo terna a ele.

“Te incomoda que eu sou do outro lado do escritório?”

“Desde que você não conte sobre minhas coisas particulares aos seus companheiros…”

“Quais coisas particulares que você não quer que sejam expostas, _cariño_?” Sergio abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes, não conseguindo seguir o ritmo que a conversa estava tomando. Ela achou graça. “Se estiver falando sobre Van Morrison e sobre seus discos separados por inicial, fique tranquilo. Seu segredo está seguro.”

Sergio sorriu, abaixando a cabeça.

“Do jeito pervertido que fala, achei que estivesse se referindo a outras coisas, mas fico feliz de não contar sobre meus discos.”

“É que se eu espalhasse isso, teria que mencionar que dancei com você no meio do seu escritório, e não é exatamente a imagem que eu quero que eles tenham de mim.”

“Justo.” Ele respondeu simplesmente.

Raquel tomou um gole d'água esperando ele confessar, mas não o fez.

“Você contou?” Ela perguntou, enfim.

“O quê?”  
  


“Sobre o que aconteceu?”

“Não, eles só deduziram-”

“Eles?”

“Andrés, Ágatha e-”

“Ah, sim, seus amigos...” Ela respondeu e foi a vez dele tomar um gole d'água.

“Andrés é meu irmão, na verdade, então ele percebe as coisas muito mais rápido, bem antes de eu contar…”

“Irmão? Sério?” Agora ela estava surpresa.

“Meio irmão. Mas sim. Somos muito mais próximos do que eu gostaria, inclusive...”

“Porquê?” E agora, curiosa.

“Porque é difícil manter ele de boca fechada.”

Ela apenas assentiu.

“Ele vai contar sobre nós?”

“Já contou. Mas não tem detalhes. Então é só uma especulação de que nós acabamos ficando depois da festa.”

“E isso é um problema?”

“Eu particularmente não gosto de saber que as pessoas estejam a par da minha vida sexual, mas não é uma questão. Meu medo é você se sentir desconfortável.”

“Não estou.”

“Então tudo certo.”

O garçom chegou com as entradas, e Raquel não pestanejou antes de começar a comer. Estava faminta, já que não tinha tido tempo de almoçar e tinha sobrevivido de bolachinhas e café no escritório.

  
  
  


O jantar se estendeu, o prato principal chegou, e Sergio ficava buscando em sua mente a melhor estratégia para fazê-la sorrir. E Raquel obviamente percebeu isso, e não poderia achar mais graciosa toda aquela situação.

“Então…” Ela começou “Você não terminou de dizer: se você soubesse que eu trabalharia do outro lado do escritório você não teria feito _o quê_ exatamente?”

Sergio engasgou e bebeu a água para se recompor.

“Eu jamais teria deixado você dançar em mim.”

“Em todos os sentidos?”

Sergio riu, nervoso, quando ela passou uma perna pelas dele, debaixo da mesa.

“Em todos os sentidos.” Ele concluiu tentando se manter firme.

“Mas já que aconteceu…” Raquel continuou em um tom provocante.  
  


“Eu não me arrependo.”

“Ótimo.”

“Mas veja essa situação como uma oportunidade…”

“Que oportunidade?” Ele disparou, metade curiosa e metade apreensiva.

“Para nos conhecermos, oras.”

Raquel levantou uma sobrancelha sugestiva. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele pode sentir a perna dela continuar a acariciar a dele por debaixo do pano xadrez que forrava a mesa, o fazendo arrepiar. 

“Porque diz isso?” Ele disparou já um pouco nervoso com aquele toque. E ela simplesmente fingia que nada estava acontecendo, o deixando ainda mais alucinado.

“Porque já pulamos a fase de formalidades. Gostaria de saber como pensa o outro lado do andar…”

“Provavelmente muito parecido com você.”

Sergio largou o garfo e se inclinou em cima da mesa. Raquel passou os olhos pela figura em sua frente; pode notar que ele tinha trocado de roupa e agora usava uma camisa social cinza-escuro, que, por alguns milímetros, ainda a permitia ver a mancha vermelha que tinha ali deixado com um beijo selvagem na noite anterior. A lembrança a fez arrepiar os pelos da nuca, e ele percebeu, desviando seu olhar do lábio dela, que mordiscava o inferior.

“Em que está pensando agora, Raquel?”

Ela deu uma gargalhada calorosa, agora subindo um pouco com a carícia que fazia com o pé descalço do salto agulha.

“Que a última coisa que eu queria era estar atraída por você.”

Sergio riu, sem graça, sem saber o que responder. E, assim, Raquel aproveitou a deixa para tornar a conversa mais clara.

“Sergio, de verdade, o dia da festa foi ótimo e o dia seguinte também. Mas diante de todas as circunstâncias eu preciso ser sincera, ok?”

“Por favor” Ele já tinha desistido de comer, concentrando-se totalmente nos olhos cor de café da vice diretora.

“Eu não quero que fique esse clima estranho toda vez que formos trabalhar. Não queria que as coisas ficassem muito pessoais porque não me vejo tendo nada sério nesse momento. E não falo isso achando que talvez você queira algo mais, mas só para esclarecer que, para mim, neste momento, não tenho como pensar em nada que não seja pontual. Esse jantar ou aquela festa, por exemplo…”

“Então… Só sexo casual?” Ele concluiu.

“Sim, exatamente." Raquel disse no mesmo tom, voltando a mordiscar o lábio inferior ao imaginar, de súbito, aquelas mãos que seguravam o rosto dele passeando pelo corpo dela.

Sergio suspirou, se inclinando mais para perto dela. A conversa toda estava sendo quase sussurrada, à esta altura, para não se fazer ouvida às outras mesas.

“E eu me incluo isso? Ou a regra é só uma vez?”

Raquel sorriu maliciosa e Sergio sentiu seus pelos da nuca arrepiarem.

"Isso depende..."

"Depende do que, exatamente?" Ele perguntou genuinamente interessado e ela percebeu.

"Bom, quem come quieto almoça e janta, hm?

Sergio quase cuspiu a água que bebia, precisando de quase um minuto para se recuperar do impacto daquela frase. Eram dois adultos com mais de 40 anos, como demônios estavam tendo aquelas conversas?

“Isso quer dizer que… Nada de contar para ninguém?”

“Exato. Quer dizer…” ela respirou fundo e se inclinou para a mesa, também “Não me importo de saberem, o problema são os comentários, sabe? Prefiro que ninguém comente, porque assim ninguém vai perguntar sobre.”

“É… Eu me preocupo só por causa da tensão... _sexual._ ” Por Deus o ouvir quase sussurrar daquele jeito a estava deixando maluca.

“Ah, sim?”

“É. É muito claro que existe algo aqui que é perceptível e nem se eu conseguisse disfarçar ia ser possível esconder.” Ele explicou rápido.

“E o que sugere, Sergio?” Ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e ele suspirou, reclinando-se no encosto da cadeira, cruzando os braços.

“Temos duas opções. Não fazermos nada e deixamos que essa tensão suma eventualmente, ou…”

“Ou?” Raquel perguntou, maliciosa, roçando sua perna de novo na dele. Seu pé agora subia perigosamente pela virilha dele, o fazendo engolir a seco.

“Ou nós podemos resolver isso na minha casa, daqui a pouco.” 

“E se a gente transar de novo, o problema amanhã vai estar resolvido?” 

“Eu não sei, mas é uma tentativa, porque vai frear a vontade de te beijar no meio do oitavo andar.”

Raquel riu, parando o que fazia com a perna e deixando-se levar pela graça da situação. Que se fodesse todo o flerte, ela só queria que ele a pegasse pela cintura e a fodesse como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

“Você quis me beijar hoje, _cariño_?”

Sergio riu, e deu de ombros.

“Eu preciso responder algo tão óbvio?”

  
  
  


Os flertes foram ficando de lado enquanto terminavam o jantar, e uma melodia suave preenchia o ambiente. Enquanto dava uma última garfada em seu risotto, Raquel percebeu que Sergio tateava a mesa como se fosse o homem que, do outro lado do salão, tocava no piano. _Ah, é verdade, ele até tinha um teclado no escritório…,_ ela lembrou _._

"Vai lá tocar!" Ela disse animada, o tirando de seu transe. 

Sergio não entendeu de primeira, mas depois ficou tão vermelho que ela podia jurar que sua cabeçå explodiria. Era tão fofo. Ele negou com a cabeça repetidamente enquanto ria, claramente tímido demais para ir até lá.

"Você sabe tocar essa?" Raquel parou por um momento para ouvir a música com atenção. Parecia difícil, as notas eram bem diferentes na cabeça dela. "Não sei tocar nem _cumpleaños feliz_ … aliás, nem cantar..."

Sergio riu e ajeitou os óculos, cada vez mais encantado com aquela mulher incrível em sua frente. "É uma questão de prática, apenas. E além do mais, eu duvido que você não saiba fazer alguma coisa, Raquel Murillo." 

Ela riu lisonjeada e levantou os ombros como quem diz 'não posso te contrariar nessa', o fazendo gargalhar, e trazendo uma vermelhidão fofa às bochechas dela.

"É Wagner." Ele explicou e Raquel claramente não entendeu. "Wagner. 'O prelúdio de Lohengrin'..." Sergio tentou explicar e ela caiu na gargalhada.

"Sergio eu realmente não sei do que você está falando" Ela explicou ainda rindo e ele a acompanhou.

"A música que o homem está tocando. É do Wagner, um compositor alemão." Ela soltou um audível 'ahhh' de entendimento. 

"Nossa, esses homens realmente eram gênios..." 

"Eram mesmo. E essa é uma ópera linda, uma das minhas favoritas. A história não é lá das mais felizes, mas o som…" Raquel notou os olhos dele se iluminarem, denunciando a verdadeira paixão que ele tinha por música. "Quase morri de chorar quando a ouvi pela primeira vez… eu tinha 8 anos, e meu pai achou que eu estava tendo um derrame" Ele sorriu tímido. 

Raquel riu, não conseguia achá-lo mais adorável. Imaginou um Serginho de oclinhos e blusa polo enfiado numa pilha de livros. 

Vendo que ela tinha terminado de comer também, pediu a sobremesa que os dois já tinham combinado. O _tabletón_ era enorme, e Raquel não pestanejou antes de dar uma colherada generosa no doce. O jeito que ela fechou os olhos enquanto comia e gemeu quase que de forma inaudível ao sentir o gosto delicioso lhe invadir a boca foram o bastante para fazer Sergio se arrepiar. Notando que ele a olhava fixamente, ela sorriu travessa, dando outra colherada, um pouco mais empenhada. Passou a língua pela colher com calma, fazendo Sergio imaginar outras 700 situações em que ela poderia fazer exatamente aquilo porém com ele. Raquel não sossegou enquanto não terminasse de comer sua parte naquele doce, deixando Sergio cada vez mais excitado. Como ela conseguia ter aquele efeito nele apenas comendo pedaços de um _tabletón_?! De repente teve uma ideia. Sergio já estava quase babando, e, para que não o fizesse passar vergonha, ela terminou de comer e deixou a colher cair no chão "sem querer", mais uma vez o trazendo a realidade. 

Ele não entendeu o porquê dela ter simplesmente derrubado a colher no chão, então apenas se abaixou para recuperá-la. Era o que ela precisava. Assim que notou que ele tinha abaixado a cabeça, Raquel separou os joelhos, deixando sua calcinha já minimamente molhada a mostra para ele. Sergio não conseguiu mais. Com a mão livre passou o polegar por cima do joelho dela, a fazendo se arrepiar mais. Era isso, precisava ir embora dali naquele momento, precisava dele. 

"A conta, por favor!" Raquel pediu ao checar que Sergio já estava de volta à mesa. 

E em poucos minutos estavam indo em direção à casa dele, mais uma vez.

  
  
  


O apartamento dele estava igual ao dia anterior, porém com a louça fora de vista. Durante o percurso, os dois mal tinham conseguido tirar as mãos um do outro, roubando beijos pela esquina, carícias na portaria e provocações pela escada. Ao entrar naquele apartamento de novo uma coisa clicou dentro dela, como se a tirasse de um transe. E Sergio percebeu. 

"Eu… vou fumar."

"À vontade." Ele respondeu, vendo que ela precisava desse tempo. Ainda se lembrando da geografia do lugar, Raquel foi até a pequena varanda da casa que dava vista a Via Larga e trocentas casinhas iluminadas da cidade. _Que lugar lindo…_ pensou enquanto dava a primeira tragada no cigarro e entrando em uma espécie de calmaria introspectiva guiada pelas luzes e o movimento da rua.

"Isso ainda vai te matar, sabia?" Ela pode ouvir Sergio se aproximar.

Sorriu para si, apagando o cigarro no balcão e se virando para ele. "Tudo na vida pode nos matar, Sergio… é uma questão de escolher como preferimos viver sem se privar de nada." Ela respondeu sorrindo de leve. Por ela, fumaria um bilhão de cigarros ao quase morrer de dor novamente. Mal imaginava ela que ele também. 

"Quer alguma coisa?" Ele disse quebrando o silêncio desconfortável.

"Eu posso ver seus livros?" 

Sergio se surpreendeu mas apenas sorriu concordando com a cabeça. Deu passagem para que ela saísse da varanda e voltasse à sala lotada de livros. Raquel passou as mãos por cada um na estante do meio que dava voltas pelo apartamento. 

"Você já leu todos esses livros?" 

Sergio sorriu tímido assentindo e ajeitou os óculos, e ela soube que esse era o jeito dele de admitir que sim. 

"Eu tive uma infância diferente da maioria, e bom… tudo o que eu podia fazer era ler e escutar música." Ela o encarou curiosa, mas logo mudou a feição não querendo pressioná-lo a falar qualquer coisa que não quisesse. 

"E hoje em dia?"

"O que?"

"Você ainda lê muito? 

"Ah, sim. Sempre quando dá, ao menos..." Ela sorriu se lembrando do que Ángel dissera no escritório mais cedo sobre Sergio ser _o banana do financeiro que dava pitis sobre números e resultados._ Quis voltar no tempo e responder a Ángel que ele não era um banana, mas sim um _nerd-moderno-e-deus-do-sexo_. 

"Raquel, que tipo de música você gosta?"

Sergio a chamou de volta a realidade e ela sorriu se virando pra ele e se sentando na poltrona gorda ao lado da lareira.

"Ah, acho que um pouco de tudo….sou apaixonada por rock dos anos 80, 90." Ela riu, e ele pode imaginá-la uma adolescente rebelde que ouvia Sex Pistols com o som nas alturas. "Secretamente tenho um amor platônico por Shakira e Bonnie Tyler..." Raquel completou baixo como se contasse um segredo e ele sorriu mais abertamente. "Mas acho que minha banda favorita é ABBA. Se não a favorita, uma das. Acho incrível como eles conseguem ter uma música para qualquer situação que eu esteja vivendo..." 

Sergio nunca tinha ouvido qualquer coisa do ABBA, mas achou engraçada a justificativa dela. Pegou o celular e rapidamente colocou no _Spotify_ \- _um truque que Andrés lhe havia ensinado, e agora ele, contrariado, pagava 15 euros por mês para poder ouvir música fora de casa -_ o nome da tal banda, clicando na primeira música que apareceu na tela. 

_When you were lonely, you needed a man_

_Someone to lean on, well I understand_

_It's only natural_

_But why did it have to be me?_

Não era possível que o destino pudesse ser tão cruel. Ouvindo a letra da música, ele não aguentou; caiu na gargalhada, assustando Raquel que ainda não tinha o visto rir daquela forma. Ele fechou os olhos respirando fundo e tentando se recompor, feliz de tê-la feito rir. Pensava que ela estava arrependida de ter saído com ele, ou pior, desconfortável com sua presença. Então o melhor remédio era fazê-la rir. 

_I only wanted a little love affair_

_Now I can see you are beginning to care_

_But baby, believe me_

_It's better to forget me_

  
  


Tentando ignorar a letra quase que direcionada da música, Sergio começou a tentar dançar. Tentar mesmo, porque o que ele fazia não era uma dança em lugar nenhum do mundo, mas não importava. Ao vê-lo daquele jeito, balançando as mãos de forma desajeitada parecendo uma _'versão_ **_Sergio_ ** _do Chandler de Friends_ ', ela também não se conteve. Se levantou indo até ele e o abraçando tão apertado que o fez ter que parar. Nenhum dos dois se lembrava da última vez que tinham recebido um abraço tão… certo. 

Sergio não aguentou aquela proximidade e a puxou para um beijo, e nem estranhou quando os lábios dela se separaram e encaixaram direitinho nos dele, tão perfeitamente. Ela não pestanejou em nenhum momento, prendendo os braços no pescoço dele e aprofundando o beijo. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros e pelos peitos dele, sentindo-o tão perto, e sabendo que se arrependeria daquilo no dia seguinte, embora soubesse que diria sim a ele todas as vezes que ele pedisse. Porque era muito bom. Porque era muito fácil. Porque era muito simples. 

Respirou fundo perto dele - _e ele cheirava tão bem, por Deus_ \- e Raquel abriu mais a boca, sentindo a língua dele percorrer a sua própria, gemendo baixinho quando as mãos dele apertaram seu corpo contra o dele. 

Aquilo ali devia aliviar toda a tensão que sentiam, e tinha como objetivo melhorar a relação deles daqui para frente. Mas Raquel não conseguia pensar em escritório nem em trabalho, só sabia prestar a atenção nas mãos dele levantando sua saia e tocando suas coxas bem delicadamente.

“Sergio, por favor, não me provoca.”

Ele riu, já tirando a parte de cima do terno e jogando na bancada da cozinha. 

“Tá com pressa?”

Raquel estreitou os olhos e o puxou até o quarto. Empurrou-o para que ele sentasse na cama, e ficou em pé à sua frente.

“Eu quero que você me imagine na sua sala.”

“Raquel…” ele chamou, questionando o que ela faria logo a seguir

Ela sorriu e começou a tirar a roupa, mais rápido do que gostaria. Tirou a saia e a blusa, chegando perto dele e vendo-o agarrar sua cintura, beijando seu ventre.

Sergio sentiu ser empurrado até deitar as costas no colchão, enquanto Raquel cobria seu corpo com o dela.

_Isso só pode ser um sonho_ , ele pensava, mas teve certeza de que não era quando ela passou a mão esquerda sobre seu sexo e ele arfou mais alto do que deveria. Raquel sorriu no meio do beijo, e Sergio aproveitou para gemer no ouvido dela quando ela começou a desabotoar sua calça.

Ele rapidamente inverteu as posições, ficando por cima dela e se afastando o suficiente para tirar os sapatos e as meias e a calça, deixando para Raquel a única função de desabotoar os botões enquanto ele a beijava e levava a mão esquerda no meio de suas pernas. Sentiu-a ainda mais molhada sobre o tecido da calcinha, e sorriu quando afastou-o levemente e começou a tocá-la.

Sergio não podia acreditar que era real. Estava com ela, mais uma vez, e não podia acreditar que era verdade, todo e cada segundo. Parou de beijá-la e fixou os olhos nos dela, e achou divertido e sexy o jeito que ela abria a boca para gemer quase inaudível quando ele passou o dedo médio sobre o seu clitóris. Raquel arfou quando ele beijou seu pescoço, e um filme rapidíssimo passou em sua cabeça. Sabia que o encontraria no dia seguinte, no trabalho. E sabia, sobretudo, que a tensão que existia entre eles não se apagaria por causa desta noite. No entanto, resolveu aproveitar, e parou de jogar. Deixou seu corpo ir conforme o ritmo dele ditava, querendo parar de mandar, uma vez que fosse.

Já confiava nele, já sabia do que ele era capaz, então resolveu deixar que ele fizesse o que quisesse com ela.

“Sergio”... ela sussurrou, e ele imediatamente abriu os olhos, parando o que fazia no meio de suas pernas. 

“Diga”

“Você vai ter que fazer todo o trabalho hoje, porque eu tô exausta.”

Ele sorriu, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha antes de responder, sussurrando:

“Sem problemas." 

Sergio se posicionou atrás dela, segurando seus braços com ambas as mãos e fazendo um carinho suave antes de levá-las até seus ombros iniciando uma massagem lenta que a fez arfar. Ele tirou o sutiã que ela levava e passou a massagem dos ombros aos seios dela, e começou a beijar os ombros dela, saboreando sua pele levemente. Sergio sabia que essa era, provavelmente, a última vez que a teria inteirinha para si. Beijou seu pescoço e se deliciou ao ouvi-la gemer quando ele se posicionou atrás dela, a ereção pressionando suas costas, e ele levou as mãos ao sexo dela. Raquel achou aquilo tudo muito erótico, e fechou os olhos para se deliciar na sensação que o calor do corpo dele proporcionava. Há muito não se sentia tão confortável a ponto de deixar o parceiro assumir o controle. Mas Raquel sabia - _do pouco de sabia de Sergio Marquina_ \- que ele era um homem exímio quando o assunto era sexo. E jogou a cabeça para trás, em cima do ombro dele, quando os dedos dele encontraram o ponto máximo de prazer dela.

Ela se deixou levar pela sensação maravilhosa que era tê-lo ali, lhe estimulando logo após afastar a calcinha branca - d _efinitivamente não tão bonita quanto a preta rendada que ele tinha visto na noite da festa_. Raquel não pensava direito enquanto Sergio a masturbava, delicioso e cheiroso atrás de si. Ela deixou o corpo amolecer, as costas se apoiando no peitoral dele, e perdeu qualquer timidez que ainda poderia haver ali. Ele, por outro lado, estava encantadíssimo de tê-la ali, tão próxima e tão dele, e tampouco estava controlado. Sergio passava os dedos pela entrada de sua vagina e a sentia totalmente molhada, era absolutamente reconfortante. 

“Você não devia ter feito aquilo no restaurante.”

Raquel gemia muito alto, e ele achou que ela não seria capaz de responder qualquer uma de suas brincadeiras.

“E você acha que sabe brincar com fogo.” Ela disse, rapidamente, mudando as posições e ficando por cima dele. Esfregou-se sobre sua ereção e Sergio gemeu alto, fechando os olhos. Raquel tirou os seus óculos e levantou-se da cama para deixá-los na mesa de cabeceira. Nesse meio tempo, os dois se despiram completamente, e Sergio sentou-se na cama, esperando que ela viesse.

No entanto, Raquel encostou-se na parede ao lado da janela, olhando para ele, sorrindo.

“Você vai lembrar disso quando me dar bom dia amanhã?”

Sergio riu.

“Muito provavelmente.”

Raquel subiu na cama e engatinhou até ele, subindo em seu colo e usou uma de suas mãos para procurar seu sexo para encaixar no dele. Passou o pênis dele entre seus lábios e seu clitóris, provocando-o.

“Eu quero que você lembre disso daqui” Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de se encaixarem. Sergio gemeu mais alto do que ela, surpreendido. Estar dentro dela era uma sensação surreal - _e com os dois sóbrios era melhor ainda_ . Ela sentou devagar, acomodando-se a ele, e começou a se movimentar, apertando suas paredes contra seu membro algumas vezes. Seus olhos não se descolavam, e Sergio _sabia_ que não importava quantas vezes eles fizessem sexo naquela noite: no dia seguinte, ia querer mais. 

Raquel rebolou algumas vezes sobre ele e logo o puxou para um beijo delicioso.

“É o máximo que consigo hoje” Ela disse, e ele sorriu quando a deitou no colchão. Passou a perna direita dela sobre seu ombro e estocou uma vez forte, fazendo-a gritar de prazer.

Ele aumentou o ritmo, sem deixar de olhá-la. 

“Mais forte” Ela pediu, e ele não negou.

O problema era que estava excitado demais para aguentar mais tempo naquela posição - e Raquel percebeu isso. E não era um problema para ela. Raquel percebeu o rosto vermelho, a boca aberta e a respiração entrecortada. Agarrou os cabelos dele e começou a se movimentar junto a ele. O som de seus corpos em choque se misturou aos gemidos finos e constantes dela. Ela puxou os cabelos dele e cravou as unhas em suas costas.

“Goza olhando para mim.” Ela pediu em um sussurro arrastado.

E Sergio, menos de um minuto depois, atendeu ao seu pedido. Raquel achou extremamente satisfatório ver o rosto dele tão próximo e tão entregue a ele. Sorriu, vitoriosa, ao ver Sergio ceder o peso do corpo sobre o dela, vermelho e sem fôlego.

“Desculpa.” Ele pediu, ao pé de seu ouvido.

“Tudo bem.” Ela sorriu.

O que Raquel não podia imaginar era que, minutos depois daquilo, após uma tentativa de chegar à cozinha para tomar água, ele a arrastaria para o escritório e segundos depois ele estaria masturbando-a de novo - _só que, desta vez, em cima da escrivaninha_. Se perguntassem a ela como ela tinha ido parar ali, ela dificilmente conseguiria articular palavras que descrevessem aquele momento. O certo era que estava de pernas abertas, sentada sobre a madeira fria, enquanto ele permanecia em pé e, com os dedos, a estimulava. Lá na sala, ABBA continuava a tocar, mas ela não prestava a atenção.

De novo, na cama, Raquel já tinha abastecido suas energias, e cavalgava em Sergio como se nada mais lhe importasse. Arfava alto e se deliciava com a sensação dos dedos dele sobre sua pele. Ele não podia chegar lá sem que ela chegasse antes, então levou um polegar ao seu clitóris e passou a estimulá-la. Só parou quando ela tremeu sobre seu corpo e apertou seu sexo contra o membro dele, caindo, cansada, sobre seu corpo.

Sergio continuou estocando até que gozasse novamente, abraçando-a. Ficaram ali, abraçados, enquanto se recuperavam, enquanto Sergio depositava pequenos beijos pelo ombro dela. Será que a faria continuar ali por mais alguns minutos? Ou mais uma hora? Ele tentou afastar tal pensamento enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e tentava decorar o cheiro que ela exalava. Até agora, tinha percebido as pintinhas no colo, uma cicatriz na coxa esquerda e um roxo no ombro - _que provavelmente era sua culpa_. Raquel era mais miúda do que parecia e tê-la assim, entre seus braços e pernas, era extremamente reconfortante. 

O problema, sabia Sergio, era que provavelmente essa seria a última vez que a teria assim. Uma vez era casual, duas era estabelecer um certo laço, mas três… Três era admitir que estavam juntos. E ela não queria. Por isso, Sergio afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, sentindo aquele cheiro tão delicioso - _a fim de se lembrar._ Sabia que teria que trocar a roupa de cama e esquecer que Raquel tinha estado algum dia ali. Ela caiu cansada no colchão, e ele tratou de espalhar beijos por sua pele. Ela ria e acariciava seus cabelos, feliz com o carinho que ele estava lhe fazendo. Estava encantada com aquele homem - tanto no sexo quanto no pós. Ele era delicado e amoroso, e ela achava isso uma graça. Ele seria um ótimo namorado, se ela estivesse procurando por isso. 

Raquel se ajeitou, o tirando de dentro dela e sentindo um pequeno desconforto ao perder todo aquele contato. Ela se levantou, pensando em começar a juntar suas coisas para ir embora, mas logo teve sua cintura puxada por Sergio, que a jogou na cama, a cobrindo com seu corpo por cima do dela.

"Sergio..." Ela disse manhosa enquanto ele a beijava no pescoço. "Eu preciso ir, já está tarde, amanhã temos que ir trabalhar cedo..." Ela tentava explicar, mas a cada vez mais era difícil se concentrar com ele descendo com os beijos por seu pescoço até seu busto. 

Ele passou a língua por um de seus seios, apertando o outro com força e a fazendo gemer alto. "Você dizia..." Sergio provocou sussurrando e apertando o outro seio mais forte. 

_Que homem era aquele?!_

"Sergio é sério, eu preciso ir-" Raquel não conseguiu completar a frase ao senti-lo abocanhar sem dó seu clitóris. Ela rolou os olhos, respirando descompassada, mas tentando manter o foco.

"Por Deus, **Sergio**!" Ela gemeu alto, e ele pode se sentir endurecer novamente só de senti-la tão molhada ao seu toque. 

Continuou a chupá-la com maestria, guiado pelos gemidos cada vez mais altos de prazer dela. Quando sentiu que ela estava quase gozando de novo, parou a olhando nos olhos. Raquel quis matá-lo, mas o puxou pelos ombros invertendo as posições e se sentando no colo dele de novo, rebolando lentamente sobre seu membro doloridamente enrijecido. 

"Você… é um belo filho da puta." Ela disse tentando não gemer.

Ele riu, completamente malicioso, e se sentou na cama, indo em direção aos lábios dela. "Ah, sou?" E então puxou o inferior com certa força, ao mesmo tempo que apertava a bunda dela com as mãos espalmadas.

"É." Foi a vez dela sorrir coberta de malícia e o provocar. Enganchou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, voltando a colocá-lo dentro dela, e gemendo alto ao ouvi-lo arfar de prazer. Passou as unhas com mais força nas costas dele, fazendo Sergio fechar os olhos e voltar a beijar seus lábios, tendo seus beijos interrompidos por gemidos desesperados que saiam da boca de ambos.

Ainda sensíveis e cansados das últimas vezes, Sergio pode notar que Raquel já estava chegando ao orgasmo. Suas paredes o apertavam de uma maneira deliciosa, e ela se sentia cada vez mais perto das estrelas. Finalmente naquela noite, os dois gozaram ao mesmo tempo, entre beijos lascivos e um fôlego duvidoso. _Agora sim,_ ela pensou, totalmente cansada e sem ar, deitada sobre o peito dele que subia e descia rápido denunciando sua respiração igualmente desritmada. Ele a beijou uma última vez antes de perder o fôlego, e ela sorriu, se sentindo nas nuvens. 

Sergio conseguiu o que queria. Bem, quase tudo. Raquel permaneceu ali com ele por mais cerca de 1h, na qual se beijaram, acariciaram, riram e conversaram sobre coisas banais estirados na cama completamente bagunçada de Sergio. Ele descobriu que a cor favorita dela era vermelho, que seu avô materno se chamava Tomás e teve um pato de estimação chamado Onofre que comia _paella_. Já ela, descobriu que Sergio era basco, falava mais 4 línguas além do espanhol e que era fascinado pelas histórias em quadrinhos de 'Asterix e Obelix.' Quando o relógio mostrou que já eram 2h da madrugada, ele entendeu que ela realmente precisava ir, e que mais uma noite incrível dos dois chegava ao fim. 

Com um suspiro desolado e cansado, Sergio a envolveu em seus braços com força, querendo guardar aquela sensação tão única que era abraçá-la para sempre em seus músculos depois que ela fosse. Ela percebeu que ele também não queria soltar-se do abraço, mas o fez mesmo assim. Já no soslaio da porta de saída, ele lhe roubou um beijo carinhoso e cheio de desejo, a fazendo suspirar contra seus lábios. Não podia, ela não podia. 

"Sabe, Sergio… isso não precisa parar." 

Ele a olhou confuso.

"Podemos fazer sexo quantas vezes quisermos sem estragar… bom, nada, porque não temos nada para estragar além da nossa vida profissional..."

"Então seríamos o que? Colegas de trabalho que transam?"

" _Casualmente_. Sim, porque não?"

Ele sorriu com a proposta, claramente aliviado, e ela o acompanhou. Podia funcionar… iriam matar as pequenas grandes faíscas de desejo que surgiriam ao longo do tempo, mas sem nenhum compromisso além de bastante sexo bom. 

"Então… colegas?" Ele perguntou.

"Colegas." Ela admitiu sorrindo e saiu de perto da porta. “Só, por favor, das outras vezes me chame pra jantar num fim de semana. Porque amanhã chegarei exausta pra trabalhar”

Ele riu.

"Até amanhã, Raquel." Ele disse ainda a olhando.

"Até amanhã, _Gafitas_." Ela piscou, agora realmente indo embora. 

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Sergio não se importou que alguém o chamasse assim. Na verdade, não conseguia parar de pensar nela dizendo seu nome, qualquer que fosse o jeito, enquanto ABBA ainda soava pelo apartamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoje foi dale dale dale ein hehehe...


	5. Hungry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltamos e a todo vapor! Esperamos muito que gostem desse capítulo, porque o que vem por ai... wow.  
> Até breve,   
> Barcelona & Cannes ;)

A quinta-feira de Raquel na Piñero Marquez LTDA tinha começado com um telefonema nervoso de Ángel querendo que ela chegasse antes das 8h para que repassassem todos os protocolos de um acordo internacional que seria apresentado antes do almoço. Pela primeira vez tinha visto o oitavo andar inteiramente vazio se não por ela, Ángel e Sergio, que desenhava cálculos em um de seus quadros brancos tão concentrado que nem a notou ali. Já era a segunda semana dela, e buscava se adaptar aos poucos ao ritmo frenético que a empresa tinha. E, embora ainda ficasse um pouco encabulada com o fato de Sergio estar ali há poucos metros dela - _ e que olhar para ele sem entregar nada era  _ **_muito_ ** _ difícil  _ \- Raquel estava tentando manter a calma e a naturalidade. Tinha passado a semana anterior com medo de que qualquer comentário pipocasse pelos corredores e sua reputação ali dentro, ainda que nem formada direito, fosse para o buraco. 

Tentava sair para almoçar antes que ele saísse, para evitar encontrá-lo no elevador. Tentava pegar café e trazer à sua mesa para evitar que ele se aproximasse - intencionalmente ou não. E, acima de tudo, evitava olhar nos olhos dele sempre que ele estava próximo. A verdade era que interagiam muito pouco - _ Ángel geralmente fazia toda a mediação necessária com o outro lado _ \- e Raquel só o via de passagem, às vezes um bom dia sorridente era tudo o que trocavam. Feliz ou infelizmente, os dias permaneceram assim, e nenhuma nova mensagem chegou em seu telefone. Raquel achou ótimo: estavam no caminho certo, apesar de terem começado de um modo conturbado e intenso. Ninguém soube de nada e ele não fazia questão de falar com ela no meio do expediente, ou a deixando desconfortável de nenhum modo.  _ Ótimo _ . Estava atolada de trabalho e a última coisa que precisava era se estressar por homens. Mas sabia que era inevitável olhá-lo quando ele eventualmente saía de sua sala e estava ocupado demais para perceber que ela o encarava. 

  
  
  


Sergio estava achando que aquela semana não terminaria nunca. Todas as fortes emoções que estava sentindo desde a sexta-feira da festa de Ángel não o deixavam descansar a mente nem por um segundo. Se não estava enfiado na sala do oitavo andar enlouquecendo com aquela quantidade absurda de números, tinha Raquel em seus pensamentos. Não era como se fosse um adolescente apaixonado e que estivesse obcecado, mas lhe parecia o melhor refúgio para buscar quando precisava parar de pensar em trabalho. Uma planilha tinha saído errada e, assim, Sergio estava tendo que revisar documento por documento, além de, é claro, estar tentando controlar o ânimo de seus chefes e investidores, por causa do atraso para a resolução daquela questão. Não podia causar prejuízo à empresa, mas, secretamente, não queria falhar para não ter que lidar com o jurídico por um bom tempo. Não queria que Raquel conhecesse o lado  _ diretor  _ dele, porque ela estranharia. Sergio podia ter muitas faces, mas não gostava de misturá-las. O Sergio  _ diretor  _ certamente não era a pessoa que dançava ABBA, todo desajeitado, na frente de outra pessoa, e de modo algum era a pessoa que fazia sexo com uma pessoa com quem trabalhava. Isso era romper as linhas invisíveis que tinha criado entre as muitas faces dele, e Raquel as tinha rompido e embaralhado sem saber e de uma vez só.

Mas quando sua mente não vagava para esse desconforto, lembrava-se do combinado entre os dois -  _ e sabia que sua intimidade estaria protegida por quanto tempo ela decidisse guardá-la só para si _ . Já era difícil para Sergio manejar o fato de que seu irmão trabalhava na empresa e o conhecia mais do que qualquer um. E, conhecendo Andrés, sabia que ele não tinha travas na língua. No entanto, era mais fácil depois de anos assim, trabalhando juntos, os limites estabelecidos por causa do respeito mútuo, sendo Andrés conhecedor das inseguranças de Sergio ao longo de sua vida. Agora Raquel não sabia de nenhuma delas, mas tinha nas mãos um prato recheado de detalhes que seriam desconfortáveis para ele se expostos. Mas como dias haviam se passado e absolutamente nada mudado, Sergio se tranquilizou aos poucos. Nessa quinta-feira, tentou ignorar o fato de que Raquel tinha chegado -  _ mais cedo do que todas as outras pessoas ao oitavo andar _ \- e continuou mexendo em seus números até que sentisse seus olhos lacrimejarem de sono e resolver sair da sala para tomar um café, sem conseguir evitar olhar para o lado oposto do andar. 

Raquel estava debruçada sobre um contrato e seus cabelos loiros batiam nas folhas brancas. Uma mão dela estava apoiando sua cabeça, e ela não parecia estar neste mundo; realmente parecia estar mergulhada em seu trabalho, e Sergio teve que disfarçar um sorriso satisfeito ao pensar que, se tivesse que ter um caso com alguém do trabalho, que ao menos fosse alguém competente. Encheu sua xícara e se virou novamente para onde ela estava. Dali, era um ângulo perfeito. Esperava que ela se sentasse ali todos os dias para que ele tivesse aquela visão privilegiada. Bebericou seu café cogitando qual seria a melhor forma de mandar-lhe uma mensagem, a convidando para sair. A verdade era que não estava muito confiante se aquela  _ fase casual  _ iria durar muito, já que sentia, de verdade, que existia algo a mais ali. Queria ter a oportunidade de conhecê-la de verdade: saber de onde vinha o gosto por ABBA, e descobrir o nome do perfume que ela usava. Pensava em tudo isso enquanto bebia seu café e a olhava por quase um minuto, até que ela respirou fundo e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, talvez cansada do que fazia, e olhou para ele. Sergio ficou paralisado, percebendo que ela tinha flagrado aquele momento em que a contemplava, e arrumou os óculos, nervoso, mas não parou de olhá-la. Raquel sorriu de um jeito terno e meio envergonhado, e Sergio teve a impressão de que ela lia seus pensamentos. Raquel riu e balançou a cabeça, voltando-se para olhar o contrato novamente, sem conseguir se concentrar, claro. Ele voltou para sua sala, sorrindo e sentindo-se meio burro com toda a situação. Agora ela sabia que ele estava olhando. Mas Raquel não estava nem um pouco incomodada.

  
  


A manhã correu como o vento, e, graças a ela -  _ que revisou o contrato 500 vezes até achar uma cláusula a qual a empresa pudesse recorrer para comprar os direitos de um futuro blockbuster _ \- a reunião foi excelente. Pelo que parecia, a Carpa não era o ambiente totalmente machista e tóxico que ela imaginou que seria. Os rapazes a tratavam bem, estavam sempre de bom-humor e comentando sobre futebol -  _ felizmente todos também torciam para o Real Madrid  _ -. Uma das coisas que eles mais faziam era fofocar sobre o pessoal do financeiro, e Raquel se sentia uma agente dupla sempre que mencionavam algo sobre Sergio. Ou melhor,  _ Gafitas _ . Pelo que chegou a ela via Antoñanzas -  _ que por sua vez pegou a informação do novo estagiário que ele estava treinando, que pegou de uma estagiária do Marketing _ -, hoje o financeiro estava um caos; aparentemente uma das planilhas da gestão tinha sido feita errada, e caso nada fosse arrumado a tempo, a PM teria milhões jogados fora. 

"Daqui a pouco você vai ver... _ Gafitas _ vai começar a surtar porque não consegue solucionar o problema e o setor inteiro vai tomar uma bronca daquelas..." Disse Suárez sem tirar os olhos de seu computador.

"E isso nem é o pior… não dou nem 10 minutos pra galera do Marketing subir aqui perguntando do orçamento pra nova campanha..." Antoñanzas completou. 

Raquel riu dando um último gole em seu café. "Coitados… parece que o pessoal do lado de lá mal tem tempo pra respirar com tanta coisa pra fazer."

Antoñanzas respirou fundo ainda mexendo no computador. "Verdade. Duvido que Gafitas deixe o pessoal ir pra casa antes de 21h… o que dirá ter fim de semana e etc. Deve ser aqueles chefes chatos pra cacete que ficam enchendo o saco no whatsapp numa sexta a noite." 

Raquel suprimiu uma risada. Céus, eles realmente não faziam ideia de quem Sergio era. Ou sequer faziam questão de conhecer - não que ela soubesse completamente tudo sobre ele, mas era difícil imaginar que o homem cuidadoso e divertido com quem passara bons momentos seria aquele tipo de chefe. Ele deveria estar mais para compreensivo e exigente.

"Falando em sexta a noite" Ángel chegava no cubículo com uma pilha de documentos. Ele se apoiou no de Raquel e sorriu. "Amanhã é o seu batismo, Raquel!" 

Suárez se animou. " _ EL BAUTISMO DE LA CARPA. _ " Ele explicou com as mãos. Raquel ainda não tinha entendido. 

"Sempre que alguém entra no jurídico nós fazemos um 'batismo'." Ela soltou um audível 'ah' de entendimento e Ángel continuou "Vamos a um  _ happy hour  _ no Hanói e o novato, nesse caso a novata, tem que pagar uma rodada pro resto do pessoal."

"É, novato..." Sussurrou Aníbal, o novo estagiário da Carpa que estava sob os cuidados de Antoñanzas. Suárez deu uma gargalhada, seguida por Ángel. 

"Para de resmungar, garoto. Quando você for efetivado -  _ e se for efetivado depois de toda a merda que você fez na PM _ \- a gente te leva pra beber igual a gente grande." O diretor disse, dando um tapa de leve no ombro do jovem antes de bagunçar seus cabelos. 

Rindo da postura dos meninos, Raquel pensou na ideia de ser oficialmente da Carpa, aquilo lhe deu mais uma sensação de pertencimento e sentiu que um peso enorme de ter que se colocar à prova tinha ido embora. "Legal, eu topo." Raquel simplesmente respondeu e os três outros comemoraram com palmas animadas, a não ser pelo mais novo, que apenas bufou e saiu de perto do resto com seu copo de café. 

  
  
  
  


Depois do almoço, as coisas pareceram ficar mais estressantes do lado de lá. A Carpa estava tranquila com as jurisdições, agora preparando mais apresentações e contratos, especialmente para Raquel que, por enquanto, fazia vista grossa dos feitos dos meninos e aguardava mais procurações pré ditadas por Ángel, até que uma voz grossa preencheu o enorme andar, com um chamado.

“ÁGATHA” Ela reconheceu a voz, mas não o tom. Esgueirou o olhar a fim de olhar para o outro lado do andar, e ali estava: Ágatha levantando-se da mesa com as sobrancelhas levantadas e bufando, como se soubesse o que estava por vir. 

Antes de ir em direção à sala do diretor, deu dois tapas no ombro de Yashin. “É com você também, grandão, não me deixa sozinha nessa.”

E seguiram os dois para a sala de Sergio e, assim que a porta foi fechada, Monica se levantou e foi para onde estava servido o café. Raquel olhou em volta e seus companheiros da Carpa levantaram as sobrancelhas como quem diz 'lá vem...'.

E logo a voz grossa de Sergio ecoava pela pequena salinha e saía abafada para o resto do andar. Era algo sobre  _ um-erro-como-aquele-não-podia-estar-acontecendo _ e outras coisas que, embora ela tentasse muito escutar, não conseguia. Ouviu um  _ vocês-são-melhores-que-isso _ , mas o tom era raivoso. Raquel sentiu vontade de rir de tamanho nervoso (nunca era agradável quando alguém tomava uma bronca no trabalho) mas o resto do escritório parecia absolutamente acostumado àquilo. A única que parecia mais nervosa era Monica, que tomava seu café encostada na parede e mandava um áudio baixinho ao telefone. Raquel franziu o cenho, curiosa e com um ar quase investigativo, e passou os olhos para apreender toda a dinâmica que acontecia ali. A bronca de Sergio durou mais alguns minutos, até que a porta foi aberta e os dois funcionários sairam dali. Tentou ver Sergio ali dentro, mas a porta logo foi fechada. Yashin estava pálido e Ágatha estava de cara amarrada, sentando-se à sua mesa e apoiando o rosto em suas mãos; suspirou alto. 

Raquel não conseguia desviar os olhos do outro lado, e pôde ler os lábios de Ágatha se dirigindo a Yashin, que parecia querer consolá-la.

"Eu não gosto de decepcionar ele" Raquel entendeu, e não soube como interpretar isso. 

Segundos depois, o barulho do elevador se fez presente, e Andrés entrou no oitavo andar se direigindo imediatamente ao café, sem desviar os olhos da sala de Sergio. Ficou ao lado de Monica, com quem falou baixinho por uns momentos até que ela voltou para sua mesa. Raquel estreitou os olhos, e se sentiu mais curiosa ainda. Nunca foi dada para fofocas, mas gostava de estar a par de todas as situações. E como se farejasse esse seu lado, Andrés olhou para ela diretamente, e Raquel sentiu-se gelar. Ele acenou, cínico, e ela forçou um sorriso. Seria prudente falar com ele, inclusive para se redimir do fato de que, à primeira vez que se viram, ela tinha sido extremamente sem educação. 

"Pessoal vou tomar um café, alguém quer alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou ao resto da Carpa mas ninguém respondeu. Levantou-se, então, e foi até ele, os saltos quase não encostando no chão -  _ ela queria chamar o mínimo de atenção possível _ .

"Oi, Andrés" Ela cumprimentou baixo.

"Olá, Raquel. Como vai o dia?" Já ele, disse em tom normal, como se quisesse que justamente a notassem ali.

"Interessante, pra dizer o mínimo" Ela se serviu do pouco café que ainda restava na jarra.

"Era a última coisa que eu esperava ouvir sobre esse andar" Ele riu.

"Tem sido mais divertido do que eu esperava."

"Ah, sim, fica super divertido. Espere a primeira reunião entre todos os departamentos." Ele levantou as sobrancelhas "Pura emoção!" Ele falou gesticulando com as mãos no ar e Raquel riu.

Cinco segundos depois, Sergio abriu a porta de sua sala e a primeira imagem que teve foi Raquel e Andrés no canto do café, rindo.  _ Juntos. _ Sergio sentiu uma parte de seu corpo travar, e uma sensação de pânico o acometeu. Seria ele o assunto da conversa? O que será que Andrés está dizendo a ela?  _ Por Deus, Andrés, ela não. Com ela  _ **_não_ ** _. _

Andou rapidamente até onde eles estavam, tentando não fazer contato visual com Ágatha e Yashin, que já estavam trabalhando feito loucos novamente. Andrés sorriu, brincalhão, quando ele apareceu.

"Como está a tarde,  _ hermanito _ ?"

"Trabalhosa" Ele nem olhou para o irmão quando tentava se servir de café e percebendo que já tinha acabado.

Virou-se para os dois, e sua feição era cansada.

"Oi" Ele sorriu para Raquel.

"Oi" Ela retribuiu o sorriso antes de voltar a beber o café. "Quer um pouco do meu? Acho que você precisa mais do que eu…"

Sergio travou por um segundo, e prontamente balançou a cabeça.

"Não precisa, obrigada.  _ Hm _ , eu acho que vou acabar pegando o chá, mesmo."

Raquel, mais perto da garrafa de chá, ajudou-o a se servir, e ele agradeceu. Andrés estava calado e atônito, mas mantinha um sorriso travesso no rosto. O silêncio era super constrangedor para os três, mas ninguém saberia dizer de quem era a culpa. Sergio arrumou os óculos antes de bebericar seu chá e suprimir uma careta ao perceber que estava muito doce. 

"Bom, vou dar um pulo na mesa da Ágatha, pra ver se você não fodeu a cabeça dela completamente." Andrés bebeu de seu café. "Até mais." Ele disse a Raquel, que sorriu em resposta.

Sergio não sabia se estava aliviado ou em mais pânico, mas achou delicado o sorriso que Raquel tinha no rosto e de repente seu corpo se encheu de um calor inexplicável. Definitivamente, existia algo nela que fazia Sergio se interessar e não conseguir pensar direito. 

"Tá tudo bem?" Ela perguntou. 

"Sim, só cansado. E ócios do ofício." Ele respondeu olhando para o copo em sua mão.

"Você parecia nervoso…" Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

"É, eu…" Ele riu sem força. "Eu fico um pouco mais estressado do que gostaria."

"É algo em que eu possa ajudar?"

Sergio pela primeira vez ali a encarou nos olhos, e sentiu-se encantado. Ela não fazia ideia do quanto já estava ajudando só de olhar para ele.

"No momento não, mas agradeço." E sorriu.

Raquel continuou olhando no fundo dos olhos dele, pensando em como podia dizer pra ele sem parecer uma mulher completamente desesperada que o que ela queria fazer para aliviar seu estresse também envolvia aliviar o seu próprio. Definitivamente, aquela última noite não tinha ajudado em nada naquela  _ atração.  _ Parecia que sempre que chegava perto dele a chama reacendia, e era impossível não lembrar dos  _ detalhes _ . A mancha no pescoço dele tinha desaparecido, mas Raquel ainda se lembrava do sabor que a pele dele tinha naquela região. 

_ I've been meaning to tell you _

_ I've got this feelin' that won't subside _

_ I look at you and I fantasize _

_ You're mine and tonight _

_ Now I've got you in my sights _

A música apareceu em sua cabeça imediatamente, e Raquel quis se enfiar num buraco e desaparecer. Não era porque tudo nessa situação lhe lembrava uma comédia romântica  _ prá-lá-de-clichê  _ que essas coisas como músicas específicas para momentos específicos precisavam acontecer, certo?  _ Errado _ . Raquel sorriu para ele.

"Aparentemente amanhã serei batizada pela Carpa em um happy hour… " Ela riu ainda se acostumando com aquela ideia. Respirou fundo. "Topa?"

Sergio arrumou os óculos, mais uma vez, mas seu sorriso já não era de nervoso. Será que tinha ouvido certo? Ela tinha perguntado se  **ele** queria ir com  **ela** ? 

"Eu... é… pois sim, claro, porque não?!" Ele respondeu ainda um pouco nervoso.

"Ótimo! Ok então, fala com a galera da Banda que nós vamos sair daqui depois de uma reunião umas 19h40 e-" Ah, sim. Era para saber se  **ele** topava ir com **seu time.** Não prestava mais atenção no que ela dizia. Seu sorriso foi sumindo, e Raquel percebeu que ele tinha ficado desapontado.

"Tudo bem?"

"Sim, sim." Ele disse, disfarçando. "É que acabei de pensar no cansaço que vou estar amanhã, mas sem problemas. Estarei lá." E forçou um sorriso.

"Muito bem" Raquel sorriu. "Eu… Preciso voltar ao trabalho."

"Claro, eu também."

"Bom, então até mais."

Sergio sorriu quando ela ia se afastar e se assustou quando ela virou-se de costas, num segundo.

"Sergio?"

"Sim?" Ele respondeu na hora, tirando os olhos de seu chá.

Encarando o fundo dos seus olhos, ela quis dizer que tinha adorado o flerte-sem-querer de mais cedo. E que queria que ele fosse no happy hour dia seguinte para poder justificar suas interações com ele no trabalho daqui para frente, e também porque queria que seus colegas enxergassem o lado legal que o diretor do financeiro tinha. Que não o vissem mais como um inimigo e, muito menos, como chacota. 

_ I want to hold you so hear me out _

_ I want to show you what love's all about _

_ Darling tonight _

_ Now I've got you in my sights _

"O meu happy hour com a Carpa é amanhã mas..." Ela se aproximou dele com o pretexto de pegar um sachê de açúcar na bancada onde ele estava apoiado para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "O  _ nosso _ happy hour pode ser hoje mais tarde na sua casa…"

Sergio engoliu a seco não sabendo como reagir.

"R-Raquel…" Ele respondeu respirando fundo e ajeitando os óculos nervoso. 

"Ok, ok, sem flerte no trabalho. Burlei minha própria regra, desculpa." Ela sorriu, já se distanciando aos poucos. "Mas o convite ainda tá de pé. Só me avise." E retornou à sua mesa, sentindo os olhos de Sergio queimarem em suas costas, sentindo-se vitoriosa e poderosa. Aquele Sergio só ela conhecia, até então. E isso lhe dava um prazer enorme.

Sergio, por sua vez, demorou um pouco para se reestabelecer, e não conseguiu parar de olhá-la se afastar mexendo os quadris por baixo de uma linda saia preta. Andrés voltou para perto do irmão, ficando a sua frente e impedindo-o de vê-la.

"Você podia ser mais discreto. Ela lida com isso melhor que você."

"Andrés..." Sergio respirou fundo 

"Diga."

"Vá trabalhar."

O mais velho soltou uma gargalhada e Sergio voltou andando para sua sala. Dali do café, Andrés observou a dinâmica do andar e achou muito oportuno que Raquel estivesse olhando para Sergio de cima a baixo, mordendo o lábio discretamente.

  
  
  


"Eu chamei todos vocês aqui porque-" 

Sergio foi interrompido por Ágatha que apontou para Yashin "NÃO FUI EU OK, FOI O YASHIN, EU NEM TENHO ACESSO AOS DOCUMENTOS DA GESTÃO E-" 

Ele voltou a rolar os olhos enquanto Yashin e Ágatha discutiam sobre outro problema gigantesco que ele provavelmente perderia o sono resolvendo até o fim do dia. Monica notou que Sergio iria explodir em breve, então apenas fechou a porta da sala devagar e foi até a janela, se preparando. 

"SILÊNCIO! Deus vocês são piores que crianças!" Ele pressionou o cenho tentando se recompor e Ágatha e Yashin encararam o chão envergonhados. "Enfim, o que eu quis dizer é que… bom, a Carpa vai sair amanhã para um _ happy hour _ e nós fomos convidados."

Monica não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Seria aquilo um milagre de quinta-feira?! 

"A **Carpa** **nos** chamando pra sair em um happy hour com **eles**?" Ágatha perguntou desconfiada. 

"Sim, Ágatha, e como um favor pra mim e ao escritório eu acho que devemos ir." Ele então se dirigiu à Monica que estava prestes a sair da sala. " **Todos** nós." Agora foi a vez dela revirar os olhos.

"Ah Sergio, não. Você sabe que eu odeio o jurídico, lembra do Arturo Román? O Suárez é só mais uma versão chata, machista e babaca dele!" 

Todos olharam para Monica, que estava vermelha de raiva. Arturo era o ex Vice-Diretor antes de Raquel chegar - _ tinha sido demitido após a denúncia de Monica por assédio sexual  _ -. Aquele assunto era proibido entre os amigos por motivos óbvios, e Sergio suspirou nervoso. Yashin percebeu. Ele normalmente não agia assim. Na verdade, seu chefe jamais havia feito esse tipo de movimento. Era Sergio Marquina! Sergio Marquina que trabalhava com ele há mais de 10 anos não ia nem as festas de fim de ano da firma quanto mais a  _ happy hour _ s com o pessoal que ele puramente desprezava. O que só podia significar uma coisa: ele  **realmente** queria ir, e não queria ir sozinho.

"Conta comigo, Profe. Que horas é pra estarmos lá?" Yashin disse, surpreendendo as mulheres da sala.

"O que?! Você não espera que nós nos juntemos com aquele bando de-" Ágatha começou.

"Não Ágatha, eu não espero. Monica eu também não esqueci o que aconteceu com Arturo e jamais, **jamais** , perdoaria qualquer coisa ofensiva que fizessem . Mas vocês foram no aniversário do Ángel duas semanas atrás e nem pensaram duas vezes! EU fui no aniversário dele e eu só fui porque vocês três e o insuportável do meu irmão me forçaram a ir e agora-"

"Ok, nós vamos." Declarou Monica, fazendo Ágatha a encarar sem entender e Sergio a abrir um sorriso enorme.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou ainda não acreditando que tinha os convencido. 

"Sério. Mas eu quero um aumento." Monica falou sorrindo de canto depois de fazer uma cara brava e arrancar um riso geral.

" _ UH UH _ e eu não quero rever o contrato com o orçamento novo do Marketing!!" Ágatha disparou animada e, só pelo olhar de Sergio, percebeu que aquilo não viria a acontecer.

  
  
  
  


Sergio mal conseguia se concentrar quando ainda lhe restava alguns documentos a serem revisados. Ficou pensando que seria péssimo deixá-los para amanhã, quando provavelmente estaria bêbado de sono por ir dormir tarde. Mas mal conseguia se aguentar, por isso pegou o telefone e mandou uma mensagem.

> Que horas? <

> Que horas você sai? <

> Por mim, sairia agora. <

> Você não presta <

> Posso te esperar no estacionamento <

> Ok, 10min. <

> Ok <

  
  
  
  


Raquel não deixou que ele subisse o último lance de escadas e puxou seu braço para lhe dar um beijo profundo e molhado. Ele não pôde evitar segurar o rosto dela bem de perto, agradecendo que aquele momento estivesse finalmente acontecendo.

Entraram no apartamento cambaleando, Raquel apoiada em seu corpo e já tentando lhe arrancar o paletó. Sergio teria tirado sarro da impaciência dela se não estivesse igualmente impaciente, e tirando os sapatos ao mesmo tempo que desabotoava a própria blusa. Raquel puxava-lhe o cabelo, beijando-o como se nunca o tivesse feito antes, e não lhe dando tempo para recuperar o fôlego. Empurrou-o contra a parede e se afastou dele, podendo enxergar seus lábios vermelhos e inchados. Sergio procurava normalizar sua respiração ao mesmo tempo que seu coração parecia que iria pular para fora da boca. Ele, então, agarrou-a pela cintura e a suspendeu, voltando a beijá-la. Carregou-a para o quarto, onde a deixou colocar os pés no chão novamente. Foi descendo beijos por seu pescoço até começar a desabotoar sua blusa de cetim preta, e se deliciou ao ouvi-la começar a gemer ao seu mínimo toque. 

"Sergio, hoje eu não tô pra enrolação..." Ele gargalhou quando ela o empurrou para que ele sentasse na cama. "Tira essa roupa logo!"

Raquel começou a desabotoar sua própria camisa o mais rápido que conseguia e puxou o zíper da saia para baixo. As duas roupas caíram no chão perto das dele, e Sergio tinha suas mãos trêmulas enquanto puxava sua própria calça para baixo, já que a olhava se despir na sua frente com o olhar mais delicioso e sexy que ele já tinha visto. Bastou ela tirar o sutiã para que ele a puxasse pela cintura e a colocasse em seu colo. Ela gemeu quando se esfregou suavemente sobre ele e já o sentiu extremamente excitado. Beijou-o profundamente mais uma vez, e Sergio sentiu seu corpo inteiro quente. Ela parou de beijá-lo para levar a boca ao seu ouvido direito.

"Eu quis fazer isso o dia todo, quase entrei na sua sala e sentei na escrivaninha."

Sergio não conseguiu ter nenhuma outra reação além de apertar-lhe a bunda com força, a fazendo gemer mais alto do que esperava. Nossa, como ela adorava aquelas mãos.

"E você acha que fazendo isso ia conseguir alguma coisa?" Ele mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto levava uma mão ao meio de suas pernas.  _ Por Deus, ela já estava encharcada. _

"Com certeza" Ela sorriu, se afastando um pouco dele para olhá-lo nos olhos e retirar devagar seus óculos. Nunca tinha reparado no quanto os olhos escuros dele eram lindos. Ele parecia querer devorá-la e Raquel achava linda aquela entrega que ele parecia ter com ela ali, seminua, sobre seu colo. "Eu só precisei de um café e, pronto!, na sua cama de novo."

Sergio pegou os óculos da mão dela e colocou-os com cuidado no chão, enquanto ela beijava seus ombros. 

"Parece que não sou muito resistente a você."

Raquel puxou-o para um beijo e rebolou em cima dele novamente, aumentando a fricção entre os tecidos das roupas íntimas que ainda permaneciam. Raquel se apoiou nos joelhos para levantar um pouco do colo dele, a fim de que ele puxasse a própria cueca para baixo. Sergio assim o fez, liberando seu membro para que roçasse livremente no sexo dela ainda encoberto.

"Eu gosto muito disso" Ela disse quase que num gemido.

"Gosta muito, é?"

Sergio puxou o lábio inferior dela entre seus dentes enquanto afastava sua calcinha e a provocava com o pênis em sua entrada. 

"Uhum" Ela resmungou, apoiando-se nos ombros dele.

Continuaram se beijando e se provocando, até que ela percebeu que Sergio soltou-a e ia virá-la na cama. No entanto, ela agarrou o membro dele e a trouxe para si, sentando devagar e fazendo-o gemer alto. Encaixaram-se aos poucos, e Sergio não conseguiu fechar os olhos. Estava  _ vidrado  _ nela para sempre.

"Já?" Ele perguntou, quando finalmente estava todo dentro dela.

"Eu disse que não estava pra enrolação…" Ela suspirou fazendo uma cara séria enquanto continuava a rebolar sobre ele. 

Sergio também suspirou, levantando uma sobrancelha e a fazendo encará-lo.

"O que foi?"

"Você fica lindíssima quando está impaciente." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior dela de novo, enquanto a sentia arranhar suas costas com a ponta das unhas, o fazendo suspirar. 

Sergio continuou a estocar devagar, querendo ver um pouco mais do jeito impaciente e tão extremamente delicioso. Nossa, ele podia jurar que seu corpo estava queimando. Ela também. Ele levou um dedo ao clitóris molhado dela, a provocando ainda mais.

"Sergio, pelo amor de Deus, para de me provocar e me **fode!"**

Raquel disse, tão excitada que achava que ia derreter. O jogou na cama, ficando por cima e rebolando rápido por seu membro que estocava agora com mais força e rapidez. Ela segurou em seu cabelo, puxando seu rosto para si e os enlaçando em um beijo desesperado por matar todo aquele tesão. Sergio gemeu, aumentando a pressão por entre as pernas dela com o dedão, fazendo-a tombar a cabeça para trás em um suspiro alto. Não demorou muito para que os dois gozassem quase ao mesmo tempo, ele logo a seguir dela, os corpos cansados e suados. Raquel achava que essa conexão corporal que eles tinham absolutamente única, nunca tivera um sexo casual tão bom e tão fácil. Sergio sorriu. Nunca tinha a visto tão linda quanto agora em cima dele. Ele abraçou-a, tentando recuperar o fôlego que, desta vez, parecia mais difícil de se resolver. Ele beijou seu ombro e mordeu levemente, arrancando uma risada dela. Ela levantou o rosto e encarou-o firmemente nos olhos. Sergio quis morar naquele momento em que as bocas estavam super próximas e seus olhos se encaravam por poucos centímetros de distância. Ela devolveu o sorriso, mas Raquel nem deu tempo para que ele terminasse o movimento de roubar um beijo emocionado; se levantou, os privando de continuar unidos de todas as maneiras possíveis, e foi até a pilha de roupas perto da porta. 

"Você já vai?" Ele perguntou se sentando na cama, claramente chateado pela voz. Odiava quando ela ia embora, mas dessa vez mais rápido do que de costume.

"Já… eu preciso ir indo pra casa, tenho que terminar uma apresentação pra amanhã de manhã e-" ela foi interrompida por Sergio, que tinha aproveitado para ir até ela a puxar para mais um beijo.

"Fica mais um pouco..." Ele pediu em um sussurro arrastado antes de beijar o pescoço dela.

Raquel quase cedeu, se não fosse por uma pequena voz em sua cabeça que a mandava correr de volta para casa. Depois de um minuto de silêncio da parte dela, ele entendeu. Era só isso. Era isso que eles tinham combinado no início, era para aquilo que ele tinha concordado: sexo casual e só. Sergio suspirou, se afastando e não tendo coragem de encará-la de tanta vergonha. Como ele pôde? Era óbvio que ela precisava ir, ele que era o errado da história.

"Eu… claro. Ok." Sergio simplesmente disse, vestindo sua cueca enquanto ela terminava de fechar a blusa. 

Raquel também não conseguiu dizer nada a não ser "Ok." Não sabia, nem queria, ter que lidar com aquela sensação desconfortável que a invadia toda vez que pensava em ir embora daquele apartamento. Mas ela tinha se prometido. Era por seu próprio bem que não se deixava envolver com aquele homem incrível, gostoso, ótimo no sexo e  _ ah _ ,  **tão** cheiroso-  **NÃO** . Ela precisava ir. Sergio estava sentado novamente na cama, e ela se aproximou, segurando seu rosto e lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Ao contrário de minutos atrás, seus olhos não tinham mais calor ou ternura. Raquel sabia que não podia ceder a ele, mas quis beijá-lo direito para selar aquela noite de um jeito bom.

"Eu… até amanhã, Sergio." Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de sair pela porta do quarto sem nem se despedir direito, o deixando ali, seminu e com uma terrível sensação de solidão ao pé do estômago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor não fiquem bravxs com a Raquel. Ela só está seguindo seus sentidos, e tentando cuidar de um coração que ainda está cicatrizando...


	6. Addicted to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa, como estão?  
> Esperamos que bem, levando em conta que já faltam 11 dias pra estreia da parte 4 - e vamos de fogo sangue e labareda, né?  
> Bom, trazemos mais um pouquinho de DYWD pra vocês, dessa vez beeem quente e beeem gostosinho. Estamos amando a recepção de vocês cada vez mais e estamos contentíssimas que continuem acompanhando   
> Dessa vez, o capítulo teria que ter duas músicas pra abarcar tudo que precisavamos dizer, então no título temos a memorável Shakira né (já perceberam que toda vez que é música dela o capítulo é um estouro rs) e, também, Matemática de la Carne, do moço Rayden.  
> Aproveitem e comentem muito muito muito
> 
> Beixooos  
> Barcelona&Cannes

Sergio nem teve tempo de se sentir mal quando acordou naquela sexta feira. Tinha quase varado a noite pensando sobre Raquel, e em como provavelmente tinha sido um idiota em mostrar o mínimo de sentimentos mais  _ específicos  _ a ela quando pediu para que ela ficasse. Tinha passado daquela linha que eles tinham criado.  _ Como podia ter sido tão estúpido? _

Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro. Já não era mais jovem, e nunca fora o homem mais atraente do mundo - e tampouco o mais charmoso. No entanto, desde que Raquel tinha aparecido essas tinham deixado de serem questões urgentes e hiper relevantes. Exceto, talvez, pela sua idade. Estava velho e já um tanto cansado de alguns aspectos de sua vida - sobretudo, a solidão. Sabia ser sozinho e sabia gostar disso - seu trabalho e sua estante de livros comprovavam isso. Todo ano uma viagem para algum local incrível onde passava pelo menos um mês conhecendo e estudando cada aspecto possível da região. Conhecera muito de vários lugares, sempre com um interesse em aprender mais e se aprofundar mais. No entanto, suas relações pessoais eram muito complicadas. Mesmo com seu irmão, a quem amava completamente, era difícil: Andrés tinha se casado 4 vezes, e todos seus divórcios tinham sido escandalosos, coisa que desagradava o irmão mais novo. Seus pais tinham falecido há muito tempo, circunstâncias da vida. E Sergio permanecia ali, sozinho, sem mulher nem filhos, mas uma carreira sólida da qual se orgulhar. 

E nunca, em hipótese alguma, era dado a casos de uma só noite com desconhecidas. O aniversário de Ángel tinha sido um deslize, uma  _ fissura _ em sua rotina, e, de tanto se fechar em seu próprio casulo, precisou se abrir completamente à mulher com quem adormeceu naquela noite. E o acaso a trouxe de volta, decerto  _ finalmente  _ lhe dando uma chance (como ele imaginava). Finalmente sua hora tinha chegado, até que enfim! Mas vê-la ir embora daquele jeito no dia anterior -  _ aquilo foi o maior choque de realidade de todos _ . Era a prova que ele precisava para saber que  _ acaso _ ou  _ força-maior _ nenhuma intercedesse a favor dele, nunca. Era só mais um homem com uma vida pessoal mediana - o clichê de  _ workaholic  _ sem ninguém para amar. Não estava chateado com ela, jamais. Raquel não tinha culpa de ter tropeçado sem querer nele - com todos esses problemas que dificilmente seriam resolvidos. O que ela queria estava claro e ponto! - ele aceitaria. Por mais um pouquinho de amor, por mais uma dose dos beijos dela que pareciam fazer esquecer o pobre coitado que ele achava que era. 

Assim, quando se arrumou naquela manhã de sexta-feira com o terno azul que deixava para usar nas conferências mais importantes e nas apresentações mais difíceis, Sergio respirou fundo e lembrou-se do dia anterior - não de sua decepção, mas do flerte na hora do café, e no sorriso que ela abriu quando achou graça em vê-lo olhando para ela. E daquele momento em que seus olhos e bocas estavam super próximos e ele se sentiu extremamente sortudo, ainda que absolutamente vulnerável. Decidiu que preferia qualquer coisa que viesse dela do que aquele  _ nada  _ que tinha sido sua vida no último ano. Ia querer qualquer detalhe para que ficasse contente ao sair para trabalhar de manhã, qualquer coisa que não fosse sua satisfação intelectual. Assim, quando pisou na Piñero Marquez e a viu, rindo de uma piada que provavelmente Ángel lhe contara, Sergio sorriu junto. Ela lhe acenou poucos segundos depois, e ele correspondeu com o mesmo sorriso aberto. E quando sentou-se à sua mesa, não tinha conseguido parar de sorrir e começou a ansiar pela noite que viria. Se tudo desse certo, ficaria com ela mais uma vez - e isso já lhe era grande coisa.

  
  
  


O Hanói continuava o mesmo de duas semanas atrás. Raquel chegou quase que carregada por seus companheiros de trabalho, que cantarolavam o hino do Real Madrid a plenos pulmões sem nem ainda ter ingerido uma gota que fosse de álcool. Em mais de 20 anos de amizade, Raquel nunca tinha visto Ángel tão alegre. Os três a levaram até a mesa no fim do bar, o lado do jogo de dardos, onde, numa noite há duas semanas, ela tinha namorado Sergio pelo olhar. Ela tentou não pensar naquilo agora, porque em alguns minutos ele estaria entrando por aquela porta com o resto de seus companheiros de banda. Aliás aquilo também veio como uma surpresa; os três advogados tinham levado o convite que ela tinha feito 'ao inimigo' muito bem. Antoñanzas até brincou -  _ por Deus Raquel esperava que ele estivesse brincando _ \- que iria chamar Yashin para uma queda de braço. 

"Ok, a primeira rodada é minha mesmo, então vamos de que, Estrella?" Raquel anunciou se levantando para ir até o bar. 

Os três assentiram e ela foi até Antonio, o velho e conhecido barman.

"Quatro Estrella Galicias por favor!" Ela pediu e o senhorzinho prontamente a entregou quatro canecas de cerveja. Quando se virou para voltar a mesa, pode sentir olhares não muito confortáveis de seus colegas sobre seu corpo.  _ São um bando de caras idiotas que estão na seca há muito tempo.  _ Seu pensamento foi cortado por um barulho estridente vindo da porta, revelando mais quatro figuras que adentravam o Hanói. Primeiro a mulher que ela associou ser Ágatha, depois a secretária de Sergio e enfim Yashin. As mulheres vieram logo abraçá-la e ela rapidamente deixou as cervejas na mesa antes de cumprimentá-las direito.

"OI!" As três disseram ao mesmo tempo fazendo Raquel sorrir. "Que bom que puderam vir! Sentem-se, a gente tá ali perto do negócio de dardos. Querem cerveja?" 

"Ai sim, por favor!" Ágatha exclamou com as mãos no ar.

"Nossa é tudo o que eu preciso depois de mais um dia de ' _ Sim ele está _ ', ' _ Não Andrés, ele não vai te atender' _ e ' _ Ágatha, sala do Profe agora _ '."Disse Monica. As duas mulheres também riram e Raquel tentou ignorar o sentimento caloroso que lhe subiu quando ouviu a secretária dele o chamar de ' _ Profe'. Definitivamente mais sexy que 'Gafitas',  _ ela pensou. Como se seus pensamentos gritassem em um megafone, Sergio apareceu ao seu lado, com aquele terno azul lindo e a barba espessa alinhadíssima. Nossa, Raquel estava a base de pular no pescoço dele e-  _ ugh _ . 

"Oi." 

"Oi." 

Raquel sorriu um pouco sem graça e ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha por ele. Quem visse de fora não tinha ideia de que 24h antes os dois estavam transando como dois alucinados. Sergio ajeitou os óculos, igualmente tímido, e sorriu a mirando nos olhos.

"Cerveja?" Ela perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

"Não, obrigado. Não sou muito de cerveja..."

"Ah, verdade. Você é o cara do uísque, né  _ Gafitas _ ?" Ela sorriu e ele a acompanhou. "Ou devo dizer…  _ Professor."  _

Sergio sorriu de forma maliciosa. 

"Hoje é seu batismo da Carpa e você está me chamando de  _ Professor _ ?" Ele provocou e ela mordeu o lábio. Nossa, o nome ainda ficava mais sexy quando ele falava.

"Bom, pode-se dizer que minha lealdade está com os meus companheiros, mas… não faz mal ter contatos, hm?" 

Sergio sorriu de novo. Ela estava ainda mais bonita que no dia anterior com sua blusa branca e um terninho cinza. Pensou em elogiá-la, mas sentiu que seria uma das formas de quebrar alguma pedra na muralha que tinham estabelecido.

"Um uísque duplo, por favor." Ele pediu ao barman, que prontamente o atendeu. Raquel entendeu o que ele tinha feito.

"Eu vou voltar pra mesa e-"

"Ah, claro, claro, sim. Já vou também." Sergio respondeu com um sorriso leve, e Raquel marchou de volta ao grupo - que agora não tinha mais quatro, mas sim sete pessoas - que ocupava duas mesas ao lado do jogo de dardos. 

Sergio a observou ir tentando ser o mais discreto possível. O que aquela mulher estava fazendo com ele? Respirou fundo e virou de uma vez o uísque recém preparado, já pedindo outro e ganhando mais um tempo a sós. Não achava nem um pouco saudável beber daquela forma, e tinha plena noção das consequências, mas, bem, era o que podia fazer para se manter alheio e o mais longe possível de estragar seu combinado com Raquel.

  
  
  


"Não e vocês não sabem do melhor de tudo: ele ainda conseguiu ser dispensado pelo  **RH** depois de ter recontratado uma mulher da distribuição que tinha vindo fazer check out!" Contou Antoñanzas já depois de algumas cervejas fazendo todos rirem. 

Yashin quase engasgou com sua bebida e Sergio achou graça, mas apenas sorriu de lado balançando a cabeça. Não gostava de fofocar sobre os outros funcionários de seu andar, especialmente se não fossem da Banda. Todos estavam se dando incrivelmente bem -  _ o que Sergio julgou ser mérito da luz interna de Raquel _ -, e iam para a quarta rodada de cerveja. Em um impulso patrocinado pelo álcool, Raquel colocou a mão na coxa de Sergio, primeiro como um apoio e depois começou a fazer um carinho de intenção duvidosa. 

_ Debe ser el perfume que usas _

_ O el agua con la que te bañas _

_ Pero cada cosita que haces _

_ A mi me parece una hazaña _

  
  


Ele sabia que ter se sentado ao lado dela seria um risco, mas no final, valeria a pena. Raquel parecia estar distraída, agora rindo de uma anedota que Ágatha contava gesticulando impetuosamente. Pode notar a curva linda que era o sorriso dela, a forma como seus dentes brancos ficavam a mostra trazendo ainda mais luz ao seu rosto. 

"Lembra,  _ Profe _ ?" Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela voz de Ágatha. 

"Hã? Sim, claro, claro." Toda a mesa riu, fazendo Sergio corar. Raquel sempre o achava uma graça quando ficava vermelho.

"Olhando assim nem parece que é o mesmo _ Gafitas  _ que passa o dia inteiro gritando pelo oitavo andar..." Ángel provocou, encarando Raquel.  _ Eles não fazem ideia _ … ela pensou, divertida. 

"É aí que vemos a diferença da cafeína pro álcool, senhoras e senhores..." Respondeu Ágatha, com todos rindo mais uma vez. 

"Ih Sergio, então se prepara porque seus cafés vão chegar batizados com uísque daqui pra frente..." Monica brincou de novo, agora Sergio conseguiu gargalhar. Aquele sorriso era tão lindo, e, talvez por ser raro, Raquel o achava uma preciosidade. O jeito como ele apertava os olhinhos, como ele ficava tímido mesmo querendo se soltar…

"Ágatha vamos de pista?" Monica sugeriu olhando a loira e ela sorriu.

"SÓ SE FOR AGORA, LOIRA!" Ágatha se levantou e Yashin lançou um olhar para que as duas encarassem Raquel, que continuava sentada entre Ángel e Sergio.

"Raquel você quer vir com a gente?" Monica perguntou, e todos os homens a encararam. 

"Eu… pois sim, vamos!" Ela disse após pensar um pouco. Depois de uma semana de trabalho exaustiva, nada melhor que dançar depois de algumas cervejas. 

"Vamos!  _ Dale _ !" Ágatha exclamou puxando Raquel pela mão, e as três seguiram até perto de onde ficava um rádio em forma de  _ jukebox _ , acompanhadas por palmas animadas e assobios dos colegas que permaneceram na mesa. 

Sergio voltou a se sentir desconfortável. Primeiro porque estava "sozinho” com Yashin no meio de toda a Carpa, além do fato de ter Raquel dançando Shakira mais uma vez a menos de 1 metro de si sem poder fazer nada. Terminou seu uísque nervoso, juntando os dedos esperando que algum deles começasse a falar todas aquelas bobagens de homem hétero que ele não sabia como agregar ao assunto. Não demorou muito para que Suárez começasse.

“Ôh  _ cara, _ viu o jogo do Real na quarta-feira? Nossa eu juro que quase tive um infarto.”"

“Nem me fala… aquele último lance? Puta merda, quase caí duro.” Antoñanzas entrou na dança, seguido por Ángel.

“E a defesa do Aréola? Por Deus, coisa de doido… Não é, Sergio?” A pergunta o fez levantar os olhos do copo vazio de uísque. 

“Perdão?”

“O jogo do Real na quarta-feira. Foi foda pra caralho né?” Ángel repetiu em tom explicativo. 

Yashin teve vontade de afundar na cadeira. Sabia que aquilo não iria dar certo, o Professor odiava futebol e não tinha a menor paciência para aquilo.

“Ah, sim… realmente impressionante…” Ele tentou desconversar, mas não conseguiu. Antoñanzas começou a rir e Suárez foi junto. Chegava a ser quase patético. 

“Não sabia que torcia pelo Real,  _ Gafas _ ." Ángel se debruçou na mesa, dando mais um gole de sua cerveja. 

“Eu… bem, na verdade não. Não acompanho futebol, mas ouvi na rádio os resultados da partida.” Mentiu. Soube os resultados por Andrés, que tinha ficado furioso ao saber que o Atlético de Bilbao -  _ seu time  _ \- iria ter que enfrentar o atual campeão, Real Madrid. Os três advogados disseram um ‘ahhhh’ de entendimento em uníssono. 

“Imaginei…” Sussurrou Ángel. “Você gosta de algum esporte? Ou só se lá… golfe, nado sincronizado, essas coisas bem masculinas…?” Ele disse rindo e Sergio suspirou já ficando sem paciência.

“Não acompanho quase nada de esportes.” Ele respondeu com audível irritação. “Vou até o bar. Com licença.” Sergio respondeu, e todos os homens da mesa menos Yashin, esperaram que ele saísse da mesa para gargalhar. 

Sergio conseguiu escutar um “ _ Claro que ele não vê futebol, porra, deve passar o dia todo atrás de uma mesa fazendo continha e surtando _ .” vindo da mesa. Já não se importava mais com aquilo, depois de 12 anos trabalhando no mesmo ambiente que aqueles trogloditas que só sabiam falar de mulheres, futebol e política. Pelo que notou, Yashin também parecia estar de saco cheio, então sinalizou com os olhos que ele o seguisse, e ele assim o fez. Os dois ficaram no bar e viraram dois copos de uísque cada um. Quando sentiu sua cabeça doer, Sergio parou e se afastou. Pagou a conta, já sabendo que não tinha condições de consumir mais nada e foi ao banheiro. Não conseguiu esconder um sorriso descontraído ao voltar àquele cenário. Da última vez que esteve ali, ou melhor, no banheiro feminino, ele tinha beijado e provado da mulher mais incrível que conhecera desde então. Uma sensação de vazio o invadiu por não ter Raquel em seus braços naquele momento, poder beijá-la, sentir seu gosto… Lavou o rosto e as mãos rapidamente, tentando voltar à sobriedade. A água gelada sempre ajudava, mas agora se sentia completamente perdido sem poder apagar os pequenos focos de incêndio que surgiam por seu corpo apenas ao lembrar dela.  _ Você tem que parar com isso, Sergio…  _ ele pensou, saindo do banheiro. Mal pisou para fora do toilette e deu de cara com Raquel dançando de um jeito hipnótico, mexendo os quadris e cantando junto a alguma música que ele não conhecia. Pode notar gotículas de suor no rosto dela enquanto dançava com as meninas, e desejou imensamente ir até lá, a puxar para si e sentir-la contra seu corpo. Os pequenos incêndios se transformavam aos poucos em queimaduras de terceiro grau, impossíveis de apagar. Sergio se sentiu paralisado quando percebeu que tinha sido pego em flagrante por Raquel, que o encarou com a boca entreaberta, respirando descompassada e os olhos penetrantes cor de café. Ela logo se virou, saindo da pista e indo até a mesa para pegar algo em sua bolsa e sair pela porta, provavelmente indo fumar. 

Não foi surpresa alguma para Raquel quando sentiu uma mão encostando na sua e puxando-a. Virou-se sabendo que Sergio estaria ali, pronto para um beijo -  _ e assim se deu _ . Nenhum dos dois estava mais aguentando aquela tensão quase palpável na mesa do bar, e, para Raquel, beijá-lo foi mais inebriante do que qualquer bebida alcóolica. Sentiu sua língua quente em contato com a dele, e aquele gosto de uísque que ela já tinha provado outras vezes. Sergio a puxou pela cintura e a apertou o corpo contra o seu, encaixando o corpo miúdo dela no meio de seus braços. Suas bocas se abriram várias vezes, como em pequenos gemidos, e só se largaram quando o ar faltou. Raquel abriu os olhos e o encarou de perto, com os lábios inchados e a respiração pesada. Aquele homem a levaria à loucura.

Passou o nariz sobre o dele, e os dedos sobre sua barba. Estava decorando o rosto dele com seu tato, já que a luz no espaço era pouca. Caso nunca mais tivesse perto dele daquele jeito, gostaria de se lembrar de todas as maneiras possíveis. Sergio, por sua vez, mantinha-se parado com os braços ao redor dela, ciente de todas as reações do corpo dela, assim tão próximos. Se ela deixasse, ele descobriria tudo sobre ela. 

Sergio, desta vez, puxou o beijo. Agarrou o rosto dela entre as mãos e a puxou, depois deslizou as mãos pela cintura novamente, e passaram levemente sobre seus quadris. Raquel até puxou os cabelos dele de leve quando sugou seu lábio inferior com certa força. Beijaram-se até faltar o ar de novo, e descansaram com uma testa contra a outra, olhando-se nos olhos. 

_ Me besaste esa noche _

_ Cual si fuera el ultimo día de tu boca _

_ Cada que yo me acuerdo _

_ Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca _

Era oficial: Sergio estava  _ viciado  _ em Raquel. Faria qualquer coisa para ter uma migalha dela que fosse. Iria se considerar vitorioso se ela lhe fizesse a mais banal das coisas. E hoje, com esses beijos, sua sexta-feira estava ganha. Mas, já que estava ali, não custava pedir mais um pouquinho. 

"Quer escapar desse bar de novo?" Ele disse contra a boca dela.

Raquel sorriu e levantou a cabeça para ele.

"Você tá brincando com fogo de novo, _ Gafitas _ , cuidado."

"Não tenho medo de me queimar em você."

"Eu não estava falando de mim." Ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele enquanto fazia um gesto com a cabeça em direção à mesa.

"Inventamos uma desculpa..."

"Não acho que vamos conseguir enganar ninguém dessa vez." Ela sorriu, se soltando. "Volta lá, vou num segundo."

"Aonde vai?"

"Fumar." 

Sergio não iria desistir. O nível de álcool em seu organismo lhe tirava tudo, inclusive seu amor próprio. Saiu atrás dela até a porta do bar. 

Raquel riu quando o viu.

"Sergio, de verdade, vão nos ver" Ela disse, tirando um cigarro da bolsinha e o acendendo.

"Mas não estamos fazendo nada." Apoiando-se na parede, Sergio parecia um personagem de filme de mafioso: lindo, sedutor e bem vestido.

"Mas vão desconfiar, oras, você nem fuma" Ela riu.

"E qualquer coisa eu digo que comecei a fumar,  _ oras. _ " Ele disse a imitando.

"Ninguém vai acreditar nessa,  _ cariño _ ."

Ele riu.

"Sergio" Ela chamou, séria, virando para ele e colocando a mão livre sobre seu peito.

"Hm…"

"Precisamos parar. Sério."

Ele a olhou, confuso.

"Eu não entend-"

"É só que… Não conseguimos esconder, é isso. "

Raquel tragou do cigarro.

“Eu acho que não… Mas você não ajuda, também” ele sorriu, malicioso, prestando a atenção na mão dela que agora subia ao seu pescoço.

"Não sei, acho que só fico preocupada de descobrirem."

"Por quê?"

_ Porque daí seria algo. Existiria algo.  _

"Eu preciso desse trabalho, e preciso que esse ambiente seja bom livre de qualquer preocupação" ela soltou a mão do corpo dele e se encostou de costas na parede.

"Ok, eu…" Ele respirou fundo "Eu posso ir embora, e se você quiser conversar mais tarde, estarei em casa."

“Olha” Ela tragou de novo e soltou a fumaça lentamente “Se eu for pra sua casa nesse estado que eu tô, a última coisa que a gente vai fazer é conversar.”

Sergio riu.

“Vamos fazer o seguinte…” Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou à sua frente “Eu vou parar de beber por hoje, e sugiro que faça o mesmo para evitarmos, bem, motivos para falarem de nós.” Raquel mordeu o lábio. Adorava quando ele surgia com uma boa solução. “Vou para casa e você me encontra lá. Podemos conversar quando você chegar, ou…”

“Amanhã de manhã?” ela riu, e ele a acompanhou.

“Isso só vai depender de você, Raquel” ele soltou, desinibido, graças ao álcool que corava suas bochechas e viajava alucinado por suas veias. 

“Você tá ficando atrevido,  _ Professor _ ”

Ela disse enquanto ele se afastava e entrava de novo no bar, e Raquel permaneceu com um sorriso bobo enquanto terminava seu cigarro. 

_ Son tus manos de hombre _

_ El olor de tu espalda _

_ Lo que no tiene nombre _

_ Lo logra tu mirada _

Quando ele se levantou e anunciou que iria embora, Raquel se despediu olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Era engraçado como pareciam que compartilhavam o segredo mais divertido do mundo. Ágatha e Monica se entreolharam, lembrando do que houve duas semanas atrás, em que Sergio tinha ficado bêbado como nunca e deixado que Raquel - àquela época, ainda uma desconhecida - se esfregasse nele enquanto dançavam. Elas se lembravam disso como ninguém. Andrés sabia só que tinham ido embora juntos. Os homens da carpa não sabiam de nada. Era engraçado que, mesmo com diferentes percepções de como aquela relação tinha se dado, todos puderam notar o jeito diferente que Sergio se dirigiu a ela antes de ir embora. E absolutamente todos -  _ todos  _ \- entenderam o que Sergio Marquina tinha ido fazer num happy hour. 

Raquel tentou disfarçar ao máximo, pedindo duas garrafas de água e ficando super à vontade com as meninas que a faziam se sentir mais do que bem vinda. Ángel que parecia incomodado, afinal, era um batizado da Carpa - mas estava feliz que Raquel estivesse feliz e, finalmente, de volta à sua vida.

Uma hora e meia depois, decidiram que iriam embora. As meninas se ofereceram para dividir um Uber antes que qualquer um dos homens oferecesse uma carona. Raquel arregalou os olhos e aceitou, mas disse que precisava ir ao banheiro antes. Precisava mandar uma mensagem a Sergio para certificar-se que ainda estava acordado. O banheiro feminino era o mesmo em que, duas semanas atrás, tinha estado com ele. Ela riu quando entrou e logo lhe mandou uma mensagem.

> Acordado? <

E não demorou mais que cinco segundos para que ela visse que ele digitava.

> Sim. <

> Ainda vai vir? <

Ela sorriu, imaginando-o deitado na cama, aguardando que ela aparecesse.

> Vou, estamos saindo <

> Vou demorar um pouco mais porque vou dividir um Uber com as meninas, ok? <

> Eu iria andando, mas não quero que desconfiem de nada... <

> Claro, sem problemas. Te espero. <

  
  
  
  


Raquel levantou as sobrancelhas para ele quando ele abriu a porta de seu apartamento. Ele estava sem os óculos. A camisa cinza do pijama estava alinhada -  _ ele passava até os pijamas? -  _ e sua calça preta tocava o chão e seus pés descalços. Ela fingiu decepção.

“Ah, não, eu queria você de terno” Ela choramingou enquanto Sergio ria, puxando-a pela mão para que entrasse no apartamento. Fechou a porta e sentiu as mãos dela correndo sua cintura, até virá-lo e prensá-lo ali, beijando-o delicadamente.

“Raquel...” Ele sussurrou contra a sua boca. “A conversa…”

Ela riu contra sua boca, deixando um beijo rápido antes de se afastar levemente.

“Sim, a conversa...” Ela parecia bastante sóbria e lúcida. “É que isso tá ficando muito constante e-”

“Constante não é casual.” Ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos e a beijando de novo.

“Isso.” Os olhos dela também se fecharam. 

“Então essa é a última vez?”

Raquel e Sergio sussurravam um contra a boca do outro, os corpos colados e as mãos que, delicadamente, tentavam tirar as peças de roupa que os separavam. Tudo muito lento e sóbrio: ambos queriam aproveitar cada segundo.

“Acho que sim” Raquel lambeu os lábios dele “É melhor assim.”

“É melhor?”

“É melhor.”

Nenhum dos dois sabia mais como ainda conseguiam falar quando só queriam se beijar. E quando se beijaram, Raquel sabia que aquela tinha que ser a última vez  **mesmo** . Porque, se não, iria querer beijá-lo para o resto da vida, de tão bom que era. Sergio puxou a cintura dela contra seu corpo, abrindo a boca para ela buscar sua língua. 

Raquel deixou que ele a empurrasse contra a parede e colocasse uma perna entre as dela. Ele estava tão cheiroso, por Deus! Sergio não conseguia largar sua boca para buscar qualquer outro lugar -  _ precisava senti-la ao máximo _ . De repente, sentiu-se embriagado novamente. Esperá-la tinha sido uma tortura, mas que estava valendo mais do que a pena. O tecido do pijama dele tocou as pernas descobertas de Raquel e ela gemeu baixinho quando sentiu que já começava a ficar mais do que excitada. Mas, desta vez, estava sem pressa. Soltou a boca dele e sorriu, encarnado-o à sua frente, completamente entregue. Seus lábios estavam inchados e seus olhos quase fechados, e Sergio tinha as mãos paradas na cintura dela. 

“Você está linda nessa roupa…” Ele beijou sua bochecha, indo em direção ao pescoço e, em seguida, à orelha. “Quando eu te vi naquele bar eu quis te roubar na hora.”

Ela riu, querendo ignorar todos os elogios que vinham dele. Não podia deixar que ele cruzasse aquela linha. Mas, nossa, ele também estava tão lindo antes.

“E você tava _tão_ gostoso naquele terno, não acredito que tirou.” Ela puxou os cabelos dele para que ele a olhasse nos olhos. Ele sorriu, puxando o lábio inferior dele aos seus.

“Bom, quando eu quiser chamar sua atenção, vou usá-lo.”

“Só se quiser que eu te ataque no meio do escritório.”   
  


Sergio levou uma de suas mãos aos seios dela, arrancando-lhe um gemido.

“Quando quiser, Raquel.” Ele sussurrou para depois beijá-la novamente e colocar a mão entre a blusa dela, já com alguns botões abertos, à esta altura. Raquel achou que poderia pegar fogo ao sentir o toque dele. Não demorou muito para que ele a soltasse e a puxasse pela mão até o quarto. Raquel ia observando seus ombros largos e seus passos rápidos, e bastou cruzarem o batente da porta para que ela o puxasse para outro beijo. Não tinha a desculpa de que estava bêbada desta vez. O beijo dele era alucinante e ela queria poder ficar grudada ali o máximo de tempo possível. Sergio sorriu entre os beijos -  _ desta vez, ela parecia estar gostando de todo e cada segundo, assim como ele _ . Sentiu-se poderoso. 

Afastou-se dela para desabotoar-lhe a camisa até embaixo. Raquel não o ajudou, pelo contrário: deixou que ele fizesse todo o trabalho de se virar com os botões e puxar o tecido para fora da saia. Olhava para ele, delicado e atencioso, e quis dizer alguma coisa bonita que o fizesse sorrir. Sergio tirou a camisa dela, tocando-lhe os ombros desnudos e depois sua cintura fina, apertando-a delicadamente enquanto a trazia para mais um beijo molhado.

Raquel puxou a camisa dele pelas costas e deslizou as unhas pelo peito já desnudo dele, descendo uma mão lentamente ao meio de suas pernas. Sergio já estava excitado, e prendeu a respiração por um segundo quando ela o acariciou por cima do pijama. Beijou-a novamente, abraçando-a e deslizando o zíper de sua saia para baixo, ao mesmo tempo que ela empurrava sua calça e sua cueca para o chão. Sergio desceu beijos pelos ombros dela, lambendo-a até o colo e o meio de seus seios. Raquel arfou em resposta à respiração quente dele contra sua pele: iria derreter a qualquer momento. Ele tirou seu sutiã e lambeu levemente cada mamilo, ficando de joelhos e indo em direção ao seu sexo. Raquel agarrou seus cabelos e empurrou-o contra si. Ele sorriu quando olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos dela, sedentos.  _ Talvez fosse a visão mais bonita que tinha visto em toda a sua vida.  _ Puxou os sapatos de salto alto dos pés dela, e ela finalmente pôde sentir o chão.

Deixou-se admirar por um tempo e puxou a calcinha dela para o chão, sem tirar os olhos dela. Raquel sorriu antes de gemer alto quando ele afastou as pernas dela e a lambeu lentamente, provocando-a. 

Sergio não se demorou ali, se levantando rapidamente e a puxando para um beijo. Caminhou de costas até sentar-se na cama com ela em seu colo. Raquel agarrou os cabelos dele e aprofundou o beijo, sugando-lhe o lábio com força. Empurrou-o para o colchão e começou a se esfregar sobre ele, mordendo o lábio inferior quando percebeu que ele fechava os olhos e gemia, baixo.

“Raquel…” Ele chamou, segurando os quadris dela e puxando-os para cima “Senta aqui no meu rosto.”

Raquel achou que fosse explodir. Não conseguiu nem responder enquanto engatinhava, meio trêmula, sobre ele, até abrir as pernas e sentar sobre seu rosto. Sergio agarrou os quadris dela e se deixou afogar no sexo de Raquel, lambendo-o todo. Sugou com vontade e começou a ouvir os primeiros gemidos descompassados de Raquel, que se segurava para não começar a rebolar sobre o rosto dele. Sergio levou um dedo até seu clitórios e começou a estimulá-lo. Raquel jogou a cabeça de lado, tentando aproveitar de todos os jeitos o prazer que aquela cena lhe proporcionava. A luz não era muita, e vinha só lá de fora, entrando pela janela. Mas ela pôde ver os olhos fechados de Sergio se abrirem quando ele parou de usar o dedo e agarrou-lhe mais forte a bunda, passando a fazer movimentos constantes com a língua em seu ponto mais sensível. Ela passou a ter alguns espasmos involuntários e teve que lutar para não cair. Sergio segurava suas coxas com força, impedindo-a de se mover, a fim que ele acertasse o ponto certo.

Raquel sentiu seu corpo aumentar de temperatura e seu rosto corar, e seus tremores ficaram mais constantes. Sentia que iria cair a qualquer momento, por isso se inclinou para frente e apoiou uma mão no colchão. Sentiu medo de estar sufocando ele, mas Sergio não parou o que fazia até que ela tremeu da cabeça aos pés e gemeu alto e fino. Raquel não aguentou nem um segundo depois do orgasmo e saiu de cima dele, deitando-se no colchão. Respirava com dificuldade e sentia seu corpo trêmulo ainda quando ele voltou a beijar-lhe o ventre, mordiscando sua pele. O corpo dela poderia brilhar de tanto calor que emanava de si, e ela sorriu quando puxou-o para cima dela e arrancou-lhe um beijo molhadíssimo. Sergio não queria que aquela noite acabasse por nada. Estava  _ viciado. _ Era essa a palavra. Poderia tê-la quantas vezes fosse, mas jamais se cansaria. Jamais se cansaria da sensação do seu beijo molhado e do jeito que ela mordia seu lábio inferior toda vez que queria uma desculpa para olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela, novamente, o fez, mas não disse nada. Só o olhou e sorriu, ajeitando-se debaixo dele para que ele estivesse no meio de suas pernas. 

Sergio começou a esfregar-se sobre ela, e Raquel só fechou os olhos de deixou que ele fizesse qualquer coisa que quisesse com ela. Posicionou seu membro na entrada encharcada dela com uma das mãos e começou a provocá-la. Raquel abriu os olhos e viu que ele olhava encantado para o corpo dela. Ela não aguentou a espera e levou sua mão à dele, forçando-o a encaixar-se nela. Raquel se deliciou com o gemido discreto dele, e enganchou as pernas na cintura dele quando ele começou a estocar devagar. Sergio levou uma das pernas dela até seu ombro e começou a estocar mais rápido. Raquel passou a gemer mais alto e agarrou os cabelos dele. Sergio fechou os olhos, procurando se controlar e não acabar com a última oportunidade que tinha de ficar com ela daquele jeito. Diminuiu o ritmo e tirou a perna dela de cima de seu ombro, trazendo-a para um beijo profundo. Raquel agradeceu àquilo - _ seus músculos sempre doíam depois daquela posição, já não era nova o suficiente _ . Largou a boca dele e sorriu.

“Posso pedir uma coisa?” Ela disse em um sussurro malicioso.

“O que quiser.”

“Fica de pé.”

Sergio levantou a sobrancelha, saindo lentamente de dentro dela e se pondo no pé da cama. Raquel se virou e ficou com as mãos e joelhos na cama, de costas para ele. Virou a cabeça, sorrindo.

“Vem.” Ela pediu mordendo o lábio, e Sergio riu, passando a mão no rosto.

Ele se posiconou atrás dela, colocando um pé apoiado na cama e penetrou-a com delicadeza. Sergio não gostava muito daquela posição, mas quando ela gemeu alto, ele sabia que ela estava aproveitando cada segundo. E isso foi suficiente para que ele tentasse aproveitar também.  _ Mais forte!  _ Ele a ouvia pedir, e não podia se negar a realizar qualquer que fosse o desejo dela. Concentrou-se para aguentar mais daquilo, e precisou diminuir o ritmo, mas Raquel passou a se movimentar de encontro a ele e Sergio podia jurar que entraria em combustão a qualquer momento. Não sabia o que mais o inebriava -  _ a sensação de estar dentro dela, os sons, os cheiros _ … - Ele só sabia que aquilo era muito mais do que ele jamais conseguiria sonhar em ter. Começou a gemer também quando tocou-a o clitóris com um dos dedos e as paredes dela se contraíram sobre seu membro. Raquel sentia que estava vindo de novo, e choramingou.

“Sergio, calma, deixa eu deitar.” Ele saiu de dentro dela e a observou deitar de costas, com as pernas abertas, esperando-o. Mas Sergio não cobriu seu corpo com o dele de imediato, mas deitou-se ao lado dela e lhe roubou um beijo enquanto levava sua mão direita ao sexo dela, estimulando-a novamente. Raquel contraiu os músculos de novo. Ele continuou os movimentos constantes com os dedos em seu clitóris e introduziu um em sua vagina. Bateu o dedo dentro dela, tocando-lhe por dentro e proporcionando uma sensação sem igual à Raquel. Ele sentiu que ela estava quase chegando a um orgasmo novamente e, só assim, deitou-se sobre ela e a penetrou. Começou a estocar rápido, aumentando a fricção entre seu membro e o clitóris sensível dela. Ela agarrou as costas dele e arranhou sua pele. Sergio gemeu, sabendo que teria cicatrizes no dia seguinte. Não diminuiu o ritmo até que a sentiu se contrair sobre ele e começar a gritar e tremer. Ele sorriu, fechando os olhos e sentindo-a tremer sob seu corpo. Raquel respirava com dificuldade, mas levou a mão ao rosto dele e o fez abrir os olhos. 

“Não se controle,  _ cariño _ . Vem comigo.” Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, começando a estocar mais vezes e a ouvindo gemer bem fino, ainda muito sensível do recente orgasmo. Sergio se derramou nela segundos depois, agarrando o corpo dela como se fosse sua única boia num mar em tempestade. Respirou descompassado no ombro dela, descansando. Raquel acariciou seus cabelos e encheu seu pescoço e ombros de beijos. 

Sergio sorriu, ainda recuperando o fôlego. Céus, o que era aquela mulher e o que ela fazia com ele… Ele levou uma mão ao rosto dela, em um carinho, e Raquel a mordiscou com um sorriso travesso. 

“Raquel…” Ele disse com a respiração ainda descompassada. 

“Sim?” Ela respondeu cínica, traçando beijos pelo pescoço dele, deixando algumas mordidas suaves. Quando chegou ao peito dele, sugou entre seu busto deixando outra marca. Sergio passou as mãos pelos braços dela em um carinho, gostando de senti-la ali por cima dele depois daquele sexo maravilhoso que foi literalmente de tirar o fôlego. Queria poder ficar daquele jeito para sempre; ela em seus braços, o cabelo bagunçado, as bochechas rosadas, um sorriso travesso no rosto. 

Raquel não estava para brincadeiras. Sentiu Sergio a puxar para que se deitasse em seu peito, mas negou, subindo até seus lábios e puxando o inferior para que ele a olhasse atentamente. Com uma das mãos, ela arranhou lentamente a parte de dentro de sua coxa, o causando arrepios. Com a outra, voltou a acariciá-lo em seu membro, o fazendo murmurar com os olhos fechados. 

“Raquel…” Ele disse de novo, com um tom mais forte de alerta e a respiração começando a se embaralhar.

“Diga, Sergio.” Ela respondeu agora descendo com mais beijos por seu abdômen, sem parar de masturbá-lo.

Sergio abriu os olhos e se sentou de repente na cama, não acreditando no que seu corpo gritava que estava acontecendo. 

“Você-  _ Deus _ , Raquel…” Foi interrompido por um gemido saindo de seus próprios lábios quando a sentiu descendo mais ainda os beijos e se posicionando entre suas pernas abertas.

Ela sorriu de lado, extremamente satisfeita com a sensação inigualável de poder e mordiscou o interior de sua coxa, o fazendo suspirar alto já ansioso pelo que vinha a seguir. Ele tentou levantar o torso para enxergá-la melhor, mas ela o empurrou com a mão livre.

“Shh… Relaxe, _Professor.”_ E ele fez exatamente o contrário. Seu pênis já estava dolorosamente duro de novo, esperando ansiosamente por mais toques dela. Raquel deu-lhe mais um sorriso cheio de malícia antes de levar os lábios até onde tocava, o fazendo gemer de forma rouca e fechar os olhos por dois segundos antes de abri-los de novo ainda muito ansioso e excitado para dizer qualquer coisa.

Uma das mãos dela estava cravada em sua coxa, enquanto a outra acarinhava seus testículos e ela o chupava com maestria, sem nunca desgrudar-lhe os olhos. Sergio se sentiu maluco, como se, enfim, todo o seu corpo fosse entrar em combustão. Sem saber muito como reagir além de gemer toda vez que a sentia envolver seus lábios em sua glande, levou as mãos aos cabelos loiros desembaraçados em um carinho sensual, no mesmo ritmo dela. Sem tardar 5min, Raquel abaixou sua sugada e o colocou inteiro em sua boca em uma tacada só.  _ É isso _ , Sergio pensou atônito. Não iria aguentar muito mais do que aquilo, e deixou Raquel saber ao puxar-lhe de leve os cabelos, a fazendo sentir um calor no meio das pernas. Não havia sensação que pudesse descrever o quão _ gostoso  _ Sergio ficava quando se entregava ao prazer. Surpreendentemente para ele, voltou a arranhar a coxa dele com a ponta das unhas enquanto focava seus movimentos apenas na glande, e foi o que bastou para que Sergio gozasse em sua boca, chamando seu nome com rouquidão.  _ O que tinha sido aquilo?!  _

Raquel se levantou da cama charmosa, indo até o banheiro e limpando a boca e as mãos com um lencinho antes de voltar a cama e deitar-se sobre Sergio, que ainda recuperava o fôlego. Ele a buscou pelos lábios, dando-lhe um beijo com doçura e calma, com ela percebendo que também estava cansada depois de uma noite agitada como aquela. Se acomodou no peito dele, com cabeça entre seus ombros, e o ouviu sussurrar um “'boa noite” calmo antes de finalmente adormecer.

  
  


Sergio acordou e ela já não estava na cama. Levantou-se logo, buscando sua calça do pijama no chão e notando, felizmente, que as roupas de Raquel ainda estavam espalhadas por ali. Seguiu até a cozinha e lá estava ela, com a camiseta dele, os cabelos presos e fumando um cigarro na janela. Poderia acordar daquele jeito todos os dias.

“Bom dia” Ela sorriu assim que o viu

“Bom dia” Ele respondeu, bocejando. 

Raquel sentiu um calor diferente atingir seu peito: poderia vê-lo acordar daquele jeito todos os dias daqui para frente -  _ e isso era um perigo. _

  
  


Depois de um café agradável, Raquel sabia que o momento da conversa tinha chegado. Puxou-o pela mão da cozinha até o quarto, onde se sentaram na cama um de frente para o outro, de pernas cruzadas. Ela respirou fundo, sabendo que tinha que ser a primeira a começar.

“Eu queria primeiro pedir desculpas. O jeito que eu fui embora na outra noite foi meio… Grosseiro?” Ela estreitou os olhos 

“Não tem problema, eu que entendi errado os limites disso, tá tudo bem.”

“Mesmo?”

“Sim, de verdade. Às vezes você fica e às vezes você vai, e tudo depende de como a sua vida está no momento. Eu entendo e respeito, não tem que me pedir desculpas.” 

Raquel sorriu e deu a mão a ele. Sergio achou que fosse explodir com esse toque. Arrumou os óculos, nervoso, e ela não conseguia acreditar que aquele homem era o mesmo homem com quem transava  _ daquele jeito.  _ Quantas versões dele existiam espalhadas por aí?

“E eu acho que a gente se dá muito bem de vários jeitos, e que às vezes pode parecer que existe algo a mais aqui, mas eu deixei minhas intenções bem claras pra você no começo e não quero que um mal entendido ou algo mal conversado acabe com essa boa relação, sabe? Principalmente no trabalho. Você é uma pessoa muito engraçada e inteligente, Sergio!  _ Mesmo _ . Eu me divirto horrores com você.”

“Não é assim que você descreveria um colega, penso eu…”

E ela riu, soltando a mão dele e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

“É, talvez a gente não consiga voltar pra fase de  _ colegas. _ Mas e…  _ amigos _ ? E realmente levarmos a coisa do  _ casual  _ a sério...”

Sergio sentiu o rosto corar. Ela não queria uma relação próxima com ninguém, isto era claro, mas queria ser amiga dele? Há muito ele não sentia ternura ou um apreço imediato por alguém - mas por Raquel isto era quase palpável. E saber que ela estava disposta a criar qualquer vínculo com ele, mesmo que fosse de amizade, já o contentava. Sergio sorriu.

“Nós vamos conseguir fazer isso?”

Raquel jogou a cabeça de lado. “É, eu espero que sim. Prometo me comportar.”

“Mas…” Começou ele, baixinho, tentando esclarecer tudo. “Qual é o limite dessa coisa casual? _ ” _

“Não sei, na verdade. O que me deixou com um pé atrás é que esse casual que combinamos tem se tornado constante, Sergio. Eu não quero essa responsabilidade agora, e te fui sincera desde a nossa primeira conversa naquele restaurante. O problema é que todas as oportunidades que nós temos nós acabamos na sua casa, e não faz nem 15 dias que eu trabalho na PM. Eu sei onde isso vai dar e eu não quero, e preciso que você entenda e que esteja tudo bem pra você, também.”

“Está tudo bem, sim, e eu entendo. De verdade.” Ele forçou um sorriso ao se dar conta que nunca tinha estado na casa dela nesses últimos tempos. Ela não tinha aberto um caminho até sua vida: Raquel sempre vinha até ele e ia embora. Sem querer, já estava entre as coisas dele, e ele nem sequer sabia onde ela morava, ou se tinha uma estante de livros em casa, ou se tinha um bicho de estimação. Ele não sabia quase nada -  _ estava no escuro _ . E ela estava dando-lhe uma outra alternativa até sua vida, ainda que não fosse a que ele tinha imaginado. “Então… Só de vez em quando mesmo?”

“Sim, e nunca em dias seguidos.”

“Ok, posso aceitar suas regras.” Ele disse, sorrindo. Estava aceitando os termos dela, esperando que ela viesse até ele. “Então ontem não foi a última vez?”

Raquel estreitou os olhos, percebendo o tom brincalhão que ele tinha na voz.

“Não foi,  _ Gafitas _ , mas vai demorar para acontecer de novo.” Ela disse firme, e Sergio pôde jurar que sentiu um tom de desapontamento sair em sua voz.

“Estarei esperando ansiosamente.” Ele debochou.

Raquel deu um tapa no braço dele, arrancando-lhe uma risada. Sergio Marquina seria um ótimo amigo mesmo.

“E eu gostaria que isso ficasse entre a gente.” Ela mudou o tom “Sei que provavelmente seu irmão e o pessoal do seu lado sabe do dia do aniversário, mas…”

“Sim, certo, não contei sobre as outras vezes e não contarei agora.”

“Obrigada” Saiu quase que num sussurro. “De verdade, obrigada por entender.”

Sergio assentiu, olhando para os olhos cor de café em que gostaria de poder se afundar.

“Não precisa agradecer por isso.”

Um silêncio um tanto incômodo se estabeleceu naquele quarto, deixando-o particularmente nervoso.

“E agora?” Ela riu

Sergio gargalhou, aliviando-se um pouco.

“Não sei, acho que não é indicado te chamar pra dançar no meu escritório de novo, certo?”

Raquel tombou a cabeça para o lado, apoiando uma mão no rosto dele.

“Definitivamente não,  _ cariño.”  _ Ela se levantou e buscou suas roupas no chão. “Dançar não ia ser uma boa ideia.”

‘’Raquel antes de ir, posso te perguntar uma coisa?” Raquel tirou os olhos de suas roupas e o encarou.

“O que foi?”

“”Qual o melhor disco do ABBA?”"

Ela sorriu de lado e respirou fundo tentando pensar. “É difícil ter que escolher um… mas acho que  _ Souper Trouper _ … porque?” Ela continuou a sorrir, intrigada.

“Nada eu só… precisava saber por onde começar.”

  
Ela entendeu, e lhe deu um último sorriso, voltando a se arrumar. E quando ela atravessou a porta dele para ir embora, Sergio sentiu que o vazio dentro de seu peito diminuíra. Estava tudo resolvido. Aquela noite não tinha sido a última, afinal. Para Raquel, a mesma sensação estranha fazia morada em seu peito. Escolheu seguir a cabeça em detrimento do corpo e… bom, agora precisava se segurar firme em sua decisão e não dar meia volta e pular nos braços de Sergio. Restava esperar pela segunda feira, quando fosse vê-lo de novo, para testar essa nova configuração de _amizade._ Ele se jogou na cama e sentiu o cheiro dela nos lençóis, lembrou-se da noite anterior e sorriu. Mas disse para si mesmo que era tudo só uma emoção passageira e que estava perfeitamente contente em ser só amigo de Raquel Murillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quem deu deu quem não deu será que não damares mesmo ou..........


	7. Big Girls Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, voltamos!   
> O capítulo de hoje ficou um pouco mais pesado, então queremos avisar de cara que possui reais gatilhos de depressão e violência física.  
>  Amamos vocês e esperamos que estejam bem.   
> Até breve!   
> Barcelona&Cannes

Subir um lance de escadas nunca fora um problema para seu corpo jovem, mas fazer isso mais de 15 vezes só antes do almoço ainda mataria seus joelhos de dor. Silene estava subindo até o oitavo andar, a mando de seu chefe, Andrés, para descobrir o que exatamente estava acontecendo na empresa naquela segunda-feira. Tinha uma boa relação com Ágatha, Yashin, Monica e, é claro, com Aníbal -  _ seu namorado _ . Os dois eram estagiários da Piñero Márquez há mais de um ano. Entraram em setores diferentes -  _ ele, em TI e ela, no Financeiro  _ \- mas, após diversos problemas incontáveis, iam sendo transferidos e pipocando em diversos dos andares _.  _ Aníbal já tinha passado pelo RH e agora tinha subido ao oitavo andar com a Carpa _. _ Silene tinha sido transferida da RP e agora pagava todos os seus pecados sendo a faz-tudo do diretor de Marketing. Ela tinha acabado de voltar de férias naquela segunda-feira e Andrés já lhe tinha dado muitas tarefas mas, sobretudo, sua tarefa mais importante como estagiária daquela multinacional era  _ fazer a informação circular.  _ Era mais uma frase bonita para não ter que falar que sua função era  _ fofocar  _ para o chefe, mas era real. Até porque havia duas semanas que não se falava em outra coisa que não na nova vice-diretora do Jurídico -  _ currículo invejável, amizade de longa data com o diretor e, não menos importante, dona de uma beleza de fazer parar multidões _ .  _ Ah, e aparentemente era a alma das festas também, _ disseram umas meninas do RH.  _ Dançou tão bem que até o Gafitas parou pra olhar. _

E como a fofoca dessa vez se estendia até o irmão, Andrés não podia fazer comentários ou pedir informações -  _ tinha que deixar tudo nas mãos da estagiária _ . A menina branca de cabelos curtos era o mais próximo de uma bomba relógio que já tinha conhecido e, depois das besteiras cometidas na empresa, já deveria ter sido dispensada. Mas algo a tinha mantido ali -  _ e a Aníbal também _ . O que não sabiam era que a influência do diretor do financeiro se estendia aos chefes e que sua capacidade de eloquência e convencimento eram afiadíssimas. Silene achava que devia ter feito algo certo, no fim das contas, por isso não era de todo um suplício subir até o oitavo andar e vê-lo trabalhando. Gostava dele e sentia-se eternamente grata todas as vezes que o via. Mas sua missão ali era simples: descobrir o que houve na festa de aniversário de Ángel, três semanas atrás, e o que havia entre o diretor do financeiro e a vice-diretora do jurídico. Simples. E agregar toda e qualquer coisa que poderia ajudar seu entendimento - no caso, o entendimento do seu chefe. Assim, quando entrou no andar, buscou logo contato visual com Ágatha. Assim que a mulher a viu, levantou as sobrancelhas -  _ sabia que estava na hora de uma pausa _ . Levantou-se e foi direto para o café. 

Sergio trabalhava tranquilamente, mas um tanto animado: era assim que se sentia agora que vinha trabalhar e encontrava Raquel. Não se falaram, mas só de vê-la já se enchia de uma deliciosa sensação boa, um formigamento na boca do estômago - e uma vontade de sorrir incontrolável. Mas agora que trabalhava já não pensava nela, e sim no quanto trabalho tinha que adiantar para que em algum horário depois do almoço pudesse sair e tomar um café mais demorado - e, de preferência, com  _ ela. _

Enquanto se concentrava nos números de seu quadro, não viu que Monica levantava de sua mesa e ia em direção ao canto do café, encontrar Ágatha e Silene.

  
  
  


Raquel trabalhava de frente para o espaço do cafezinho, e hoje, especialmente, encontrava dificuldade em se concentrar. Não sabia se era o cansaço do dia anterior, em que tinha estudado sem parar sobre um contrato mal redigido por uma empresa subordinada à PM, ou se era algo relacionado ao fato de que sentia que, por alguma razão, todos a estavam observando naquele dia. Ángel parecia rondar sua mesa em busca de um resultado rápido sobre o problema do contrato, e Suárez parecia que iria secá-la de tanto que a olhava do outro lado da mesa - e, claro, tinha Aníbal. O garoto nutria uma antipatia por ela que era quase palpável, e Raquel, mesmo sem entender, acabava correspondendo.

Achava que era coisa de sua imaginação, até levantar a cabeça em direção ao canto do café -  _ desejando, talvez, que Sergio tivesse feito uma pausa _ \- e encontrar uma moça de cabelos curtos, a quem nunca tinha visto na vida, lhe observando atentamente. A garota não desviou os olhos como se tivesse sido pega no flagra, apenas olhou para Ágatha e levantou as sobrancelhas. Raquel pôde ver que algo não estava cem por cento certo. As três mulheres ali pareciam  _ se esforçar  _ para falarem baixo, e olhavam sem parar em direção à porta da sala de Sergio. Elas falavam sem parar, baixinho, e algo na postura delas fez o coração bater mais rápido. Monica passava os olhos pelo escritório inteiro, e a advogada tentou maquinar em sua cabeça as possíveis razões para aquilo. Talvez fosse só uma conversa normal entre amigas; acontece, afinal. Talvez estivesse ficando paranoica. Estava tudo bem, tinha se resolvido com tudo. Devia ser só cansaço. 

Do outro lado do escritório, minutos antes disso, as mulheres se encontravam no canto do café.

  
  
  


"Oi, Silene, quanto tempo!" Abraçou-a e depois se encostou na bancada, pegando um café em sua caneca amarela.

“Oi Monica, tudo bem?” Ela sorriu e devolveu ao abraço. 

“Por aqui tudo caminhando, e com você? Andrés tem te dado muito trabalho?”

Ela sorriu de lado, e Ágatha não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada. “Ah sabe como é né, ele não está fisicamente aqui então eu estou...Pra falar a verdade, a única que parece estar dando trabalho por aqui é a nova vice-diretora da Carpa né?” Silene sorriu sugestiva, antes de bebericar seu café.

Monica abriu um sorriso ao ouvir falar aquele nome, tinha adorado a noite anterior. “A Raquel? Ah ela é tão divertida, sempre está de bom humor e nossa, eu simplesmente  **amo** as roupas dela.”

“Menina não é?! Nunca vi se arrumar tão bem antes das 8h da manhã…” Ágatha completou.

“Bom, não é atoa que o  _ Profe _ tá  _ xonado _ então né…” Silene falou como se não fosse nada e Monica arregalou os olhos.

“Raquel e Sergio?!” Ela disse um pouco acima do tom da conversa, sendo silenciada pelos  _ shh  _ das meninas. “Raquel e Sergio?!” Ela repetiu bem mais baixo dessa vez. “ _ Não _ … será?! Mas tipo, o  _ nosso _ Sergio, o  _ Professor _ , o cara que não vai a festas, não usa nada que não for terno e nem tem twitter,  **esse** Sergio com  **aquela** Raquel?!” Monica gesticulou incrédula e as três olharam para onde a advogada estava. Raquel as encarou por alguns segundos, mas logo foi chamada por Ángel para ir até sua sala.

“Pensa bem, Monica, faz todo sentido!!!” Ágatha complementou. “Na festa do Ángel ela dançou com a gente e logo depois o Profe foi atrás. Os dois sumiram por um tempo e tudo!” Ela disse mantendo o tom bem baixo.

“Inclusive, pelo que Andrés me falou, foram embora **juntos** .” Silene falou e Ágatha quase deu um gritinho de felicidade, enquanto Monica rolou os olhos.

“Ah gente, idaí, eles beberam igual a dois gambás, devem ter trocado uns amassos e acabou…” 

“Ah é, Monica? Então porque que eu fui saber que ontem eles foram no Batismo da Carpa juntos, ein?” Silene provocou, e Ágatha deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

“Ai sua tonta! Todos nós fomos no happy hour, ela que chamou!” 

“Ela foi até vocês e convidou?” Silene respondeu e Monica continuava quieta, como se ponderasse as coisas em sua cabeça. “Gente eu trabalhei por quase um ano na Banda, o pessoal não dividia nem a cafeteira, ia chamar pra dar rolê junto?!  **Nunca** que o Ángel ia chamar vocês pra ir em uma coisa deles em plena sexta-feira a noite! e mais: quem foi que falou com vocês que a Raquel tinha chamado pra ir?” Ágatha abriu a boca juntando 2 com 2. “Exatamente!” Silene exclamou vitoriosa.

“Mas calma, se eles estão ficando mesmo porque que ontem ele foi embora cedo e ela foi depois? Nós deixamos ela na porta de casa! Duvido que não teriam ido embora juntos ou no mínimo pro mesmo lugar, sei lá, fingido dividir carona…” Ágatha pensou alto.

“Ué e quem disse que ele não foi pra casa dela depois ou ela pra dele? É só pegar um uber e pronto.” Silene observou e Monica continuava pensativa.

Nas últimas semanas, Sergio tinha ficado com um bom humor incrível. Só tinha tido dois ataques, volta e sempre sorria, e desde que Raquel tinha chegado a empresa, ele tinha ido a duas festas, uma sob convite dela. Os dois sempre trocavam um sorriso pelo corredor, ela tinha sido visita constante no café perto da sala dele… Fora o jeito que dançaram juntos na festa de Ángel. Monica podia ter bebido naquela noite mas não era cega. Além do que, ele realmente tinha se empenhado em ir ao happy hour na semana anterior. A forma como os dois se olharam, a forma como ele sorria olhando pra ela… 

“Meu Deus, eles estão se pegando com certeza!” Monica disse de novo um pouco mais alto do que deveria e tampou a boca rapidamente, ainda chocada. “Gente… mas… é o **Sergio** !!!” Ela disse ainda um pouco surpresa da forma errada.

“Idai Monica! Pessoas transam, o Sergio é uma pessoa, logo ele também tem direito de transar.” Ágatha disse se servindo de mais café recém feito na máquina. “Ai eu não sei vocês mas eu acho o Profe um gato… nossa, aquela barba...ui!” Ela fez como se estivesse com calafrios, fazendo Silene rir e Monica fechar os olhos com força.    
  


“Ai gente credo, ele é meu chefe, alguém tira essa imagem da minha cabeça por favor!” 

  
“Ai Moni, para, vai me dizer que nunca imaginou como o Sergio seria transando?” Silene disse brincalhona. “Eu achava que ele era virgem até ontem…” Ágatha gargalhou.

“Credo, Sil, claro que não! Nossa não é possível que vocês não sintam esse  _ sex appeal _ dele… óh, dizem por aí que os mais quietos são os mais-”

“Ai chega, não fala não... “

“Não fala o que?” Yashin chegava animado no círculo comendo um bolinho. Yashin era famoso no grupo por sempre ter os melhores lanchinhos do intervalo que comprava na padaria do namorado que ficava em frente a sua casa.

As três ficaram em silêncio por um momento, como se pegas em flagrante, até que Ágatha quebrou o momento falando animada. “O  _ Profe _ está… ele e…” Ela tentou gesticular mas ele não entendeu.

“Está o que mulher?!” Monica não aguentou.

“Sergio e Raquel estão ficando!” Ela disse ainda um pouco horrorizada e tampou a boca de novo. 

Para a surpresa das três, Yashin deu uma risada calorosa. “Nossa, mas vocês só descobriram agora?” Ele disse dando mais uma mordida no  _ muffin _ de chocolate plenamente tranquilo. 

Monica, Silene e Ágatha ficaram de boca aberta. 

“ **Você** sabe?!” Silene disse incrédula. 

“ _ Ah _ gente, desde o começo. Ao contrário de vocês eu presto atenção nas coisas né… porque diacho o  **Professor** iria querer ir numa festa **sexta-feira a noite** com o  **Ángel** , o  **Suárez** e o  **Antoñanzas** ?!”

“EU FALEI!” Silene exclamou vitoriosa. “Nossa eu devia ter apostado, já estaria rica a essa hora…”

Yashin a encarou cruzando os braços. “E o que você tá fazendo aqui no meio do expediente?”

“Ué, trabalhando? Esqueceu que é só _ isso _ que eu faço naquele inferno de Marketing?” 

“ _ Putz _ verdade, você trabalha pro Andrés agora né?” Silene o respondeu com os olhos como quem diz ‘e odeio.’

  
  
  


Sergio sentiu os músculos de suas costas tencionarem, e levantou-se um pouco da cadeira. Andou pela sala e parou de frente à janela, olhando para a rua. Estava precisando de um tempo, mas não sabia se queria gastar sua oportunidade de sair da sala àquela hora. 

“Monica, pode vir aqui por favor?” Ele a chamou um pouco alto, ainda com a porta fechada. 

Encarou o quadro branco - agora já completamente e metodicamente preenchido por equações enormes - por o que pareceu quase 15min, e então se deu conta de que sua secretária não tinha aparecido ainda. 

“Monica, pode vir aqui, por favor? Chamou de novo, agora com a porta aberta mas ainda dentro da sala. Ela nem respondeu. Que estranho. 

Foi só colocar a cabeça para fora da sala que notou que seu time inteiro não estava em suas mesas trabalhando. Teve vontade de morrer por dentro. Era 15h de uma segunda-feira, no meio de um monte de problemas pra resolver e  **nenhum** dos três estava sequer sentados em suas estações.  _ Ah. Claro, como não _ . Bastou olhar para o espaço do café e lá estavam os três com Silene Oliveira, que hoje estagiava com seu irmão no andar debaixo. Caminhou até o grupinho, que não o percebeu até que limpasse a garganta se fazendo presente. 

“São 3h da tarde de uma segunda-feira” Ele parou os encarando no fundo dos olhos e apontou ao relógio de pulso. “Vamos todos, acabou o café, hora de trabalhar!” Exclamou e os quatro resmungaram alguma coisa entre risadinhas enquanto voltavam até suas mesas. Silene desviou do grupinho e foi em direção da mesa de Aníbal, que estava cheia de papéis e pastas lotadas. O jovem sorriu ao vê-la, e logo a puxou para um beijo discreto no canto da boca, exatamente no mesmo momento que Raquel entrava, com a cabeça latejante, da sala de Ángel. Ver aquela cena remetia à lembranças não muito boas, e seu dia pareceu mais caótico. Respirou fundo antes de entrar na sala de seu amigo.

  
  


“Raquel, boa tarde, pode se sentar.” Ángel sinalizou assim que ela entrou em sua sala. Raquel forçou um sorriso e fez o que ele pediu. Ángel se manteve de pé. “Te chamei aqui porque preciso deixar claro uma coisa.” Ele anunciou, e ela se manteve o encarando esperando que terminasse.

“Somos amigos desde o colégio, Raquel. Eu te vi crescer, te vi se formar em direito, por Deus, você foi minha madrinha de casamento com Maricarmen e eu fui o seu com-”

“Sim, e?” Ela o interrompeu, tentando não ser rude mas ao mesmo tempo não querendo ouvir de jeito nenhum o nome do ex marido. 

Ángel respirou fundo. “E não quer dizer que isso signifique que eu vá pegar leve com você no trabalho, mocinha.” Raquel teve vontade de revirar os olhos. “Você é uma excelente profissional, tem um currículo impecável, e tenho certeza que tudo o que conquistou foi por mérito próprio, então não há motivo para que eu te trate diferente do que qualquer outro funcionário da Carpa.” Ele disse firme.

Ela não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo justo naquele momento. Depois do dia cachorro que estava tendo, ainda tinha  _ isso _ ? Estava esgotada, e ainda tinha no mínimo 150 páginas de contrato para corrigir porque um imbecil de uma das empresas pertencentes à PM não conseguiu fazer um bom trabalho. Respirou fundo e forçou outro sorriso, sentindo sua cabeça pulsar de tanta dor.

“Claro, Ángel, claro. Se for sobre o contrato da LVA pode ficar tranquilo que isso estará entregue perfeitamente redigido e diagramado na sua mesa até as 19h.” Raquel disse sem querer perder mais tempo.

“Perfeito. No fim do dia quando o deixar na minha mesa pode levar as duas pastas com a logo azul na capa.” Ele disse já abrindo a porta para que ela saísse.

Raquel não sabia se ele queria testar seus limites ou se era maldade, mas não tinha o que fazer. Sabia que as pastas com a logo azul continham as legislações da empresa sobre compra e venda de subsídios, então podia imaginar que teria algo como um blockbuster chegando em alguns meses.

Saiu da sala se sentindo zonza. Precisava de um cigarro, um café expresso bem forte, uma aspirina e uma massagem nos ombros.  _ Ah se pudesse _ … Fechou os olhos rapidamente e pode sentir as mãos maravilhosas de Sergio sobre seus ombros. Abriu os olhos de novo. A mente humana nunca parava de pregar peças. Era tudo culpa do cansaço, só precisava chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho quente e cair na cama. Podendo se contentar apenas com um café naquele momento, se permitiu tirar uma pausa para respirar e não surtar de exaustão. Estava tão grogue que só percebeu que seus pés tinham a levado até o café quando viu que estava ao lado da máquina que apitava dizendo que seu expresso estava pronto. O barulho por si só foi o bastante para a dar mais dor de cabeça.

“Shsh… não precisa apitar, viu, eu já peguei o meu café..” Ela disse a sua caneca cinza que de repente estava cheia. Foi até o banheiro e jogou uma onda de água gelada no rosto, sendo o que precisava para despertar. Voltou, dando um primeiro gole no café, foi até a maquininha de guloseimas, que era vizinha de uma outra máquina que vendia itens de higiene pessoal ou primeiros socorros -  _ absorventes, pastilhas para garganta, fio dental…- _ e comprou um pacote de remédio contra dor de cabeça. Indo todas as normas da medicina ocidental, seu alívio foi instantâneo ao engolir a pastilha. Pronto, nova em folha e pronta para o trabalho. 

Foi surpreendida por Sergio, que ia até a área do café com sua caneca vermelha com bolinhas brancas -  _ um presente adorável de Andrés, é claro  _ \- e se servia de um capuccino. 

“Problemas no paraíso?” Ele disse brincalhão indo até a máquina de guloseimas e comprando um chocolatinho. 

Raquel riu de lado e deu mais um gole em seu café. “Você não faz ideia…” Ela sussurrou antes de se virar para Sergio. 

“Sergio, quem é aquela menina?” 

‘’Que menina?” Ele retrucou a encarando de novo.

“Aquela ali, que está de namorico com o meu estagiário…” Ela apontou discretamente com a cabeça e ele entendeu.

“Ah, Silene? Ela já foi minha estagiária, mas hoje trabalha no Marketing, porque?”

Raquel assentiu pensativa. Fazia sentido o ódio sem razão do namorado pra cima dela ter sido passado por osmose para a tal Silene? E o que ela estava fazendo àquela hora no oitavo andar? Não era possível que Andrés fosse um chefe tão liberal…

“O que foi?” Ele perguntou, agora curioso, tentando não se levar pela feição sexy que ela tinha no rosto quando ficava pensativa. “Somos amigos, pode falar.”

Agora ela riu. Talvez o sorriso mais verdadeiro que tinha dado naquele dia inteiro.

“Nada, eu estou só…” Ela suspirou cansada. “Esse menino me detesta e tenho razão de suspeitar que ela, consequentemente, também. O porque eu não sei, nunca nem nos falamos direito, e hoje mais cedo a encontrei me encarando enquanto batia papo com as meninas da Banda… estava claro que eu era o assunto, mas eu só comecei a falar com elas agora, e nunca nem tinha visto essa tal de Silene antes…” 

“O que temos aqui, senhoras e senhores, uma investigação!” Sergio brincou e ela sorriu mais uma vez.

“Ah para, Sergio…”

“Ai Raquel você tinha que ver a sua cara falando das suas suspeitas.” Ele sorriu descontraído terminando o café. ”Parecia uma daquelas detetives de filme policial, sabe? A Inspetora responsável por solucionar um roubo impossível!” Ele brincou mais uma vez. 

“Ahá ok, claro, sim, é a minha cara fazer esse tipo de coisa… só disse que é estranho e com certeza tem caroço nesse angú…” Ela observou já se preparando para ir embora dali e voltar ao trabalho.

“Fale o que quiser, mas daqui pra frente só te chamo de Inspetora.” Ele disse em um tom mais baixo, a fazendo se virar e rir antes de marchar de volta. 

“Vai nessa,  _ Gafitas _ , vai nessa…” Ela provocou, saindo do café em direção ao seu setor. 

Os membros da Banda que assistiam a cena só sorriram se entreolhando e Monica teve certeza; eles  **definitivamente** estavam ficando. 

E ela percebeu. Não soube se foi o sorriso presunçoso de Ágatha ou a forma como Monica ficou vermelha ao encará-la, mas ela soube, e soube ali. Quase derrubou a caneca no chão ao sentir uma pontada forte na cabeça de volta. Não tinha para onde olhar ou para onde ir. Respirou fundo, ignorando o mundo a fora e indo depressa até sua mesa. Não queria comer, falar, beber, nada, só queria conseguir focar em seu trabalho para poder ir embora dali. Seu cansaço e as dores de cabeça eram tantas, que as quatro horas seguintes pareciam quatro meses; quando finalmente terminou de redigir o documento não conseguia sentir os dedos dos pés, e achava que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento tamanha era sua enxaqueca. Não participou das conversinhas com Suárez e Antoñanzas, nem muito menos prestou atenção nos comentários apressados de Ángel. Colocou a pasta com as 320 folhas de contrato revisado e reescrito na mesa do chefe, e, ao contrário de todos os outros dias, saiu do oitavo andar sem dizer uma palavra.

Já dentro do uber a caminho do apartamento, sentiu seu celular vibrar.

> Está tudo bem? <

Era Sergio. Com a pouca força que lhe restava naquele dia infernal, ela respondeu.

> Eles sabem. <

Ele demorou um tempo para entender e consequentemente responder. Era óbvio que ela não estava bem.

> Quer conversar?<

> Não. Eu preciso de um tempo. <

  
  


_ Tough girl in the fast lane _

_ No time for love, no time for hate _

_ No drama, no time for games _

_ Tough girl whose soul aches _

  
  


Quando abriu a porta do seu apartamento, Raquel deu um suspiro longo.  _ Finalmente estava sozinha!  _ Entrou na sala e deixou a bolsa em cima da mesa, tirando o terninho e o jogando em cima do sofá. Foi caminhando pela casa arrancando uma peça de roupa de cada vez pelo caminho. Os saltos foram deixados no corredor, a saia foi deixada na porta do banheiro, a blusa de cetim foi a única peça que achou lugar certo no cesto de roupas, assim como sua lingerie. O relógio ela deixou na pia, mas sabia que não devia. Raquel entrou para tomar uma ducha quente e não lembrou que não era o dia de lavar o cabelo -  _ precisava tirar todo aquele peso de cima de seus ombros _ . Deixou a água quente encostar em sua pele e sentiu que finalmente voltava a respirar. Apoiou os braços na parede à sua frente, deixando a água escorrer do topo de sua cabeça por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Respirou fundo e deixou uma lágrima teimosa descer por seu rosto. Estava exausta daquele dia. Achava que este novo emprego lhe faria uma nova pessoa, ou que, pelo menos, a fizesse pensar que poderia ser outra pessoa por mais tempo. Três segundas feiras: foi só o que durou a paz de Raquel. Três segundas feiras em que era só mais uma funcionária, que saía e se divertia com seus colegas, sem nenhum peso. Sabia que esse dia provavelmente chegaria, mas não sabia que seria tão rápido. Achou que duraria muito mais depois de ter se resolvido com Sergio, que poderia entrar na empresa e não sentir-se culpada ou com medo do que ele diria quando a visse. 

Mas não. Não tinha tido nem tempo de construir qualquer relação de amizade com aquelas pessoas sem que antes se tornasse o assunto do momento. Seu medo era de aquilo ter acontecido antes, quando entrou na empresa e viu Sergio. Achou que ele daria com a língua nos dentes e ela ficaria mal falada, mas ninguém -  _ nem ele, nem as meninas da Banda _ \- falaram absolutamente nada. Achou que, resolvendo-se com ele daquele fogo arrebatador que sentia todas as vezes que o via, corria menos riscos. E teria paz. E poderia ser outra Raquel, uma Raquel nova e com novas possibilidades de felicidade.

Tomou seu banho sem derramar mais nenhuma lágrima, e saiu do chuveiro. Se enrolou na toalha e olhou para o espelho embaçado à sua frente, passando a mão para poder enxergar-se. Estava um trapo. Suas olheiras estavam fundas e uma veia na sua testa estava muito saltada. Sua cabeça doía e Raquel sentiu que era quase doloroso olhar para si mesma. Se achava indigna de qualquer afeição ou desejo nesse momento. Como tinha ido parar ali, de novo? Saiu enrolada na toalha catando as peças de roupa pelo caminho e levando-as ao cesto. Colocou seu pijama mais confortável - _ apesar de ter outro já em cima da cama _ \- e caminhou para a cozinha. Pegou o vinho tinto na geladeira, já pela metade, e derramou uma considerável quantidade em sua taça. Andou pelo piso quase que afundando sua pele na madeira até sentar-se no sofá, com as pernas dobradas, e olhando pela janela. Bebeu o primeiro gole.

_ Tough girl, I'm in pain _

_ It's lonely at the top, black outs and airplanes _

_ And I still pour you a glass of champagne _

_ Tough girl whose soul aches _

Não estava acreditando que seu dia terminava daquele jeito. Queria encolher-se e ficar em seu casulo confortável e protegido pelo dia seguinte inteiro, mas não podia. Agora, não sentia fome nem sono, só um cansaço que era generalizado. Estava exausta de perder partes suas pelo caminho e não conseguir se reerguer rápido do jeito que devia. Criou todo um novo contexto na Piñero Márquez que  _ precisava  _ ser melhor. Depois do susto que foi ver Sergio ali, tudo se acalmou. E ela tinha sido estúpida o suficiente para acreditar que ainda merecia alguma paz em sua vida. Outras lágrimas começaram a descer e uma cratera pareceu abrir-se no peito de Raquel Murillo no meio daquele apartamento alugado que ela agora chamava de casa. 

Tudo depois do divórcio tinha sido mais difícil, e ir catando pedacinhos seus pelo caminho tornou-se uma rotina de que ela pouco se orgulhava. Mas, afinal, quem sobrevive inteira de um relacionamento abusivo? Quem, por Deus, sai livre por aí depois de ter sido agredida pela pessoa que, até então, mais amava? 

Raquel sabia que não era a única e tampouco seria a última, mas simplesmente não conseguia falar sobre aquilo com ninguém. Seu ex-marido não só deixou marcas visíveis em seu corpo, mas quebrou pedaços do coração de Raquel que jamais seriam repostos. A vergonha que sentia em encarar todas as pessoas que conhecia era pior do que qualquer outro sentimento, e se considerava culpada por tudo aquilo, mesmo sem querer. Ela tinha permitido. E ela não tinha sido forte o suficiente para deixá-lo logo de cara. E por isso fugiu de tudo o que lembrava Alberto e seus tapas e berros. Pediu demissão antes que fosse demitida - afinal, a empresa era dos dois - e partiu para outra, sem saber como se curaria, colocando um sorriso no rosto e saindo por aí decidida a viver e a encontrar-se novamente. Raquel tinha sofrido muito ao perceber que a pessoa com quem conviveu por anos - _seu marido, por quem era apaixonada até os ossos;_ _com quem tinha compartilhado não só a casa, mas pedaços importantes de sua vida e a quem tinha deixado se embrenhar nos menores vincos de seu coração_ \- tinha destroçado até o último fio de cabelo. Foi aquele homem que, há muitos anos, tinha a elogiado em uma festa na faculdade e a chamado para dançar. O cara divertido, sempre contente, generoso e que a surpreendia com flores no estágio. O mesmo homem que a abraçou quando perdeu o avô, cuidou dela quando passou mal por causa de bebida e jurou aos pés do altar que iria amá-la e protegê-la para sempre. 

_ I may cry ruinin' my makeup _

_ Wash away all the things you've taken _

_ And I don't care if I don't look pretty _

Sair daquele inferno não tinha sido fácil, até assinar os papéis e finalmente firmar aquele divórcio sentir-se constantemente sem ar; foi preciso muita força para sair e procurar uma nova casa, levar todas as suas roupas e jogar boa parte delas fora, por lembrarem momentos com ele -  _ O vestido vermelho que a deu o primeiro tapa no rosto, a blusa branca que levou ao primeiro soco no estômago, a mini-saia que quase a deixou cega _ -. Foi mais complicado ainda ter que contar tudo aquilo a Ángel e vê-lo mais feliz pelo divórcio em si do que por ela. Quando ele lhe ofereceu o trabalho, Raquel ainda estava tentando pensar no que iria fazer, e decidiu que não podia esperar mais do que aquilo. 

E só conseguiu sair de casa depois de muito tempo, quando finalmente parecia mais ou menos inteira -  _ e não o zumbi ambulante que tinha se tornado naqueles dias em que sobrevivia à base de calmantes _ . A festa de aniversário de seu amigo tinha sido a primeira noite em que saíra disposta a se divertir, para variar um pouco. Sentiu-se lisonjeada a perceber que ainda era desejada por homens e que eles não a viam como o cristal que era -  _ viam apenas a mulher sorridente que dançava como ninguém _ . E Sergio, meu Deus… Ele tinha lhe devolvido o desejo por algo, a chama que ela precisava. Quando ele a buscava, Raquel sabia que ele não percebia nenhuma das cicatrizes internas e nem fazia ideia da cruzes que carregada; pelo contrário, ele só conhecia a advogada desinibida que o atiçava como ninguém. E isso era ótimo para ela, por um tempo. Mas se conhecia, sabia que seu coração era movido à intensidade das coisas que sentia e Sergio estava longe de ser só uma fogueira discreta numa clareira: Sergio, com ela, era um  _ puto incêndio florestal.  _ E se odiava por saber que jamais o deixaria entrar, jamais diria a ele das cicatrizes e das faltas. 

Não podia contar-lhe sobre suas coisas mais particulares porque nem ela entendia mais quais coisas eram essas. Alberto tinha levado muitas coisas dela com ele, coisas intocáveis e impossíveis de se esquecer. Raquel agora só precisava voltar a reconectar-se consigo mesma e torcer para que fosse suficiente para levantar da cama de manhã e aparecer bonita e sorridente na empresa no dia seguinte. Precisava voltar a gostar de si mesma. Precisava voltar a se achar bonita e desejável. Precisava, com todas as forças, subir naqueles malditos salto-altos e caminhar com as próprias pernas e se sentir segura o suficiente para pensar que o que tinha acontecido com ela não a definiria para sempre. 

Mas a culpa a consumia, e só conseguia martelar em sua própria cabeça que merecia tudo aquilo que estava passando e que era sua culpa se não conseguia ficar bem, que era sua culpa se não deixava isso passar e pensasse em outra coisa. Tinha medo de tudo, inclusive de ter outros pedaços seus arrancados por aquelas pessoas. Sabia que eles perguntariam e fofocariam sobre sua vida daqui para frente, e seu maior medo era que Ángel soltasse a língua e todos -  _ absolutamente todos-  _ soubessem dos buracos de seu peito. Não queria olhar Sergio nos olhos e ver os olhos escuros cheios de pena. Não queria consolo, muito menos um bando de desconhecidos dizendo que aquilo "iria passar".

Não ia. Tanto que, 10 meses depois, não tinha passado. Ainda sentia medo e acordava assustada de seus pesadelos. Ainda tinha o telefone cheio de mensagens não só de Alberto, mas das pessoas de sua antiga empresa que a chamavam para sair. Pessoas de quem sentia falta, mas que, quando precisou, não a defenderam.

E por isso, esta noite, dormiria após sua taça de vinho demorada, cobrindo-se até as orelhas e rodeada de almofadas, para se sentir mais aconchegada. E quis acreditar em Deus para poder rezar e pedir que aquilo tudo passasse. 

_ Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking. _


	8. There Are Worse Things I Could Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E no meio de tanto caos e tanta guerra, lá vamos nós com mais um capítulo rs  
> O de hoje tá mais feliz que o último!   
> FIQUEM EM CASA E LAVEM AS MÃOS, DO YOU WANNA DANCERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> amamos vocês, e um beijo especial a Paola que faz aniversário hoje!!
> 
> Barcelona&Cannes

> Raquel? Pode falar agora?<

Ela respirou fundo lendo a mensagem no celular bloqueado. Menos de 24h atrás tinha tido um dos piores dias de sua vida pessoal e profissional, e não sabia se ainda estava totalmente curada do cansaço e da tristeza do dia anterior. Sabia que Sergio estava tentando compreender a situação e mais ainda, vindo a chamar para conversar na melhor das intenções. Ele tinha sido delicado o bastante de passar o dia inteiro em sua sala sem ficar a olhando ou tentando forçá-la a qualquer coisa. 

> Oi. Sim. Pode falar <

Ele não respondeu de imediato.

> Nós tínhamos um combinado e eu jamais descumpro promessa alguma. Tudo o que eu mais quero nesse momento é ser seu amigo, e saber que você vai ficar bem. Tenho certeza que as meninas apenas comentaram, e que isso não vai se repetir enquanto eu estiver aqui. Me dói saber que te magoei de alguma forma, mas realmente espero que você entenda que eu jamais passaria por cima de acordo nenhum que tenhamos feito, ainda mais um que coloque a carreira de alguém em risco. Sei o quanto você preza pelo trabalho, e que não há motivo algum para que você se sinta mal nessa empresa apenas por ter se envolvido, ainda que casualmente, com alguém.<

Raquel sorriu fraco ao ler aquela mensagem. Sentiu que realmente podia confiar nele. Também demorou um pouco para responder; sempre que digitava tentava achar as palavras certas, mas não parecia conseguir. 

> Obrigada. <

> É difícil, sabe? <

>Trabalhar no mesmo lugar que você, ter que aguentar olhares e fofocas pelas costas só porque dormi com um cara que acabou sendo da mesma empresa que eu.<

> Mas acontece. <

> Sei que não foi sua culpa, e agradeço demais por você estar me dando o espaço que eu preciso.<

> Porque eu realmente preciso dele <

> E sei que posso contar com você <

> Obrigada por ser meu amigo, Sergio <

Ele sorriu, igualmente aliviado e relaxou os ombros. 

> Obrigada você por me deixar ser. Espero que fique tudo bem. Vai me dando notícias, pode ser? <

Agora ela sorriu do outro lado da outra tela. 

> Ok. <

  
  


Logo após o almoço, Sergio chamou Monica e Ágatha em sua sala. As duas já suspeitavam do que aquela conversa se trataria, mas preferiram fingir que não já que seu chefe era uma caixinha de surpresas. Monica encostou a porta ao entrar e perceber que Sergio estava sentado em sua mesa encarando a janela que dava para a rua. 

"Eu chamei vocês aqui porque… bom, porque estou com uma situação bem delicada nas mãos." As duas engoliram a seco quando ele as encarou. "Uma funcionária não está se sentindo bem nessa empresa e nesse andar porque aparentemente alguém começou uma fofoca de que estamos juntos ou o que for. Não preciso dizer o quão injusto e sem cabimentos isso é, certo?" Ágatha preferia que ele estivesse gritando ao conversar naquele tom calmo com os olhos magoados. "Por Deus, vocês sabem o quão rápido e injustamente a carreira de uma mulher pode mudar dependendo de com quem ela se envolve ou deixa de envolver. E se eu e Raquel nos envolvemos de uma forma não profissional, e isso só diz respeito a nós dois. Não quero saber quem disse ou deixou de dizer o que, quero apenas lembrá-las que além de minhas subordinadas eu considero vocês duas, de certa maneira, mais que colegas de trabalho, e me dói saber que não foram capazes de respeitar meu espaço e tampouco o dela."

Monica tentou pedir desculpas, mas Sergio a interrompeu com as mãos.

"Não quero desculpas, quero que vocês a entendam como funcionária da PM, colega de trabalho e acima de tudo minha amiga. E só. Somos amigos. E mesmo que não fosse assim, vocês deviam ter sido mais sensíveis quanto a esse assunto. " 

As duas assentiram, e Ágatha saiu da sala completamente arrasada. 

"Tem dedo do meu irmão nisso, não é?" Sergio suspirou se sentindo cansado só de pensar.

Monica concordou e se aproximou da mesa em que ele estava sentado.

"Eu vou… vou resolver isso. Me desculpe, Sergio, de verdade."

Sergio se levantou e foi ficar perto da janela, e ela se aproximou de novo. Ali dentro, ele era seu maior amigo. Se conheciam há mais de 10 anos, ele esteve com ela em todos os momentos, o viu ser promovido, ele a ajudou quando mais precisou. Monica sabia exatamente a sensação horrível que ele carregava no peito, e mais ainda, a que Raquel tinha no dela. Ter a vida sendo motivo de fofoca da Piñero Marquéz era uma amostra grátis do inferno, ainda mais quando isso envolvia uma segunda pessoa. 

Ela estendeu a mão e segurou a dele, forçando-o a olhá-lo. 

“E, se você ficar mal também, por algum motivo… Pode vir falar comigo, ok?”

"Obrigada, Monica. Sabia que podia contar com vocês." Ele disse sorrindo fraco, e ela saiu da sala.

Agora era hora do mais difícil: falar com Andrés.

Aproveitando que o chefe tinha saído de sua sala, Monica foi até Ágatha, que continuava encarando o computador em sua frente com cara de perdida. 

"Tá, tá, já sei. Já sei como a gente pode consertar as coisas." Monica disse, a tirando do transe. 

"Matando a Silene?" 

As duas riram baixo. Realmente, aquilo ajudaria. Mas não.

"O Sergio saiu, vamos lá na Carpa chamar a Raquel pra almoçar com a gente amanhã… a gente paga um almoço pra ela e se explica, pede desculpas..."

Ágatha sorriu. "É, pode ser… pode funcionar… será que ela vai topar?"

"Bom, só tem um jeito de descobrir, né?" Monica respondeu, e Ágatha se levantou.

Era a hora universal do cafézinho, então nem Suárez nem Antoñanzas estavam em suas posições, enquanto Aníbal permanecia alheio em seu mundinho, e Raquel estava concentrada no que fazia enquanto mordia a tampinha de uma caneta. As duas outras mulheres se aproximaram com cuidado, e se fizeram presentes limpando a garganta. De relance, Ágatha pode ver que o telefone dela estava desbloqueado, com a conversa aberta com 'Sergio Marquina'.

"Oi, Raquel. A gente pode conversar um segundinho?" Monica quebrou o gelo. 

Raquel suspirou e olhou a pilha de documentos em sua mesa. "Eu estou mega atolada..." Ela disse com certa preguiça.

"Então que tal no almoço amanhã? Por nossa conta, 13h no Fidelis, aqui embaixo." Ágatha propôs e Raquel suspirou de novo. Não estava nem um pouco com vontade de aceitar, mas sentiu algo dentro de si falando que elas estavam ali por um bom motivo.

"Ok, tudo bem." Ela respondeu simplesmente e as duas outras sorriram.

"Ótimo! Nos vemos amanhã então! Até!" Monica disse se despedindo e Ágatha fez o mesmo.

"Até... " Raquel respondeu forçando um sorriso e voltando à papelada.

  
  
  
  


Uma das coisas que Sergio Marquina mais odiava sobre a Piñero Marquéz era o sétimo andar. Provavelmente porque tudo naquele lugar era comandado e tinha o jeito de Andrés, ou talvez porque era cheio de cores, coisas tecnológicas que ele não sabia dizer o que eram e todos se vestiam como se fossem dali para o Fashion Week de Milão a qualquer momento. O fato era que lá estava ele, na frente da sala de Andrés que ainda estava em reunião com seu time. Não demorou menos de 5min para que a porta se abrisse, e um Andrés de Fonollosa saísse sorridente e bem disposto como sempre.

"Hermanito! A que devo a honra de sua visita ao meu humilde paraíso corporativo?" Ele provocou e Sergio teve vontade de socar a cara dele. 

"Andrés você tem um minuto?" Sergio perguntou com os dentes quase rosnando.

"Para o meu irmãozinho? Sempre! Entra, entra!" Andrés o deixou passar para sua sala e ele não pestanejou.

"Quer uma balinha, uma água…? Acabei de ganhar esse saco aqui do RH, eles compraram mais daqueles pirulitos  _ chup-chups _ e-"

"Para de dizer besteira Andrés! Cala a boca e senta.  **Agora.** " Sergio disse, deixando a raiva transpassar em sua voz e o irmão apenas levantou as mãos como quem diz que está se rendendo.

"Eita, o que houve, Profe? Problemas no paraíso do oitavo andar? Ou com a Vice-Diretora?" 

Por muito pouco Sergio não o socou na cara. E Andrés percebeu. O engenheiro ajeitou os óculos com rapidez, tentando controlar a respiração.

"Você não tinha o direito, Andrés. E eu não estou falando em relação a mim. Uma coisa é ficar que nem um idiota tirando sarro da minha cara, mas você não podia ter exposto a mulher daquele jeito…”

O mais velho suspirou. Silene não fazia nada de modo  _ discreto.  _

“Poxa, se acalme, ninguém vai te culpar por estar com ela, na verda-”

“Ninguém está com ninguém, Andrés” ele o cortou “E mesmo que estivesse, não é da sua conta. E definitivamente não é nada profissional mandar sua estagiária ao meu andar para arrancar essas informações só porque não consegue nada da minha boca.” O irmão mais velho permaneceu quieto, de cara fechada. Sergio aproveitou para continuar. “Essa fofoca acaba hoje” ele bateu um dedo na mesa, assinalando “E tudo o que quiser saber sobre isso, me pergunte. E se eu não responder, é porque não lhe diz respeito. A sua atitude constrangeu uma funcionária e eu não vou permitir isso”

Andrés engoliu um seco, levantando as sobrancelhas.

“Não é a primeira vez que vem brigar comigo por causa disso, se bem me lembro foi na situação de Arturo, não foi?” ele se apoiou na mesa “Se sente especial fazendo isso, irmãozinho? Defendendo suas funcionárias e…”

“Quando te mandei calar a boca sobre Monica era porque a situação era toda muito delicada, ela procurou ajuda do chefe e eu dei isso a ela. Ángel não ajudaria em nada nessa questão, e você sabe. E, além do mais, eu sou o único aqui que posso mandar você  **calar a boca.** ”

Andrés suspirou.

“Está bem. Calarei minha boca.”

“Obrigado.”

“Sergio?”

“Quê?”

“Está apaixonado, não está?”

Sergio se levantou e saiu batendo a porta, esvoaçando praticamente ao oitavo andar. O amava mais que tudo, mas era muito difícil.  _ Muito difícil. _

  
  
  
  
  


Quarta-feira - 13h11

"Raquel! Que bom que você veio!" Monica exclamou, sorridente. Ágatha também abriu um sorriso que fez Raquel ficar levemente grata por realmente ter ido ao almoço.

"É, eu consegui descer a tempo..." Ela respondeu um pouco sem graça. Não tinha muito o que conversar com as meninas.

As outras duas entenderam a sensação se entreolharam. Não havia maneira certa de fazer aquilo, mas estavam, de todo coração tentando. 

"Eu trabalho na PM faz 11 anos e 7 meses." Monica começou. "Desde esse tempo conheço Sergio o bastante pra dizer que ele é um ótimo chefe e uma ótima pessoa. O que aconteceu foi que nós, de uma forma extremamente egoísta, e terrível, comentamos sobre uma situação a qual não tínhamos propriedade ou direito nenhum de comentar. Eu, Monica Gaztambide, tenho certeza que se fosse comigo eu não ia gostar, e por isso te peço desculpas. De verdade. E espero que você possa me perdoar algum dia." A loira disse a encarando, e Raquel assentiu.

"Nós nos deixamos levar porque… bom, nos conhecemos há muito tempo. Somos amigos há muito tempo. Conhecemos Sergio desde,  _ nossa, _ muitos anos, e em todos esses anos nunca vimos nosso amigo tão feliz. Pra te ser sincera até ontem tínhamos uma teoria que o Profe era virgem!  _ Ok, eu nunca acreditei nisso porque né, mas enfim _ . Não quero te justificar a fofoca com essas razões mas sim te pedir desculpas. Isso não vai mais acontecer e eu realmente quero que sejamos amigas daqui pra frente porque tenho certeza que você é uma pessoa sensacional!" Ágatha terminou e Raquel sorriu de lado. 

"Eu… ai é muito bom saber que vocês puderam vir e conversar comigo. Está sendo bem difícil trabalhar aqui, por todos os N motivos que eu tenho, mas é, com certeza estar nesse ambiente quase dominado por homens o tempo todo me abala bastante. É só que… eu achei que estivéssemos nos aproximando sabe? Dançamos juntas nas festas -  _ e gente eu raramente danço _ -, vocês são mulheres, sabe? Temos que nos unir! Já basta o meu estagiário me odiar de graça, o Ángel me entupir de trabalho, e ainda tem toda essa situação com o Sergio… eu realmente não precisava desse burburinho agora, não mesmo." Ela contou e as outras duas ficaram quietas por um momento. Sabiam que tinham feito errado.

"Há alguns meses eu me envolvi com um cara chamado Arturo Román. Provavelmente você o conhece, ele é advogado e era quem sentava na sua cadeira antes." Monica engoliu a seco e Ágatha apertou sua mão. Raquel não fazia ideia do que vinha. "Ele era ótimo. Um profissional excelente, um cara bacana, mas… Deus, como era machista, um porco asqueroso… tudo de ruim. Ele ia até o café e passava horas fazendo charminho pra cima de mim, me falando coisas do tipo 'Monica, que coxas lindas, vai pra onde com essa sainha, gata?' E eu deixei levar. Até que um dia ele… passou do ponto." Ela respirou fundo de novo. "E foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu naquele lugar. A tentativa dele de-... de me estuprar em pleno banheiro feminino foi a coisa mais horrenda que me aconteceu. E a Carpa? Pff… Raquel ouvia tudo enojada. "Eu não estou te contando isso pra que você passe a mão na minha cabeça, Raquel, mas pra te dizer que eu sei o que é ter a reputação jogada aos ares nessa empresa por causa de um cara, e que o que eu fiz foi justamente ir contra os meus próprios princípios. Eu, nós, erramos muito feio em nos metermos na sua vida pessoal, e com todo o amor do mundo espero que você aceite as nossas desculpas."

Raquel ficou em silêncio, tentando absorver tudo. Ficou feliz de Monica ter confiado nela, e queria poder se abrir com elas também. 

"Eu não tenho amigos aqui. Eu entrei na Piñero Marquéz no dia seguinte de ter ficado com um cara incrível mas que descobri que trabalharia do meu lado… é muito difícil. É realmente muito difícil. O que eu e Sergio… vivemos… foi ótimo, mas eu não quero nada agora porque olha pra minha vida! Eu não consigo ter uma noite de sono tranquila porque meu chefe me dá 340mil coisas pra fazer, estou cercada de homens que ficam me comendo com os olhos e ainda por cima tenho que lidar com o fato de que eu dormi com um cara do meu trabalho!" As meninas a olhavam com atenção. "Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas enfim… agora já foi, já ficamos e agora estamos tentando ser amigos no meio desse caos. Eu só… eu preciso que alguma coisa na minha vida dê certo, e eu gostaria imensamente que fosse o meu trabalho porque eu ralei demais até chegar aqui." Ela suprimiu uma risada e limpou o canto do olho que teimava em deixar uma lágrima escapar.

Monica e Ágatha esticaram as mãos, apertando a de Raquel como quem diz 'estamos aqui' e sorriram. 

"Pode contar com a gente, gata!" Disse Ágatha.

"Estamos com você sempre." Completou Monica.

Raquel então sorriu de forma genuína. Finalmente conseguiu sentir que realmente não estava sozinha.

"Tá agora fala ai, o quão bom de cama ele é?" Ágatha disse quebrando o clima e fazendo as outras duas caírem na gargalhada. Raquel corou e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Olha… não sou o tipo de pessoa que beija e conta, mas..." As duas a olharam curiosas. "Vamos dizer que Sergio é um homem bem…  _ generoso _ . SÓ."

As três voltaram a rir. Aquele almoço ficaria para a história como um dos melhores que Raquel já teve na empresa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Três semanas tinham se passado desde o almoço no Fidelis, e Raquel não podia estar mais feliz. As meninas tinham-na acolhido verdadeiramente, e já não via sua pausa para o café sem elas. Sergio até apareceu algumas vezes, e conversava harmoniosamente com elas. Raquel tinha que admitir que era inevitável, algumas vezes, olhar para ele e sentir um comichão no corpo. Várias vezes se pegava olhando para ele enquanto ele passava a sua frente pelo escritório, e seus olhos desciam de seus ombros largos até lá embaixo, e era impossível não se lembrar dele de toalha, recém saído do banho. Às vezes era involuntário morder o lábio e parar de respirar uns segundos quando lhe dava bom dia. Raquel sabia que ele sentia isso também, como no dia em que tinha ido almoçar com a equipe inteira do financeiro e suas mãos, sem querer, se tocaram: a descarga elétrica foi imediata. Mas a advogada estava fazendo o possível para se manter sã e nos trilhos de sua vida -  _ e a amizade com Sergio estava dando certo, e as meninas nunca mais tocaram em nenhum assunto delicado. _ Chegava em casa sozinha, com seu vinho e suas almofadas, e tentava devagarzinho tornar-se a pessoa sorridente e radiante que um dia fora. E esta tentativa toda parecia refletir em todas as pessoas da PM, mesmo que em doses diferentes; A garota, Silene, até tinha sorrido para ela, um dia. Andrés a cumprimentava todas as vezes que vinham buscar Sergio para almoçar -  _ e sem fazer piadas sarcásticas _ . Lidava com Ángel com a postura mais profissional possível em resposta ao comentário infeliz de  _ não-vou-aliviar-pro-seu-lado. _ E, no mais, as brigas no andar nunca pareceram tão distantes. Nunca, em toda a história da PM, se via tanta tranquilidade entre os dois setores. Isto porque ninguém tinha cruzado aquela barreira com tanta classe quanto Raquel Murillo. Quem não parecia contente eram os homens da Carpa, que pareciam enciumados de terem os sorrisos de Raquel todos roubados para o outro lado do escritório. 

Suárez a observava lá do outro lado, e revirava os olhos toda vez que  _ Gafitas  _ se dirigia a ela e a fazia rir. Lembrava-se vagamente da festa de Ángel, quando tinha chegado perto dela e  _ ele  _ os tinha interrompido… Podia não ter sido nada, mas o jeito que ele a olhava agora, no café- Ah, aí sim tinha coisa. Não se deixou abater por aquilo no entanto, e conversou com Antoñanzas e concordaram que convidar Raquel para assistir o jogo do dia era super válido. 

Já havia passado das três da tarde, quando ele a foi até ela no café, onde  Raquel batia papo com Monica e Yashin. Quando o advogado se aproximou, as outras pessoas se afastaram e Raquel internamente gritou para que elas voltassem. Suárez sorriu a encarando e ela forçou outro de volta.

"Ai Raquel! Hoje a galera vai ver o jogo do Real lá no Hanói depois do trampo… quer ir?" 

Ela o encarou realmente surpresa. Sabia que eles também torciam pelo Real Madrid, mas em todo aquele tempo nunca tinha sido convidada para verem os jogos juntos…

"Hoje é a semi-final do Campeonato e aí combinamos de ver todos juntos… vamos, vai ser divertido, o Antoñanzas começa a xingar o Zidane depois da primeira cerveja!"

Raquel riu e mordeu o lábio inferior de forma involuntária enquanto pensava. Suárez tentou não encará-la mas não conseguiu. A verdade era que ele, assim como todos os homens da Carpa e da face da terra, a achavam irresistível.

_ There are worse things I could do _

_ Than go with a boy or two _

_ Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy _

_ And no good _

_ I suppose it could be true _

_ But there are worse things I could do _

"Ok, pode ser. Mas não vou pagar cerveja pra ninguém, viu? Já basta no dia do batismo que saí de lá lisa!" Ela brincou, batendo de leve no braço dele e riu voltando ao seu posto. 

Suárez sentia como se tivesse ganho na loteria. Virou para onde estava Antoñanzas e levantou a mão como se vitorioso, e o amigo se levantou batendo uma palma que a assustou, antes de causar um monte de risadas na Carpa. 

Na Banda, o dia corria cheio de problemas -  _ para variar.  _ Sergio estava perdendo os cabelos porque teria uma reunião com  **seu** chefe no dia seguinte, e não conseguia alcançar os resultados necessários no programa pré-orçamentário de jeito nenhum. Ágatha já estava na terceira aspirina e Yashin queria partir o computador com o próprio punho de tanta raiva que tinha daquele sistema. O diretor passou o dia inteiro trancafiado em sua sala, e achava que não iria sair dali tão cedo. 

"Monica, pode me trazer outro café, por favor?" Ele pediu ainda olhando o quadro branco e a secretária prontamente atendeu.

Quando voltou, Sergio já estava em sua mesa, fazendo pilhas com os gráficos 3D que tinha ganho de Andrés para ajudar na execução de cálculos. 

"Obrigado, Monica." Ele agradeceu no automático. "Ah! Mais uma coisa. Você sabe que horas a Raquel sai hoje?" Perguntou ainda mexendo nas peças que pareciam um grande jogo colorido de lego.

"Olha Sergio, pelo que eu entendi ela vai assistir futebol com os  _ macho men  _ da Carpa hoje. Por que?" Agora ela estava curiosa.

"Nada, só porque precisava de uma informação sobre um contrato do RPF e não consegui achar no meu arquivo." Ele desconversou. 

Monica apertou os olhos como quem diz 'aham sei' e saiu da sala. 

Nem dois segundos depois Andrés atravessou a mesma porta que a loira tinha acabado de fechar com um sorriso irritantemente caloroso no rosto.

"Serjão foca aqui! Salas de cinema com mini-bares acoplados em cada cadeira!" Ele disse com as mãos para cima como se apresentasse uma ideia genial. 

Sem nem desgrudar os olhos dos gráficos, Sergio resmungou. "Andrés não inventa moda. Não faz nem três dias que eu te mandei o orçamento para a nova campanha e você me vem com essa?!"

Andrés fingiu ficar ofendido. "Ai  _ hermanito _ , ok, ok, foi só uma ideia, não está mais aqui quem falou… O que você tá fazendo?" Ele perguntou como uma criança curiosa e se sentou na frente do irmão.

Sergio bufou e rolou os olhos. " **Trabalhando,** o que acha que eu estou fazendo? Alguém tem que trabalhar nessa empresa..."

"E que bom que é você, porque eu estou no horário do café."

"Andrés você é patético."

"E você é um manézão bocó que fica aí brincando de lego enquanto a garota que você gosta tá do outro lado do corredor com os amiguinhos dela."

Sergio ajeitou os óculos o olhando com frieza. "Primeiro que ela está trabalhando. Segundo que eu não gosto dela. Terceiro que-"

"Ah quer enganar quem, se ela te pedir você deita no chão pra ela pisar, Sergio!" Andrés exclamou e Sergio rolou os olhos. Odiava quando o irmão tinha razão. "Ainda não entendi porque você ainda não chamou ela pra jantar..."

"Somos amigos, Andrés, e ela vai sair com a Carpa hoje para assistir ao jogo do Real Madrid com sei lá quem..." Agora foi a vez de Andrés rolar os olhos.

"Finalmente achei um defeito naquela mulher: torcer pro Real. Aquela droga de time… se não fosse por eles hoje meu Atlético de Bilbao tava lá firme e forte contra o Barça..." Ele suspirou. Olhou para Sergio e encontrou o irmãozinho com o olhar completamente diferente do compenetrado e focado Sergio de antes; ele parecia sonhando, encarando o nada. Era real: os dois sabiam que ele realmente nutria algo por Raquel Murillo. "Você totalmente assistiria futebol por ela né?" 

Sergio o encarou e respirou fundo.

"Eu totalmente assistiria futebol por ela."

  
  
  
  
  


Depois de finalmente terminar de fechar um contrato daqueles que só aparece de vez em nunca, Raquel estava com o humor nas nuvens, o que pedia uma comemoração. Avisou aos meninos que iria encontrá-los direto no Hanói, porque precisava pegar sua camisa do time em casa. Trocou rapidamente de roupa, colocando a velha e enorme camisa do Real Madrid por cima da blusa de manga comprida que vestiu para trabalhar e prendeu o cabelo em um rabo. 

O bar estava um estouro. Quase 150 pessoas se espremiam para conseguir assistir ao jogo - que ainda iria começar nos próximos minutos - movidos a cerveja e muita gritaria. Raquel avistou a Carpa perto da televisão. Suárez e Ángel usavam a camisa assim como ela, enquanto Antoñanzas estava dos pés a cabeça do time do coração - óculos, peruca, bandeira…-.

"Oi gente!" Ela disse animada, os cumprimentando e se sentando entre Antoñanzas e Suárez. 

Os três a abraçaram felizes, e gritaram seu nome levantando as canecas no alto, a fazendo gargalhar. Claramente já estavam bêbados. 

"Raquelzita, coloca aqui no papel a sua aposta pro bolão! O Antonio disse que quem levar ganha cerveja de graça até o fim do mês!" Ángel disse animado a passando o papel.

"Carlos, desce mais 3 ai!" Suárez pediu gritando ao garçom que prontamente o atendeu. 

"Óh, hoje é por nossa conta ein!" Ángel disse e Raquel arregalou os olhos. "Bom, nesse caso… Carlos! Mais 2!" Ela pediu e todos comemoraram.

"Ai sim! DALE REAL!" Festejou Antoñanzas e todos levantaram suas canecas de cerveja em um brinde animado. O jogo ia começar. 

  
  
  


No final do primeiro tempo, Raquel já estava se sentindo alegre demais pela bebida - deu um gole generoso a cada vez que seu time recuperava a posse de bola. Nos meninos, então, nem se fala: Antoñanzas quase vomitou de nervoso quando o goleiro perdeu um pênalti e Suárez subiu na mesa para comemorar o segundo gol do artilheiro; de modo geral os três estavam adorando a companhia de Raquel, achavam engraçadíssimo como ela xingava os jogadores como um marinheiro e no minuto seguinte virava para dentro sua caneca de cerveja em comemoração a um gol. Durante o intervalo as pessoas do bar começaram a dançar e, no fundo de toda a gritaria e comemoração, ela pode ouvir uma voz que conhecia extremamente bem. Deu um gritinho de felicidade ao perceber que era Shakira, e não se aguentou: tinha que levantar e dançar! Mas sua consciência gritou mais alto ao perceber que provavelmente era a única mulher em um bar lotado de homens bêbados e desconhecidos. Se sentindo derrotada, abriu o celular no automático e abriu a conversa com Sergio. Ele não parecia estar online, mas uma força interior excepcionalmente avassaladora a invadiu gritando ' _ FALA COM ELE'  _ . E assim o fez.

> Gafas vc não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de ver <

Raquel mandou e Sergio demorou um tempinho para responder -  _ estava terminando uma apresentação que faria ao presidente do Financeiro no dia seguinte _ . Não conseguiu não sorrir ao ver que era ela. 

> O que foi? <

Sergio respondeu e ela sorriu ao telefone.

> Colocaram Shakira pra tocar no meio do jogo!😡😫<

> Agora não sei o que fazer <

> Inspetora! Mas você não pode! O que irão pensar da maior torcedora do mundo do Real Madrid?!<

  
  


> EU TO NUM BAR CHEIO DE HOMENS BEBADOS <

> A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE EU POSSO FAZER É REBOLAR <

Sergio sabia que aquela situação devia ser péssima, mas não conseguiu frear o sorriso ao ver o  _ jeito  _ que Raquel lhe descreveu a situação. Podia imaginá-la com a blusa gigante do time por cima de sua roupa de trabalho, os cabelos loiros presos atrás da da nuca e a caneca de cerveja cheia até a boca. Só não gostava de imaginá-la no meio de tantos homens.

> 😪😔 <

> Sinto muito por isso, Raquel <

> Aconteceu alguma coisa? <

> Não, por enquanto tranquilo <

> Só é uma preocupação constante <

  
  


> Eu só posso imaginar. <

> Mas fora isso, está se divertindo? <

> Siiim, bastante! Estamos ganhando!!!!!!!!!! <

> Se tudo der certo hoje ganho duas rodadas de graça <

  
  


Ele estranhamente conseguia ouvir as palavras que escrevia saindo de sua boca, como se falassem ao seu ouvido. 

> Gostaria de poder te acompanhar nessas rodadas <

Largou o telefone em cima da escrivaninha e rodou pelo pequeno escritório, sem saber se tinha exagerado na mensagem. Seu coração batia muito rápido e Sergio só quis voltar cinco segundos atrás antes de mandar aquela mensagem: estava se sentindo feito um adolescente. Seu medo era de atravessar a linha sem perceber e perder de vez aquele pouco espaço que tinha de interação com ela. Mal sabia ele que, do outro lado, Raquel sentia seu coração se aquecer ao ler aquela mensagem. Era caloroso demais, para ela, saber que Sergio continuava ali, apesar de tudo - e que ainda nutria  _ aquilo  _ por ela. Às vezes se sentia mal por estar gostando das minúsculas,  _ quase ínfimas,  _ insistências dele e não as impedir, mesmo que não as correspondesse pronta e completamente. Talvez fosse um pouco egoísta - mas agora estava bêbada e estava quase em abstinência dos braços dele sobre seu corpo. Tudo que queria era flertar com ele  _ inocentemente. _

> Entendo sua vontade, cariño <

> Mas a verdade é que não te vejo nesse bar para assistir futebol <

> E duvido que alguém de respeito assista um jogo bebendo uísque <

Sergio agarrou o telefone e leu de uma vez tudo, e caiu na gargalhada, aliviado. Ela estava entrando na brincadeira -  _ ainda bem.  _

> Posso te surpreender, Inspetora. <

Ela demorou um pouco para responder.

> Eu já disse que adorei esse apelido? <

  
  
  


> Não disse, mas eu podia adivinhar. <

> Sergio <

> Vai começar o 2 tempo<

> Te chamo quando acabar <

  
  


> Claro. <

> Avise quando chegar em casa. <

  
  


> Ok<

  
  
  


Já no Uber, depois de recusar de todas as maneiras as tentativas de carona de Suárez e Ángel, Raquel tirou da bolsa o telefone e abriu a conversa com ele. Sergio estava no escritório, lendo, quando o celular vibrou em cima da escrivaninha e ele se tropeçou para se levantar e pegar. Era ela.

> A caminho de casa!!!! <

> E NA FINAL DO CAMPEONATOOOOOOO <

  
  


> 🎉💪🎊<

> E nada disso seria possível sem sua melhor torcedora. <

> Fico muito feliz! <

Raquel sorriu e se ajeitou no banco de trás do carro para mandar uma foto sorrindo e apontando para o símbolo do time na camisa que usava. Sergio sorriu com a espontaneidade da foto, e logo recebeu outra em que ela mordia a camiseta. Quis dizer que ela estava linda. Estonteante. Maravilhosa. Praticamente uma deusa. E queria pedir que ela mudasse o curso da viagem e viesse até sua casa. Mas já estava ganhando muito mais do que devia - e sabia que era por causa do álcool que ela tinha ingerido. Não faria nada que sabia que ela fosse se arrepender pela manhã.

> Fica mais difícil perder quando a torcedora é tão fiel. <

> E amorosa. <

> Azar dos times que jogarem contra você. <

> Pois eu acho o mesmo <

Raquel desceu do carro e caminhou até a porta do prédio com o telefone em mãos. Subiu as escadas ainda pensando no que mandar para ele. Não queria de jeito nenhum que a conversa acabasse.

> Estou em casa <

  
  


> Que bom!! <

> Agora descanse e celebre a sua vitória, Inspetora. <

Raquel entrou em casa e fechou a porta, se apoiando ali. Olhou para o teclado várias vezes. Olhou da foto de perfil de Sergio até o seu nome e o “online” ali debaixo. Viu as mensagens anteriores e escreveu uma sem pensar muito. Encarou a mensagem escrita. 

_ Quer vir comemorar aqui comigo? _

Raquel achou que tinha parado de respirar. Não era o álcool que falava, muito menos só seu corpo. Queria que ele viesse e a embalasse em seus braços, para dormir aconchegada. Sentiu vontade da companhia dele - sabendo, logicamente, aonde isso daria, e sentia-se quase como desesperada. Mas sabia que fazer aquilo era desobedecer suas próprias resoluções internas; uma batalha interna se iniciou na mente embriagada e carente de Raquel Murillo. Sabia que já fazia muito tempo desde que tinham estado juntos a última vez - depois de seu “batismo”, ela bem lembrava. Fazia tempo, não era constante, estava tudo bem… Será? Raquel sentia que chamá-lo não era uma decisão só física. Queria que ele viesse e ficasse a noite toda, lhe acordando de manhã com cheiro de café passado e beijos estalados em sua pele. Queria fumar enquanto era observada por ele. Queria vê-lo sair do banho e secar os cabelos perto dela. 

_ Sabia  _ que o desejo vinha mais do coração do que do meio de suas pernas. Por isso, apagou a mensagem rapidamente, antes que pensasse em se arrepender, e respondeu, simplesmente:

> Obrigada!! <

> Nos vemos amanhã <

> Boa noite!😘 <

> Boa noite, Raquel. <

> Durma bem. <

Jogou o telefone no sofá e mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava para o nada. Tinha tomado a decisão certa, sim. Era só se controlar mais algumas vezes até que aquilo sumisse. 

_ I could hurt someone like me _

_ Out of spite or jealousy _

_ I don't steal and I don't lie _

_ But I can feel and I can cry _

_ In fact, I bet you never knew _

_ But to cry in front of you _

_ That's the worse thing _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grease + serquel = TUDO.


	9. Don't You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holaa, do-you-wanna-dancers   
> Os dias tão passando e nós ficando cansadas por mil e uma razões diferentes (porque os estudos e o trampo não param, né?) mas trouxemos esse cap pra vocês e esperamos que vocês gostem.  
> Esse daqui é pra ler ouvindo a música, ein? Só jogar lá Don't You Know, do Jaymes Young!!!!   
> Um beijo, voltaremos assim que possível!   
> Barcelona&Cannes

Sexta-feira, a gloriosa, mais uma vez chegava na Piñero Marquéz. Sergio chegava ao escritório mais tarde porque a apresentação tinha sido tão bem sucedida no dia anterior que se deu o direito de acordar depois das 6h da manhã no dia seguinte. Parecia que sua vida estava nas nuvens, que nada poderia abalá-lo naquela linda sexta-feira; Monica estranhou quando o chefe apareceu no escritório às 8h30 da manhã com um sorriso no rosto. Sergio Marquina nunca chegava depois das 7h, nunca faltava ou muito menos ficava doente. Aliás, odiava atrasos. O time inteiro já o esperava, com pastas e cálculos abertos para análise e supervisão. Ágatha estava de boca aberta incrédula, e Yashin permaneceu concentrado em seu computador, que, para variar, tinha dado problema e perdido um arquivo importante no meio do infinito sistema de dados.

"Bom dia, Monica." Ele disse sorrindo e foi direto para sua sala. Ela o seguiu.

"Bom dia…?" Ele riu. Devia ser uma imagem cômica mesmo. "Quem é você e o que fez com Sergio Marquina?!" 

Os dois riram e ela lhe entregou a pasta com os resultados que tinham sido enviados da presidência. Estava demorando… Sergio suspirou e forçou um sorriso.

"Obrigado, Monica."

Como dizia seu pai, ' _ alegria de pobre dura pouco, Sergito _ ...' Era hora de colocar a mão na massa. Passou o resto da manhã enfiado em sua sala tentando voltar ao estado de tranquilidade que tinha pela manhã quando chegou, e se permitiu, mesmo que por breves momentos, se lembrar da conversa com Raquel na quarta-feira. Depois da conversa sincera que tiveram há algumas semanas, tudo parecia caminhar a uma linda amizade - o que ele jamais reclamaria, pelo contrário - mas não podia deixar de sentir falta de tê-la em seus braços, de beijar sua boca e seu corpo nu… O que lhe restava era respeitar a decisão que os dois tinham tomado pelo bem geral e se contentar com uma amizade que até estava sendo bem divertida. Na hora do café em que seu time e ela sempre se juntavam, ele a encontrou sorrindo leve e contando alguma coisa sobre um contrato milionário que tinha supervisionado fechar e que provavelmente já já todos eles iriam ter em mãos. 

"Boa tarde Inspetora!" Ele disse ainda sorridente e foi se servir de café.

"Boa tarde, Gafas! Estamos de bom humor hoje, ein?" Raquel brincou e bebericou seu café.

"Nosso Profe tá todo pimpão porque ontem deu um show apresentando os resultados do pré-budget pro presidente do financeiro!" Ágatha disse orgulhosa, fazendo Sergio corar. 

"Meu Deus, Sergio, parabéns!" Raquel, em um impulso, o abraçou e Sergio sentiu o tempo parar. Sentir as mãos dela em seu corpo de novo, o cheiro de seu perfume doce no pescoço e no cabelo. Quis resmungar quando ela o soltou, sentindo seu rosto queimar de vermelhidão, o que Raquel achou muito fofo. Sergio podia ser um Deus entre quatro paredes, mas no mundo real era um ursinho carinhoso extremamente tímido.

"Obrigado gente, muito obrigado…" Ajeitou os óculos. "Mas  _ óh _ , é um resultado nosso, ok? E ainda temos o budget inteiro para estruturar pelos próximos meses… vai dar trabalho mas vai dar certo." Sergio respondeu ainda um pouco sem graça e Ágatha e Yashin apenas sorriram concordando.

"Bom, eu vou voltando, você pode estar de bom humor mas o Ángel daqui a pouco vem me chamar..." Raquel disse os fazendo gargalhar. 

E de novo, Sergio sentiu alguma coisa faltando quando ela saiu de perto dele. Teve vontade de ir até lá, puxá-la pela mão e a beijar até que o ar faltasse. Melhor, teve vontade de chamá-la para largar tudo; o trabalho, Ángel, contratos e números, e que só fosse com ele para onde ela quisesse, contanto que fosse. Mas não o fez. Permaneceu no meio do hall do café, se perguntando pela milésima vez naquele dia porque não conseguia esquecê-la e aceitar que nem sempre as coisas acontecem como são desejadas. Precisava de um tempo para digerir aquela sensação nada agradável ao pé do estômago, e nada melhor do que voltar a sua completamente isolada, quieta e agradável sala. Errado. Bastou que se sentasse em sua cadeira e encarasse a primeira planilha que Andrés abriu a porta com força.

" _ Hermanito _ , como vai? Já soube que está feliz da vida hoje, que que houve? Se deu bem noite passada ou…?" Andrés brincou indo até ele e o encarando com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Já Sergio lhe respondeu com um olhar fatal. "Boa tarde pra você também, Andrés, e não eu não fiz sexo com ninguém ontem a noite. Mas me dei bem sim, na verdade. Meu pré-budget foi aprovado pelo Prieto, e tudo verde para que as projeções comecem a-"

"E bla bla bla, ok, não quero saber das suas pobres alegrias de um engenheiro. Como está Raquelita?" Andrés se sentou e Sergio sorriu sincero.

"Bem, ela está bem, trabalhando muito e sendo uma exímia amiga, se você quer saber. Aliás, o que você quer saber? Porque está aqui, de novo, no meio da tarde me azucrinando?" Ele disse simplesmente, e girou na cadeira para encarar o computador.

"Ué eu vim saber do meu irmãozinho e resgatar minha estagiária que era pra ter descido faz meia hora com meu expresso e as novidades quentes do andar mais badalado da Piñero Marquéz." Agora sim tudo estava explicado.

"Olha não sei onde a Silene está, mas garanto que alguém da Carpa saiba, ela namora o estagiário da Raquel..." Sergio explicou, completamente vidrado no computador.

  
  
  


Do outro lado do salão, Silene conversava em um canto escondida com o namorado, até que Antoñanzas o chamou de volta a sua mesa para que terminasse de imprimir uma jurisdição importante que deveria ir para a mesa de Ángel até o fim do dia. Agora completamente sem ter o que fazer, se aproximou da mesa de Aníbal fingindo procurar alguma coisa enquanto ouvia a conversa de Suárez com a nova vice-diretora. Raquel estava debruçada na mesa, com o cabelo preso por um lápis e apenas assentindo aos comentários e anedotas desesperadas por atenção que o advogado contava. ' _ Ugh, homens... _ ' Até que:

"Sabe, Raquel, eu tava pensando; abriu um bar novo na  _ Preciados _ , e eles vão passar os melhores momentos do jogo de quarta nesse sábado..." Suárez começou. "Quer ir?" 

Raquel assentiu meio sem pensar até que ouviu de novo.  _ O que? Ele a estava chamando pra sair?  _ **_Suárez_ ** _? _ Tirou os olhos do contrato que redigia e sem querer o lápis de seu cabelo caiu na movimentação brusca. Ficou vermelha e respirou fundo. Não queria sair com ninguém do trabalho, ainda mais depois de tudo o que se deu com Sergio mas… ela era solteira, era um sábado a noite, e sair com ele não implicava sexo ou nada do tipo. Só iam tomar umas cervejas, ela ia rir, ele ia rir, e pronto, nada demais. 

"Tá, eu… ok, quero." Ela sorriu, e ele sorriu também. É, podia ser divertido. 

Silene não acreditou nos próprios ouvidos. Saiu dali correndo tentando não ser percebida e foi até Ágatha, que quase chorava tentando montar uma planilha. 

"Ágatha!!!! Vem aqui." A menina chamou para que ela fosse até o café e a amiga prontamente largou o que fazia para ouvi-la. 

"Fala, que foi dessa vez? Estou quase arrancando os cabelos com essa porra de excel que resolveu migrar as falhas do computador do Yashin pro meu..." Ela lamentou e Silene sorriu como se estivesse prestes a revelar um segredo de Estado.

"Suárez chamou Raquel pra sair." Ela contou devagar e a boca de Ágatha foi abrindo conforme sua cabeça ia processando as informações.

"Não… mentira?! Meu Deus, isso vai dar uma merda, não acredito!! E ela disse o que?" Perguntou mais curiosa que preocupada.

"Ué mas é claro que ela disse que sim né? Já viu o Suárez por acaso?!" Silene disse e Ágatha levantou as sobrancelhas. É, ele não era de se jogar fora…

"O que as _ guapitas _ estão fofocando aí ein?" A duas foram pegas em flagrante por Yashin, que voltava do banheiro. 

"Raquel vai sair com Suárez!" Ágatha disse e Yashin arregalou os olhos.

"Não… mentira! Sério? Como, porque?! Mas e o  _ Profe _ ?!" 

"E o Profe o que gente, ele tá lá dentro..." Foi a vez de Monica aparecer com sua caneca e da do chefe. Os outros três a olharam sem saber o que fazer, esperando que ela terminasse de repor o café nos dois recipientes. "Que foi gente?" Ela os encarou um pouco perdida.

" **Raquel vai sair com Suárez** !" Os três falaram ao mesmo tempo e Monica fez a mesma expressão que Yashin. 

"Mas gente!!! E o Sergio?!" Ela perguntou e se arrependeu da resposta;  _ era daquilo que eles falavam, afinal _ . 

Sem pestanejar, os quatro foram, liderados por Monica, até a sala de Sergio. Ao abrir a porta, Andrés brincava de mexer com as pecinhas do  _ não _ -lego de Sergio, enquanto ele mexia no computador concentrado. 

"Monica, obrigado-" Ele respondeu tirando os olhos do computador e não entendendo o que o time inteiro - _ e mais sua ex estagiária _ \- faziam em sua sala. Ficou encarando-os esperando uma resposta "Pois não?" Ele perguntou ainda no aguardo.

" **Raquel vai sair com Suárez.** " Os quatro disseram, novamente em uníssono. Sergio permaneceu estático, sem saber o que dizer; e Andrés arregalou os olhos realmente curioso.

"NÃO… SÉRIO? Mentira?! Não… GENTE!" O irmão respondeu entusiasmado. Daria o dedo mindinho do pé por trabalhar assim, cercado de fofocas todos os dias. " _ Hermanito _ , tá vendo! Eu falei,  **no primeiro dia** , eu FALEI que camarão que dorme a onda leva e você como bom camarãozinho que é fez o que? DORMIU!" Andrés exclamou, incrédulo com a capacidade do irmão de não saber como agir com mulheres.  _ Por Deus, era só ter chegado e perguntado antes! _

"Eles vão sair amanhã pra conhecer um bar de esportes novo na  _ Preciados. _ .." Silene complementou.    
  
"Profe anda logo! Vocês são amigos mas olha aquela mulher! Você sabe que gosta dela e sabe que ela também não te ignora! Mete bronca!" Ágatha começou, tentando ser um pouco mais fofa.

"É! Vai lá, fala com ela, chama pra um café, um jantar, qualquer coisa! Hoje é o dia universal do date!!" Yashin se pronunciou. 

"Sergio ela gosta de você, eu  _ sei _ que gosta. Vai lá, passa por cima do Suárez e chama ela! O  _ não _ você já tem, homem!" Foi a vez de Monica comentar, colocando a caneca de café dele em sua mesa com força para provar seu ponto. 

Andrés se levantou de onde estava indo até o resto do pessoal e se colocando no meio. 

"Sergio olha pra cá: você gosta dela? Nem que seja como amigo, você minimamente nutre algum sentimento por aquela mulher?" 

Os cinco o olharam quase inquisitivos, e Sergio suspirou fundo. 

"Está tão na cara assim?"

Monica achou que fosse morrer de fofura junto com Yashin, enquanto Ágatha e Andrés o olhavam como quem diz "É ÓBVIO". Silene se manteve quieta no meio dos colegas tentando não causar mais confusão. Indubitavelmente tinha algo muito maior por trás, e ela queria descobrir.

Sergio se viu afundando na cadeira. Estava claramente fudido; não queria pressioná-la, muito menos insistir em algo que ela explicitamente tinha dito que não queria, e muito menos dar esse gostinho aos seus colegas de trabalho que, claramente, tinham um lado a defender nesse momento. 

"O que eu faço?" Ele perguntou olhando para as próprias mãos. Realmente não tinha ideia de como prosseguir. 

Para sua surpresa, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, se atropelando, discutindo e no fim nem lembrando que ele ainda estava ali. 

"GENTE!" Monica disse alto quando percebeu que Sergio estava alheio de novo. Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra todos se retiraram - mesmo que sob protestos como foi no caso de Andrés - fechando a porta devagar.

Sergio realmente estava perdido; perdido nela, naquele sorriso, naquele corpo, naquele cheiro, na saudade que tinha dela. E sabia que, ainda mais agora, tardaria para se encontrar.

  
  
  
  
  


O cansaço da semana lhe atingiu com força mas, após um banho quente, Raquel já se sentia parcialmente renovada. Colocou sua camisola e, de modo habitual, se dirigiu à cozinha. Estava em dia com suas apresentações e não precisaria acordar cedo no dia seguinte: tinha tempo para si, finalmente. Abriu uma garrafa de vinho que tinha comprado na semana anterior e começou a preparar seu jantar. Bebeu de sua taça e buscou sua bolsa para achar seu maço de cigarro. Enquanto as panelas fumegavam, Raquel fumou olhando pela janela, e não pôde evitar um sorriso quando Sergio passou pela sua cabeça. Achou graça, sobretudo, por ter o diretor em sua mente depois de ter aceitado sair com Suárez no dia seguinte. Raquel conhecia a si mesma, e aceitar o convite de seu colega tinha sido mais para massagear seu próprio ego: sabia que jamais cederia às insistências dele, e que provavelmente só estava precisando flertar um pouco  _ sem medo nem compromisso. _

Buscou seu telefone e colocou uma música para tocar enquanto terminava seu cigarro para retornar às panelas. 

Raquel jantava olhando para um dos azulejos da cozinha, e Sergio ainda não tinha saído de sua cabeça.  _ Ele estava lindo, hoje, com aquele terno e camisa preta… _ Raquel se odiava quando não podia evitar esse tipo de pensamento, mas, geralmente quando eles vinham, ela já não os freava mais. Era gostoso pensar nele, era gostoso se deleitar com as lembranças mais  _ quentes  _ ao lado dele - e já não se reprimia como antes. Era melhor só pensar do que reprimir tudo isso e acabar mandando mensagem para ele. Então deixou sua mente vagar pelo corpo de Sergio… A barba espessa, as pintinhas em seu colo branco - o desenho de seus músculos em pouca luz,  _ meu Deus! _

Raquel acendeu outro cigarro depois de lavar a louça e encheu mais sua taça de vinho. Olhou pela janela e Sergio imediatamente apareceu em sua mente, e se fechasse os olhos podia sentir as mãos frias dele encostando-lhe o braço delicadamente, e a barba roçando em seu pescoço. Suspirou e abriu os olhos. Raquel sabia que se ligasse para ele, Sergio estaria em sua porta em menos de meia hora. Sabia que o sexo seria fenomenal, e que o beijo dele lhe daria descargas elétricas no corpo e a faria querer mais e mais durante quantos dias aguentasse. Entendia que, se ligasse para ele, todo o fogo no meio de suas pernas poderia ser saciado. E sabia que ele nem se importava de lhe oferecer isso a ela. Raquel só queria ter coragem de pegar o telefone e mandar uma mensagem.

_ Vem. _

E ele viria. Mas teria que lidar com todos aqueles problemas posteriores: sabia que o convidaria para o café, para o almoço, para o jantar… Sabia que o convidaria a entrar em sua vida. E que se arrependeria na segunda feira seguinte, quando não pudesse mais ficar longe dele sem querer agarrá-lo pela gravata e o puxar para o banheiro…

_ I've been walking in the moonlight looking for you _

_ I got nobody but my shadow to give me through _

_ So put your lips on my scars and teach me to love _

_ Give my slow heart the rhythm of a blood drum _

_ I don't want you to go _

_ I need more of you in my life _

_ Nobody should be alone _

_ Please let me take you home tonight _

Terminou de beber da taça e encheu mais, percebendo que só restava um gole. Lavou a louça e arrumou toda a cozinha antes de pegar a taça e levar ao seu quarto. Arrumou o travesseiro e recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, desbloqueando seu telefone. Abriu a conversa -  _ Sergio Marquina.  _ E lá estava a foto dele, sério. Não estava online, e Raquel começou a imaginar o que ele estaria fazendo. Provavelmente estava cozinhando àquela hora, sem camisa. Podia pintar um cenário em que ele estivesse turvo por causa da fumaça que subia das panelas, e diria a ele que ele estava lindo com aquele cabelo bagunçado e sorriso travesso. Gostava de imaginar que ele também apreciava um bom vinho, e agora tinha uma taça cheia em que bebericava aos poucos enquanto a encarava. 

_ Ok, Raquel, respira. _

Ela bloqueou o telefone, se recusando a cogitar chamá-lo. Sabia que queria e sabia do proveito que tiraria de tudo aquilo: mas precisava se controlar. Bebeu do vinho que restava na taça, e respirou fundo. Sorveu o líquido e seus lábios se umedeceram, e fechou os olhos. Raquel imaginou como seria se os lábios de Sergio a beijassem agora, e qual seria a sensação de suas línguas juntas. Sentiu o corpo se aquecer instantaneamente - não se sabia se era o álcool ou se era só uma resposta automática à figura de Sergio - e passou a mão delicadamente sobre seu próprio pescoço. Sentiu sua pele quente e desceu até seu seio, e encostou em seu mamilo já enrijecido. Apertou-o com leveza e soltou um suspiro.

_ Don't you know I want you so bad _

_ And every night I call for you _

_ Don't you know that I _

_ Don't you know I want you so bad _

_ I'd do anything to touch you _

  
  


Afastou o tecido da camisola e tocou seu seio novamente, desta vez apertando com mais força, e desceu a outra mão até o meio de suas pernas. Afastou uma da outra e tirou o tecido leve da camisola dali, tocando suas coxas com a ponta das unhas curtas, a fim de se arrepiar. De olhos fechados, podia imaginar a barba de Sergio roçando ali em sua pele sensível e quente - e se conseguisse se esforçar muito podia lembrar dos sons que ele fazia quando abocanhava seu sexo. Raquel passou os dedos sobre sua calcinha e já se sentia molhada, e foi só questão de tempo até tirar o tecido do meio do caminho para começar a tocar em seu ponto mais sensível. Gemeu baixinho, e pensou em Sergio. Sergio tirando a camisa. Sergio beijando seu pescoço. Sergio a masturbando. Sergio passando seu membro por seu sexo…

Raquel continuou os movimentos circulares e lentos em seu clitóris e, depois, passou os dedos desde sua entrada, voltando ao ponto inicial, umedecendo todo seu sexo. Os movimentos constantes começaram a lhe dar mais prazer, e seus gemidos baixos e contidos continuaram. E os pensamentos em Sergio também. Sergio lambendo o interior de sua coxa. Sergio apertando sua bunda enquanto a chupava. Sergio estocando de leve dentro dela enquanto a beijava… Raquel aumentou a velocidade quando os pequenos espasmos de prazer tomaram conta de seu corpo, e ela só conseguia pensar nele, nos dedos dele fazendo aquele trabalho para ela, nos gemidos dele quando estavam unidos, no rosto safado que ele tinha quando abria os olhos e a via sentar rápido e sempre agarrada a ele…Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos e constantes e só precisou de mais alguns segundos para atingir um orgasmo e seu corpo inteiro tremeu, seus olhos se fecharam com muita força e achou que viu estrelas. Continuou os movimentos mais lentamente até sentir as ondas de prazer se dissiparem completamente de seu corpo, e então parou, ofegante.

  
  


Deitada na cama com as pernas abertas e os dedos molhados, Raquel se sentiu aliviada, mas um buraco parecia crescer em seu peito aos poucos. E sabia que, embora seu corpo estivesse saciado, seu coração não chegava nem perto disso.

  
  
  


Antes de dormir, Raquel fumou outro cigarro e olhou as horas no relógio da cozinha. Meia noite e meia. Ele devia estar acordado, ainda, decerto vendo um filme, ou lendo um livro, ou só tomando um vinho mesmo. Duvidava que ele estaria na rua, num bar, mas pensou que, talvez, ele estivesse jantando com alguém. Alguma mulher, ou até mesmo Andrés. Mas só de pensar que ele talvez estivesse acompanhado, Raquel sentiu sua cabeça girar: não queria estar pensando nele enquanto ele fazia outra coisa. Na verdade, não queria estar pensando nele de jeito nenhum. Queria arrancar aquela tensão que sentia perto dele e jogar fora para sempre. Não queria que aquilo evoluísse e, ao final do cigarro, Raquel tinha decidido que estava, com certeza, doida - e que tinha entendido tudo errado. E que estava provavelmente com algum problema e qualquer carinho que vinha em sua direção ela confundia com algo a mais, por causa de seu passado. Mas não. Eles eram amigos e isso, para ela, já era ótimo. Era mais do que esperava quando entrou na PM, na verdade. Estava tudo bem, tinha seus amigos e um ambiente confortável de trabalho. Iria sair com Suárez do mesmo jeito que tinha saído com todos da Carpa - como amigos. E suas necessidades físicas ficariam para depois.

  
  


…

Enquanto Raquel deitava para dormir, Sergio estava sentado no escritório com o telefone em mãos. Queria ligar para ela, saber de seu dia e como estava. E, antes, essa ideia não teria lhe causado a taquicardia que agora causava - porque agora sabia que ela sairia com Suárez e ele já era peça fora do tabuleiro. Quer dizer, nem tanto, porque Sergio e Raquel eram  _ amigos.  _ Talvez Suárez fosse só sexo casual, também. Mas Sergio não podia deixar de imaginar que, talvez, ele fosse à casa dela depois do encontro. E que descobrisse coisas dela que a Sergio não tinham sido permitidas. Mais do que o sexo com outra pessoa, o diretor sentia-se enciumado de pensar que talvez Suárez tivesse passe livre à outra parte da vida de Raquel. 

O diretor estava com a conversa aberta -  _ Raquel Murilo.  _ Ela sorria na foto de perfil, e ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Pensou em trezentas maneiras de começar uma conversa (estava assim desde as onze da noite, e cada ideia parecia mais estúpida do que a outra).

_ Boa noite, Inspetora, algo para solucionar hoje? _

_ Olá, Inspetora, se divertindo na sua sexta à noite? _

_ Qual disco do ABBA me recomendas esta noite? _

Tudo parecia pedante e ridículo - e era assim que Sergio se sentia. Ridículo de estar sentindo  _ algo-a-mais  _ por alguém que lhe tinha dito com todas as letras que não queria nada do tipo. 

_ Take a look at these mountains I'm moving for you _

_ I'm gonna light the dynamite, I'm gonna break through _

_ 'Cause I know all the ways to appreciate your design _

_ I'm a damn good lover, shivers up your spine _

_ I don't want you to go _

_ I need more of you in my life _

Sabia que podia ser tudo coisa de sua cabeça e esse incômodo no peito era algo que não sentia desde seus vinte e poucos anos. Gostava de ser sozinho e de se manter controlado quanto aos seus sentimentos e, por isso, desistiu de ligá-la e discou um telefone já conhecido, que atendeu quase imediatamente.

"O que houve?"

"O que está fazendo?"

"Vou sair, por quê?"

"A essa hora? São uma da manhã!"

"Nem todo mundo é velho que nem você, Sergio"

O diretor suspirou.

"Do que precisa,  _ hermanito _ ?"

Sergio se arrependeu de ter ligado. Seu peito parecia que iria afundar, e de repente todas as suas inseguranças pareciam ter se tornado reais. 

"Nada, eu só…" suspirou de novo "Só precisava ligar para alguém que não fosse ela."

Sua voz era triste, e Andrés sabia que, para seu irmão mais novo ligá-lo numa sexta à noite, de madrugada, era porque algo estava errado. Era mais do que só um sentimento não correspondido - aquilo tinha atingido lugares no peito já rachado de Sergio.

"Quer que eu vá até aí?"

"Não, por favor, vá curtir sua noite. Eu só…" não conseguiu terminar

"Desligue o telefone e respire devagar. Eu estou indo."

"Andrés, não. De verdade. Se eu precisar, eu ligo."

"Ok, não vou desgrudar do telefone, então. É só avisar."

"Obrigado"

E assim o fez. Desligou o telefone e abriu as janelas do quarto - precisava respirar. Havia uma festa numa das casas ali debaixo, aparentemente alguns adolescentes aproveitaram uma viagem recente dos pais. Ele podia ver as luzes coloridas piscando e pessoas dançando. Ele via um casal se beijando contra uma parede. Alguns gritos finos animados das meninas que conversavam, provavelmente muito bêbadas. E ele podia ouvir a música, mesmo que distante - uma batida animada e uma letra insuportavelmente coerente com o momento. E Sergio não pôde fazer mais nada além de suspirar.

_ Don't you know that I'm going mad _

_ And in the moment I fall for you _


	10. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> só a galera que morre de amores online.  
> ai estamos tão xonadas nesses dois... hoje o choro de amor da vez veio ouvindo 'She'...
> 
> Esperamos que gostem! Até breve...  
> Barcelona&Cannes.

No dia seguinte, quando Suárez lhe mandou mensagem confirmando o horário em que iriam se encontrar no bar, Raquel quis desligar o telefone. Ou só não responder por horas e fingir, depois, que tinha desmaiado. Ou passado mal. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Mas sabia que não ir ao encontro dele ia causar mais desconforto do que se fosse. E, além do mais, era só futebol. Estava de shorts escuros e uma camisa do Real Madrid preta, e um casaco amarrado na cintura. Colocou tudo o que precisava nos bolsos do shorts e saiu, mais cedo, em direção ao bar. Preferiu ir andando, e quem a visse daquele jeito jamais imaginaria que ela usava terninho e sapatos altos todos os dias para trabalhar. Fazia sol mesmo naquele fim de tarde e seus cabelos loiros estavam mais reluzentes do que nunca, e Raquel sorriu ao sentir-se abraçada daquela luz. Chegou lá ainda faltando 15 minutos para o horário combinado com seu colega de trabalho, mas o bar já estava cheio de pessoas esperando pelo especial sobre o jogo. Acabaram não indo no tal bar novo - ia ser muito encontro, então Raquel pediu para mudarem para o Hanói, e Suárez nem questionou. Ela entrou e sentou-se no balcão, pedindo a primeira cerveja. Sozinha, apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e tirou o telefone do bolso. Buscou a conversa mais uma vez -  _ Sergio Marquina.  _ Ele não estava online, de novo. Olhou as últimas mensagens e sorriu, e decidiu que, agora, não lhe faria mal mandar uma mensagem. 

> não vai adivinhar onde eu vim parar <

Sergio não pôde evitar a desconfiança quando viu o telefone tremer e havia uma mensagem dela. Ele não reprimiu o sorriso quando abriu a foto dela e a viu, com uma camiseta do time, bebendo cerveja sozinha no balcão do que parecia ser o Hanói. Ela sorria abertamente. Ele achou estranho que ela não tivesse mandado aquela foto a Suárez, mas não conseguiu se sentir menos lisonjeado. Estava estonteante.

> mais um dia aqui <

> Mais um jogo que não pode perder. <

> não é um jogo, a final é amanhã!!! hahaha <

> hoje é a retrospectiva com os melhores momentos <

> Ah, sim. Vai passar em algum canal? <

> ESPN, acho…<

> mas acho que você não tem TV fechada, né?<

> Culpada… tenho TV aberta, mas nem assisto tanto.<

> HÁ sabia rs. <

Raquel não sabia o que responder, e Suárez não chegava… - _bom, mesmo se chegasse ela preferiria continuar conversando com Sergio…_ \- 

> você torce pra algum time?<

Ela duvidava que sim, mas queria saber o que ele responderia.

> Não… pode me considerar alérgico a esportes com bola…<

Raquel riu olhando pro telefone e Sergio, em casa, também. 

> imaginei… mas nem quando era criança? <

> crianças geralmente torcem pros times dos pais e etc e tal <

> Ah, se for assim, pode-se considerar que eu torça pelo Atlético de Bilbao. <

> você é BASCO?! <

Sergio gargalhou. Não entendia o porquê das pessoas sempre se surpreenderem quando descobriam isso.

> Ué, pois sim. Basquíssimo, de Bilbao. <

> Andrés é de San Sebastian mas ele mente... <

Raquel pode ouvi-lo dizendo aquilo, e não foi capaz de suprimir uma risada.

> mas você fala basco? <

> Entendo um pouco… <

> você não tem sotaque nenhum! <

Ele engoliu a seco. Não queria contar sobre sua infância para ela desse jeito. Não ainda.

> Minha mãe era madrilenha, pode ser isso. <

> Ah sim… <

O assunto morreu de novo. Sergio pensou em falar do tempo, mas era muito vago. Depois de política, mas não era assunto para whatsapp. 

> tá fazendo o que? <

Ela arriscou e fechou o celular na mesma hora. Se sentia uma adolescente, o que era ridículo. Aos 41 ela já devia saber como conversar pela internet. Mal sabia ela que Sergio, de 42, também não tinha a menor ideia. Também sem pensar muito, tirou uma foto do colo; estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas na poltrona aconchegante da sala, com "Cem Anos de Solidão" aberto sobre as pernas. Raquel pode ver que a luz estava fraca, e pode imaginar que ele estava de pijama ou uma roupa confortável, com alguma sonata tocando ao fundo. 

> lendo? num sábado à noite? <

> nossa, isso é TÃO Sergio Marquina…<

Raquel provocou, também rindo e encarando o celular, assim como Sergio, do outro lado de Madri. Gostou de saber que ele tinha se sentido confortável de lhe mandar uma foto sua, como ela fazia. Queria que ele tivesse mostrado as pernas, ou o rosto… queria vê-lo. 

> Eu sou assim tão previsível?! <

> o que você acha? <

> Ok, me pegou de novo. <

Mordendo o lábio, ela arriscou. 

> Professor, o que você está usando? <

Foi interrompida pelo prazer de vê-lo responder quando sentiu uma mão a abraçar nas costas. Ah, sim, Suárez. Forçou um sorriso e o cumprimentou com dois beijinhos na bochecha. Ele cheirava a barba recém feita e um perfume daqueles clássicos masculinos. Também foi usando uma blusa do Real Madrid, a poupando da vergonha de usá-la sozinha. 

"Raquel, oi! Desculpa o atraso, o trânsito estava horrível, e-"

"Ah, não tem problema… senta aí, o programa não começou..." Ela respondeu ainda com o sorriso forçado. 

Suárez logo pediu sua cerveja e tornou a encará-la com um sorriso que ela sabia que era de flerte. Queria o ignorar completamente a partir do momento que viu na tela bloqueada do celular uma notificação de Sergio com uma foto. Nossa como queria abrir aquela foto. Mordeu o lábio e deu uma gargalhada desajeitada largando o celular e pedindo outra cerveja.

"Você chegou faz muito tempo?" Ele quebrou o silêncio quando Raquel tentava espiar o celular sem parecer rude.

"Ãh? Ah, sim, digo, não, eu… faz alguns minutos..." Ela mentiu. 

Suárez não tinha muito o que dizer. Queria poder tombar o olhar às pernas -  _ e que pernas _ \- descobertas da companheira de trabalho, mas estava mais concentrado no jeito que ela ficava linda usando aquela camisa de seu time favorito. Já passava das 21h, e nada do especial começar. Raquel já estava pensando em inventar uma desculpa para ir embora, quando ele a interrompeu nos pensamentos.

"Como vão seus gatos?" Suárez perguntou e ela não entendeu.

"Perdão?"

"Seus gatos… que ficam com a sua mãe quando você sai a noite..." Ele a lembrou e Raquel deu uma gargalhada. 

Merda. Ela tinha dado aquela desculpa quando Suárez puxou conversa pela primeira vez, na festa de Ángel, e ela o ignorou porque estava de olho em Sergio.  _ Sergio _ . Que droga, será que não era possível passar um minuto sem tê-lo em seus pensamentos?! 

"É, hahaha..." Ela forçou uma risada. "Desculpa por isso… não tenho gatos, sou humanamente incapaz de cuidar de algum ser além de mim mesma..." Suárez gargalhou. 

"Ah, jura?! Poxa, eu jurava que você tinha gatos de verdade!" 

"Não, não… inclusive acho que sou um pouco alérgica..." Ele riu de novo.

O assunto morreu, como era de se esperar, e Raquel virou o que restava de sua cerveja, encarando o celular. Nossa, como queria abrir aquela mensagem. Aproveitou que Suárez engatou em uma conversa com o barman e respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Não sabia o que esperar de uma foto enviada por Sergio… mas definitivamente tinha sido muito melhor o que ele tinha mandado. Era uma foto de seu torso, que mostrava uma camisa branca bem passada, e metade do rosto dele, cobrindo os olhos. Ela percebeu que ele estava sorrindo, e achou as covinhas e o jeito que suas pintinhas ficavam à mostra naquele ângulo a coisa mais adorável. Mordeu o lábio ao perceber que a blusa marcava de um jeito não obsceno o peitoral definido dele.  _ Nossa, que saudade daquele peitoral. _ Respirou fundo, cansada.  _ Que péssima ideia tinha sido a de sair de casa naquele sábado à noite.  _

"Raquel! Vai começar!" Suárez a chamou, e ela rapidamente, como se tivesse sido pega em flagrante, abaixou o celular. 

  
  


Se a perguntassem sobre o especial que estava passando a menos de 2 metros dela em uma televisão gigante, Raquel não saberia dizer nem quem o apresentou. Passou metade do tempo conversando com Sergio por mensagem, e a outra metade relendo o que tinha acabado de enviar, tentando soar o menos flertante possível. A verdade era que não aguentava mais aquele ambiente, Suárez ou qualquer coisa que envolvesse aquele programa; quando chegou a hora do intervalo, deu a desculpa de ir ao banheiro e apertou o botão para ligar para Sergio, sem-querer-querendo. E sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha quando o ouviu dizer:

"Alô?"

"Sergio? Oi… desculpa, eu apertei o botão sem querer..." Ela mentiu apertando os olhos e esperando que ele caísse. E caiu, como uma luva.

"Ah, sem problemas. Não quero estragar sua noite, então..."

"Não, espera!" Ela disse e ele sentiu o corpo gelar por um instante. "Sabe, é que… Deus, eu não aguento mais esse bar…" 

Ele riu, a ouvindo plenamente, e nem se deu conta de que ela esperava que ele respondesse.

"Como você sabe, o meu sábado está agitadíssimo..." Sergio falou em tom de brincadeira e ela riu. "É sério! Estou aqui em uma jornada incrível contra uma garrafa de vinho, e nossa, ela me conta cada história… acho que me apaixonei." 

Raquel gargalhou e podia ver a cena de Sergio se servindo de mais uma taça de algum vinho chique que morava naquele apartamento.

"Eu e minha cerveja estamos em fase de divórcio… nossa, não aguento mais olhar pra ela!" Raquel brincou de volta.

"Minha amada não disse se somos exclusivos… não sei se você gostaria de se juntar a nós."

Sergio lançou alto. Muito alto. Alto demais.  _ Merda,  _ pensou querendo se socar no meio da cara.

"Olha, eu achei uma oferta tentadora…" Ir? Não ir? Ficar com Suárez? Não. "Chego aí em 30min, Gafas." Ela disse decidida, e Sergio se sentiu capaz de soltar fogos.

"Te espero então, Inspetora."

E desligou. Raquel sorriu como uma boba na frente do espelho. Iria vê-lo, iria até a casa dele beber vinho. Oh Deus…

Oh Deus. Ela iria pra casa dele. Beber vinho. Conversar. E o que mais?  _ O que mais ela quisesse e assim permitisse _ , mas Deus… Sergio sentiu que seu coração sairia pela boca naquele momento. 

  
  


"Eu… acabei de falar com uma amiga, ela está passando por um problemão com o namorado e... e eu preciso ir." Raquel inventou uma desculpa e Suárez respirou fundo. Imaginou que ela iria inventar uma desculpa, mas não imaginou que mentiria assim, na cara dura. Ele sabia com toda a certeza do mundo que não era amiga nenhuma. Mas preferiu cair na dança.

"Claro, claro, sem problemas..." Ele disse, tentando disfarçar o descontentamento. "Se cuida, Raquel." Forçou um sorriso, assim como ela. 

Raquel deixou o dinheiro pelas cervejas na mesa e se retirou dali sem pudor nenhum, se sentindo uma criança indo abrir os presentes no dia de Natal.  _ Iria vê-lo, finalmente. _

  
  
  


Quando ela chegou sorridente, Sergio estava preparado para qualquer coisa. Ela poderia só arrancar a roupa e sentar em seu colo que ele não iria reclamar, mesmo que fosse embora cedo demais. Preparou-se para cada situação hipotética que criou em sua cabeça. Se preparou para tudo, mas não tinha como prever que, quando abrisse a porta, ela estaria em sua porta, de shorts e a blusa do time, sorrindo o sorriso mais doce que ele já vira. Raquel pensou em vários jeitos de começar aquela conversa, mas quando o viu só soube sorrir. Era como voltar a um espaço seguro e tranquilo, e seu coração se encheu de um calor imediato. E Sergio pareceu desmontar. Era normal ficar sem jeito perto dela - e, pelo que diziam seus amigos, devia ser muito explícito  _ mesmo -  _ mas, desta vez, ela pareceu desmontar completamente a armadura dele com aquele sorriso solar que só ela tinha. Ele se sentiu extremamente sortudo de saber que aquele sorriso vinha direta e exclusivamente para ele, e que Suárez ou qualquer outra pessoa jamais saberiam o que estavam perdendo. Sergio afundou naqueles olhos cor de café.

“Oi”

“Oi” Ela jogou a cabeça para o lado.

Sergio achou que ela fosse beijá-lo, e Raquel esperou que ele a puxasse pela cintura. No entanto, ele ficou parado com a porta aberta enquanto ela se apoiava ali no batente. Manter um compromisso consigo mesma nunca tinha sido tão difícil para Raquel.

“Vai me chamar pra entrar?”

Sergio riu, abrindo caminho para ela.

“Por favor…”

E Raquel passou pela porta e sentiu seu coração acelerar de uma vez. Pela primeira vez, não tinha muita certeza ainda do que tinha ido fazer ali. Antes era só puxá-lo para o quarto e se resolverem ali entre os lençóis, mas agora tudo parecia diferente. Fosse porque o tinha procurado como  _ amigo, _ fosse porque, pela primeira vez, tinham combinado algo que não era  _ explicitamente sexual.  _ Estava ligeiramente nervosa, mas sabia que ele estava também; assim, decidiu engolir para si todos os sentimentos que pareciam exalar de seus poros e performou a Raquel desinibida e tagarela que sempre se apoderava de si quando o nervosismo lhe acometia. 

“Estava lendo até agora?”

“Bom…” Ele a seguiu até o escritório porque, aparentemente, era o local favorito dela na casa dele. Arrumou os óculos quando ela virou-se para encará-lo, sorrindo. “Na verdade eu estava pesquisando na internet alguns… Roteiros de viagem. Pras minhas férias.” Ele sorriu.

Raquel levantou as sobrancelhas.

“Não sabia que tirava férias” Ele gargalhou. “É verdade, achei que nunca deixava de trabalhar.”

“Eu tiro meu mês de férias e viajo pra bem longe do escritório, é assim que eu sobrevivo a todos aqueles números todos os dias…”

Ela olhou para a tela do computador dele.  _ Puerto Princesa. _

“Onde fica isso?” Ela apontou

“Palawan” Ele arrumou os óculos e encarou os olhos curiosos dela. “É uma ilha nas Filipinas e-”

“Você precisa ir pras  _ FILIPINAS _ pra parar de trabalhar?  _ Meu Deus… _ ”

Ele riu de novo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. 

“Posso olhar?” Ela pediu.

“À vontade.”

Raquel tirou as coisas de seus bolsos -  _ chaves, telefone, cigarro e isqueiro  _ \- e deixou tudo na escrivaninha dele. 

“ **Puerto Princesa** é a capital da ilha de Palawan, onde fica localizada El Nido, uma das praias mais famosas das Filipinas.”Ela falou, com um jeito brincalhão. Sergio reprimiu a risada e cruzou os braços “A cidade também é considerada a mais verde do país, e é bem urbanizada e segura, embora a princípio não chame muito a atenção… Você realmente vai pro outro lado do mundo só pra fugir do trabalho?”

Ela o encarou com força.

“Não, eu vou para conhecer os lugares, mesmo.” Ele riu “Minha última viagem foi bem mais perto: passei um mês numa vinícola na França aprendendo algumas coisas e-”

“Calma” Ela se levantou “Você ficou um mês aprendendo a fazer vinho? E você fala  _ francês _ ?”

Sergio riu, de novo, com a curiosidade dela. Talvez sua esquisitice, afinal, interessasse a alguém.

“Bom, eu não só aprendi a fazer _ vinho.  _ Eu convivi com umas pessoas que fabricam ele há gerações, e sinto dizer que meu francês não é dos melhores…” Riu de novo e se perdeu por um segundo nos olhos dela, que pareciam brilhar mais a cada palavra dele. “Meu irmão que conhecia o dono da vinícola, e ele fala o melhor francês, de qualquer jeito.”

Raquel abriu um sorriso magistral. Ele  _ realmente  _ era de outro mundo. 

“Você é uma caixinha de surpresas, Sergio Marquina.”

Ele sorriu fraco, bastante envergonhado agora que ela tinha essa informação sobre ele. Suas viagens eram seus melhores momentos e suas melhores lembranças, para entender como o mundo funcionava para além de seu escritório.

_ I walked across an empty land _

_ I knew the pathway like the back of my hand _

_ I felt the earth beneath my feet _

_ Sat by the river and it made me complete _

  
  


“Agora estou curiosa” Ela começou “Preciso te perguntar algumas coisas, tudo bem?” Sergio olhou desconfiado, mas assentiu. “Quais são seus filmes favoritos?”

Ele gargalhou, de novo, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

“Eu não costumo ter filmes favoritos, na verdade, mas se você quiser dar uma olhada na minha estante…” Ele apontou para a última estante, à direita, no alto. 

Raquel não pensou duas vezes e puxou a cadeira para lá, a fim de alcançar os filmes. Tirou os sapatos e, de meias, subiu na cadeira. Sergio assistiu tudo isso em silêncio, se aproximando apenas para segurar o objeto e evitar que ela escorregasse e caísse no chão. Tentou desviar os olhos de suas pernas descobertas, mas olhava para cima e via seu corpo esticado até a estante. Decidiu olhar apenas para o chão.

“Achou algo interessante aí?”

“Você tem tanto filme que eu nunca ouvi falar que eu me sinto até  _ burra!  _ Que demônios é esse daqui,  _ Decálogo _ ?” Ela olhou para baixo, séria “Sergio, você é religioso?”

Ele riu.

“Não, eu não sou religioso. E  _ Decálogo _ é uma série de filmes de um diretor polonês, chamado  Kieslowski, e cada filme é sobre um dos mandamentos…”

“ _ Polonês?” _

“Eu disse que era um homem viajado…” Ele sorriu, cínico, e Raquel não conseguiu evitar uma risada alta.

“Olha, acho que de tudo daqui eu conheço só os do Almodóvar, porque, né... “ Sergio balançou a cabeça, concordando. “E  _ Instinto Selvagem _ , nossa, é um dos meu favoritos e- MEU DEUS SERGIO” 

Ele se assustou e olhou para cima.

“O que houve?” Ele se preocupou.

Ela pulou da cadeira com o um DVD nas mãos e ficou à frente dele. 

“Você gosta de  _ Um Lugar Chamado Notting Hill?”  _

“Bom, sobre isso…” Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos. “Era do Andrés. Ele me deu depois de um dos divórcios dele, porque era o _ filme dele com ela _ e não quis deixar em casa. Mas eu nunca assisti.”

Raquel arregalou os olhos.

“Sergio, você precisa ver esse filme.” Ela disse, séria.

“Claro, eu-”

“Podemos ver agora?”

Sergio não pôde evitar o maior sorriso da noite. Era isso - _ faria qualquer coisa por ela _ .

“Podemos, sim.”

  
  
  


Sergio pediu desculpas por não ter milho para fazer pipocas, mas trouxe uma garrafa de vinho de sua coleção -  _ da vinícola francesa do ano passado, só para que ela experimentasse. _ Como a única televisão da casa ficava no quarto dele, não existia outro remédio do que assistirem deitados na cama. Raquel, já sem os sapatos, se ajeitou sentada e abraçou um travesseiro enquanto segurava a taça de vinho. Sergio colocou o filme e era palpável o nervosismo e a tensão no ar. Estavam os dois um de cada lado da cama, e nunca, absolutamente nunca, ficaram tão separados em cima dela. Sergio estava recostado na cabeceira e tinha as duas pernas esticadas à sua frente, de modo que não atrapalhasse sua visão da TV. Era estranho estar tão próximo dela e não saber o que fazer. A vontade era se ajeitar próximo e sentir o cheiro dela, mas não sabia se devia. Era uma situação desconfortável, embora estivesse feliz com ela ali. Tentava realmente se concentrar no filme, para que pudesse conversar sobre ele com Raquel, mais tarde, mas ficava olhando de soslaio para ela. Raquel parecia não só entretida no filme, mas parecia absorta em seu próprio mundo. O que não sabia, no entanto, é que ela pensava na mesma coisa, nervosa e ansiosa ao lado dele, sem saber se era prudente tocá-lo. A advogada quis ir embora, não sabia o que estava fazendo ali. Estava sendo egoísta de todas as maneiras possíveis, e ainda se metendo numa situação que não tinha mais cura. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava que tinha cometido um erro, respirava fundo e percebia que não queria estar em outro lugar no mundo que não fosse na cama de Sergio Marquina assistindo uma comédia romântica com a Julia Roberts. Levantou-se para deixar a taça em cima da bancada, ao lado da TV, e os olhos de Sergio a seguiram, pouco interessados no filme. Ela voltou para a cama e se ajeitou de outro jeito, se deitando meio encolhida e já mais próxima dele. Sergio achou que seu coração fosse explodir de tão rápido que batia, e se sentiu um adolescente. 

Não era possível que não se sabia se comportar perto de uma mulher! Mas Raquel lhe tirava o rumo. E, mais do que isso, toda a situação lhe era toda incerta. Não saber quais eram as intenções dela, não saber o que ela  _ de fato  _ queria dele… Não ter um nome para o que viviam ali era esquisito, porque, para ele, estava claro que extrapolava à amizade - pelo menos pelo seu lado. Mas estava tentando se controlar com ela ali ao seu lado e rezou para que o vinho que tinha tomado, e cuja taça agora descansava na mesa de cabeceira, não circulasse tão rápido pelo corpo. Precisava estar são naquela noite.

Sergio achou engraçado o fato de estar vendo aquele filme naquele momento de sua vida. Se tivesse o visto há uns 7 anos atrás quando o ganhou, teria achado ridículo; Qual é a probabilidade de uma atriz famosa entrar em uma livrariazinha no meio de Londres em um dia qualquer e se apaixonar perdidamente pelo dono que é tem cara de tudo menos dono de livraria? Mas não agora. De certa forma sua mente era uma bagunça, e mais do que nunca agradeceu a um roteirista de filme clichê de Hollywood que apostou em uma obra danada do destino que o fez se sentir tão representado. Quais as chances de conhecer uma mulher incrível, ficar com ela, depois descobrir que iriam trabalhar no mesmo lugar, e agora tê-la, mesmo que não do jeito que plenamente gostaria, em seus braços?! Era quase um sonho, e seu maior pesadelo era acordar. 

Quando o personagem do livreiro leva a Julia Roberts para jantar com os amigos, Sergio pode sentir Raquel se aconchegar mais a ele. Não estava plenamente vendo o filme - alternava entre olhar para ela e olhar para tela - e depois daquilo, muito menos. Já que estavam se tratando de clichês, porque não? Despretensiosamente, levou uma mão para colar mais ainda seus corpos, repousando o braço por cima dos ombros dela. Raquel quis rir. Já tinha tido aquela jogada feita em sua vida tantas vezes por todos os namorados quando iam ao cinema, mas daquela vez sentiu realmente a magia daquele toque. Complementando o estado da atual conjuntura, ela encostou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, agora plenamente recostada, e voltou a prestar atenção no filme. Já Sergio, não conseguia. Queria buscar a mão dela e fazer um carinho sem ser tão explícito, mas Raquel estava de braços cruzados. Tentando não desviar os olhos da televisão, levou a outra mão até a perna descoberta dela, acariciando sua pele macia de uma forma tão suave, que por muito pouco ela não sentiu. Fazia tempo que não recebia um carinho, e às vezes, caía bem. Como caiu naquele momento. 

_ And if you have a minute, why don't we go _

_ Talk about it somewhere only we know? _

_ This could be the end of everything _

_ So why don't we go? _

  
  
  


Quando os créditos finais subiram, Raquel se levantou para buscar a taça de vinho e se voltou, animada, para ele. Sentou-se na cama, de pernas cruzadas, bem próximos.

“E aí?”

“Gostei, e achei muito a _sua_ _cara.”_

“E por quê?”

“É divertido, é engraçado e…” Sergio não conseguia terminar a frase porque olhava fixamente para os lábios molhados de Raquel. E talvez porque tinha acabado de ver uma comédia romântica, ou talvez porque  _ She  _ tocava sem parar ali na televisão, ou quem sabe fossem aqueles carinhos que ficaram esquecidos no escuro, mas Sergio sabia que se algo extrapolava ali a culpa não era só sua. Ela terminou a taça e ficou olhando para ele, decerto com os mesmos pensamentos em mente, mas não se moveram. “E eu acho que vai ser muito melhor poder tirar sarro do meu irmão agora, porque esse filme  _ definitivamente  _ não diz nada a respeito dele e de Tatiana…” 

Raquel riu.

“Você não gosta de comédia romântica, né?”

Ele suspirou.

“Não assisto muito. Na verdade eu não assisto muito filmes, eu prefiro os livros e, bom, você já sabe…”

Ela sorriu com a forma que ele concedeu isso a ela: Raquel já sabia algo sobre ele que provavelmente só Andrés sabia. Ela pediu para ele colocar sua taça junto a ele na mesinha e ele atendeu. Os créditos continuaram rolando, e Sergio não conseguia disfarçar o nervosismo ao ouvir aquela música na frente dela.  _ Era sobre ela, afinal _ . Raquel podia transformar cada dia em um paraíso ou em um inferno se quisesse, e ela era, com certeza, o espelho dos sonhos de Sergio Marquina.

Raquel sabia que se arrependeria depois, mas se não o beijasse agora talvez morresse. Se aproximou devagar, colocando uma mão na perna dele. Sergio engoliu um seco e sentiu uma descarga elétrica percorrer todo o seu corpo. Estava  _ acontecendo. _

Se aproximou com os olhos abertos e não conseguiu fechá-los enquanto Raquel o tocou nos lábios. Era um beijo diferente, desta vez. Ele só não sabia dizer o porquê. 

Devagar e com gosto de vinho, Sergio provou nela o beijo mais delicado que já tinham trocado. Os créditos finalmente acabaram e, quando se soltaram, só havia um silêncio no ar. Definitivamente algo estava acontecendo ali e Raquel entrou em pânico. Sabia que provavelmente iria evitá-lo depois disso, mas não conseguiu se reprimir e puxou a nuca dele para mais um beijo lento. Algo a mais crescia no peito dela, e enquanto ele acariciava as pernas dela com delicadeza, ela só conseguia pensar que queria deitar no corpo dele e se deixar levar para onde fosse. Até as Filipinas, se ele quisesse. Se ele pedisse. 

Mas quando se soltaram, Raquel sentiu o medo corroer seu corpo. Tudo o que não queria que acontecesse tinha acontecido. E sentiu vontade de fugir de tudo.

“Acho que a gente não conseguiu ficar só no casual, não?”

Sergio não entendeu porque a voz dela parecia carregada de tristeza.

“Acho que não… É culpa minha, eu não sei se consigo me segurar, se-”

“Eu também não ajudo muito, confesso…”

Os dois riram.

“Eu não sei o que fazer” Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos

“A gente não precisa fazer nada.” Ele passou os dedos pelas pernas descobertas dela, sem conseguir olhá-la nos olhos. O carinho que deveria deixá-la melhor estava, na verdade, piorando tudo.

“Não?”

“Não” Ele afirmou “Foi só um beijo, Raquel.”

“Só um beijo?”

“Uhum” Ele continuou a acariciar a pele dela por um tempo. 

Sergio percebeu que ela ainda não tinha manifestado nenhuma vontade de ir. Queria sugerir que ela ficasse ali e que conversariam pela manhã, mas estava tão nervoso que nada se articulava em sua garganta. 

“Obrigada por assistir o filme comigo.” Ela sorriu.

“Sempre que quiser. Mas eu escolho o próximo.”

“Fechado.”

  
  
  


E ela decidiu ir embora, afinal, e Sergio não conseguiu protestar. Na porta, ela estava de casaco, pois já fazia frio, e seu sorriso já não era de um Sol em horário de pico, lembrava mais um Sol poente.

“Obrigada, de novo.”

“Não tem de quê” Ele sorriu “Raquel?”   
  


“Sim?”

“Você vai ficar brava se eu te pedir só mais um beijo?”

Ela o encarou. Sergio não conseguia olhá-la nos olhos. Parecia que para falar aquilo tinha tirado forças não sei de onde. Parecia que iria quebrar. Sem dizer nada, ela colocou a mão em sua bochecha e lhe deu um beijo lento e carinhoso. Poderia morar naquele momento, com ela em seus braços depois de uma noite extremamente boa ao seu lado. Deixou seu desejo adormecido transparecer ao invadir a boca dela com sua língua, e Raquel suspirou contra seus lábios, impossibilitada de largá-lo naquele momento.  _ Por Deus, onde ele tinha aprendido a beijar daquele jeito?! _ Ele segurou sua cintura por um breve momento e finalmente a deixou ir. 

Quando ela foi, Sergio precisou tomar um banho para se acalmar, e quis que a segunda feira chegasse para olhar cínico para a cara de Suárez.  _ Você ganhou o encontro mas eu ganhei o beijo, otário. _

  
  
  
  


Raquel estava aflita dentro do carro, e por pouco não pediu para que o motorista desse meia volta. Se sentia como uma adolescente, e seu nervosismo era tamanho que se sentia capaz de chorar sem motivo algum. Uma música começou a tocar dentro do Uber e ela pediu que aumentasse. De toda aquela situação, talvez o que mais odiasse era que tudo remetia a uma comédia romântica que facilmente passaria na TV. O que a irritava mais ainda era que aquilo não era um filme e sua vida não seria magicamente resolvida com um beijo ao final. Uma pena, porque aquele beijo era ótimo. Não, melhor que ótimo:  _ era perfeito _ . E isso era um completo desastre em seus planos de não se envolver com ele. 

Era curioso como, mesmo ele sabendo várias vezes dizer a coisa certa, em alguns momentos parecia tropeçar em si mesmo. Ela sorriu com a pequena constatação. Conhecia um Sergio só dela porque, toda vez que o imaginava, o imaginava naquele escritório cheio de livros, no local mais aconchegante e silencioso do mundo -  _ e, para seus colegas, não era assim _ . Se perguntassem a Ágatha, provavelmente ela diria que só o conseguia imaginar trabalhando. Monica, talvez, ainda iria complementar dizendo que trabalhando com um copo enorme de café na mão.

Raquel deixou a música que tocava no carro a invadir, e por um segundo imaginou que fosse ele a dizer aquelas palavras a ela. E, por Deus, já estava velha para esse tipo de situação. Mas, pensando bem, ele também estava, e ainda não tinha fugido.

_ Oh, simple thing, where have you gone? _

_ I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on _

_ So tell me when you're gonna let me in _

_ I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: A referência do filme vai a uma das minhas autoras favoritas por aqui, a Felinaandthecooks! Obrigada pela sua história linda, e se você ainda não leu 'You Really Got a Hold On Me' o que você está fazendo que ainda não conhece essa joia? Enfim gente, meu momento de fangirl, sorry I had to hahahaha. - Barça


	11. Wish That You Were Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> viemos na base do amor e da fofura brincar de atualizar fanfic  
> esse capítulo ficou tão amorzinho nem parece que mais pra frente eles- nada não rs  
> BEIXOS E ATÉ BREVE  
> Barcelona&Cannes

Talvez a parte que mais gostasse em trabalhar com seu irmão era na época das conferências. Ao longo dos últimos anos, tinham tornado estas conferências um pedaço de suas rotinas anuais, e tudo fluía sempre muito bem. Pegavam o avião juntos, ficavam em quartos um ao lado do outro, e reviviam uma cumplicidade que tinham desde muito novos. E, a parte mais deliciosa de todas: tinham de fato que _trabalhar juntos,_ e não só fazer companhia um ao outro. E quando na segunda embarcaram para Barcelona, rumo àquele auditório já tão conhecido, Sergio estava mais do que animado para aquela temporada de conferências. A organização delas era extremamente complexa, e, enquanto Sergio prestava atenção ao orçamento e nas possíveis margens de lucro, Andrés rapidamente tinha que fazer um estudo de como vender aqueles produtos - e já ir tietar os produtores no fim de cada dia. Outras pessoas da empresa tinham vindo, também, mas só os presidentes e principais investidores - _os chefes dos chefes._ Mas eles quase não falavam com Sergio ou Andrés: já confiavam cegamente no tato deles para estas negociações. 

O irmão mais velho ainda não tinha mencionado nada sobre Raquel durante a viagem de avião nem durante os vinte minutos dentro do carro até o local, e Sergio se surpreendeu. Melhor assim. Fazia mais de uma semana que Raquel tinha ido a sua casa para assistirem aquele filme, e, desde então, não tinham ficado sozinhos de novo. Ela tinha se afastado delicadamente, mas os olhares que ela lhe dirigia na empresa ainda eram afetuosos. As pausas para o café tinham gosto de flerte, e Sergio não podia estar mais orgulhoso de si mesmo. O diretor gostava especialmente de cumprimentar Suárez e lhe enviar um olhar cínico, todas as vezes, escondendo o segredo mais simples do mundo. Sergio sabia que isso era um comportamento quase infantil, mas saber que, pela primeira vez, uma mulher tinha escolhido _ele_ em vez de um homem musculoso e claramente mais atraente e socialmente aceitável, _nossa,_ era satisfatório o suficiente. Mesmo que só a tenha visto na empresa, estava até que tranquilo. Seu coração continuava se aquecendo a cada sorriso dela, mas, pela primeira vez, tinha certeza de que essa sensação não era só sua. E sonhava com um futuro próximo em que ela se resolvesse com ele. No mais, iria empurrando com a barriga e aproveitando cada segundo. 

> Segunda à tarde, adivinha onde eu estou. <

Sergio mandou, tomando coragem pela primeira vez, e Raquel sorriu olhando a tela do celular. Não tinha o visto no escritório naquele dia.

> nossa, que difícil! <

> na sua sala brincando de lego? <

> AHÁ. É aí que você se engana, Inspetora.<

Raquel gargalhou. O que será que ele estava aprontando?

> Ok, me pegou. tá fazendo o que, Sergio? <

Em menos de 5 minutos Sergio enviou uma foto do que parecia ser um painel daqueles em que socialites dão entrevistas a revistas. Havia um palanque enorme com uma banca e atrás o que parecia uma comitiva com emblemas de grandes companhias como Netflix, Amazon Prime e HBO. Ele queria dividir aquilo com ela só porque aquilo o fazia bem, e queria que ela participasse. Queria que ela estivesse em todo lugar.

_I've tried to leave it all behind me_

_But I woke up and there they were, beside me_

_And I don't believe it, but I guess it's true_

_Some feelings, they can travel too_

_Oh, there it is again, sitting on my chest_

> Vim em uma missão super secreta…<

> você tá num leilão? <

> Acertou. Mas não um leilão qualquer, Inspetora. <

> ah não? o que foi comprar? <

> Obras de arte roubadas na guerra? <

> EU não vim comprar nada, a PM sim.<

> Sabe aquele contrato da sua pasta azul que o Ángel ficava levando e trazendo do meu escritório? <

> Então. <

> Viemos comprar filmes. Ou melhor, lutar por eles. <

> MENTIRA <

> VOCÊ FOI DE REPRESENTANTE?! <

> Eu, Andrés e mais umas 5 pessoas, sim. <

> SERGIO QUE IRADO!!!! <

> Sim! É muito divertido. <

> Damos lances em filmes <

> O que comprarmos vai aos cinemas pelo mundo... <

> E o que não, vai às plataformas de Streaming. <

> E tem celebridades aí? <

> Eu soube que a Clara Lago vai lançar um filme com o Ricardo Darín <

> Não, hahaha. Os produtores e alguns raros diretores sim. <

> Mas não o Darín, infelizmente. <

> Affe…<

> Pois é. 

> E pensar que ano passado conheci o Bong Joon-ho.<

> Quem?<

> Raquel? <

> Ué Sergio, quem? <

> RAQUEL. <

> 😒🙄<

> O diretor, Bong Joon-ho. 

> De 'Parasita'...<

> Ahhhhhhh <

> Eu ainda não vi esse.<

> é aquele da familia rica e da familia pobre né <

> 🙄 <

> Sim, Raquel, esse mesmo.<

> O arrebatador de Oscars…<

> Ai desculpa se eu não sou cult ok <

> pelo menos já vi Mamma Mia…<

> O da Meryl Streep com o James Bond?<

> SERGIO <

> RAQUEL. <

> DONNA SHERIDAN E SAM CARMICHAEL. <

> Isso, ou isso. <

Ele mandou uma foto agora de si, segurando uma pasta que cobria o rosto inteiro menos os olhos que estavam arregalados. Ela sorriu, percebendo que ele sorria também. Pode notar que seu crachá estava preso na pasta. "SERGIO G. MARQUINA - FINANCEIRO PMLTDA."

> Mas me diz aí, SERGIO G MARQUINA <

> quais filmes tão pra leilão?<

> você fez uma listinha com os que quer comprar? <

> como que isso funciona?<

Raquel saiu de sua mesa, com medo de que Ángel viesse encher seu saco, e foi até o banheiro. De repente tinha perdido totalmente a vontade de trabalhar.

> Simples, RAQUEL ? MURILLO: <

> Raquel Murillo F. 😌 <

> F?<

> Fuentes…<

> Fuentes! Pois bem, Inspetora, funciona assim: <

> Nós, representantes dos setores (financeiro, marketing e afins) <

> Somos enviados para cá (Barcelona)<

> E participamos de uma série de conferências sobre mídias digitais, plataformas de streaming e etc…<

> Então acontece o leilão.<

> Temos um orçamento prévio

> (aquele que eu apresentei ao meu chefe há algumas semanas) <

> Ele sendo aprovado, o trazemos ao leilão. <

> Temos uma cota mínima de filmes que temos que arrebatar. <

> Até amanhã estamos de volta em Madri para um novo orçamento, <

> E, consequentemente, <

> Um novo planejamento e preparação de _budget_ para as produções.<

> Ah… <

> E aí quem comprar os direitos do filme…<

> Lança em sua plataforma. <

> No nosso caso, nos cinemas do mundo todo.<

> Hm… <

> E quem escolhe o que comprar? <

> Tipo, qual que vale a pena e etc <

> Bom, depende. <

> Geralmente eu e Andrés. <

> Mas sempre sob a aprovação dos outros diretores. <

> Entendi… <

Raquel decidiu sair do banheiro, já que o assunto parecia ter morrido. Sergio ainda estava online, então estranhou. Se sentando de volta em sua mesa, sentiu o celular vibrar indicando que uma nova mensagem tinha chegado. 

> Como estão as coisas por aí? <

Ela sorriu de novo. Com a saída de Sergio, Ágatha tinha assumido o comando, e o financeiro nunca tinha sido tão bem humorado. Ela tinha pedido almoço para todos, o setor inteiro estava de pernas para o ar. Monica comia um donut feliz em sua mesa com um arquinho de orelhas da Minnie Mouse, enquanto Yashin batia papo com Silene - _os dois com chapeuzinhos de festa vermelhos na cabeça_ _e boás fosforescentes no pescoço-_ , enquanto a chefe interina ria alto mexendo no computador e tomando café. Ela estava usando uma coroa como a que crianças usam em festas infantis e óculos escuros rosa choque.

> Ótimas! <

> Raquel… <

> Ótimas!<

>Nunca vi Ágatha mais feliz nesse escritório…<

Sergio riu, podendo imaginar a bagunça que encararia quando voltasse. Raquel foi, de novo escondida de Ángel, até o financeiro e chamou a amiga. 

"Fala gata!" Ágatha a cumprimentou sorrindo boba.

"Oi _guapa_! Adivinha com quem que eu tô conversando?" 

O resto da Banda sorriu e exclamou com uma voz animada. "PROFESSOR!!" Fazendo Raquel gargalhar. Parecia que Sergio era o pai seus funcionários eram seus filhos que estavam sozinhos em casa aprontando mil coisas. Ágatha pegou o celular de Raquel e tirou uma foto com o resto do setor fazendo caretas e bicos. Depois tirou outra com a advogada no meio deles, também fazendo um biquinho. Quando Sergio recebeu as fotos, deu uma gargalhada tão alta que Andrés parou para ver também. Se aquilo tivesse sido no passado, ele estaria preocupado com o rendimento do time, ligando de cinco em cinco minutos para saber se Ágatha tinha colocado fogo no oitavo andar. Mas dessa vez não. Sorriu de forma terna, sentindo as famosas borboletas no estômago ao vê-la ali com seus amigos - que agora eram dela também. 

> _Começou o matriarcado, Profe!_ <

Ágatha mandou em um áudio, e ele deu outra gargalhada. 

> Que maravilha! E as planilhas? <

Raquel repassou a mensagem aos colegas, que enviaram outra foto, agora fazendo um gesto feio com o dedo. Sergio passou o telefone a Andrés, que mandou uma série de fotos se fingindo estar ofendido e depois rindo. Os outros correspondentes da empresa não entenderam o que estava acontecendo com os dois diretores, mas permaneceram quietos, também mexendo em seus celulares enquanto o leilão não dava início. O pessoal da Banda estava se divertindo a beça, ao contrário da Carpa, que continuava trabalhando na rotina de cão que Ángel os fazia cumprir sempre. 

> Volto já, o leilão vai começar. <

Sergio mandou assim que o leiloeiro chegou no palanque tomando o microfone. Raquel visualizou mas não respondeu, voltando ao trabalho. O lado de cá parecia ser tão chato comparado ao de lá pela primeira vez na vida. Raquel terminou de assinar um documento e foi o tempo de Sergio mandar outra mensagem. 

> "Aves de Rapina", conhece esse? <

Raquel quase deu um pulo da cadeira. Assim como Andrés, ela também amava Margot Robbie e estava se coçando para assistir aquele filme. 

> ÓBVIO <

> SERGIO COMPRA ESSE!!! <

> AGORA <

Ele riu do outro lado da tela. Raquel e Andrés tiveram a mesma reação, o que era, para ele, hilário.

> Não sabia que você gostava de filmes de super heróis…<

> não ligo muito mesmo mas esse é O FILME <

> sério, compra esse.<

> Raquel, não é assim tão fácil <

> É sim, você me falou como funciona bocó <

> VAI, DÁ UM LANCE <

E ele deu. Andrés comemorou silenciosamente e assumiu a compra. Sergio voltou ao celular depois de fazer um cálculo rápido para ver o montante que ainda tinham para prosseguir com o leilão. A PM levou o filme até o último lance, e compraram o filme das garras da Netflix.

> Comprado. <

Agora Raquel comemorava balançando a cabeça em sua mesa. Se a PM tinha comprado o filme, significava que ele teria uma comitiva feita por eles e que ela poderia ir. Quase vomitou de nervoso com a ideia de conhecer Margot Robbie. 

> SERGIO O QUE MAIS O QUE MAIS <

E assim passaram a tarde; ele discutindo com Andrés sobre filmes cult - comprar ou não comprar, lucrativo ou aposta rasa - e verificando com Raquel sobre possíveis blockbusters. Da lista dele tinha comprado um. Já a pedidos dela, foram quase todos - _ele tinha se recusado a dar um lance em um filme só porque tinha 'aquele cara gostoso do Velozes e Furiosos' no elenco_ -, e o budget estava quase completo. 

> Estamos indo pro final. <

> Ouvi dizer que a Netflix está doida por esse filme. <

> Qual? Quem faz? <

> 'Morte no Nilo'. <

> MENTIRA <

> SÉRIO.<

> Por favor compra esse!!! <

> Eu gostaria muito. Mas infelizmente o orçamento já está apertado.<

> O lance mínimo está em 47mi e já não temos todo esse dinheiro... <

Raquel suspirou no escritório. Tinha sido tão divertido brincar de leilão até agora. Estava se sentindo uma senhorinha rica que dá mais de mil euros em um tapete só porque é velho. 

> Mas é da Agatha Christie! <

> E com o Poirot!! <

> Eu amo o Poirot…<

> Raquel eu também, mas não temos dinheiro. <

> 🙄😞 <

> Ok. <

> Que droga <

> É mesmo… <

> Mas tem um lado bom. <

> Qual? <

> A PM é milionária. <

Raquel sorriu olhando o celular e não acreditou. 

> Não…<

> Sim. <

> VOCÊ COMPROU?!<

> A PM que comprou.<

> Mas é, é nosso. <

_Nosso_. Ela sorriu mais uma vez vendo a foto que ele mandou do confirmante que a banca tinha entregue logo após o lance final. O filme tinha custado um pouco mais do que o orçamento inicial, mas Andrés também tinha lhe garantido que com os dois blockbuster que tinham arrebatado a diferença seria quitada rapidinho. Sergio saiu da sala de conferência por volta das 19h40, com o resto dos representantes. Como de praxe, estavam em um hotel chiquérrimo no centro da cidade com tudo pago pela empresa - que Sergio sabia que teria de rever todos aqueles gastos em algum momento do ano - e uma vista espetacular para a Igreja da Sagrada Família.

Depois que saiu do banho, secou seus cabelos na toalha e a colocou de volta no banheiro. Pegou o telefone e ela tinha mandado uma outra mensagem - _meu Deus._ Ele e Andrés tinham combinado de jantar juntos num restaurante querido por eles ali em Barcelona, mas ainda restava meia hora até ele ir buscá-lo no quarto ao lado. 

> cheguei em casa, finalmente<

> mas infelizmente meu dia não foi tão produtivo quanto o seu <

Ele leu a mensagem dela e jurava que podia escutar sua voz com um toque de deboche.

> Jura? <

> Achei que Ángel vivesse pra te atolar de trabalho…<

> TAMBÉM!! <

> mas hoje eu dei várias escapulidas pro seu lado do andar, né <

> então vou ter que terminar amanhã todas as minhas coisas <

> Entendi… <

Sergio colocou a cueca e a camisa social, já se arrumando para o jantar. Só tinha fechado alguns dos botões quando não resistiu e pegou o telefone de volta para mandar uma mensagem a ela.

> Raquel, tenho uma surpresa. <

Raquel, no momento exato em que visualizou a mensagem, largou sua taça de vinho na mesa e começou a digitar freneticamente. Seu coração acelerou mil vezes mais.

> O QUE É? <

> Sergio, me conta <

> por favor <

> não me deixa nervosa <

> SERGIO MARQUINA AGORA VOCÊ ME RESPONDA <

> Se acalme, Inspetora.<

> Não consigo digitar tão rápido que nem você. <

> você vai me falar o que é? <

> Prefiro mostrar… <

_MEU DEUS. 'por favor que seja uma cueca nova, que seja uma cueca nova...'_

Raquel pensou por um segundo na ideia que teve, e nem pestanejou antes de clicar no botão e, milissegundos depois, o telefone de Sergio vibrava informando que Raquel o ligava para uma chamada de vídeo. Ele congelou por 5 segundos antes de atender.

“Raquel?”

“Oi, Sergio”

“Eu ia só tirar uma foto…”

“Eu imaginei, mas eu sou muito curiosa. E impaciente…”

E foi então que ela percebeu. Ele estava no quarto de hotel, os cabelos molhados e a blusa social azul meio aberta. Sergio claramente estava perdido com aquela situação. Ela, do outro lado da tela, estava ainda com a blusa que fora trabalhar (mas sem a saia, o que ele não sabia) sentada à mesa da cozinha, com uma taça de vinho. Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela sorria também - isso era o mais próximo que tinha chegado da casa dela, até então. 

“Você pode desligar se quiser, eu liguei só pra chamar a sua atenção” Mentiu, bebendo o vinho da taça.

“Não, não tem problema, é que minhas videoconferências costumam ser numa sala de reunião em que eu estou propriamente vestido...” Ela riu quando ele segurou o celular mais perto do rosto. _Meu Deus, ele continuava bonito mesmo nessa telinha..._

“Tá, entendi, agora me mostra o que você disse que era a surpresa…”

“Ok, só um minuto.”

Sergio deixou o telefone apoiado no vaso de flores que tinha na mesinha de centro e saiu do campo de visão dela, não sem antes ela perceber que ele estava só com a camisa e _de cueca._

_Ok, Raquel, respira._

Ele voltou num segundo, se sentado na cadeira num ângulo em que só se via seu peito e seu rosto. E um disco nas mãos.

“Surpresa!” Ele disse animado.

E quando a câmera focou no disco, Raquel soltou um grito curto e feliz, cobrindo a boca logo em seguida.

“Sergio, não acredito!”

“Uhum…”

“Você comprou o _Super Trouper,_ eu não acredito!!!”

“Sim… Eu juro que não estava planejado, mas voltamos a pé do auditório e eu passamos em frente a uma loja e…”

Raquel não conseguia parar de sorrir. 

“Meu Deus, você tem que escutar ele agora, por favor…”

"Escuto, mas você tem que me prometer uma coisa." Ele disse sério e ela o olhou esperando que completasse. 

"O que?"

"Prometa, Inspetora."

Ela rolou os olhos, como sempre impaciente. "Tá prometido. Fala logo!"

"Quando eu voltar vamos assistir 'Parasita'."

Ela o encarou com a boca aberta e os olhos estreitos. "Que sacana, Sergio Marquina!"

"Eu vou cobrar ein!" 

Os dois riram até ele ficar vermelho nas bochechas. Por um segundo, Sergio ficou só parado encarando Raquel do outro lado da tela. Viu em que situação estava, praticamente seminu, falando com ela por vídeo (coisa que detestava) e lhe mostrando um disco que tinha comprado só porque ela tinha dito que era o seu favorito. Essa situação toda gritava _clichê_ e ele não sabia agir daquela maneira. Em todas as conferências dos últimos anos, Sergio agradecia que eram feitas em Barcelona e podia trabalhar sozinho na aquisição das coisas e, só depois, retornar ao escritório - _e geralmente era um dia inteiro de trabalho árduo mas divertidíssimo._ Mas, pela primeira vez, quis estar em casa o quanto antes, só para vê-la, mesmo que ela não estivesse com ele do jeito que ele queria. Queria poder sair para jantar com ela hoje e lhe contar pessoalmente do dia, dos filmes e dos produtores.

_And I never minded being on my own_

_Then something broke in me_

_And I wanted to go home_

_To be where you are_

_But even closer to you_

_You seem so very far_

Ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, e Raquel não conseguia parar de sorrir. Contou do que Ágatha fez com o escritório no resto daquela segunda feira, como Monica estava mais tranquila e nas risadas que deram no horário do café que parecia ter se estendido de minutos para horas. Sergio sorria sem parar até que bateram em sua porta.

“É Andrés. Raquel, preciso ir.”

“Tudo bem, boa noite.” Ela levantou a taça novamente cheia a ele. “Aproveite sua noite em Barcelona, _cariño.”_

“Tchau, Raquel.”

Ele desligou e abriu a porta. Andrés o olhou de cima a baixo.

“Está atrasado, _hermanito._ ”

“Eu sei, um minuto.”

Enquanto Sergio corria para se arrumar, Andrés sentou-se na cadeira e viu a conversa de Whatsapp aberta - _Raquel Murillo._

_Mas é claro que era ela._

Evitou tocar no assunto o resto da noite, mas percebeu Sergio olhando para o telefone de tempos em tempos, conferindo se ela tinha lhe chamado de novo - _não tinha_ . Quando chegaram no hotel, já tarde, ele quis ligar para ela, mas sabia que ela provavelmente estaria dormindo. E odiou saber que, quando voltasse, não poderia chamá-la para jantar sem deixar muito na cara que estava desenvolvendo sentimentos _sérios,_ porque era assim que sentia. Desejava que ela entendesse o quão sério e sincero ele estava sendo. 

Suspirou quando finalmente deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro. Queria ela ali.

_And now I'm reaching out with every note I sing_

_And I hope it gets to you on some Pacific wind_

_Wraps itself around you and whispers in your ear_

_Tells you that I miss you and I wish that you were here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> queria eu bater papo com o Serjao no facetime...


	12. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eai, Do-you-wanna-dancers  
> voltamos com esse capítulo delicioso - modéstia à parte - e deixamos aqui avisado que é o último que postaremos antes da parte 4. o motivo, que vocês devem imaginar, é o cansaço que ficamos pra escrever essa história (sério, todo dia horas na frente do computador escrevendo que nem doida mata qualquer um) e a ansiedade pra nova parte (de verdade, a lais teve 15 breakdowns só nos últimos dias, a duda só come e chora).  
> MAS isto NÃO É um adeus!!!!!!  
> vamos fazer essa pausa antes da estreia e temos uma previsão de voltar só uma semana depois da estreia (dia 10, pra sermos exatas).  
> sabemos que provavelmente vocês estarão surtadas com a nova temporada assim como a gente e não terão cabeça pra ler a fic, então voltaremos quando as coisas estiverem mais ou menos calmas, ok? na nossa última reuniãozinha escrevemos o roteiro de DYWD até o 30!!!!!!!!!! e ainda temos muuuuuita história ainda pra contar. assim, sugerimos que, no dia 10, vocês releiam tudo pra quando a gente retornar com a história, ok? relembrando que tem muito personagem ainda pra aparecer, e muito serquel pra gente amar. vocês não perdem por esperar...  
> esperamos que vocês estejam aqui quando voltarmos! (p. 2 nas notas de rodapé)  
> Enquanto isso não deixem de ouvir nossa playlist (tá na thread fixada do perfil da duda no twitter) porque a cada dois dias a partir de hj vamos atualizá-la com as músicas dos próximos capítulos de presente rs.   
> Tem sido muito lindo e emocionante pra nós poder escrever essa fic, e, ainda mais, ver o carinho enorme que vocês tão tendo conosco e com a história.   
> MUITOS beijox, boa sorte pra gente nessa nova temporada que vem ai e ATÉ DAQUI A POUCO!  
> Barcelona&Cannes

Na mesma semana que voltou de Barcelona, Sergio foi até Raquel para cumprir a promessa que tinham feito: iriam assistir "Parasita". Ele estava empolgadíssimo, já que o filme tinha se tornado um se seus favoritos, já ela, nem tanto. Não era exatamente a maior fã de filmes daquele tipo, mas tinha prometido então iria até fim com sua palavra. Na quarta-feira quando se encontraram de novo pelo café, Raquel acabou 'sem-querer-querendo' convidando o resto da banda para irem todos juntos na sexta-feira, o que Andrés achou ótimo. 

"Hermanito deixa que o resto vá junto. Se foi ela que chamou, é porque ela se sente mais confortável estando junto do povo. Aproveita e vai!"

E ele foi. Assim como Ágatha, Monica, Yashin e Andrés. Saíram todos juntos da Piñero Marquéz às 19h para conseguir pegar a sessão das 20:30h no Cine Callao. Era um espaço lindíssimo construído na década de 20 que ainda funcionava exibindo filmes e às vezes como casa de shows. Talvez fosse um dos lugares que Sergio mais gostasse na cidade inteira. Ficava a alguns minutos de carro do prédio da empresa, então todos dividiram rachar um uber até o lugar. Era hora do rush, mas como estavam em grupos, conseguiram dois carros. Ágatha, Yashin e Monica foram em um, e Sergio, Raquel e Andrés foram no outro. No primeiro carro os três fizeram amizade com o motorista, cantaram músicas em indiano que o motorista gostava e deram cinco estrelas. No segundo, foi terrível. O motorista era um senhor conservador, que Andrés julgou ser uma ótima ideia puxar conversa para discutir sobre o governo espanhol até os ossos. Raquel tinha achado a situação divertidíssima, rindo o trajeto inteiro; já Sergio tinha um medo terrível de que o velho fosse bater o carro ou pior, bater  _ neles _ . 

Quando finalmente chegaram no cinema foram direto comprar as entradas. A sessão era em meia hora, e, a julgar pela fila da pipoca, teriam que correr um pouco. Por um acaso do destino, conseguiram ficar juntos na fileira H; Yashin, Monica, Ágatha, Andrés, Sergio e Raquel. Os amigos sabiam que aquela ida ao cinema era uma coisa entre o - que eles torciam que seria - casal, então combinaram de não falar nada com eles durante o filme. Deixaram Andrés no meio como muro entre os dois grupos já que ele se dava bem com os dois e era distraído o bastante para ver o filme e não encher a paciência de Sergio. 

Raquel estava amando cada segundo. Tinha ouvido falar daquele lugar a vida toda mas, como boa madrilenha, nunca tinha sequer passado na fachada do prédio. Era lindíssimo, e por um momento desejou que não tivesse convidado o resto do pessoal para que ficasse sozinha com Sergio. A ideia de ficar a sós com ele naquele lugar incrível antes era como um monstrinho chato de ansiedade que se fazia presente via uma sensação horrível ao pé do estômago. Mas, depois de passar o caminho de carro inteiro colada com ele e se deixar embrenhar pelo momento, o monstro tinha ido cochilar, e, se tudo desse certo, não voltaria. Não era adolescente ou boba; sabia que a galera da Banda tinham armado um esquema de se afastar minimamente para que ela e Sergio pudessem ficar juntos, mas não se opôs. Queria ver como Sergio ficava quando compartilhava algo de si com alguém que se importasse, o que, segundo Monica, era um evento. 

"Menina, você nem imagina. Há uns anos ele foi mostrar pra gente um filme iraniano que ninguém entendeu nada mas que ele achou incrível e, nossa, você tinha que ver! Parecia um cachorrinho quando obedece ao dono e fica se achando um máximo, sabe? Ih você vai rir a beça..." 

Os dois acabaram por dividir uma pipoca grande, metade salgada - _ que ele gostava e ela nem tanto _ \- e metade doce com caramelo -  _ que ela gostava e ele detestava, mas estava disposto a considerar  _ -, e entraram no filme sem falar muita coisa um com o outro; Raquel não desgrudava os olhos da tela mesmo na hora dos trailers, e Sergio só parou de observá-la quando Andrés o cutucou dizendo que o filme estava prestes a começar. 

"Tá vendo essa parte? Eles filmaram-" Sergio finalmente se pronuncia, já passada quase meia hora de filme

  
"SHH" Andrés o interrompe e Raquel dá uma risada baixa.

O resto dos amigos olham Andrés com reprovação e ele se lembra. 'Merda, é verdade, eles tem que se entender.' Ele resmunga, enquanto Sergio afunda na cadeira, se sentindo derrotado. Raquel achava aquilo tão fofo nele; Não era como os outros caras que a tinham levado ao cinema; Sergio **realmente** queria ver o filme e falar sobre ele. Raquel não podia negar: era muito interessante mesmo. Mas não queria perder a oportunidade de interagir com Sergio no escuro. Esperou que ele voltasse a assistir o filme e deslizou uma mão despercebida até o colo dele. Sergio não sentiu - ou fingiu não sentir para não causar alvoroço. Ela continuou sua jornada até o cós da calça dele, subindo com a mão pelo peitoral sem tirar os olhos da tela. Sergio se sentia sob o ataque de uma cobra peçonhenta; não sabia se reagia ou se ficava quieto, o bote era certeiro. Respirou fundo quando ela passou a ponta das unhas por baixo da camisa social dele, e ela percebeu. Em contra-ataque, tirou a mão que estava apoiada na divisória da sua cadeira com a ela e a colocou sobre a coxa de Raquel. Também começou como um simples apoio, mas, vendo que ela também não cedia, ele a apertou forte, seguindo depois para um carinho despretensioso. Quando ela o olhou com raiva por ter parado, Sergio apenas sorriu ajeitando os óculos e voltando a olhar o filme. 

Os dois ficaram se provocando até uma cena extremamente chocante, que fez Raquel tirar as mãos instantaneamente de Sergio. Era um dilúvio que acabou com a casa e toda a estrutura de vida da família protagonista. Ela nunca tinha visto nada igual no cinema. Sergio sorriu ao notar que ela realmente estava interessada e achando aquilo um máximo.

Outra cena chamou a atenção dela, por outro motivo. O casal rico do filme começava a fazer sexo, mas - como o filme todo apontava - era sem graça e vazio. Vendo uma nova oportunidade de provocá-lo, Raquel aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido.

"Se você tivesse feito uma coisa sem graça dessas comigo eu nunca mais olhava na sua cara…" E levou a mão à coxa dele de novo, fazendo um carinho despretensioso. Ela sentiu que ele tremeu de leve. Sergio riu baixinho e virou-se para ela, seus rostos a milímetros um do outro.

"Eu jamais faria isso com você."

"Ah, é? E o que você faria, então?"

Sergio riu baixinho de novo, se afastando dela e do perigo que era tê-la tão próximo, assim, em público.

Levou a mão de encontro à dela e acariciou as costas de sua mão e a longitude de seus dedos. Raquel sorriu: era um carinho que não tinha pedido, mas que era mais do que necessário. Se os outros não estivesse ali, provavelmente teria deitado a cabeça no ombro dele de novo. Mas fez o que podia, se achegando para o lado dele conforme ele subia os carinhos da mão para o seu antebraço. O filme começou a ter cenas muito fortes, e por vezes ela escondia os olhos numa das mãos e apertava a que estava dada a ele. Só voltou ao seu estado normal quando os créditos apareceram e a luz acendeu e ela viu Sergio largar sua mão. Tinha gostado tanto daquela aproximação - mesmo que causada por um relativo medo ao que era mostrado na tela -, se sentiu realmente protegida, mesmo que por um gesto tão singelo e corriqueiro da parte dele. 

O mundo fora da sala de cinema parecia de outra dimensão. A noite caía, e com ela uma chuva forte, nem tanto como a do filme, mas pesada o suficiente para ensopar os bem aventurados madrilenhos que a desafiassem. A cidade parecia linda daquela forma aos olhos de Sergio; as luzes realçavam o ar cosmopolita e o cheiro de chuva… só perdia para o perfume dela, que já se embrenhava ao seu devido aos carinhos que trocaram na sala. 

"Vamos em 3 e 3 de novo?" Perguntou Yashin, já com o celular em mãos. 

"Não… eu… vamos?" Sergio se virou para Raquel com um sorriso. Ela poderia ir para qualquer lugar se fosse com ele. E, imediatamente, teve uma ideia.

De repente, os dois se viram em uma terceira dimensão: um universo só deles, protegido pela chuva, uma brisa boa de fim de verão e seus olhares cúmplices. 

"Vamos." E foi o que bastou. “Tchau, gente, obrigada pela noite… Até segunda!”

Os colegas se despediram e observaram a cena mais absurda de ser pensada - mais ainda do que o filme em si. Nenhum dos dois tinha guarda-chuva, mas aquilo pouco importava. Se alguém tivesse contado a Monica, Yashin, Ágatha e Andrés que tinha visto Sergio Marquina sair correndo na chuva de mãos dadas com uma mulher para  _ Deus-sabe-onde _ , eles ririam de tanta incoerência. Mas estava ali; era real a todos os outros transeuntes da cidade naquela sexta-feira comum de Madrid. 

Os dois continuaram andando juntos, dando pequenas corridas pela chuva, pisando em poças despercebidas. Raquel não sabia porque, mas já tinha decidido todo o seu fim de semana, ali. Sorriu enquanto viravam uma esquina e largou a mão dele, parando de andar. Sergio, que andou um passo a mais e virou-se para olhá-la, olhou confuso por baixo dos óculos e cabelos molhados, se aproximando dela. Raquel puxou sua nuca para um beijo molhado debaixo da chuva ele nem se atreveu a rir. Estavam numa comédia romântica e Raquel se deixou levar. Continuaram caminhando de mãos dadas e, quando se deram conta, estavam na porta de um edificiozinho antigo no centro da cidade, todo cor de marfim, com janelas amarelas. 

"Você quer subir?" 

Raquel perguntou um pouco insegura, mordendo o lábio. Mas ele nem pestanejou; a segurou pela cintura lhe beijando por todo o rosto com um sorriso abestalhado, inebriado  _ dela _ . E subiram.

O lugar gritava Raquel Murillo. Era todo claro, com alguns livros de Direito Tributário espalhados na mesa da sala, e um sofá que tinha cara de ser pra lá de aconchegante. Era  _ ela. _ Era  _ dela _ . Raquel tinha confiado o bastante nele a se deixar penetrar nessa pequena camada que era justo sua casa. E ele não podia estar mais feliz. Sentia que o coração ia saltar pela boca a cada vez que a olhava antes de ser puxado a um beijo ensopado e regado a desejo com uma pitada de paixão.

Era uma visão engraçada aquela; Sergio Marquina, diretor do departamento financeiro da sua empresa completamente molhado, com um sorriso bocó e os óculos embaçados, no meio da sua sala. Era lindo. Ela sorriu com um sorriso daqueles de iluminar o cômodo inteiro, e o aproximou, colando seus corpos ensopados. Sergio fez um carinho no cabelo, e ela aproximou o nariz de seu pescoço, sentindo aquele cheiro bom que era só dele. Não aguentou mais; puxou sua camisa e lhe deu um beijo quente. Colocou a mão em sua nuca e o apertou contra o próprio corpo. Caminhou de costas sobre o tapete e, ainda colados, Sergio e Raquel caíram no sofá.

Ela se ajeitou debaixo dele, para que Sergio ficasse no meio das suas pernas. Ele tirou os óculos e colocou na mesinha ao lado do sofá, voltando para outro beijo longo e profundo. Sergio estava embriagado. Queria beijá-la até que sua boca ficasse dormente, e até não saber diferenciar o gosto da boca dela da boca dele. Ele apertou a cintura dela e Raquel puxou a nuca dele para mais próximo. Queria que ele grudasse nela e nunca mais soltasse. Os beijos intermináveis não eram senão a vontade de que ambos soubessem o que havia em cada coração, sem que precisassem dizer uma palavra. Raquel agarrou seu corpo no dele e deixou que ele a cobrisse com o seu quase que inteiramente. Queria morar na proteção dos braços de Sergio Marquina. 

Era impossível para os dois se desgrudarem ali, e Raquel levou a mão até o meio das pernas dele, tentando desabotoar sua calça. Sergio a ajudou, sem desgrudar os lábios dos dela. Ele subiu uma mão pelas pernas dela até levantar a saia, e apertou sua coxa. O gemido de Raquel foi abafado pelos lábios dele, e Sergio conseguiu ficar consciente de todas as reações corpóreas dela. Percebeu a respiração alterada, o leve tremor que ela tinha quando ele tocava sua pele quente, e a força com que o apertava a cintura com as pernas. Raquel agarrou os cabelos dele e forçou-o a olhá-la. Extremamente próximos, eles podiam sentir o coração do outro bater, e era quase como se tivessem sincronizando as frequências cardíacas. Sergio não teve dúvidas: estava apaixonado até os ossos. Com os olhos abertos e fixos nele, Raquel começou a roçar de leve a virilha na dele e Sergio abriu a boca para soltar um gemido baixo. Muito devagar, continuaram assim, provocando-se, por mais tempo do que poderiam imaginar. Raquel não conseguia deixar de beijá-lo nem por um minuto, arranhando de leve suas costas por cima da camisa social. Ele soltou a boca dela por um segundo e ela imediatamente levou os lábios ao pescoço dele, beijando cada centímetro de pele clara. Sentiu o cheiro que ele tinha e respirou fundo diversas vezes, querendo aproveitar todo e cada segundo ao máximo. Mordeu de leve o pescoço dele e Sergio não conseguiu evitar o sorriso. Voltou a encará-la e passou de leve os dedos por sua coxa - primeiro por fora, fazendo se arrepiar, e depois pela parte interna, fazendo-a perder a respiração. Sergio passou os dedos sobre o tecido da calcinha dela e pôde ver os olhos dela brilharem de luxúria. A luz era muito pouca e vinha só da janela, eles praticamente não conseguiam ver nada além de seus rostos próximos. Mas encará-la ali era o que Sergio tinha como o sonho erótico mais delicioso. O desejo que o corpo dela exalava era mais inebriante que qualquer outro estímulo, e Sergio sentiu-se excitar em poucos segundos. Não conseguiam deixar de encarar-se agora, e cada movimento vagaroso dos dedos de Sergio só serviam para umedecê-la ainda mais. Mas não estava com pressa. Queria cada segundo, cada provocação... Queria notar cada mudança na expressão dele e aproveitar cada segundo do corpo dele junto ao dela. E Raquel estava adorando o olhar sensual que ele dirigia a ela, e como sua boca estava aberta a pouquíssimos centímetros da dela e como seus olhos brilhavam de tesão conforme passava os dedos pela calcinha cada vez mais molhada... Raquel amava aquele Sergio provocativo e sem pudor que aparecia só para ela. Que delicioso segredo era aquele, saber que aqueles olhos brilhavam de tesão só para ela e que nenhum de seus amigos saberia daquilo... Era absolutamente tentador conhecê-lo daquela maneira, do mesmo jeito que tinha sido delicioso provocá-lo no cinema. Raquel adorava um segredo sujo, e ter Sergio Marquina -  _ o diretor mais respeitado daquela empresa, o nerd mais constrangido do grupo, o homem que ficava com o rosto vermelho com qualquer piada  _ \- daquele jeito em cima de si era extremamente inebriante. 

Masturbando-a com calma, Sergio a dominava de um jeito que ela não se deixava dominar havia muito tempo. Afastou a calcinha e só aí Raquel arqueou as costas e rebolou, calma, nos dedos dele. Sergio estava extasiado com o quanto ela já estava excitada, e voltou a beijá-la quando começou a acelerar o ritmo de seus dedos. Passou-os pela entrada dela, molhando-os mais, e introduziu um deles com calma. Raquel gemeu baixinho, e fechou os olhos com força. Sergio beijou o rosto dela até chegar ao pescoço, onde passou a língua levemente sobre sua pele. Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela e não parou de estimulá-la com os dedos. 

"Se for sem graça eu posso parar" Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Não se atreva,  _ Gafitas _ ."

Sergio sorriu, travesso, e tirou a mão do meio das pernas dela, voltando-se a olhá-la. Ela resmungou, abrindo os olhos.

"O que houve?"

"Vai me chamar assim e ainda quer que eu te faça tudo por você?" Ele sorriu quando ela tentou beijá-lo e ele se esquivou, indo em direção ao seu ouvido de novo. Seus corpos permaneciam colados. "Nem tente,  _ Inspetora _ , hoje eu não vou deixar você ganhar."

Raquel não conseguia se controlar quando ele sussurrava em seu ouvido. Estava totalmente entregue. Puxou os cabelos dele e Sergio não conseguiu reprimir um gemido. Encarou-o com força quando passou um dedo pelos lábios molhados dele. Podiam explodir de tesão ali mesmo, só de se olharem.

"Nesse caso..." Ela mordeu o lábio dele "Vou deixar você ganhar dessa vez." Raquel nem conseguia sorrir mais de tamanho fogo que lhe atingia. 

Sergio sorriu e foi deslizando ao sul do corpo dela. Encaixou o rosto no meio das pernas dela e passou a língua pela pele fina e sensível do interior de suas coxas, começando a puxar a calcinha para baixo.

"Não ouvi direito,  _ Inspetora _ ." Ela suspirou. Sergio estava a fim de  _ brincar _ . Ele tirou a calcinha dela e atirou-a no chão, voltando a beijar a virilha da advogada. Raquel sentia que seu corpo era um  _ puto incêndio florestal. _ "Poderia repetir, por favor?"

Raquel olhou para baixo e lá estava ele, os olhos brilhando de tesão e seu rosto deliciosamente próximo do sexo dela. Nesse momento, ela quis casar-se com ele. Sorriu para ele o sorriso mais sacana que tinha dentro de si e jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando as costas.

"Te concedo a vitória,  _ Professor _ " Bradou, alto. Sergio sorriu e, finalmente, abocanhou o sexo dela. Ele não estava querendo ir tão devagar desta vez, e movimentava sua língua bem no ponto certo, e Raquel, já sensível, começou a gemer alto. Ele agarrou as pernas dela e puxou mais a saia para sua cintura, para que ela tivesse mais conforto. Ela começou a ter pequenos espasmos e puxou o cabelo dele com muita força, para que o olhasse. "Vem aqui."

Sergio já não sorria mais - estava tão zonzo com ela em seus braços que não pensava mais direito. Toda e qualquer timidez já não existiam.

"Como?" Ele levantou as sobrancelhas

"Vem aqui, Sergio,  _ por favor _ ." 

Ele subiu até à altura dela e beijou-a devagar. Raquel puxou a calça e cueca dele para baixo, sem deixar de beijá-lo. Subiu as suas mãos até o rosto dele e obrigou-o a olhá-la.

"Sergio…" Ela disse, séria "Não ligo pra brincadeiras ou provocações, mas agora… Eu quero você.  _ Por favor _ ."

Raquel observou a expressão dele mudar numa questão de segundos. No lugar da expressão sacana e desafiadora, o rosto de Sergio revelou o mais profundo afeto. Ele abriu um sorriso que desmontou todas as barreiras dela.

Sergio passou o nariz sobre o dela, e os carinhos voltaram a ser lentos e calorosos. Ela tomou-lhe os lábios novamente e começou a se esfregar nele. Ela levou uma mão até o sexo dele, acariciando-o lentamente e dirigindo-o à sua entrada. Sergio prendeu a respiração e parou de beijá-la. Os dois abriram os olhos e arfaram juntos quando finalmente se uniram. Ele foi aos poucos, deixando que ela se acostumasse com ele dentro dela. Raquel não desgrudava os olhos dele, e tinha a sensação de que agora ele podia ver sua alma no fundo de seus olhos de café.

Ele se movimentava lentamente, e não havia nenhuma pressa. Raquel só queria se concentrar em seus corpos unidos e a respiração quente dele sobre seu rosto. Ela o puxou para um beijo molhado, e suas línguas não se desgrudaram enquanto o ar não faltou. Sergio continuava as estocadas lentas e leves, quase carinhosas, e beijou o rosto dela. Raquel se movimentava junto a ele, devagar.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta" Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e ela mordeu de leve o pescoço dele. Agarrou mais o corpo dele ao seu, apertando as unhas contra as costas cobertas dele. Ele voltou-se para beijá-la de novo, e desta vez ela gemeu contra a boca dele. Sergio achou que fosse morrer de tanta coisa guardada no peito. Ele soltou a boca dela e abriu os olhos, indo um pouco mais rápido agora e a vendo gemer e arquear as costas mais uma vez, em resposta. 

"Ai, Raquel…" Ele sussurrou e ela arranhou de leve suas costas. Sergio puxou os braços dela para colocá-los acima da cabeça dela, passando os dedos delicadamente por sua pele, num carinho que a fez suspirar. Raquel abriu os olhos e o encarou, faminta. "Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo."

Ele começou a estocar um pouco mais forte, mas ela deixou-se acompanhar do ritmo lento. Passou os dedos pelo corpo dela, apertando seus seios de leve e acariciando desde suas pernas descobertas até seu rosto. A advogada sentia que ele se embrenhava mais na pele dela a cada toque. 

_ I wanna fuck your love slow _

_ Catch my heart, go swim _

_ Feel your lips crush _

_ Hold you here my loveliest friend _

Raquel só sabia sorrir dos elogios, porque tinha medo de que abrisse a boca para dizer tudo aquilo que não podia. Sergio levou as duas mãos às dela, entrelaçando-as, e afundou o rosto no pescoço dela.

"Eu estou viciado em você, Raquel." Ele disse aquilo como a maior confissão, e simplesmente não conseguia mais olhá-la. Começou a estocar mais rápido, e ela não ia deixar aquilo sem a mínima resposta. 

"Sergio…" Ela chamou, pela primeira vez.

Ele a olhou e ela sorriu. 

"Não se atreva a tirar os olhos de mim."

E começou a se movimentar debaixo dele. Ele agarrou as mãos dele com força e aumentou a força e o ritmo, gemendo contra a boca dela. As bocas estavam muito próximas mas ele não lhe deu nenhum beijo, só encarava seus olhos cheios de fogo. Raquel franziu o cenho quando sentiu seu corpo tremer - a fricção do membro dele contra seu clitóris estava deixando seu corpo completamente entregue. Mas, ainda que mais rápido, nunca chegariam a um orgasmo naquela velocidade, porque não conseguiam se concentrar no próprio prazer enquanto se olhavam. Havia muito a ser dito ali, e aquele sexo parecia muito diferente de todos os outros. Raquel tinha coisas entaladas na garganta que não conseguia dizer, mas que esperava que seus olhos dissessem por ela. Sergio, no entanto, se esforçava para colocar em palavras algo que era impalpável: estava apaixonado por ela, pelo muito pouco dela que Raquel deixava que ele conhecesse. Queria mostrar isso sem que a assustasse e ela fugisse e lhe roubasse desses momentos preciosos juntos. Tão próximos assim e seus corpos unidos daquela maneira, Raquel achou aquilo a tortura mais prazerosa do mundo. Ela estava definitivamente perdendo aquele jogo: perdendo suas defesas e suas desculpas para não deixar ele entrar na sua vida. Perdia a vantagem e o rumo, e só queria implorar que ele viesse e ficasse para sempre. 

Sergio não aguentou aquela tortura e a beijou novamente. Queria dizer que estava apaixonado por cada fio de cabelo dela, mas não podia. Beijou-a com toda a vontade do mundo e acelerou seus movimentos. 

Soltou sua boca e encarou seus olhos, e gemeram um contra a boca do outro quando os músculos dela se contraíram ao redor de seu membro. Ele não desgrudou os olhos dela enquanto ia cada vez mais rápido, e Raquel apertou as mãos dele com força e desejo. Queria que viessem juntos. Ela se movimentava rápido e queria estar de olhos bem abertos quando ele chegasse lá, só para vê-lo: estava encantada por ele. Ele gemeu mais alto e ela se movimentou mais rápido, gemendo o nome dele várias e várias vezes até que ele se derramasse dentro dela, e, ofegante, descansasse sobre ela. Ela soltou as mãos da dele delicadamente e voltou a fazer carinho por suas costas e cabelos. Ficaram ali, ofegantes e cansados e unidos. Raquel levava os dedos onde o alcançava.

"Desculpa" Ele sussurrou depois de um tempo.

"Não tem problema," Ela respondeu, sorrindo "A gente tem a noite toda pela frente..." Ele levantou o rosto para encará-la, sorrindo. Beijou-a com todo o afeto do mundo e a prendeu num abraço. Ele saiu de dentro dela e tentou se apoiar para levantar, mas ela não deixou, puxando-o para outro beijo. Sergio gemeu contra a boca dela, e ela riu.

"Desculpa, eu não consigo me controlar, seu beijo é muito bom."

Ele sorriu e passou a distribuir beijos pelo rosto dela.

"Sirvo bem pra servir sempre, Inspetora"

Ela caiu na gargalhada e Sergio finalmente se levantou, arrumando a cueca e a calça e oferecendo a mão a ela. Raquel se levantou e pulou nos braços dele, beijando-o de novo.

"De verdade" Ela disse agarrada a ele "É bom demais."

Sergio não conseguiu refrear o sorriso, e soltou, puxando sua mão e indo até o corredor, procurando pelo quarto. Raquel tentou arrumar o que conseguiu de sua saia, apoiando-se perto dele para não cair, porque suas pernas tremiam ligeiramente. Levou-o até o quarto e ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso quando entrou e viu as cores saltando em seus olhos. A roupa de cama azul, a estante de livros com capas coloridas, a escrivaninha branca e porta-retratos coloridos… Estava entrando naquele espaço,  _ finalmente. _

Raquel o fez sentar na cama, e foi ligar um abajur, dando ao quarto a iluminação certa para aquele momento. Sergio continuou avaliando o quarto dela até que ela se pôs à sua frente, ainda de pé.

"Interessado?"

"Bastante…" Ele puxou sua cintura e a beijou, enquanto Raquel tentava desabotoar os botões de sua camisa social. Num salto, ele se levantou, abraçando-a forte sem deixar de beijá-la, tirando-a do chão por um segundo. Ela riu, olhando-o de pertinho, encantada. "Mas você ainda me parece a parte mais interessante da casa."

Ela gargalhou de novo, se afastando um pouco dele e começando a tirar a blusa.

"Ah, é?" 

Sergio deixou a calça cair no chão e passou a desabotoar a própria camisa, olhando-a e sorrindo. Ele tentava se aproximar dela para lhe dar um beijo e prender seu corpo entre seus braços, mas ela se afastava, rindo. Quando se despiu completamente, aí sim se aproximou dele, que ainda estava de cueca. Ela sorriu, puxando-o pela nuca para um beijo lento e passando as mãos por todo o peitoral descoberto dele - sua pele estava quente e ela arranhou-o de leve. Levou sua boca ao pescoço dele, mordendo-o com vontade e lhe arrancando um gemido. Sergio não gostava de ficar marcado, mas já não ligava. Tinha Raquel lambendo sua pele e respirando quente contra seu corpo - não podia negar-lhe nada. Ela foi descendo seus beijos até se ajoelhar à sua frente, puxando sua cueca para baixo. 

"Meu Deus, Raquel, você vai me enlouquecer..."

"Essa é a ideia." Ela piscou maliciosa para ele antes de encarar a ereção pulsante de Sergio já na altura de seu rosto. Passou a língua de forma devagar por todo o comprimento dele, o fazendo arfar pesado. Era isso, jamais se acostumaria com Raquel daquele jeito, com ele em sua boca. Sem saber o que fazer, tentando se controlar, Sergio levou as mãos ao cabelo dela, os puxando para trás de leve, e ela agradeceu com um meio sorriso antes de continuar. Estar com ela realmente deveria ser uma amostra grátis do paraíso. Não se conteve e gemeu de forma rouca quando ela passou a chupar seu membro que doía de tão duro, e Raquel nunca se sentiu mais poderosa. Não sabia se era a literal sensação de ter um homem pelas bolas, mas o que fosse, estava sendo ótimo. Ela era mestra em sexo oral, e pelo visto, Sergio achava isso também. Ele continuou arfando de prazer enquanto ela ia cada vez mais fundo… e mais fundo… até que ficou com ele por inteiro na boca. Sergio pensou que **ali** fosse explodir. 

"R-Raquel… meu Deus..."

Ela sorriu maliciosa e apertou a mão em sua base, o fazendo tremer. 

"Olha pra mim." Ela pediu um pouco autoritária, e ele a encarou. Se o olhar de Raquel fosse pólvora, já teria causado uma explosão estratosférica “Quero que olhe pra mim quando eu te fizer gozar." 

Raquel disse baixo ainda o encarando e novamente o lambendo por toda sua extensão, em seguida focando os movimentos em pequenas sucções na glande, que fizeram o sexo de Sergio pulsar contra seu rosto. Ele apertou os cabelos dela, tentando avisar sem gritar que estava a ponto de atingir a um orgasmo, e ela entendeu. Sorriu mais ainda vitoriosa quando ele se derramou por completo em sua boca. O lambeu até que o sentisse relaxar e foi rapidamente ao banheiro limpar as mãos. Quando voltou ao quarto, Sergio tinha deitado na cama, ainda extasiado demais e meio cansado. Virou o rosto para Raquel, que o encarava da porta do banheiro com um sorriso deliciosamente perigoso no rosto. 

"Você…?"

"Uhum." Raquel disse simplesmente, limpando o canto da boca com o dedão.

"Mas… sério?"

"Quer descobrir?" Ela sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior e foi até a cama, deitando ao seu lado.

Sergio nem titubeou. Devolvendo o mesmo sorriso, a fazendo sentir um arrepio vindo de seu sexo, ele cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, e a beijou com todo o fogo que ainda existia dentro de si, e foi descendo seus beijos por seu pescoço e seu colo enquanto levava sua mão ao meio das pernas dela. Estimulou-a de leve enquanto lambia seu mamilo, e Raquel suspirava alto. Sergio mordiscou-o e introduziu um dedo, e ela arqueou as costas. 

"Morde mais forte" Ela pediu entre suspiros.

"Eu não quero te machucar..."

"Se doer, eu aviso" E empurrou a cabeça dele para um de seus seios. Ele mordeu mais forte enquanto continuava os movimentos de seus dedos nela, e Raquel sentiu seu corpo tremer de leve. "Mais forte, Sergi-  _ Ah, isso!" _

Ele sorriu e passou ao outro seio, repetindo o que ela lhe pedia. Introduziu outro dedo e aumentou o ritmo de seus estímulos até ela gemer, o chamando, e forçando-o a tirar a mão dali, para que ela trocasse de posição. Raquel sentou-se sobre ele e Sergio deixou que ela rebolasse sobre si sem a tocar, deixando os braços para cima enquanto a olhava -  _ linda e poderosa  _ \- sorrindo maliciosa para ele. Ele voltou a tocá-la, passando os dedos desde sua coxa até seus seios, acariciando-a se parar. Quando ela levou a mão ao sexo dele, o estimulou até estar pronto de novo e os encaixou, Sergio apertou as mãos à bunda dela. Ele passou a apertá-la e a guiá-la em seus movimentos enquanto ela apoiava as mãos em seu peito, arqueando as costas e deixando que ele a comandasse por um tempo. 

"Bate na minha bunda" Ela pediu e ele soltou uma risada que ficou entrecortada quando ela apertou os músculos de sua vagina ao redor dele. Ele obedeceu, batendo fraco. Ela não parou de se movimentar, sentando até senti-lo todo dentro de si. "Eu sei que você pode bater mais forte que isso,  _ meu amor." _

Ele riu de novo e deu outro tapa, dessa vez mais forte e que ecoou pelo quarto todo, e Raquel soltou um gemido alto.  _ Meu Deus…. _

Ela se movimentou mais rápido e rebolando deliciosamente sobre ele, entrando e saindo mais rápido a cada vez que ele a batia e apertava com mais força. Se antes o sexo tinha sido carinhoso, desta vez Raquel parecia  _ selvagem.  _ Os cabelos loiros balançavam sobre seu rosto e seus lábios estavam separados conforme soltava gemidos altos. Sergio não quis terminar aquilo sem estar próximo dela, por isso sentou-se na cama e puxou-a para um beijo. Quando soltou a boca dela passou a guiá-la de novo, desta vez mais rápido. Raquel arqueou as costas e deixou que ele levasse a mão ao seu clitóris, rebolando sem parar. Não demorou muito para chegar ao orgasmo, e continuou rebolando até que ele arfasse e a abraçasse, derramando-se dentro dela. Raquel respirava com muita dificuldade e fechou os olhos enquanto descansava o rosto sobre o ombro dele. 

E ali, ela  _ soube.  _

Ele tinha ido ao banheiro e ela fumava seu cigarro na janela, sorrindo feito boba. Parte dela não conseguia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, mas quando ele saiu do banho com os cabelos molhados e a toalha enrolada na cintura, sorrindo tímido, ela não teve dúvidas que o que aquecia seu coração era que Sergio a tinha escolhido dentro de uma série de possibilidades naquela noite no Hanói. Se ele nunca tivesse aparecido à festa, nada disso estaria acontecendo - e nada de Van Morrison, nada de ABBA, nada de Notting Hill nem Parasita e, definitivamente, nada de coração aquecido numa noite de chuva. Precisava se decidir quanto a ele, mas percebeu que nem isso poderia fazer quando Sergio chegou perto e a prensou delicadamente contra a parede, beijando-a, provando nela o amargo da nicotina. Raquel jogou o cigarro pela janela e jogou a toalha dele no chão. Sabia que ele já tinha decidido por ela.

“Você me olhando assim, parece que eu sou a única mulher que existe no mundo.”

"Como assim?"

"Vai me dizer que nunca ficou com ninguém da empresa antes de mim?"

"Ué, nunca."

"Nem em Barcelona?" 

"Não..."

Raquel sorriu e ele, ainda um pouco sem entender, sorriu junto. Era boa aquela sensação; se sentia única no meio aos braços dele e sabia que era. O puxou para mais um beijo carinhoso, interrompido por pequenas mordidas e trocas de afeto pelo corpo, mesmo que na frente da janela. Não ligavam mais, não que já tivessem ligado antes… Algum de seus vizinhos ouvia uma música suave que chegava até a janela do seu quarto. Raquel fechou os olhos, sentindo a melodia em sua pele, e querendo transmiti-la também ao corpo de Sergio, colado ao seu.

_ I wanna line my walls with photographs you sent _

_ Of you lying in your swimsuit on the bed _

_ Can’t live without your love inside me now _

_ I’ll find a way to slip into your skin somehow _

  
  


Ela pediu que ele ficasse e ele nem pestanejou, dormindo abraçado a uma Raquel sorridente, que só desgrudou os olhos dele quando os seus cederam por causa da exaustão. E acordar com ele abraçado à sua cintura, deitado sobre seu peito, foi a sensação de tranquilidade e paz que há muito estava pedindo ao universo.

Raquel acordou leve como uma pluma sobre o conforto de seu colchão. O perfume dele já estava mesclado com o dela, e, mesmo que de leve, ela podia sentir o coração dele batendo contra seu corpo. Tinha esquecido o quão bom era acordar ao lado dele pela manhã. Respirou fundo se levantando para ir passar um café quando sentiu dois braços fortes a puxando de volta para a cama.

"Não não não, volta aqui..." Ela pode ouvir um Sergio sonolento pedir, juntando mais seus corpos.

"Sergio já é de manhã e eu preciso de café..." Ele sorriu ainda de olhos fechados.

Juntou forças e a beijou de leve no pescoço, se sentando na cama e a deixando passar. 

"Deus me livre ficar entre você e seu café, Inspetora..." 

Raquel gargalhou e se levantou de vez, indo até a cozinha. Nunca tinha sentido sua casa tão...viva. Talvez fosse o reflexo de sua personalidade que também estava iluminada e completamente embriagada de carinho por Sergio. Mal tinha chegado a cozinha quando sentiu o calor do corpo dele atrás do seu, a beijando no pescoço.

"Bom dia." Ele sussurrou antes de deixar um beijo suave.

"Bom dia." Ela repetiu sorrindo.

_ I love to watch you when you’re trying on your clothes _

_ And now you’re all I think about when I’m alone _

_ Can’t wait to feel your love inside me now _

_ We’ll have a drink or two and we’ll go to your house _

Ele estava só de cueca e pergunto a ela se tinha algo que pudesse usar - e ela assumiu que ele não se sentia tão confortável com seu corpo à mostra quanto ela. Raquel lhe deu uma blusa velha, daquelas de banda de rock, e Sergio Marquina agora vagava pela cozinha dela com uma blusa dos Sex Pistols que era grande demais até para ele e que devia cobrir o corpo todo dela. Ela aproveitou e colocou a camisola também, sem nada a mais por baixo.

O café demorou a sair devido a todos os beijos e carícias que trocaram naquele curto período de tempo. E quando finalmente saiu, os dois se sentaram no sofá, sem mais conseguir ficar longe um do outro, apenas aproveitando a sensação gostosa que era se ter por perto. Depois de um beijo completamente tomado por gosto de café pingado, Sergio a encarou nos olhos, decidido que jamais perderia o caminho de volta para aquelas duas piscinas amadeiradas. E ela tampouco. O olhava completamente despida de qualquer coisa que não uma sensação maravilhosa de quentura no peito. Aquele silêncio confortável durou por mais alguns minutos até que ela quebrasse o gelo, querendo ser completamente honesta como sempre. O abraçou, fazendo um carinho nas costas nuas e pintadinhas de Sergio, que sabia que ela iria falar. 

"Eu não sei onde isso vai dar, mas eu quero tentar qualquer coisa. Porque é muito bom e eu não quero perder isso…" Ela disse em um sussurro, e ele a puxou para que voltassem a se olhar.

"Então… Nós estamos saindo? Algo assim?" Ele não foi capaz de esconder um sorriso esperançoso que ela achou uma graça.

"Acho que sim, né? Eu não diria que é um  _ namoro,  _ mas eu não acho que isso é casual, e nem que somos só amigos… Eu espero que não seja só eu, mas eu sinto que tem algo entre a gente que é…  _ Outra coisa _ ."

Sergio sentiu seu coração errar uma batida. 

"Sim, eu… Eu sinto também."

"Então vamos tentar?" Ela perguntou tentando se certificar que ele realmente estava de acordo com tudo.

"Vamos…"

"Mas não conte a ninguém ainda, por favor, só até a gente ter certeza aonde isso vai dar…"

"Claro, sem problemas." 

Ele sorriu, inteiramente tomado por felicidade e a puxou para outro beijo calmo, que a deixou sem ar.

"Sergio…" Raquel disse se separando.

"Hm…?" Ele respondeu agora distribuindo pequenos beijos por seu rosto.

"Desde quando você sente essa  _ coisa-a-mais _ ?"

Sergio suspirou, levantando os olhos para o teto, pensando na resposta. Podia ter sido em qualquer hora. 

"É difícil dizer um momento certo… foram tantos..." Ele começou, se ajeitando no sofá e acariciando o braço nu dela. "Acho que pode ter sido em qualquer um deles… As conversas, as noites juntos, eu n-” Ele pareceu engasgar com as próprias palavras “Eu não sei, mas quando eu percebi eu só…  _ Sabia. _ ”

Ela não resistiu e o puxou para outro beijo, tão delicado mas mais íntimo que o daquela noite. Ao se separarem, Sergio sorriu bobo e ajeitou os óculos, daquela maneira tão singular que só ele fazia.

"Mas eu sempre soube que não podia ser só seu amigo. Foi  _ particularmente difícil _ .”Ele brincou e ela riu de novo, se acostando mais ainda nele. 

"Não quero você pense que eu fiz e disse essas coisas antes pra fazer  _ charme  _ nem nada do tipo. Eu tenho uma certa…  _ dificuldade  _ em me relacionar, por uma série de motivos. E eu preciso ir com calma, ok?"

"Sem problemas… Eu também não me considero um especialista em relacionamentos" e ri.

O silêncio voltou a se fazer presente, mas não era mais um empecilho entre eles. Não mais. Raquel percebeu que ele não tinha a perguntado de volta sobre o tempo de seus sentimentos; admirava isso em Sergio - ele parecia entendê-la mais do que ela entendia a si mesma. E ela sentia que ele respeitava seu espaço, e Raquel sorriu fraco, o abraçando em agradecimento pelo respeito e ele acaricio seus cabelos de forma carinhosa, querendo congelar aquele momento para sempre na memória. Para que, se um dia o tempo dela transcorresse diferente, eles sempre teriam aquela manhã de chuva deliciosa em que souberam que seus sentimentos eram nobres e somente deles. 

_ I wanna fuck your love slow _

_ Catch my heart, go swim _

_ Feel your lips - crush _

_ Hold you here my loveliest friend _

Ela acariciou o rosto dele assim, de pertinho, e não conseguiu evitar de beijá-lo. Sentou em seu colo, aquecendo seu corpo no dele. E quando Raquel tirou os óculos dele, Sergio sabia que, muito em breve, não necessitaria de mais nada para enxergá-la plena e completamente.


	13. Strong Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ÓH QUEM VOLTOU!   
> Isso mesmo, nosso filho amado, Do You Wanna Dance❤  
> Estamos bem animadas com essa nova fase da história, e vocês NÃO PERDEM POR ESPERAR! Rs
> 
> Um aviso importante:   
> Esse capitulo tem gatilhos de violência de gênero. Esperamos que fiquem todos bem, e que gostem (e não nos matem rs). Amanhã voltamos com mais! 
> 
> um beijo grande,  
> Barcelona&Cannes

Sergio não conseguia parar quieto em sua sala, e não sabia se era porque queria ver Raquel de novo ou se só queria sair de frente daqueles números difíceis de decifrar. Seu fim de semana tinha sido o mais perfeito possível, vivendo afastado do mundo real, encaixado no meio dos braços de Raquel Murillo e estando finalmente experimentando de sentimentos há muito guardados. Se sentia, novamente, um adolescente fazendo suas descobertas. Tinha ficado tão lisonjeado em estar na casa dela que decorou cada cômodo, o quarto e suas estantes, a sala enorme, o pequeno escritório dela abarrotado de livros e caixas, os porta-retratos espalhados pela escrivaninha no quarto - e ele descobriu que seu pai, Juan, tinha falecido havia muito tempo, que a mãe dela se chamava Mariví e vivia em outra cidade. Havia fotos com amigos que ele não fazia a menor ideia de quem eram e ela também não disse, deixando-o prestar a atenção só nela nas fotos. Ela, por outro lado, descobriu de onde vinha os músculos - e a energia insaciável - do diretor: ele mantinha uma rotina de exercícios porque, segundo ele, sua mente só aguentaria se seu corpo aguentasse também. Sergio não deixou de notar os diversos vasos espalhados pela casa, mas sem uma única flor. Não comentou disso com ela, estava mais interessado em fazê-la sorrir naquele fim de semana chuvoso, e acordar numa segunda feira nunca tinha sido tão bom - porque a veria novamente. 

A segunda feira começou ainda meio estranha, a chuva tinha dado uma trégua mas continuava nublado lá fora, e Sergio não achava que isto era de todo ruim. Chegou cedo e trabalhou até ouvir a voz de Raquel pelo corredor, fazendo com que o famoso maldito sorriso tonto e o nervoso se apoderasse dele. Mas tudo pareceu aumentar de intensidade quando finalmente se pôs para fora da sala e foi até o café, servindo-se e olhando para o lado de lá do andar. E lá estava Raquel, concentrada em anotar coisas rapidamente nas folhas que estavam à sua frente, enquanto levantava a cabeça algumas vezes para o computador. Os olhos de café desviavam dos papéis para a tela e vice-versa, até que encontraram os dele. O sorriso foi inevitável, e as lembranças mais recentes despontaram em ambas as mentes. Sergio sorriu de volta, sorvendo o líquido de dentro de sua caneca, e Raquel sentiu vontade de largar tudo e ir provar do gosto dos lábios dele, novamente. Era uma mulher vivida e absolutamente madura, mas algo em Sergio Marquina insistia em destruir-lhe o bom senso.

Em vez de provocá-lo, sorriu com calma para ele, os olhos brilhando de tanto afeto, e pareceu baixar a guarda. Largou a caneta sobre as folhas e seus ombros relaxaram, enquanto colocava uma parte de seus cabelos para trás da orelha. Olhou para os lados e viu que nem Suárez nem Antoñanzas prestavam atenção a ela naquele momento, então ela se deixou olhar para ele por mais uns segundos até que Yashin chegou perto do diretor e lhe fez alguma pergunta que, a julgar pela súbita mudança de atenção e expressão no rosto de Sergio, devia ser importante. Raquel voltou ao trabalho, convencida de que hoje o dia seria bom porque o veria na hora do almoço. Custou a se concentrar no trabalho novamente enquanto as lembranças do fim de semana voltavam à sua mente - o abrigo seguro que eram os braços de Sergio Marquina, os beijos intermináveis, o carinho que trocaram enquanto se encaravam de perto… 

Fazia pouco menos de três dias que tinham decidido continuar se vendo -  _ saindo _ . Ela sabia que ele tinha sentimentos por ela, e ela tinha algo dentro de si que, mesmo sem ter que dizer com as exatas palavras, sabia que ele tinha notado também. Tinha chegado na empresa com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, se sentindo nova, descansada, renovada, feliz. Tinha passado o fim de semana em casa com Sergio contando e ouvindo histórias, "assistindo" filmes, trocando carinhos e fazendo  **muito** sexo. Ah, como era bom o sexo. Talvez o melhor que já tivesse feito -  _ quem ela queria enganar, era o melhor _ \- e tinha certeza que, pelas respostas corporais, para ele também. 

Tinham almoçado juntos com toda a Banda no restaurante vizinho do prédio da empresa, escondendo as mãos dadas por baixo da mesa como dois jovens apaixonadinhos. Por breves momentos ela se sentiu assim: uma adolescente com o primeiro namorado; mas depois aprendeu a não ligar. O que tinham era algo que passava do casual mas não chegava a bater no "sério", e, por tudo estar tão claro, ela se sentia cada dia menos pressionada e mais livre para saborear os momentos que tinha com ele.

Raquel lembrava se sentir isso na adolescência, estar ao lado de alguém e fingir que, despretensiosa, não estava se apegando a cada detalhe. Mas a advogada bem sabia que já tinha decorado a cor dos olhos de Sergio, e o formato de suas sobrancelhas, e a linha de seus lábios. Encontrou na respiração dele o mesmo compasso da dela, e quando um peito encostava ao outro ela podia jurar que seus corações batiam na mesma melodia. Achava que essa tinha sido uma situação da qual jamais poderia ter tido previsão. Não sabia que, no momento em que tinha convidado aquele homem misterioso para fazer sexo no banheiro de um bar, tinha facilitado um mundo de possibilidades dali para frente. Como adivinhar que o coração daquele homem desconhecido um dia bateria em ressonância com o dela? 

Toda vez que pensava nisso seu corpo se enchia de um medo doloroso - achava que estava lendo os sinais do universo todos errados e que aquilo era completamente absurdo. Mas sempre que olhava para ele e o diretor a puxava para seus braços, ela se forçava a esquecer que tinha medo. Medo do quanto ela gostava daquele beijo, medo do quanto ela ansiava pelo abraço dele, medo do tamanho do afeto que surgia dentro de si quando ele sorria para ela. Era assustador que estivesse já tão acostumada a certas coisas - o cheiro, o sabor, o sexo - e que não sentisse qualquer desejo por ninguém mais. Não enxergava mais nada além dele, e a rapidez com que isso aconteceu a deixava nervosa. Ela não sabia sobre os relacionamentos anteriores dele, e ela ainda não tinha coragem de contar sobre os seus próprios, e bem por isso se amedrontava ao pensar que estava deixando se apaixonar sem pensar em todos os inconvenientes que com certeza surgiriam. Se não desse certo, compraria uma briga com o setor do financeiro. Mas quando tinha proposto aquela relação sem nome, não tinha pensado nos inconvenientes, só conseguia pensar em beijá-lo outra e outra vez até que seus lábios doessem e que o ar lhe faltasse. Sorriu, sabendo que podia até ganhar um daqueles beijos que tanto amava ao final do expediente. 

Depois do almoço, sua mente ainda vagava pelo arrepio que sentiu só de encostar na mão macia de Sergio Marquina quando escutou uma voz a chamando.

"Raquel pode vir na minha sala por favor?" 

_ Ah pronto _ . A segunda-feira estava indo tão bem, era óbvio que Ángel e mais 30 toneladas de papelada a revisar iriam estragar sua felicidade quase irritante a terceiros -  _ que não ela e Sergio . _

Se levantou, brevemente checando com o canto do olho se Sergio estava pelo corredor, mas não estava. Era quase 15h30, e 16h era a hora universal do cafezinho da Banda, então entendeu que ele deveria estar terminando alguma coisa para poder ter sua pausa. Ajeitou a saia, como de costume, e caminhou até a sala de Ángel. Por ser vice-diretora do departamento, tinha reuniões com Ángel toda sexta-feira depois do almoço para repassarem o que tinha sido concluído na semana e o que seria feito na semana seguinte. Era raro que ele a chamasse em sua sala nos outros dias, a não ser que houvesse um problema muito grande, o que ela não lembrava de ter acontecido, ou alguma novidade que mudasse a agenda pré-estabelecida. De acordo com as fofocas de Antoñanzas, o mês seguinte era o do lançamento dos projetos globais do marketing, o que parecia ser um grande evento na Piñero Marquéz -  _ todos os departamentos eram chamados para fazer anotações, interferir caso precisassem e verificar todas as regularidades para que os projetos, em seguida, fossem aprovados pelos diretores e seu subsequentes presidentes -  _ então provavelmente Ángel a colocaria sob o comando daquilo enquanto ele trabalhava em contratos maiores envolvendo a compra e distribuição de blockbusters. 

"Sim?" Raquel disse ao entrar, ainda colada na porta.    
  
"Entre, por favor." Seu chefe respondeu, fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse, imitando o movimento depois de fechar a porta. 

Raquel se sentia nos seus tempos de estagiária quando era chamada na sala do chefe, sem entender o que fazia ali mas esperando de todo o coração que fosse alguma coisa boa. Ángel se acomodou em sua cadeira do outro lado da mesa e limpou a garganta, antes de unir as mãos. 

"Então Raquel," ele começou "Nós dois nos conhecemos há muito tempo, bastante tempo por sinal, e já conversamos sobre essa relação na empresa. Você tem sido uma funcionária exemplar, sempre cumprindo prazos, conseguindo desempenhar bem o seu papel… mas eu acho que existe uma questão a qual ainda não debatemos e eu gostaria muito de entender."

Raquel franziu o cenho e apenas o encarou. "Sim, o que houve?"

Ele pareceu um pouco inseguro, mas continuou. "Eu tenho notado um comportamento um pouco… singular, digamos assim, da sua parte." 

Ela ainda não tinha entendido, e riu um pouco nervosa.

"Bom, você acabou de me elogiar então… não estou entendendo, eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?" 

"Olha Raquel, na PM nós gostamos de ser receptivos, e estou muito contente que você tenha se adaptado tão bem ao departamento, ainda mais depois de ter saído de uma situação tão… delicada..." Ela engoliu a seco. "Mas eu temo que você tenha sido receptiva  **demais** ..."

"Como assim?"

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Raquel, nós dois sabemos que sim." Ángel desatou as mãos e as deixou em seu colo. 

Raquel riu mais uma vez, agora realmente sem ter qualquer ideia sobre o que ele estava dizendo. A não ser que…

"Isso é sobre eu ter me aproximado do pessoal do financeiro?"

Agora foi ele que riu. "Aproximado é um eufemismo para essa situação né Raquel?!"

"Perdão?!" Ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

"Ah, vá me dizer que não está tendo um caso com Sergio Marquina?"

Ela rolou os olhos. Não estava acreditando que aquela cena realmente estava acontecendo. "Ué e qual o problema se eu estiver? Sou uma mulher livre nos seus 40 anos e a verdade é que eu estava precisando mesmo de uma boa transa depois de tanto tempo." 

Raquel respondeu, claramente irritada e prestes a sair bufando daquela sala, mas sentiu Ángel a segurar por baixo da mesa, colocando uma de suas mãos em seu joelho. Por um momento fingiu que não sentiu aquele toque claramente não apropriado como toda aquela situação.

"Me espanta isso sabe, Raquel? Porque não é o que uma mulher diz ter apanhado do marido faria menos de um ano depois..." 

Não, ela não podia ter acabado de ouvir aquilo. Não de Ángel, o mesmo cara que tinha dançado com ela em sua formatura, sido padrinho de seu casamento e a ouvido chorar por horas depois de ter contado tudo que tinha se passado em sua vida nos 5 anos anteriores. Seus olhos se arregalaram, completamente enojada, enquanto ela se levantava ainda processando todas as palavras e precisando urgentemente sair dali.

"Eu achava que você já tinha conseguido o que queria; um divórcio quase milionário, a tal 'ordem de restrição', atenção e tudo mais… só não esperava que fosse ser tão rápida a ponto de sair dando pro primeiro chefe de departamento que visse na frente."

Raquel teve vontade de estapeá-lo. Sentiu o sangue ferver, como se estivesse a ponto de entrar em combustão espontânea por dentro. Fechou os olhos por um breve segundo, tentando desesperadamente não chorar. Veio um flash em sua cabeça de uma discussão que tivera com Alberto no dia que ela saiu de casa, com a roupa do corpo, o corpo ensanguentado e num estado de choque e sensação de liberdade mascarada absurdos; " _ Você acha que alguém vai te querer se eu te largar, Raquel? _ " 

"Eu jamais passaria por cima de um amigo, e claramente você teve que pular em cima do Gafitas, né… que pena, Raquel, é realmente uma pena porque você tem muito potencial, mas fica desperdiçando isso toda vez que dá pra mais um cara do trabalho..." 

Ali, ela não conseguiu. Parou, o encarando, com o peito subindo e descendo rápido. 

"Você o quê? Não ia 'passar por cima de um amigo'? Que porra é essa Ángel?!" Ela riu, completamente transtornada. "Você acha que eu aceitei esse emprego te devendo um favor?! Que ao virar sua vice-diretora eu ficava 'te devendo uma' e aí você ia o quê? Me comer como pagamento?!" 

Agora ele pareceu surpreso, e ficou mudo a encarando. Ela sentiu mais uma pontada de ódio ao sentir uma lágrima rebelde descer por sua bochecha.

"Vamos, Ángel, estou falando com você, merda!" Raquel disse com o tom de voz mais alto.

"Ei, não precisa xingar também né, que isso, eu ainda sou seu chefe, sabia?" Ele disse, no mesmo tom de voz dela, se aproximando e a segurando pelo antebraço.

"E ser meu chefe te dá o direito de me chamar na sua sala pra insinuar que eu sou uma vadia porque estou transando com um cara da empresa?!" 

Ela o encarou, como se suas palavras saíssem como vespas que queriam picá-lo a qualquer forma. Respirou fundo. Não… ela finalmente entendeu. 

"Já sei… como eu pude não pensar nisso antes! Você está com ciúmes!" Ele a olhou fingindo não entender e sendo denunciado por suas bochechas que coraram. "É, Ángel Rúbio, você tá irritado porque eu transei com o seu 'amigo' e com outro cara que,  **de novo** , não foi você!" 

Ela gargalhou com a constatação e ele respirou fundo, irritado. Apertou seu antebraço e ela, agora não escondendo as lágrimas, tentava segurar uma risada debochada.

"Se eu quisesse comer uma puta eu ia na Rua Montera." Ele respondeu com raiva, a apertando mais, e ela o encarou completamente cheia de ódio. "Não tenho culpa, Raquel, você continua linda como sempre, mas fica se mostrando por aí com essas sainhas, esse sorrisinho malcriado e essa pose de durona, mas todo mundo sabe que você não passa disso: uma puta mal amada que, no momento que o marido arranjou coisa melhor, fez um escândalo cheia de mimimi!" 

"Me solta, Ángel." Ela disse entre dentes. Ele continuou a segurando. "Me solta agora ou eu vou gritar." 

Sua respiração estava descompassada, e a dele também. A soltou, o medo de ser "pego" era maior que qualquer coisa naquele momento. Ángel era um homem geralmente calmo, quieto, não se exaltava, e não fazia ideia do que tinha o feito agir daquela maneira; tinha planejado só conversar, 'dar um toque' nela porque sabia que as relações amorosas na empresa acabavam prejudicando o rendimento do trabalho geral… Se afastou, a olhando com superioridade, e vendo uma Raquel diminuta, quieta, e lutando para não chorar. Voltou até sua mesa, normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e encarou os papéis. 

"Feche a porta quando sair por favor, sim?" 

Raquel permanencia estática. Tinha se esquecido de como respirar. Encarava um ponto fixo no chão, e quase deu um pulo de susto quando Antoñanzas abriu a porta num movimento só. 

"Ángel, eu terminei o relatório do-" Ele então viu a colega como se tivesse visto um fantasma. "Raquel, está tudo bem?" 

Foi o que bastou. Seu corpo reagiu por sua cabeça, saindo às pressas daquela sala e de perto daqueles homens, com o rosto inchado de choro e um aperto na garganta quase intragável. Quando se deu por terra, estava no chão do banheiro feminino chorando, se sentindo derrotada, como se tivesse voltado no tempo para as discussões com Alberto antes dos golpes. Nunca começa com um tapa. Não tinha notado os amigos da Banda conversando no espaço do café, ou quando Monica e Ágatha apareceram ao seu lado, falando qualquer coisa que ela não entendia porque estava soluçando. 

"Raquel, Raquel, olha pra mim." Ágatha segurou o rosto da amiga com as duas mãos, e Monica se lembrou do momento em que Ágatha tinha feito a mesma coisa com ela, naquele mesmo banheiro algum tempo atrás. "Eu preciso que você respire ok? Respira com a gente, vem." 

As duas encaravam a advogada tentando fazer um exercício de respiração. Inspira… e solta. Inspira… e solta. Inspira… e solta. Depois da quinta vez, Monica pode notar que a amiga já parava de soluçar, mas ainda tremia e chorava. Segurou sua mão, fazendo uma força boa mostrando apoio, e Ágatha limpava o rosto dela, tentando que ela se acalmasse aos poucos. Ela tentava falar, mas não conseguia, só balbuciava. 

"Está tudo bem, estamos aqui… estamos juntas, somos nós… fica tranquila, tudo no seu tempo..." Monica disse com uma voz doce, e viu Raquel esboçar o início de um sorriso. Ágatha se levantou e pegou algumas folhas de papel para que ela limpasse o rosto de assoasse o nariz, depois as jogando fora com calma. Raquel engoliu a seco ao ser abraçada pelas duas, que agora a acariciavam com carinho, como se ela fosse uma rolinha caída do ninho com uma asa quebrada. Quando viu que ela estava um pouco mais calma, Ágatha a chamou.

"Você quer conversar?"

Raquel fungou, tentando voltar a respiração normal, e assentiu. Precisava falar, ou aquele monstro terrível dentro dela a engoliria inteira. 

"Eu fui casada." Ela disse num fio de voz, e as outras duas a encararam, atentas mas confusas. "Eu me casei com um homem incrível, lindo, charmoso, meu namorado da faculdade… nos casamos em 2009, depois de mais de 10 anos juntos. O casal perfeito!" Ela exclamou com um sorriso triste no rosto. "Ficamos casados por mais quase 10 anos… ou seja, pouco menos de um ano atrás, quando eu pedi o divórcio depois de… depois dele me agredir e abusar de mim até eu quase morrer na cozinha de casa." 

As outras duas não sabiam o que dizer. Não há o que dizer nessas horas. Continuaram a encarando, querendo mostrar apoio. Raquel sentia seu peito doer pelo choro que não acabava, e a deixaram falar. Interrompê-la estava fora de questão. Não sabiam o que tinha causado aquele surto no trabalho - mas sabiam que qualquer que tivesse sido o gatilho, precisavam ampará-la.

"Eu e…  _ ele _ … éramos sócios de um escritório de advocacia no centro da cidade. Tínhamos dois carros, uma casa com quintal, uma vida bem boa olhando por esse lado… e do outro lado eu apanhava quase todo dia por qualquer razão. Ou melhor, nenhuma razão, porque não tem razão pra alguém apanhar do marido." Ela contava, agora com a voz mais presente. "Eu sai de casa, fiz boletim de ocorrência, exames e pedi uma ordem de restrição junto com o divórcio. Me mudei nos primeiros meses pra casa da minha mãe e tive que encarar todos os nossos amigos me chamando de maluca, surtada e tudo mais..." 

Monica começou a acariciar sua mão, também chorando baixinho. Ágatha ouvia tudo calada, muito observadora e guardando cada palavra.

"Um desses nossos amigos era Ángel. Nos conhecemos no colégio, ele era da turma da minha irmã mais velha, Laura, mas vivia lá em casa então acabamos ficando amigos… fomos pra mesma universidade, ele era do mesmo grupo  _ dele _ e foi inclusive meu padrinho de casamento..." Nenhuma das duas fazia ideia. "Nos encontramos logo depois que eu voltei pra cidade no aniversário da Laura e ele me chamou pra conversar. Foi uma das primeiras pessoas que eu contei tudo. Expliquei porque estava quase anoréxica, quieta e longe de tudo, como se deu o divórcio e tudo o que tinha acontecido não só nos últimos meses mas também nos anos anteriores… E ele me ouviu. Me acolheu, disse que se pudesse ajudar com qualquer coisa ajudaria. E aí, logo depois das férias de verão me chamou pro aniversário dele dizendo que tinha uma vaga pra vice-diretora onde ele trabalhava, que já sabiam de mim, que ele tinha enviado meu currículo e etc etc… eu obviamente aceitei e enfim, o resto vocês sabem." 

Monica ainda chorava, esperando que ela terminasse de contar a história, mas temendo pelo final. Ágatha sentia a cabeça queimar de ódio; ódio por aqueles homens desprezíveis, por tanta injustiça e por saber que mais uma amiga sua tinha sido vítima de uma coisa tão cruel. Depois de alguns minutos só chorando, Raquel ganhou forças pra continuar.

"Hoje o Ángel me chamou na sala dele para conversar e, né, como qualquer subordinada, fui. E… e ele começou a falar de uma forma surpreendentemente tranquila sobre eu estar muito envolvida com o pessoal… eu não entendi o problema nisso, e ele continuou até me perguntar se eu estava tendo um caso com Sergio." Ela respirou fundo. "Eu comecei a me irritar, e disse que isso não lhe dizia respeito, que eu era uma mulher de 40 anos que podia fazer o que bem entendesse, e ele apelou." Mais lágrimas corriam. "Ele disse que isso não era comportamento de uma mulher que tinha alegado ter sido maltratada, e que era oportunista, não menos que uma vadia… foi horrível até o ponto que eu tentei revidar. Falei que ele tinha ficado chateado porque de novo não era com ele que eu ficava e… ele me disse que 'se quisesse comer uma puta iria na Rua Montera'." 

E os soluços voltaram. Raquel parecia que esquecia que falava a outras pessoas, porque cada palavra que saía de dentro de si na verdade eram para convencer a si mesma de que não estava louca e que aquilo realmente tinha acontecido. As duas continuaram sem palavras, e Ágatha também começou a chorar.

"Ele continuou! Falou que eu 'me mostrava' por aí porque uso saia, e que sou uma puta mal amada que fez um escândalo no momento que o marido arranjou coisa melhor. Quando eu me dei por gente ele estava apertando meu braço, e eu descobri que era a única razão pra eu ainda estar naquela sala." As duas amigas olharam o antebraço esquerdo de Raquel comprovando a marca vermelha deixada por Ángel. A abraçaram, chorando, compartilhando mesmo que indiretamente daquela dor que era ser mulher num mundo de homens. Não sabiam quantos minutos ficaram assim até que Ágatha se levantasse irritada, limpando o rosto e estendendo a mão.

"Raquel eu sei que dói, e eu não consigo imaginar o quanto, mas isso não pode ficar assim. Esse filho da puta não vai ficar impune nem fudendo, ou eu não me chamo Ágatha Jiménez." 

"Ela tem razão, Quel." Monica disse em um tom mais calmo. "Você precisa denunciar isso. Vamos juntas no Recursos Humanos. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece nesse mesmo puto andar e naquele mesmo setor. Os homens da Piñero Marquéz precisam entender que nós não somos objetos e sim pessoas que merecem respeito." Ela também se levantou e estendeu a mão.

"Nós somos  _ Las Putas Amas _ , porra!" Ágatha exclamou, e Raquel assentiu, sorrindo fraca enquanto as lágrimas ainda rolavam. Se levantou ainda um pouco zonza e chorando de forma involuntária. Deu a mão às duas e sorriu fraco em forma de agradecimento. Estavam quase saindo pela porta quando ela paralisou e Monica a olhou preocupada.

"Está tudo bem. Vamos juntas." Ela disse.

"O Sergio… eu… eu não posso..." Raquel tentou.

Doía demais não poder abraçá-lo, sentir ele a embalar em um carinho e dizer que estaria tudo bem. O que mais queria era estar aninhada aos braços dele, em sua cama bagunçada, fingindo que aquele dia jamais existiu. Mas não conseguia. Só de pensar em como ele deveria estar preocupado ou em como poderia reagir a dava ânsia de vômito. Queria carinho, queria o colo dele, mas naquele momento qualquer coisa relacionada ao masculino a fazia tremer. 

"Eu quero contar direito… depois, mas agora não… eu preciso… eu preciso..." 

"Respirar." Ágatha disse calma e ela fez como a amiga lembrou. 

"Eu falo com ele e encontro vocês lá embaixo depois, ok? Pode ficar tranquila quanto a isso." Monica respondeu com sua voz doce

"Obrigada." Ela disse num fio de voz antes de ser abraçada de novo pelas duas, já na porta do banheiro. “Monica” ela chamou e a amiga esperou “Pede pra ele não vir atrás da gente agora, por favor.”

“Claro” ela sorriu fraco e assim saíram.

  
  
  


Sergio permanecia na porta de sua sala, olhando fixamente para o corredor onde dava o banheiro, esperando que elas saíssem dali. Foi tudo muito rápido, tinha saído da sala e visto por um segundo Raquel chorando e as mulheres indo atrás dela. Yashin permanecia sentado, olhando de um lado para o outro, sem entender o que havia passado mas igualmente preocupado. O coração de Sergio parecia um martelo no peito - cada batia machucava. Mais do que curioso para saber o que a tinha colocado naquele estado, ele queria protegê-la. Limpar aquelas lágrimas e dizer que tudo ia passar, mesmo que nem soubesse o que estava errado. Sergio estava muito nervoso, mas logo que ela saiu amparada de Ágatha e Monica, ele pareceu entrar num estágio de vertigem. Seus olhos se fixaram nela e ele tentou se aproximar, chamando-a, mas ela não se atreveu a olhá-lo, agarrando a mão de Ágatha e indo em direção ao elevador enquanto Monica se aproximou dele, colocando uma mão em seu peito, impedindo-o de fazer seu caminho atrás da advogada.

“Sergio, se acalme.”

“O que aconteceu? Como ela está?”

“Muito nervosa. Sergio, por favor, volta pra dentro da sala.”   
  


“Monica, o que está acontecendo?”

“Eu vou te explicar quando você se acalmar, por favor… Ágatha está tomando conta dela.”

“Onde ela foi?”

“Elas foram no RH. Volta pra sala, eu vou buscar um chá.”

Sergio soltou o ar, lembrando que precisava respirar, e passou os olhos para o outro lado do escritório. Antoñanzas saía de sua mesa, claramente incomodado, e parecia encarar a porta da sala de Ángel como se esperasse um tsunami atingir a costa. 

O diretor do financeiro entrou em sua sala e ficou andando de um lado para o outro até Monica entrar e fechar a porta atrás de si. 

“Sergio, sente. Por favor.”

“Estou bem de pé.” ele se virou, sério, com as mãos nos bolsos

“Ok, mas preciso que fique calmo.”   
  


E então ela deu um gole no chá. Sergio tombou a cabeça para o lado, e percebeu que ela tremia. O chá era para ela,  _ ela _ estava nervosa.

“Monica, você está bem?”

“Sim, estou, só…” deixou a xícara em cima da mesa e sentou-se na cadeira “É uma situação delicada.”

“Monica, por favor…”

“Sergio” ela chamou, firme “Sente-se.”   
  


E quando ficaram frente a frente, Monica começou a falar muito calmamente.

“Vou contar e você precisa prometer que não vai fazer nada sobre isso. Absolutamente nada.”

“Me conte de uma vez, por Deus.”

“A Raquel foi assediada… pelo Ángel.” ela disse, nervosa e com a voz fina. “E vamos resolver isso, mas você não pode se envolver.”

A cabeça de Sergio passou a dar mil voltas e agradeceu à Monica internamente por tê-lo feito sentar. Seu primeiro instinto foi correr atrás dela e abraçá-la. Depois, seu segundo pensamento viajou até sala do outra extremidade do andar - queria olhar nos olhos dele antes de atacá-lo com um soco no meio da cara, coisa que, descobriu, sempre tinha tido vontade de fazer. 

“O que ele fez?”

“Sergio, você não pode se envolver de jeito nenhum. Essa não é a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Arturo, porque…”

“Por quê?”

“Porque tem mais coisa por trás, que só ela vai poder te explicar. E ela pediu que você não vá atrás dela. Ela tá muito abalada, de verdade, mas a Ágatha tá com ela. Elas foram no RH resolver isso do jeito mais rápido possível, e você sabe como tudo isso funciona. Ela precisa de um tempo, e pra que Ángel seja punido nós…”

“O que elas vão fazer?”

Sergio perguntou mas não ouviu a resposta, porque naquele momento um  _ click  _ aconteceu em seu cérebro e ele percebeu a magnitude do problema. Raquel tinha sido  _ assediada  _ no trabalho. Ela devia estar se sentindo desprotegida e sozinha, sem falar que Ángel era seu amigo. E então ele entendeu toda a situação. Ángel, Suárez, ele próprio… Raquel era uma mulher livre e que fazia o que bem entendia, mas o mundo corporativo jamais toleraria isso, e com certeza não a ajudariam quando passasse por algo assim. Era por isso que dessa vez era diferente, ele pensou olhando para Monica. Desta vez todas as peças estavam viradas contra Raquel, e por isso ele não devia se aproximar da situação. O RH resolveria por baixo dos panos. Mas Sergio sentiu um enjoo ao pensar que ela poderia ser dispensada, um bom acordo em silêncio e Ángel manteria seu cargo. E como Sergio olharia para ele todos os dias? E Raquel, que mal acabara de chegar, teria que ir embora com a vida arruinada por homens que não teriam absolutamente nenhuma mudança em suas vidas. E, além disso, tinha outro problema que ele entendeu como _ um forte agravante  _ à situação.

“O que aconteceu com ela?”

Ele interrompeu a fala de Monica, e só aí ela percebeu que a mente dele vagava por outros lados.

“Eu não posso contar.”

“Monica…”

“Sergio, isso não é meu. E você precisa prometer que não vai fazer nada com o Ángel?”

“Ele não pode sair ileso disso.”

“Justamente. A minha vontade é entrar naquela sala e enchê-lo de tapas, mas isso não vai ajudar a Raquel, só vai atrapalhar toda a situação. E se você fizer isso o estresse vai ser muito maior, e a última coisa que a Raquel precisa agora é mais violência…”

“MAIS? O que ele fez pra ela?” Sergio levantou da cadeira, sua respiração já alterada. Monica se levantou também, para poder impedi-lo se sair pela porta caso ele tentasse.

“Sergio, se acalme...” ela praticamente sussurrava

Ele andou até perto da janela e em seu rosto o sofrimento era estampado. Aquela sensação de impotência parecia corroer-lhe os ossos. Monica se aproximou e o abraçou forte, e ele só retribuiu segundos depois, percebendo que realmente não tinha mais o que fazer. Ela o soltou.

“E como você está?” ele perguntou “Imagino que não deva estar sendo fácil pra você, também…Reviver isso e-”

“Eu tô bem, só quero protegê-la e resolver isso de uma vez. Isso  **não** pode virar rotina nesse escritório.”

“Eu concordo.”

Ela se afastou para a porta, mas virou-se.

“Sergio?”

Ele só levantou os olhos

“Ela precisa de um tempo. Não é sua culpa, e não há mais nada que possamos fazer além de estar aqui para ajudá-la.”   
  


“Eu sei” ele disse, olhando para os próprios pés. E quando ela saiu e foi direto ao banheiro, só conseguia pensar que tinha visto os olhos de Sergio marejarem e ele não sabia absolutamente nenhum detalhe. Se ela não conhecesse o diretor há muito tempo, diria que Ángel estava sentenciado à maior surra de sua vida.

  
  
  


A primeira e última vez que Raquel tinha estado no quinto andar fora na segunda-feira depois da festa de Ángel em seu primeiro dia. O RH parecia ser um mundo paralelo, com as paredes coloridas, funcionários sorridentes, balinhas e docinhos por todos os lugares. Parecia um crime chegar daquele jeito em um lugar tão aparentemente feliz e bem-humorado. Sentia Ágatha a guiar por entre os corredores, já que ainda se encontrava em um estado de choque. Só notou que estava dentro de uma sala quando tudo realmente ficou em silêncio e uma mulher lhe estendia a mão, como em um cumprimento, que estava cheia de balinhas daquelas que crianças são apaixonadas e os dentistas abominam. 

"Quer? É bom, vai ajudar a melhorar seu nível glicêmico abalado pelo choque." 

Raquel apenas negou com a cabeça, não se sentindo segura de dizer uma palavra. 

"Senta aqui..." A mulher apontou e se sentou na cadeira em sua frente. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Pode confiar em mim, não sou diretora desse andar à toa…" Ela sorriu de lado e acariciou a mão da advogada com calma. 

Foi naquele momento em que Raquel, ao se sentar, observou que no peito da funcionária estava escrito no crachá colorido: " _ ALICIA Z. SIERRA - RECURSOS HUMANOS _ ".

"Olá Monica! Como vai?" A ruiva cumprimentou a secretária, que se ajeitava ao lado de Ágatha, acabando de chegar.

Ela sorriu em resposta. "Tudo bem, tudo bem… na verdade, bem mais ou menos, como você pode reparar..."

"Ok, sim, eu vejo… o que aconteceu?" Alicia se virou novamente a Raquel, que apenas encarava um ponto no fundo da sala completamente alheia.

"O que você acha que aconteceu? Ela foi assediada, isso que aconteceu!" Ágatha disse alto, despertando a advogada do transe. "Não adianta, Alicia, todas aqui sabemos que aqueles escrotos do jurídico não tomam jeito nunca! Não tomaram com a Monica, e agora com a Raquel!" 

A ruiva não pestanejou. Se levantou e foi até a mulher que continuava quieta, com, agora, algumas lágrimas escapando de seu rosto de forma involuntária. Se sentou ao lado dela e deu a mão a ela, como quem diz "estamos juntas", e a encarou, tirando-a do transe. 

"Vai ficar tudo bem, eu te asseguro disso, Raquel." 

Raquel assentiu, e fechou os olhos respirando fundo. Era hora de botar abaixo todo aquele mal que lhe afligia em figura de homem. Era por ela, por Monica, por Ágatha, por qualquer outra mulher naquela empresa. Era por justiça. E mais ainda: por colocar um ponto final no assédio moral e físico em sua vida. Precisava estar com aquelas mulheres à sua volta, e somente elas. Não queria ver Sergio tão cedo, porque ele jamais entenderia. E por isso ela não tinha contado antes sobre o que tinha passado. Ela não queria que ele a achasse um pedaço de mulher quebrada, mas não queria que ele tentasse consertá-la a todo custo. Só ela poderia fazer isso - e ao lado de outras mulheres, que não questionariam suas ações dali para frente e que entenderiam de verdade o que era estar naquela situação. Que não precisasse explicar. Que não precisasse  _ convencer.  _

  
  



	14. I Will Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi de novo, voltamos rapidinho, não? 
> 
> Bom, ficamos muito muito felizes com a recepção do capítulo passado, e o quanto vocês acharam de fato importante e necessário tanto quanto nós. Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo.   
> Depois desse respiro de ar fresco que foi a live da Itzi (ai, gente, de verdade, essa mulher é absolutamente tudo!), fiquem com o capítulo!
> 
> Aceitamos sugestões e reclamações na DM, no CC, nos comentários, enfim, onde vocês puderem. Um feedback é muito muito importante!!
> 
> Beijinhos,  
> Barcelona&Cannes

Raquel não apareceu no oitavo andar o resto do dia, Monica tinha ido pegar suas coisas e a acompanhado até o térreo, onde a viu entrar no Uber e se despediu, fazendo-a prometer que qualquer coisa a ligaria. Ao entrar de novo ela percebeu que o andar tinha uma aura estranhíssima e, por muito que quisesse entrar na sala de Ángel e enchê-lo de repetidos socos, Monica respirou fundo, decidida a não olhar para o outro lado do escritório. O financeiro parecia estar numa bolha com mil sentimentos não ditos. Ágatha estava sentada na cadeira, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, balançando ininterruptamente uma perna, e um ódio no olhar que era nítido que ela se segurava com todas as forças para não tacar fogo no outro lado do corredor. Yashin olhava para ela, preocupado, as planilhas absolutamente esquecidas. E Sergio… Ah, Sergio estava trancado na sala, e foi só se aproximar para saber que ele andava de um lado para o outro, decerto desde aquela hora, pensando no que fazer. Se fosse um personagem de desenho animado, tinha cavado um buraco no chão de tanto andar em círculos pela sala, aflito. Até que, de repente, ele parou. O expediente estava quase no fim quando o telefone tocou e Monica atendeu, passando para Sergio logo em seguida. Ele largou o celular e atendeu o telefone e, como tudo parecia confluir para um dia pior, ele tinha acabado de ser chamado no RH. Respirou fundo, dizendo que estava indo. Pegou o celular de novo. Lá estava aberta a conversa com ela, sem se atrever a mandar qualquer coisa. Sentou-se na cadeira e tirou os óculos, passando os dedos pelo rosto. Estava exausto de tanta preocupação, e nem sabia como tratá-la nesse momento. Não sabia o que era invasivo demais, mas temia ser indiferente. Mas jamais seria indiferente àquilo, e precisava dizer a ela. Mas, parecendo ouvir seus apelos, o celular vibrou e o nome dela apareceu no visor, e Sergio quase infartou quando atendeu.

“Raquel?”

“Sergio…” a voz dela era baixa

Ele ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, tentando se acalmar. Não podia deixá-la na mão agora.

“Já está em casa?”

“Não, na verdade eu… Eu pedi pro carro parar antes, e estou andando. Precisava respirar ar fresco, não sei…”

“Onde você está, agora?” 

“Umas três quadras pra frente da PM… Eu queria- Sergio, você tem como me buscar? Hoje foi um dos piores dias e-” ela gaguejou e ele sabia que ela estava chorando

“Raquel, eu fui chamado no RH…” ela arregalou os olhos do outro lado da linha, prevendo a desgraça “Mas eu vou num minuto te encontrar, fique onde está e-”

“Não, tudo bem, eu… Eu vou pra casa, depois conversamos.”

“Raque-”

Ela desligou, e ele se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo. Uma bola fora, justo hoje. Irritado, pegou sua bolsa e abriu a porta da sala, saindo feito um furacão em direção à sala de Ángel. Monica se levantou num pulo e correu atrás dele, mas ele andava a passos largos como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ágatha se levantou, já prevendo o vendaval que Sergio agitaria do outro lado. Poucas vezes na vida o tinha visto assim. Sergio abriu a porta do outro diretor, e fez questão de deixá-la aberta. Apontou o dedo ao rosto espantado de Ángel, mesmo não se aproximando muito. 

“Você ficar dentro dessa sala como se nada tivesse acontecido é a coisa mais  _ podre _ de todas, e só mostra o quanto você é um péssimo chefe, além de uma pessoa execrável. É bom que eu não tome conhecimento de tudo porque se eu souber de cada detalhe eu  _ juro _ que você não vai esquecer disso. Amanhã, você não passa daquela porta, e esta decisão é por minha conta. Me dá no mesmo o que o RH decida. Se você pisar aqui amanhã, eu mesmo te expulso.” ele tomou fôlego “Você é um verme. Continua trabalhando como se nada tivesse acontecido, do mesmo jeito que foi com Arturo. Você não enxerga um palmo na sua frente, não tem o mínimo de sensibilidade, e se isso não te fizer cair agora, eu mesmo vou providenciar sua demissão, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça nessa empresa.” 

E do mesmo jeito que entrou, saiu. Suárez o olhava embasbacado, Antoñanzas nem percebeu que tremia. 

Sergio desceu as escadas com o sangue borbulhando em suas veias.  _ Gafitas é o caralho. _

  
  
  


Sergio chegou no quinto andar querendo explodir tudo pelos ares. Ainda não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo e tinha medo de descobrir. Sabia o que "ir ao RH" significava na linguagem da empresa; iria falar com a diretora sobre o que lhe dizia respeito na situação, talvez prestar algum depoimento e então fim.  _ Boom _ . Fora de suas mãos. Mas daquela vez, assim como na terrível situação em que Monica tinha sido assediada por Arturo Román, ele faria de tudo o que estava ao seu alcance e mais ainda para fazer o que fosse necessário para que Ángel fosse para o olho da rua e direto para uma delegacia. A sala colorida de Alicia ficava a esquerda, logo após o hall de elevadores. Abriu a porta sem pudor nenhum e ajeitou os óculos ao vê-la sentada inquieta com dois pirulitos nas mãos e um chiclete na boca. 

"Sergio, ainda bem eu-"

"Isso não pode ficar assim, Alicia. Você  **sabe** que não, que aquele merda daquele Ángel tem que sair daqui no mínimo algemado e direto pra delegacia e-"

"EU SEI." Ela o interrompeu falando alto. Ele notou que ela mascava o chiclete mais rápido, de forma mais nervosa. "Eu sei. Falei com ela há pouco, o RH já documentou tudo, estamos abrindo a petição de afastamento e-"

"AFASTAMENTO?!"

"Sergio você sabe que são as normas da empresa. Pegamos o testemunho dela, o das outras meninas, depois vou ter que falar com aquele verme e então tudo vai pra minha chefe, que vai encaminhar pra um segundo requerimento e aí ele vai ser oficialmente demitido depois de um período mínimo de 30 dias."

"30 dias?" ele ajeitou os óculos, nervoso. "Alicia isso não é justo, ela foi assediada moralmente e só Deus sabe o que mais, isso é motivo para demissão imediata sem direito de aviso prévio!"

"EU SEI SERGIO, EU SEI mas, mesmo com todo o meu poder magnânimo e uma vontade descomunal de botar aquele filho da puta no olho da rua, eu não demito pessoas, eu só as contrato e cuido para que queiram permanecer nesse inferno."

Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Ela agora fazia uma bola com o chiclete, batendo as unhas na mesa."

"O quão fodido você está?" Ela o perguntou, indo direto ao ponto. Conhecia Sergio Marquina há tempo suficiente para saber que era muito mais que seu alto senso de justiça falando com ela ali. 

Sergio a encarou, respirando fundo de novo. "Estamos… nos conhecendo. Faz pouco mais de um mês." Ele respondeu e ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos. "Eu não sei."

"Eu sei..."

"Claro que sabe. Todo mundo sabe, até ela deve saber que eu não me imagino passando mais um dia nessa espelunca sem olhar pra ela, ou até vendo ela me chamando de ' _ Gafitas' _ ... Alicia eu fui num _ happy hour _ por ela! Eu… Eu preciso que ela fique bem, Alicia. E eu realmente preciso que você faça tudo o que puder pra botar aquele desgraçado longe daqui." Ela riu ao vê-lo pronunciar aquela declaração em tom raivoso. 

"Ah eu vou,  _ ah mas se eu vou _ … não me chamam de Rainha das Filhas da Puta à toa não, tá meu bem?" Ela sorriu jogando o chiclete fora e botando o pirulito na boca. "Bom, me chamam de Willy Wonka também mas, enfim, você entendeu."

Sergio assentiu nervoso algumas vezes ainda assimilando tudo. "E-eu… eu também preciso confessar que-"

"Sergio eu não sou um padre, pode falar, não vou te julgar. Só por favor não me diz que meteu a porrada no Ángel. Agressão e assédio no mesmo dia é demais pra mim..."

"Não, mas… quase. Eu posso ter dito algo como que ele não tem mais o direito de pisar nessa empresa amanhã senão..." 

Ela sorriu e ele não entendeu.

"Poxa, era pra ter batido, cara!" Ela disse desapontada e Sergio continuou sem entender. Não sabia se era uma possível diabetes devido a tanto doce mas Alicia sempre fora um pouco… diferente. "Merda, Gafas, ok, vou fingir que você não furou essa bola pro time inteiro… não sei de nada, finge que nunca me disse isso, ok? Ele merecia bem pior que uma ameaça dessas."

"Concordo plenamente. Faça questão de que ele receba esse pior." 

"Pode deixar. Sou mulher, cara, tá no meu sangue ter fome de acabar com a raça de homem babaca." Ela piscou esboçando um sorriso.

"Ela é ótima, um mulherão, deu sorte." Alicia se aproximou lhe dando um soquinho no ombro como em uma brincadeira, mas ele não riu. "E pode deixar, tá? Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo." 

Assumiu um tom sério, o fazendo ter certeza de que cumpriria sua palavra. Ela mesma não gostava de abraços, mas sabia que ele precisava de um. E Sergio não reagiu. Permaneceu imóvel e esperou que ela se afastasse.

"Eu vou… eu vou tentar… "

"Claro, vai lá. E manda um abraço por mim e muita força."

A ruiva abriu a porta para que ele saísse e Sergio prontamente assim fez. Ela teria um longo dia pela frente, mas, ao menos, poderia ajudar uma colega e não fingir que a PM era o paraíso trabalhista como diziam todos os cartazes motivacionais. Discou os números da secretária rapidamente.

"Macarena? Eu quero três saquinhos daquela jujuba de menta e mais dois pirulitos. Ah, e que Ángel Rúbio venha na minha sala assim que possível." 

Desligou, sem pudor, e abriu o computador de novo. De um lado tinha todo o testemunho de Raquel e do outro uma folha em branco para anotar o de Ángel. Odiava isso na empresa, e se fosse por ela tinha feito exatamente como Sergio sugerira: demitir o machista sem dó. Mas, como aquilo não era possível… no mesmo instante recebeu um email furioso de sua superiora que pediu uma reunião de emergência com o departamento inteiro. Era hora. 

Cinco segundos depois que saiu daquela pequena sala, tendo que lidar com aquela  _ desequilibrada _ da Sierra, ele mandou mensagem para Raquel.

>Estou indo.<

Ela não visualizou logo em seguida, mas Sergio estava mais atento no trajeto até o elevador. Pensou em pedir um carro, mas teve uma ideia antes. Caminhou a passos largos, determinado a chegar à Raquel o mais rápido possível.

  
  
  


Raquel tinha parado de chorar havia muito tempo, mas seu rosto permanecia inchado. Tinha colocado o pijama mais confortável que tinha encontrado - a calça branca de algodão e um moletom cinza, muito maior do que ela, pronta para se fechar em seu pequeno casulo e dormir até mais tarde no dia seguinte. Quando começava a pensar no dia seguinte, seu corpo parecia doer. Estava tudo dando errado - de novo. E dessa vez ela só tinha tido alguns dias de felicidade. Agora tudo estava comprometido: seu trabalho, seu relacionamento sem nome, suas novas amizades e, sobretudo, sua saúde mental. Teria que ficar  _ afastada _ do trabalho, mesmo sem querer. Porque era óbvio que ele não seria afastado. Óbvio. 

Toda a dor voltou - porque sempre que confiava em alguém essa pessoa lhe fazia aquilo? Porque sempre as pessoas demoravam a se mostrar verdadeiramente? O que ela tinha que era tão manipulável? Eles demoraram  _ anos _ para se mostrarem, o que a fazia pensar que agora seria diferente? Quanto tempo demoraria para Sergio, seu novo e lindo escape, lhe fizesse algo parecido? E suas novas amigas - quando elas iam trair sua confiança e sair contando seus segredos aos quatro ventos dentro da empresa? Sentiu-se enjoada e abraçou o próprio corpo enquanto olhava pela janela. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que só percebeu que a campainha tinha tocado quando ela soou pela segunda vez. 

Ao ver Sergio parado na porta, a respiração acelerada e com flores em suas mãos, Raquel renunciou aos raciocínios anteriores por cinco pequenos segundos, quando pegou o buquê de flores silvestres e entrou nos braços de Sergio, aninhando-se nele e se deixando descansar por aqueles breves segundos. Ele esperava que ela dissesse algo, e devolveu o abraço à ela. Quando ela se afastou, ele percebeu que ela chorava de novo. 

“Raquel…” ele sussurrou, colocando o cabelo dela para trás da orelha

Ela o chamou para entrar e, por mais que estivesse entrando novamente naquela casa, toda a cor do local parecia ter sumido.

Ela colocou as flores no vaso da sala, e foi até o sofá, onde ele estava sentado. Raquel, pela primeira vez, quis pedir para ele ir embora, porque só a ideia de contar-lhe tudo lhe deixava enjoada novamente.

“Como você está?” ele perguntou, baixo

“Mais calma” ela olhou para as próprias pernas cruzadas no sofá, incapaz de encará-lo. “Mas exausta. Quero dormir umas 15 horas seguidas.”

Sergio permanecia distante dela no sofá, uma perna sobre a outra, sem saber se deveria se aproximar ou não. A verdade é que só tinha calculado suas ações até chegar na porta dela. Ela tampouco parecia muito confortável.

“Você… Quer que eu fique?”

Raquel engoliu o choro e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Soltou o ar e uma lágrima finalmente escorreu.

“Não consigo, Sergio.”

A dor em seu peito era enorme, e o medo maior ainda. Não conseguia encará-lo, e pensar em tocá-lo de novo era péssimo. Não queria que ele ficasse e que a aninhasse, não podia deixar ele ver toda essa vulnerabilidade. Queria estar sozinha porque não sabia como iria reagir se acordasse nos braços dele com um pesadelo - e não poderia explicar o motivo. Só a ideia de contar para ele sobre Alberto já lhe deixava tonta. Sergio percebeu que algo se debatia dentro dela, e teve que desviar os olhos dela para não lhe acompanhar no choro.

“Eu falei com a Alicia.” ele soltou “Vamos todos fazer de tudo pra que isso se resolva e que você volte logo, isso não vai passar em branco. Eu te prometo.” ela levantou os olhos para ele, pela primeira vez.

“Obrigada” ela enxugou as lágrimas “Eu não sei o que dizer ou fazer, foi um choque muito grande.”

“Mal posso imaginar o como você se sente, mas estou aqui para escutar se-”

“Sergio” ela chamou e ele imediatamente se calou “Eu não consigo. Eu não consigo te dizer. Eu mal consigo te olhar. Eu sei que você quer ajudar mas eu… Não consigo.”

E começou a chorar. Sergio não sabia o que fazia, e sentia que se encostasse nela seria pior. Mas se atreveu, mesmo assim, e esticou uma mão para a perna dela. Fez um carinho delicado, e ela não o afastou, mas também não deu a mão a ele. Engoliu a seco. Não fazia a menor ideia de como proceder ali, não sabia o que dizer a ela. Foi, talvez, a sensação mais desconfortável de sua vida - estar à frente dela sem poder fazer nada, sem saber qual era a dor mais funda que ela tinha, e sem poder pedir que ela lhe contasse. Raquel estava definhando na sua frente e ele não sabia como salvá-la. 

“Você quer que eu vá?” ele disse, sua voz tentando disfarçar o quanto doía dizer aquelas palavras e deixá-la só.

Ela queria gritar que sim, mas não teve coragem. Seu corpo agiu por sua mente, chorando de forma tão desesperada que Sergio pensou que ela estivesse vazando. Nunca a tinha visto daquela forma, e descobriu que jamais gostaria de ver de novo. Não sabia o que fazer; Tinha medo de tocá-la, e ao mesmo tempo lutava contra uma vontade desesperadora de abraçá-la e a protegê-la de todo o mal do mundo. Se levantou quando ela abraçou as próprias pernas, e foi até o armário da cozinha. Nunca tinha feito um chá tão rápido quanto aquele; retornou a sala onde ela estava, ainda chorando, e a entregou a caneca quente.

"Toma, isso vai ajudar." 

Ela respirou fundo, tentando conseguir se acalmar. Inspira...expira. Inspira...expira. Inspira...expira. Engoliu a seco mais uma vez, quando notou que ele ainda segurava a caneca em sua frente, e a pegou um pouco tímida. Deu o primeiro gole, e a sensação terna de ter aquele líquido descendo pela garganta realmente a acalmou. Sergio aproveitou que ela estava um pouco mais tranquila e foi até o quarto, pegando um cobertor. Tinha conhecido a casa inteira nos últimos dias, o que facilitou para que pudesse tentar ajudá-la melhor. Envolveu Raquel com a manta, e se sentou ao seu lado, a observando terminar o chá de camomila com mel e baunilha. Ela não soube quanto tempo ficou assim, até que sentiu uma mão trêmula de Sergio acariciar sua bochecha, limpando uma lágrima rebelde que ainda teimava em sair. Foi então que, ao olhá-lo nos olhos pela primeira vez até então, que percebeu que ele também chorava. 

"Eu… Isso acontece, sabe?" Ela disse num fio de voz e ele apenas a escutava. Só queria a escutar. "Não é a primeira vez que um cara faz isso comigo..." 

Sergio já chorava, mesmo sem entender que chorava, e aquilo o quebrou em mais muitos pedacinhos. Como doía saber que ela já tinha sido machucada e que ele não pode protegê-la. 

"E… eu não sei, eu tenho esse medo de que isso vá continuar a acontecer..." Raquel continuou, movida a terminar o que tinha a dizer pelos olhos dele. "Parece que é sempre uma questão de tempo até… até que alguém-" Ela não conseguiu terminar. Voltou a chorar soluçando, e Sergio não se conteve e a abraçou. 

Foi o abraço mais terno que já tinha dado a qualquer pessoa, e ele quis mandar por seu corpo todo o carinho que ela precisava naquele momento. Acariciou seus cabelos loiros com calma, tentando de alguma forma tirar toda aquela dor dela com aquele toque.

"Eu preciso… eu preciso que você saiba que-"

"Raquel, você não precisa..." Ele a interrompeu e ela o olhou. Os olhos inchados, os óculos embaçados, o nariz vermelho, a voz embargada. Ela fungou, se soltando do abraço dele. 

"Eu queria tanto conseguir te contar Sergio, mas tanto..." 

Ele mais uma vez limpou as bochechas cheias de lágrimas dela e se aproximou.

Raquel sentiu um pânico interno ao pensar que ele a beijaria, mas que logo passou quando o sentiu a abraçar mais uma vez. Ela colocou a xícara no tapete e o abraçou de volta. O perfume amadeirado dele era mais calmante que o chá; notou que seu torso subia e descia mais rápido, e constatou que ele chorava baixinho junto a ela. 

"Estou contigo." Ele sussurrou antes de deixar um beijo muito suave na testa dela, e, por mais que aquilo devesse ajudar, cortou seu coração.

Raquel assentiu e se permitiu deitar sobre seu peito para terminar de colocar para fora tudo o que sentia. Os braços de Sergio viraram um refúgio, e os carinhos em seu cabelo a ajudaram a se acalmar. Era tudo o que ele queria: que ela se acalmasse. Não soube quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas notou a casa escurecer, evidenciando que o dia dava lugar a noite. 

"Eu… eu acho que preciso de um tempo." ela disse, sem olhá-lo, depois de um tempo. Sua voz estava embargada e ela se recusou a devolver o olhar confuso dele. "Para… me entender. Me entender como advogada, como pessoa, como mulher… Entender quem eu ainda sou. Entender se ainda é uma boa ideia que..." Ele precisou respirar fundo. Para ele, ouvir aquilo era sentir um soco no estômago. "Se é uma boa ideia eu e você…"

Ele a olhou alarmado. Ela estava terminando com ele? Assim? Agora? Não queria isso, era muito cedo para dizer adeus à sua relação sem nome tão querida. Buscou em seus olhos uma resposta para o seu coração acelerado e ali viu: não era um término. Era Raquel tentando procurar em si mesma as respostas que tanto a assombravam. Sabia que precisava daquilo, sabia que precisava se afastar, colocar a cabeça no lugar… por Deus, nem sabia se teria emprego no dia seguinte, quanto mais se sobreviveria a noite daquele dia. Era uma dor muito grande concordar com aquela proposta, mas era o certo.  _ Era o certo por ela.  _

_ " _ Eu preciso que você confie em mim." ela disse, se levantando "Eu não achei que isso tudo tinha passado, que eu podia manter uma relação, mesmo que fosse aos poucos, mas eu… Eu estou fodida, Sergio. Eu estou completamente fodida e só de olhar pra você dói porque eu não posso te dar absolutamente nada e-" o nervoso tomou conta do corpo dela e ela respirava com dificuldade. Sergio estava no sofá, o coração partido e as mãos trêmulas. 

"Eu não tenho problema em cuidar de você…"

"Você não pode cuidar de mim, não entende? Porque… porque…" ela começou a hiperventilar só com a ideia de contar sobre Alberto. Os flashes passaram por sua cabeça, ele a abraçando que nem Sergio tinha feito minutos antes, e depois a estrangulando. Alberto dizendo que a amava e depois a chutando na barriga. Como ela conseguiria confiar em qualquer pessoa depois daquilo? 

Sergio se levantou também, pedindo que ela se acalmasse. 

"Raquel, estou aqui. Respira junto comigo."

E ficaram muitos minutos respirando juntos, as lágrimas correndo nos dois rostos, e uma imensa vontade de fazer tudo retroceder apenas 24h. Um dia atrás, estavam naquela sala se enchendo de beijos e sorrisos. Como um único movimento era suficiente para destruir aquele frágil castelo de cartas da recente relação deles.

Ela respirou fundo. "Ok, melhor"

"Ok." Ele repetiu, encostando uma mão no ombro dela, acariciando-a de leve. 

Se olharam por mais alguns minutos, as mentes ainda tentando aceitar o que seus inconscientes tinham proposto.

"Sergio?" Ela pediu baixo. "Eu preciso que… que você vá." Não conseguiu encará-lo, e ele tampouco. 

"Certo" Ele assentiu baixo, sabendo que era o certo, desgrudando a mão dela "Mas para isso, preciso que você me prometa que vai se cuidar."

Raquel respirou fundo. "Eu prometo." 

"Certo então." Ele concluiu, ainda parado no mesmo lugar "Qualquer coisa, me ligue."

Não queria ir embora. Não tinha coragem de sair dali com ela naquele estado. E ela não queria  _ realmente  _ que ele fosse. Mas sabia que, se ele ficasse, ela contaria tudo. E se ele chorava só com aquele problema de Ángel, não queria imaginar o tamanho da dor que seria imposta numa conversa em que ela contava que tinha sido  _ maltratada.  _ O abraçou com toda a força que ainda tinha, provavelmente arruinando suas roupas perfeitamente limpas e passadas. Ele não dava a mínima pra isso, só queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem ali por entre seus braços. Ela voltou a sentar no sofá, olhando para o chão, esperando que ele fosse. Sergio não conseguiu segurar uma lágrima, e a aconchegou no sofá por entre a coberta, fazendo questão de que ela estivesse confortável. Fechou a janela e a deu um último beijo no topo da cabeça, demorado e molhado de tantas lágrimas, antes de sair pela porta sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, completamente arrasado.

  
  
  
  


Na terça-feira, Sergio se sentia uma alma penada. Não tinha pensado em nada que não fosse Raquel; Não dormiu, não comeu, tomou banho no automático e não sabia como que diabos tinha chegado na Piñero Marquéz no horário certo. O oitavo andar parecia um cemitério, cheio de pessoas como ele e um silêncio sepulcral. Assim que chegou fez questão de verificar se Ángel estava em algum lugar do perímetro, mas não. O que já foi um alívio. Suárez e Antoñanzas mexiam em seus computadores de forma mecânica, não ousando dizer uma palavra. Em sua mesa, os números que ele havia abandonado pela metade no dia anterior no meio da confusão o encaravam, e ele teve vontade de chorar de agonia e exaustão. Monica pareceu ter notado isso, já que prontamente o abraçou de lado antes de o entregar sua caneca com café e uma sacolinha com um pãozinho. Sabia que quando o chefe ficava daquela forma ele não funcionava. E se funcionava, não era direito. Ágatha encarava o vazio quieta, e Yashin mexia na caneta de novo e de novo como se alguma coisa mágica fosse acontecer daquilo e melhorar o dia de todos. 

Sergio respirou fundo, ajeitando os óculos e pegando o café de Monica junto com o pão e indo ao seu refúgio chamado sala. Se sentou na cadeira, depois levantou, sem seguida encarou os livros, os gráficos, mas planilhas… o dia estava sem cor, sem gosto, sem vida. Sem ela. Faltava ela ali. Seu sorriso, sua presença de espírito, as risadas e piadas sem pudor perto da máquina do café. A ver daquele jeito no dia anterior tinha quebrado seu coração de uma forma que nem ele entendia que era possível. Tinha passado o resto das horas tentando se agarrar a qualquer coisa dela: o som de sua risada, o desenho perfeito de seus lábios, o cheiro do seu perfume. Tudo parecia uma memória distante de antes daquela segunda-feira infernal, quando passaram o fim de semana absortos em seu infinito particular na casa dela. 

Podia jurar ter ouvido o som de saltos no chão e quase pulou, indo direto até onde ficavam as mesas da Banda. Abriu um sorriso de alívio enorme, que logo foi quebrado quando viu que não era Raquel que chegava, e sim  _ Alicia,  _ com uma caixa e a bolsa a tiracolo. A expressão de todos deve ter ficado chocada como a dele, já que ela se virou aos outros companheiros e levantou os ombros depois de tirar os óculos escuros do rosto, fazendo uma expressão desapontada. Ela não viria. 

Alicia marchou em direção ao setor da Carpa e fez uma cara de nojo ao ler "Ángel M. Rúbio - DIRETOR" na porta da sala. Os outros dois homens a encaravam sem ter nenhuma ideia do que estava acontecendo. A ruiva jogou sua bolsa e caixa de papelão na mesa vazia que ficava entre as de Antoñanzas e Raquel, fazendo o andar inteiro parar de novo.

"Prestem atenção vocês dois: eu não estou para gracinhas. Eu não sou babá de ninguém, e muito menos de vocês. Mas, meus superiores parecem ter a ideia errada." 

Alicia se sentou na mesa, abrindo um pirulito e tendo total noção de que tinha a atenção de todos os presentes.

"Olha só o que vai acontecer: eu vou passar um tempo aqui com vocês. Vou vigiar cada movimento, cada comentário, cada olhar que derem pra mim, pra elas ou qualquer outra mulher nesse prédio." Se levantou e ficou no centro do corredor. "Se eu souber que alguém aqui foi destratado por causa de  _ qualquer coisa _ , ou o que seja, vocês vão se ver comigo, e isso não é uma coisa boa... **Eu fui clara** ?" 

Todos a encararam assentindo ligeiramente, menos Suárez e Antoñanzas, que apenas permaneceram estáticos em seus lugares. Aníbal só assentiu, temeroso, e voltou a abaixar a cabeça. Sua última experiência com Alicia tinha sido péssima - quando saiu do RH jurou que se a encontrasse de novo atravessaria a rua e não a olharia nos olhos. Mas, como sempre, a Piñero Marquez tinha suas reviravoltas.

Alicia respirou fundo e olhou para o outro lado do andar. Sergio tinha saído da sua sala e a encarava. Mas os olhos se Alicia se desviaram para a mulher de cabelos negros do outro lado do escritório. Ela estava linda, e parecia estar mais do que contente de ver como tinha se imposto aos homens. Abriu os braços e levantou a voz.

_ "Que comece o matriarcado."  _


	15. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eai, Do You Wanna Dancers  
> Voltamos de novo e precisamos avisar que neste capítulo tem MUITOS GATILHOS SOBRE VIOLÊNCIA DOMÉSTICA, então se forem ler tomem muito cuidado e estejam bem. Qualquer coisa, esperem um pouquinho antes de ler, e não estejam sozinhas. 
> 
> Pedimos desculpa pela bad vibe logo no domingo de páscoa, mas a gente jura que não foi de propósito. A gente jura que vai melhorar depois, porque, afinal, a gente também ama Serquel e precisa deles juntos. 
> 
> Obrigada por todos os comentários fofos, não esqueçam de continuar dizendo tudinho pra gente!!
> 
> Beijos e boa leitura,  
> Barcelona&Cannes

Sergio nunca tinha se considerado um homem sentimental, por muito que o fosse. Sabia que seu coração era um lugar particularmente sensível, e desde muito cedo tinha aprendido e se apegado ao método mais fácil para viver: transformando tudo em unidades racionais para que as informações processadas fossem precisas e inteligíveis. Ter sido uma criança doente tinha lhe tomado muito das descobertas na infância e adolescência; tudo o que tinha aprendido sobre relações pessoais tinha sido por meio de livros e alguns raros filmes que consumiu já mais velho. Toda a ideia acerca de amor, amizade, justiça e cumplicidade tinha chegado à mente do pequeno Sergio Marquina pelos livros que lia. E racionalizar cada um dos sentimentos era mais fácil para aguentar a vida dentro do hospital. Quando um amigo ia para outra ala e não voltava, Sergio ficava de luto por pouco tempo, afinal, aquilo não era sobre ele: tinha para si que os acontecimentos nunca tinham uma razão, e a dor da perda era só dor, nunca acompanhada de nada a mais. A ideia de religião nunca o apeteceu, porque buscava dar respostas satisfatórias a sentimentos que ele sabia que não levariam a lugar algum - entre eles, dor, raiva e ódio. Quando um amigo morria, sentia raiva. Das doenças, dos médicos e, sobretudo, de si mesmo, por não entender de pronto como o mundo funcionava.

Quando cresceu, ingressou na faculdade onde só poderia haver exaltação no raciocínio lógico - engenharia. Números e tabelas faziam muito sentido, bem mais do que as interações sociais que se davam ali. Mas, ainda assim, Sergio encarou sua turma de 50 pessoas feito uma experiência. Não entendia porque tiravam sarro dele, não entendia porque os homens agiam feito estúpidos para conquistar algumas mulheres, e não entendia absolutamente  _ nada  _ sobre elas. No começo tinha sido difícil, principalmente até entender como seu corpo funcionava - e como reagia a elas. Teve que aprender a lidar com seu próprio desejo, e transformou tudo numa experimentação. Ia a festas sem querer ir, só para ver como tudo aquilo funcionava, e tentava achar uma razão para a qual  _ sempre  _ acabava com uma mulher perto de si. No começo achava que era brincadeira, mas elas sempre vinham. Sergio começou a perceber que talvez fosse porque não agia feito o resto dos homens - intruso, super autoconfiante. Ele ia, bebia um pouco no canto, e de repente uma mulher sempre aparecia para puxar papo. Sergio nunca soube como agir, ficava nervoso e gaguejava, mas sempre era sincero. Dizia que estava ali para entender. Que tinha vontade de participar daquilo mas que não tinha como. E, desse jeito, conheceu as primeiras mulheres e os primeiros amores. O jeito que tinha experimentado sexo nas primeiras vezes tinha sido mais para conhecer a si mesmo e finalmente estar em contato com sentimentos não racionais. Mas ao passar dos anos as experiências foram ficando para trás e Sergio nunca tinha conseguido de fato engatar num relacionamento mais longo. Sua carreira o chamava e essas preocupações foram ficando para trás. O que acontecia na faculdade ainda acontecia nas festas que frequentava, mas Sergio, já mais velho, dificilmente se deixava levar. 

E por isso Raquel o atingiu tão forte: porque simplesmente não tinha como ter calculado absolutamente nada do que viria a seguir. Porque ela abriu uma fissura em sua rotina e de repente estava instalada em sua mente, o sorriso dela gravado e repetindo e repetindo infinitamente, e tinha vontade de estar com ela toda e qualquer hora, e vontade de conquistá-la todos os dias, vontade de se fazer presente e, mais do que tudo, não deixá-la ir. Sergio não sabia o porquê daquilo, mas soube que precisou de muita coragem para ir falar com ela no bar a primeira vez, e mais ainda para encontrá-la no banheiro, e para chamá-la para ir à sua casa, então… Sergio precisou estar muito alterado para aquilo. E tudo porque algo gritava em seu peito que ele tinha que correr atrás dela. E porque os beijos que a dava tinham um gosto muito diferente dos anteriores, porque a risada dela aquecia seu coração e seu corpo reconhecia o dela com toda a facilidade do mundo. Raquel fazia com que o sexo fosse mais do que físico, ele se sentia verdadeiramente nas nuvens quando estava com ela em seus braços. Fosse o gosto ou a pele, Sergio sabia que tinha provado da sensação mais deliciosa do mundo: se perder. Ele sempre fora um homem meticuloso e prático, mas ela lhe deixava sem rumo, sem resposta na língua, sem reação imediata. E ele se deixava vagar pelas curvas dela, desde os quadris até os lábios, e simplesmente não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Sergio tinha abaixado totalmente sua guarda para que ela se aproximasse, e tinha se permitido fantasiar com cenários dos mais absurdos em que ela estivesse presente. Se antes morria de medo de suas emoções, abriu mão disso para deixá-la se impregnar em sua mente - ficando grudada na cama e na cozinha dele, nas músicas que ele sempre dava um jeito de remeter a ela, no trabalho, na hora do café, e todo salto que batia no chão ele fantasiava que era ela. O diretor tinha pensado em mil e uma maneiras de como levariam aquele relacionamento até algo  _ sério,  _ e o quanto mal podia se segurar de ansiedade ao imaginar-se dividindo sua vida com ela.

E então, tudo por água abaixo, porque o mundo não era como ele tinha fantasiado, por muito que, à primeira vista, parecesse muito mais simples quando ela estava. Os dois tinham mais de quarenta anos, tinham vivido uma vida inteira antes de se encontrarem, e Sergio se achou burro ao não ter levado isso em consideração, achando que teria mais tempo para aproveitar do melhor sentimento que sentia em muitos anos. Tudo o que amava fazer, todos os prazeres que sentia na própria companhia não eram nada comparado à estar com ela e dividir esses momentos. De que adiantava ver um filme se ela não estaria ao seu lado para comentar sobre? De que adiantava fazer qualquer coisa se ela não estaria com ele em algum momento do dia? 

Sergio não gostava dessa sensação de estar preso e nem de não ter resposta para si mesmo, e nem para ela. Queria ajudá-la, mas não ajudaria nada estando perto. O jeito era deixá-la vir quando ela pudesse, e enquanto isso ele aguentaria o nó na garganta e o aperto no peito. Desejava que o maldito acaso que os tinha reunido desse um jeito naquilo tudo e magicamente retirasse todas as inseguranças dele de dentro da cabeça e deixando lúcido para poder ajudá-la da melhor forma possível sem que ninguém sofresse. Tudo o que tinha aprendido sobre amor vinha do que viu e ouviu, e não do que viveu. Mas parecia que nada o ajudaria nesse momento, nenhum livro lhe diria o que fazer. A solução mais fácil era tentar matar cada pedacinho daquele sentimento que ele jamais se atreveria a chamar de amor. Mas já não conseguia fugir, porque ela parecia estar em todos os lugares para onde olhava.

Ficou na sala encarando seus números e evitando deixar-se distrair pelas lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos. Brigou com seus próprios sentimentos ali, sem coragem de sair e encarar Ágatha, Yashin, Monica e Alicia. Todos pareciam se doer por Raquel, mas definitivamente não estavam preparados para o sofrimento dele por aquela situação. Mas todos, _ absolutamente todos _ , agradeceram aos céus por Ángel não ter aparecido.

  
  
  
  


"Sergio?"

Ouvir a voz dela pelo telefone era um alívio tão grande, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe deixava ainda mais alarmado. Ele disse para que ela o chamasse a qualquer coisa, então era coerente. Pelo fiozinho de voz que escutou, ela não parecia estar tão bem. 

"O-oi Raquel. Estou aqui. O que houve, você está bem?" Ele respondeu rápido e claramente preocupado.

"E-eu… eu não sei. Eu precisei vir à delegacia… fazer um boletim de ocorrência sobre ontem… você… você pode me buscar? Desculpa por te ligar assim no meio do expediente e-"

"Estou indo nesse segundo. Qual o endereço?" Ele perguntou, já largando tudo em sua mesa e indo em direção a porta. Ninguém que estava por perto entendeu o que tinha acontecido, mas para ele sair assim deveria ser importante. 

"Ok… é a DP da Rua Leganitos..."

"Chego em 15min!" 

"Ok." Ela desligou, e Sergio respirou fundo. A Leganitos ficava a uns 20min a pé da Piñero Marquéz. Ele decidiu correr.

Sergio Marquina não era exatamente um maratonista, sequer um corredor. Não corria geralmente, ainda mais de terno, no centro da cidade no meio da tarde por entre as ruas. Mas dessa vez, ele correu. Alguns turistas acharam engraçado ver um homem perfeitamente vestido de terno correndo como um louco na calçada. Em menos de 10min ele estava na porta da delegacia, cuspindo os pulmões para fora,  _ mas lá _ . Se recompôs por alguns segundos e entrou. Raquel estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, olhando para o nada e mexendo os dedos compulsivamente. Ela parecia cansada, claramente abatida, e estava com a mesma roupa que ele havia a deixado na noite anterior. 

Ali, encarando-a, ele entendeu uma coisa. Que quando a tinha visto pela primeira vez naquele bar, tinha sentido algo muito além de desejo ou felicidade: tinha sentido  _ saudade.  _ Como se tivesse procurado por ela a vida toda sem saber, como se lhe faltasse um pedaço de conexão com o mundo que só ela poderia lhe dar. Sergio Marquina não sabia como era possível, mas soube que tinha estado com saudade dela por 42 anos antes de vê-la, e, por mais assustado que estivesse, decidiu que faria de tudo para não voltar a sentir essa falta novamente.

Sergio foi até ela devagar, se sentando ao seu lado. Raquel levou um pequeno susto, mas pareceu estar mais tranquila ao tê-lo ali. 

  
"Me tira daqui." Ela pediu baixo, com os olhos marejados, e ele prontamente assentiu. Ela podia ter chamado qualquer uma das meninas pedindo ajuda, mas dessa vez não refreou a vontade de chamá-lo: porque queria vê-lo. E porque queria se explicar sobre o dia anterior. De alguma forma, Raquel queria só tirar os segredos do peito e colocá-los na mesa, para que dizer a ele o que precisava fosse mais fácil.

"Claro. Pra onde você quer ir?"

"Pra casa." Ela o suplicou com o olhar e ele assentiu de novo. 

"Quer passar em algum lugar e comprar alguma coisa pra comer? Algo me diz que você não comeu..." Sergio a encarou preocupado.

"Não eu… eu fiz uma sopa ontem de madrugada… você… quer? Tomar sopa?"

"Eu… pois sim, claro. Vamos tomar sopa."

"Ok."

Segurou sua mão e a levou da delegacia até um ponto de táxi. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante todo o trajeto até a casa dela. Raquel tinha se permitido apoiar o corpo no dele, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos e relaxando ao senti-lo abraçá-la de volta, fazendo carinho em seu braço coberto por um casaco fino. Quando finalmente chegaram no prédio de janelas amarelas, Raquel despertou, não mais se sentindo tão zonza. Subiram ainda com as mãos dadas, e Raquel apenas abriu a porta: não a tinha trancado antes de sair. Soltou a mão de Sergio e foi direto até a cozinha. Ao andar pelo apartamento, ele pode notar que as flores que ele trouxera no dia anterior ainda estavam lá. Andou até Raquel, que agora aquecia uma sopa do que, pelo cheiro, parecia ser de legumes. 

"Eu não sou uma masterchef, mas… bom, foi o que deu." Ela explicou baixinho e ele sorriu. 

"O cheiro está ótimo!" Ela sorriu tímida e o serviu em um prato fundo. 

Raquel ajeitou a pequena mesa de jantar que tinha na cozinha com rapidez e viu Sergio terminar de colocar o jogo americano para comer. Não era nem 6h da tarde, mas ela precisava. Estava com uma sensação de bomba relógio dentro de si; tinha passado a noite entre pesadelos, pensando e repensando cenários de possíveis reações de Sergio ao saber sobre seu passado. Não esperava que ele entendesse por completo, e de jeito nenhum queria que, ao contar sobre seu ex casamento, ele sentisse pena dela. Pena era o pior sentimento de todos, e vinha atrelado ao título de 'mulher maltratada'. Por Deus, odiava aquele título. Não por ser algo limitante, mas justamente por ser verdade. Ela tinha sido maltratada e só Deus sabia o quanto, mas tinha sobrevivido e sua vida não girava em torno daquilo. Sua dor e todas aquelas cicatrizes eram mais capítulos e camadas em sua vida que a moldaram para ser quem era. Algumas feridas ela sabia que jamais seriam saradas: sua vontade de ser mãe que fora massacrada, uma autoestima que não voltaria mais a ser perfeita, talvez até mesmo uma carreira sólida, e, acima de tudo, a capacidade de amar. Tinha medo, tanto medo que chegava a ser paralisante. Há três dias atrás aquele medo estava adormecido, anestesiado por todos os beijos, carinhos e momentos lindos que tinha vivido com Sergio; a ideia de se jogar de cabeça em um mar de possibilidades na praia mais límpida da enseada era como o dia de Natal a uma criança. Mas agora que todos os demônios de sua caixa de Pandora interior tomavam o controle de sua cabeça, Raquel tinha tinha um contra ataque para desarmá-los: honestidade. Por mais que contar tudo a Sergio a fizesse sentir vontade de vomitar de nervoso e uma ansiedade que ela não lembrava que tinha reviver, era o certo a fazer. Ele merecia saber, merecia tentar entender, e mais ainda: ela merecia poder contar a alguém. Mesmo com todas as incertezas, era certo que ela nutria _ algo a mais _ por Sergio, e que precisava ser honesta sobre seu passado para que, caso assim fosse, os dois tivessem um futuro em forma de uma tela em branco mas perfeitamente moldada. Sentia confiança nele, apesar de abalada por conta dos trocentos pensamentos negativos que pareciam a engolir a cada segundo. Fazia tempo que não se sentia tão sozinha, tão… singular. 

Quando os dois estavam sentados e servidos da sopa, Raquel não hesitou. Era o momento. 

"Sergio eu… eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar." 

Ele ainda não tinha tocado no prato, nervoso demais para fazer qualquer coisa se não olhá-la e implorar com os olhos por o que quer que fosse que ela quisesse lhe dizer. 

"Eu… é uma coisa pessoal.  _ Bem _ pessoal e  _ bem  _ importante pra mim. Eu não espero que você entenda, ou… eu só… eu preciso contar e preciso que você me ouça, ok? Até o final." 

"Ok." Ele respondeu um pouco aflito e sem desgrudar seus olhos dela. 

Suas mãos suavam, seu coração batia rápido e ela sabia que ele estava da mesma forma. Fechou os olhos, criando coragem. Ainda com os olhos fechados, respirou fundo. Abriu os olhos, ainda calada, e encarou o prato de sopa. Encarou Sergio. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem d'água, mas sabia que era agora o momento. Ela precisava.  _ Eu preciso _ .

"Eu fui casada. Por 10 anos."

Ela disse, e Sergio engoliu a seco. Não fazia ideia do que estava por vir. 

"E eu me divorciei, faz 10 meses." Sua garganta doia, querendo chorar, mas ela segurou. "Porque… porque ele… porque ele me agredia. Eu fui… ele me bateu e… e me violou."

Sergio não sabia o que dizer. Sentiu como se ele próprio estivesse sendo agredido, uma dor no peito o invadiu. Uma lágrima teimosa escapou dos olhos dela. Ele tentou tocar sua mão, a encorajando a continuar, mas ela a puxou. Olhou para cima, ganhando mais forças de qualquer que fosse a entidade, energia ou criatura que a ajudava nesse momento. Voltou a encará-lo, certa de que, agora mais do que nunca, era hora de dizer a verdade.

“Eu só... eu não sei o que aconteceu. Até hoje eu não sei porque... porque é muito difícil. É muito difícil ver que alguém que te amava não te ama mais, ou pior, nunca te amou. É mais difícil ainda descobrir isso depois de uma década, por meio de... de tapas, chutes, socos, cuspes e choros. Muito choro. Tanta culpa, tanta mágoa... mágoa dele em mim e minha por mim mesma. Eu enterrei 10 anos em 10 meses. Parece que... é engraçado isso... Parece que eu me afoguei, mas não morri; eu sinto como se o meu corpo ainda estivesse boiando na praia semiconsciente, esperando que alguém me veja e grite ‘SOCORRO!’ porque eu não fui capaz de gritar. Eu lutei, eu lutei MUITO, eu lutei tanto... tanto mesmo, mais do que qualquer coisa... eu gritava, xingava de volta, o estapeava, quebrava a casa inteira mas não era o bastante, ele sempre dava um jeito de me cobrir… Meu...  _ ele _ ... não começou com um tapa na cara. Ele me chamou pra dançar... depois me comprou flores e me chamou pra jantar... nos beijamos, foi numa noite linda no meio de uma avenida movimentada, igual como fazem nos filmes, sabe? Ele me pediu em casamento no meio de uma loja de televisão... e claro que eu disse sim. Estávamos juntos desde a faculdade, nos formamos, morávamos juntos e estávamos prestes a começar nosso escritório...De certa forma eu me tornei ele. Eu consegui o amar tanto, mas tanto, que quando ele me pediu pra parar de usar mini-saia eu concordei. Quando ele me disse que meu cabelo ficava melhor preso, eu prendi. Quando ele me chutava e eu quase desmaiava de tanta dor, parecia que eu ia morrer, não porque ele me agredia, mas porque eu não fui forte pra notar aquilo antes e não me afastar! Que burra! Imagina só?! Uma advogada que não sabe se defender! É cômico de tão imbecilmente trágico... quando eu descobri que não podia engravidar eu fiquei tão aliviada... ele tinha danificado os meus ovários porque eu sorri pra um colega de trabalho, e então mereci... eu mereci. e com isso perdi o direito de ser mãe mas ganhei o alívio de saber que meu filho não teria aquele pai, e que eu não tinha mais cordas pra me segurarem em um relacionamento que me fazia morrer a cada dia mais um pouquinho, fossem pelos gritos ou pela minha falta de fé na vida. E ai  _ aconteceu _ ; num sábado de manhã, ele… ele…ele tinha me pegado. Eu acabei com duas costelas quebradas, um pulmão quase perfurado, o nariz arrebentado, uma hemorragia na barriga e… eu fiquei ali, no chão da cozinha achando que fosse sangrar até morrer. Nunca senti tanta dor na vida. Tudo doía. Meu corpo, pelos chutes, socos e tapas; meu orgulho, por ter chegado tudo evoluir a aquele ponto… acordei depois do anoitecer, ainda na cozinha. Meu ouvido zumbia de uma forma estranha, e minha visão estava totalmente embaraçada. Não conseguia andar direito, tamanha era a dor em tudo… mas fui até as escadas e tomei um banho frio, como toda vez que isso acontecia, tentando apagar qualquer vestígio que ele tivesse deixado no meu corpo, por mais impossível que aquilo parecesse. Quando acordei de novo, depois de desmaiar mais uma vez no chão do banheiro, me vesti com a primeira coisa que achei e saí. Fui me arrastando pela casa até a porta, aproveitando que ele tinha ido fazer qualquer coisa no quintal, e fugi. Saí com a roupa do corpo, como uma morta-viva pela rua até achar um táxi que me levou ao hospital mais próximo. Acordei dois dias depois de ter ficado em uma cirurgia de mais de 12 horas, com quatro policiais ao lado da minha maca, prontas pra pegar meu depoimento. Não o vi por no mínimo um mês até ter que comparecer à audiência pelo divórcio… acho que foi o dia mais difícil da minha vida. Fui sozinha com minha advogada, e ele com o dele. Foi horrível. Eu tinha vontade de vomitar a cada vez que o juiz lia ou falava qualquer coisa sobre o caso. No final, depois de um dia inteiro de conferência, eu levei a casa e o carro - que vendi pouco mais de duas semanas depois - e ele levou uma ordem de restrição de 2 metros por assédio moral. Não foi preso. O juiz estava num bom dia, ou seu advogado era muito bom… até hoje não sei como isso aconteceu, mas é, ele ainda anda por aí, com nossos amigos, conhecidos, e até alguns familiares. Ángel era meu amigo desde jovem, e foi nosso padrinho de casamento… ontem, descobri que ele ainda é amigo  _ dele _ e aparentemente eu sou uma puta mal amada que merece tudo o que há de ruim no mundo porque não quis dar pra ele em troca dele ter me ajudado a achar outro emprego… Enfim, é isso. Esse é o meu passado." 

Ela o encarou, agora até um pouco mais calma por finalmente ter contado tudo sobre sua vida. Não fazia ideia de como ele iria reagir a tudo isso. Era muita coisa. Era muita informação. Esperava que ele saísse correndo dali e nunca mais voltasse, mas Sergio fez o contrário. A encarou, não com pena, mas com um sentimento que ela não pode decifrar. Ele chorava quase que de forma imperceptível, ao contrário dela, que estava a ponto de soluçar. Seu peito doía e sua respiração estava completamente desestabilizada. Engoliu a seco, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas ele ainda não conseguia. Milhões de zilhões de informações circulavam pelo cérebro dele, criando e remendando pequenas lacunas de peças que faltavam no quebra-cabeças do formato dela. Era por isso que ele nunca tinha a visto tomar qualquer que fosse método contraceptivo - _ ela não podia engravidar _ ; era por isso que ela tinha uma cicatriz pequena, quase invisível, perto do umbigo - da cirurgia; era por isso que ela não conseguia ou queria uma relação -  _ ela já tinha tido uma e tinha sido a pior coisa do mundo. _

“Raquel” Ele disse, tentando ser o mais delicado possível, com medo de que ela quebrasse. “Eu mal consigo imaginar o que foi passar por tudo isso e ainda continuar de pé. E continuar vivendo. Eu…” Ele segurou o choro “Eu só sei que você não devia ter passado por isso de jeito nenhum. Você merece uma vida maravilhosa e todo o amor,  **todo o amor** …” ele engasgou de novo e se levantou, parando ao lado dela, oferecendo-lhe a mão, e Raquel foi, muito devagar, se levantando também. Ela não o abraçou de primeira, ficou de pé a sua frente tocando-lhe a mão e vendo seu rosto de perto. “Você é a pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci na vida.”

E, assim, ela desabou. Abraçou-o com força e soluçou em seu ombro. Sergio a apertou contra seu peito, tentando chorar em silêncio. Ele se sentiu horrível: absolutamente nada das inseguranças que ele sentia eram minimamente comparadas às dela. E ele entendeu  _ tudo.  _ O receio, a distância… Raquel não pediu por ele, e não tinha culpa se ele tinha se apaixonado por ela e a procurava o tempo todo e pedia a ela uma chance. Mas acontecia que Raquel não tinha essa chance para dar a ele. Como ela devia estar assustada,  _ por Deus!  _ Nenhuma palavra de Sergio seria capaz de tirar aquela dor de dentro dela. Ele a apertou mais, percebendo como ela era pequena em seus braços. Só um imbecil seria capaz de fazer mal àquela criatura. Sergio não tinha conseguido parar de chorar, e lembrou que há poucos dias estavam os dois naquela casa num clima muito diferente e ele jamais poderia imaginar o tamanho da dor que Raquel guardava por trás daquele sorriso enorme. Pensou na primeira noite, e no jeito despojado e tranquilo que ela agiu com ele. Como ela guardava toda aquela dor e agia toda radiante para ele? Sergio se sentiu a pior pessoa do mundo -  _ de novo _ . Chorando pelos cantos porque queria um relacionamento com ela e ela só precisava de um escape, de um carinho, do mínimo de decência que ele poderia oferecer a ela. Raquel o soltou depois de um tempo, e o olhou com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, parecendo menor do que já era.

“Você merece as coisas mais bonitas do mundo.” Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as duas mãos, limpando as lágrimas dela com seus dedos. Raquel tremia e tentava não desabar de novo ao ver que ele chorava junto com ela. “Tudo de ruim que te aconteceu não foi sua culpa,  **não foi** … E as pessoas que te fizeram isso não merecem uma noite de sono tranquila.” ela riu sem querer, ainda chorando. “Raquel, você merece só as coisas mais lindas porque você é incrível. Eu sei que não vão ser minhas palavras que vão te convencer disso, mas, meu Deus, Raquel, você continuou depois de tudo isso, você se levantou e encarou de frente. Você é forte de um jeito que eu nunca nem chegaria perto.”

Ela colocou as mãos sobre as dele, puxando-as para baixo.

“Se ser forte é isso, imagina se eu fosse fraca…”

“Queria que você se visse como eu te vejo.”

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, sem conseguir sustentar o olhar por muito tempo e se soltando de perto dele, buscando seu maço para acender um cigarro. Sergio voltou a se ajeitar na cadeira e ela sentou-se à sua frente, mais uma vez. 

“Obrigada por… Me contar.” Ele disse, cortando aquele silêncio doloroso que tinha se instalado.

“Obrigada por me ouvir” Ela disse, sem olhar para ele, soltando a fumaça “Eu precisava te explicar o porquê… O porquê de ontem, e o porquê eu sempre fugi de qualquer coisa com você porque, Sergio, é assustador. Eu não consigo… Eu achei que tinha melhorado mas eu  _ claramente  _ não melhorei.” Seus olhos lacrimejaram de novo e seus dedos tremiam quando ela levou o cigarro à boca novamente. Soltou a fumaça e olhou para a mesa. “Eu queria muito arrancar isso do meu peito e só seguir minha vida mas eu não consigo, e eu tentei  _ tanto  _ não sentir nada por você, porque… Dói. Dói não poder fazer nada sobre isso. E não é justo com você, depois de ontem eu percebi a burrada que foi não te contar tudo o que você precisava saber sobre mim antes de entrar nisso e-”

“Raquel…” Ele chamou, esticando uma mão sobre a mesa e a fazendo parar imediatamente. Não conseguia tocá-lo de novo. Não quando estava dizendo que queria que ele fosse embora. “Eu não preciso que você me dê nada.” Ele respirou fundo e voltou a pousar as duas mãos sobre suas pernas.  “Eu só queria que você deixasse eu cuidar de você.”

Raquel balançou a cabeça negativamente. Toda sua vida lhe doía, e jamais poderia imaginar que nesse meio tempo iria acabar se afeiçoando à pessoa mais delicada e atenciosa que tinha passado por sua vida. Queria que ele fosse de uma vez, para que a dor fosse menor. 

"E eu queria poder te deixar, Sergio, mas…  **eu** preciso cuidar de mim, entende?" Mais algumas lágrimas caiam e ela tragou mais uma vez, como se a nicotina fosse tirar de si toda aquela dor. "Eu queria mandar tudo à merda e ficar aqui. Eu queria passar o resto dos meus dias aí, com você, nesse mundo cor de rosa que a gente construiu no fim de semana, mas Sergio… eu… eu não consigo. Eu tenho medo, muito medo de-"  _ De acabar te quebrando inteiro junto.  _ “Eu preciso ficar sozinha.” 

Sergio negava com a cabeça. Não queria, não conseguia deixá-la assim, e muito menos ouvi-la dizer aquelas coisas. Toda aquela conversa doía por todos os seus poros, e a distância que eles estavam, da mesa, deixava tudo mais cruel. Sergio não ligava para mais nada além dela, e não deu à mínima para seu corpo tremendo de tão ansioso ou muito menos às suas próprias lágrimas que embaçavam seus óculos. Ele  _ precisava  _ dizer. Porque talvez não tivesse outra chance.

_ Know you've been hurt by someone else _

_ I can tell by the way you carry yourself _

_ If you let me, here's what I'll do _

_ I'll take care of you _

"Raquel, eu… Eu não era assim. O que eu falei pra você na primeira noite foi real: eu não sou de fazer isso, de me envolver assim tão… Rápido. Há muito tempo eu não sentia isso, essa _vontade_ de alguém, essa… Paz. Porque eu devo ser a pessoa mais ansiosa do mundo e eu me preocupo por cada detalhe e você apareceu sem me dar chance de pensar." Sergio soltou o ar na última frase e a encarou. Ela o olhava completamente sem ar, e com os olhos ardendo de choro. "Eu não consigo e jamais vou conseguir sentir essa dor que você sente. Se eu pudesse trocar tudo o que dói em você eu trocaria pra doer em mim porque… porque eu não sei o que acontece, Raquel... Você não merece nada disso e eu faria tudo pra trocar as coisas ruins pelas boas." _Porque você faz isso por mim, sem nem saber_ , ele quis dizer, mas não conseguiu, sendo refém das próprias palavras. Engoliu o choro que parecia querer devorá-lo, e tirou os óculos, a olhando no fundo dos olhos. "Eu queria que nada disso fosse doloroso pra você. E eu não te digo essas coisas pra te fazer mais mal, eu só quero que você saiba que você… Que você não é suas dores. Você é a mulher incrível e competente e decidida que eu conheci. E nada do que você me disse vai mudar o que eu sinto por você."

Não tinha uma  _ puta ideia _ do que fazer depois disso. Se levantou. Se sentia vazio agora sem aquelas confissões dentro de si. Ela o olhava, sabendo que cada palavra que ele dizia era verdade, mas ainda sem conseguir se entregar. E esse era o pior sentimento do mundo. Não dependia dela, não era culpa dela, e ele sabia. Os dois sabiam. Ela estava muito quebrada, e a única pessoa que poderia catar os caquinhos era ela. _ Era o tempo _ . Sergio suspirou, não querendo admitir aquela ideia em voz alta.

"Eu preciso-"

"Raquel-"

"Você sabe. Eu também sei..." Ela se levantou e se aproximou dele, já sem o cigarro, e segurou seu rosto em suas mãos. "Eu preciso que você vá."

Seus olhares se encontraram, e o dele foi o mais triste que ela já tinha visto. Os dois soluçavam, os dois corações gritavam desesperadamente um pelo outro, sendo impedidos pelos cérebros, que pediam trégua. Ela segurou sua mão de forma trêmula, e colou sua testa à dele. 

"Por quanto tempo?" Ele sussurrou.

"Não sei… Talvez-"

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, e ele entendeu. Ela precisava que ele se afastasse. Raquel estava pedindo que _ ele fosse embora _ . Os dois fecharam os olhos, ainda tentando processar tudo o que estava acontecendo, e todo aquele tsunami de dor e mágoa que tinha destruído sua praia calma e cristalina. Sergio assentiu, sabendo que era o certo a se fazer. Era o lógico, o necessário, e o mais doloroso. Deu-lhe um beijo suave na testa e acariciou sua mão com cuidado, ainda com medo de quebrá-la como se fosse de porcelana.

"Você vai conseguir."

Ele disse em um fio de voz, e ela concordou, não conseguindo abrir os olhos e vê-lo partir daquela forma. Se odiou quando ouviu o barulho da porta fechar e soube que ele não estava lá. Se sentiu vazia, novamente sozinha com sua mala enorme de traumas e monstros para cuidar. Tudo teria sido mais fácil se não estivesse gostando dele.  _ E como gostava.  _ Sabia que ele ficaria se ela pedisse, sabia que ele cuidaria dela se ela deixasse, mas o medo gritou mais alto.

  
  


_ I've asked about you and they've told me things _

_ But my mind didn't change _

_ I still the feel the same _

_ What's a life with no fun, please don't be so ashamed _

_ I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know _

_ We know, they don't get you like I will _

_ My only wish is I die real _

_ 'Cause that truth hurts and those lies heal  _

_ And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still _

  
  


Sentou no chão da cozinha e chorou mais, sem saber parar, porque se sentiu a pessoa mais incompetente do mundo por não ter conseguido refrear aquele sentimento. Quis voltar no tempo e decidir não chamá-lo para dançar -  _ porque agora doía demais. _

Sergio saiu daquele apartamento e andou até sua casa sem conseguir ter nada na cabeça que não fosse ela. Nada parecia fazer sentido. Seu corpo inteiro doía, e não conseguiu pregar o olho uma só vez naquela noite. E quando o dia amanheceu, Sergio estava na janela, vendo o sol nascer e se questionando se a dor do mundo tinha, afinal, alguma razão. Secou uma lágrima que caiu, concluindo que não: a dor era só dor, e nada de bom viria daquilo. O mundo continuava sem cor e sem propósito. Tomou banho e foi trabalhar, como o corpo sem vida que era. E quando a lembrança dos lábios doces de Raquel sobre os seus lhe atingiu, ele sentiu mais dor, e se amaldiçoou por transformar um pensamento tão bom no mais terrível dos gatilhos. E mal sabia ele que, a alguns quilômetros de distância, Raquel acabava de acordar, e tinha o mesmo exato pensamento.  _ Como algo tão bom pôde virar tão dolorido? _

_ When you're ready, just say you're ready _

_ When all the baggage just ain't as heavy _

_ And the parties over, just don't forget me _

_ We'll change the pace and just go slow _

_ You won't ever have to worry _

_ You won't ever have to hide _

_ If you seen all my mistakes _

_ So look me in my eyes  _

_ 'Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do _

_ I'll take care of you _

  
  
  
  


Alicia precisava de detalhes. Conversou com todas as pessoas do oitavo andar. Antoñanzas tinha sido super cuidadoso, contando que tinha ouvido os gritos de Ángel e as lágrimas de Raquel na sala; já Suárez tinha sido um completo inútil, dizendo que não tinha ouvido absolutamente nada pois trabalhava com os fones no ouvido. Aníbal não estava presente na hora do acontecido porque - Alicia tinha descoberto - estava no andar de baixo conversando com a namorada, Silene. A diretora passou a entender mais da dinâmica do andar, embora tivesse certeza de que com Raquel aquilo deveria ser muito diferente. De pronto se aproximou de Ágatha, que lhe contava tudo feito uma metralhadora de informações, sempre acompanhada de uma boa dose de café. Viu, ao longo daquela semana, Sergio Marquina entrar mudo e sair calado do escritório, trancado em sua sala sem nem sair para o café, que sempre pedia à Monica. 

“Quando ela estava aqui, o bonitão vivia fazendo pausas pra ficar olhando que nem um tonto pro outro lado.” a mulher tinha lhe dito. Reparou também que a tal da estagiária Silene vinha muito ao andar e, se não ela, o diretor do Marketing aparecia por lá também. Sabia que se tratava de Andrés, irmão de Sergio. Sua relação com ele nunca tinha sido das melhores, mas nem por isso deixava de reparar nele. Foi curioso o jeito como entrou no andar sem olhar para outra coisa e avançou imediatamente para a sala do irmão na quinta feira de manhã, sem ao menos bater na porta. Ao ver essa movimentação, Alicia se levantou de sua mesa e foi para o outro lado, se aproximando da mesa de Ágatha (que ela descobriu se tratar do local mais estratégico, pois era possível ouvir tudo). Andrés tinha deixado a porta aberta.

“Você não atende minhas ligações, Sergio…”

“Estou ocupado.” Disse o engenheiro, sem tirar os olhos de seu computador.

“A semana inteira?”   
  


“Basicamente…”   
  


“Sergio!” Ele levantou a voz e o irmão foi obrigado a olhá-lo. Andrés fechou a porta. “Eu sei o que aconteceu. E posso ver na sua cara que você tá mal, eu só quero ajudar.”

“Andrés…” Ele respirou fundo e jogou os óculos sobre a mesa “É um assunto delicado e eu não-”

“Você me deixa preocupado, porra, você não precisa me contar tudo, eu só preciso saber se você tá bem!”

“Eu estou!”

“Não tá não, olha pra você.” Ele gesticulou “Eu fiquei sabendo que você não sai dessa sala pra nada e não fala com ninguém, que sua namorada está afastada, que você  _ ameaçou bater no Ángel _ e que a Willy Wonka foi colocada do seu lado pra vigiar seu andar!? Eu te ligo antes e depois do trabalho e você não atende! Eu não faço a menor ideia do que tá acontecendo na sua cabeça mas eu não vou tolerar que você me diga que não tem nada de errado.”

Sergio respirou fundo e apertou os lábios.

“Senta.”

Ele disse, simplesmente, e Andrés se acomodou à sua frente. E só soube que era muito grave quando os olhos de Sergio lacrimejaram.

  
  
  


Andrés saiu daquela sala com o coração partido, e Monica se levantou atrás dele, temerosa que tudo estivesse desmoronando de novo. Andrés só andou até o café e Alicia, curiosa, levantou-se da mesa de Ágatha e o seguiu. Dessa forma, os quatro formaram uma roda enquanto se serviam de café, em silêncio.

“Que merda, ein? _ Puta que pariu _ , dessa empresa ninguém sai vivo, a bomba estourou até pro pobre do  _ Gafas _ …” Alicia disse, bebendo de seu café.

“Ele tá absolutamente fodido, ruiva.” Andrés completou.

“Todos nós estamos, caralho, é a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido. E logo a  _ Raquel _ , gente, a Raquel! Ela foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu nesse andar em muitos anos, nunca trabalhei tão bem em toda a minha vida…” Ágatha respondeu.

“E como ela está?” Andrés perguntou. Só sabia da história do assédio, e que tinha pedido um tempo distante de Sergio.

“Ainda nervosa” disse Monica “Mas falei com ela todos os dias, hoje ela disse que já tinha conseguido parar de chorar, estava se alimentando melhor...”

“Ah, deve ter sido porque eu contei que o Ángel foi afastado.” Alicia se pronunciou. 

“Formalmente?”

“Sim, aguardando a sindicância, agora. É bom que ela não seja a única prejudicada.”

“Se nada acontecer com ele, eu mesma me encarrego de desfigurar a cara daquele desgraçado.” Ágatha largou o copo com café em cima do balcão, falando alto.

“Mulher, eu ainda tenho que participar disso, se me virem dizendo isso vão dizer que é conflito de interesse e me tirar do processo. Fala baixo!”

“Desculpa, mas é que me rasga de ódio ver isso e não poder nem xingar direito.”

“Faz o seguinte: a gente sai amanhã à noite e vocês me contam tudo. Tudo o que vocês não me podem contar aqui e que vai formalmente pras atas do RH…”

“Me parece ótimo” Andrés se pronunciou.

“Claro” Monica assentiu.

Mas os olhos de Alicia continuavam fixados nos de Ágatha.

“Se for pra falar mal de homem babaca é claro que eu vou.”

"Ótimo. Amanhã 20h no Hanói. Andrés paga a primeira rodada." Alicia concluiu e ele as olhou indignado.

"Ei ei ei, que isso?!" 

"Ué  _ macho man _ , nós vamos lá pra fofocar e mais ainda falar mal de homem e você é o único homem, então acho nada mais justo você pagar umas cervejas pra gente em nome da raça masculina..." Alicia sugeriu e as outras duas riram.

"Eu adoro ela!" Monica exclamou e Ágatha mordeu o lábio inferior. 

"Eu também." Disse e deu-lhe uma piscadela. 

Alicia sorriu, se sentindo vitoriosa. Aparentemente trabalhar no oitavo andar não seria tão chato quanto ela imaginava...


	16. I've Got You Under My Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá Do-You-Wanna-dancers :)   
> Cá está vosso capítulo 16! É um capítulo bem emocionante e nada melhor que Frank Sinatra para acompanhar, hm?  
> Esperamos que gostem e pedimos paciência para os próximos pois estamos bem enroladas com a faculdade/trabalho.  
> Um beijo grande,   
> Barcelona&Cannes

Raquel passou o resto da semana em casa. Tinha procurado tentar pensar e refletir sobre sua relação com Sergio, mas a cada vez que pensava nele, chorava. A cada toque que lembrava, chorava. A cada palavra, momento, beijo, abraço, carinho, que recordava, chorava mais. Ter contado a ele sobre seu casamento tinha sido uma das coisas mais corajosas que tinha feito, e ter pedido um tempo para si também. Suas novas amigas tinham sido fiéis, mandando lembranças e bons desejos por mensagem todos os dias, realmente preocupadas. Tinha pegado o telefone da diretora do RH também para saber diretamente sobre uptades no processo de afastamento - ela tinha sido afastada por algumas semanas até terminarem de averiguar o caso - e também tinha se mostrado bem carinhosa e preocupada em ajudá-la. Alicia a mandava memes de gatinhos e GIFS divertidos todos os dias entre os papos, o que a animava um pouco. 

Aquele curto período de tempo longe de tudo tinha servido para lhe fazer colocar em dia com todas as suas inseguranças, medos e receios e tentar passar por cima delas - devagar, mas seguindo. Naquela sexta-feira tinha decidido assistir a novela do horário nobre, o que, desde criança, a acalmava. Costumava passar o inverno na casa dos avós no campo, e a única coisa "da civilização" que tinham era uma televisão que passava telenovelas. Sua avó adorava, assistia todas, e Raquel sentia que talvez aquele aconchego trazido pela lembrança de Abuelita Luzia era justamente o que precisava. 

Já tinha se ajeitado no sofá com as cobertas, o resto de uma garrafa de vinho e seus cigarros de estimação quando o programa começou. Naquele episódio a protagonista, uma chefe de cozinha renomada, iria descobrir se seu namorado era na verdade um infiltrado numa organização terrorista que tentou matar seu próprio pai. Estava prestes a começar o programa quando sentiu o celular vibrar pelo meio das cobertas. Era Monica mandando uma mensagem no "Galera do Mal" -  _ 'grupo do whatsapp só com a nata da nata da Piñero Marquéz': Jiménez, Ágatha _ -. Ainda um pouco no automático, abriu o aplicativo, mas não na conversa do grupo, e viu que Monica tinha colocado Alicia, seguido de uma foto com as duas, Andrés e Ágatha tomando cerveja no Hanói com o comentário " _ faltou vocês! @Sergio Marquina, @Yashin, @Raquel Murillo e @Silene Oliveira". E como.  _ Sentia saudade desses momentos com o pessoal, das conversas e anedotas que a faziam chorar de rir. Yashin logo respondeu com um emoji de coração partido, e Silene com emojis de fogo e um chapéu de festa. Sergio não respondeu, tampouco estava online.  _ Melhor assim _ , pensou. Não queria vê-lo, não queria conversar com ele ou perguntar sobre ele; doeria demais. Quando ia fechar a conversa e voltar a novela, pressionou sem querer o nome de Sergio e seu contato apareceu. 'Sergio Marquina'. Encarou a tela do celular por alguns segundos, e sentiu um aperto no peito ao constatar que a foto que ele usava no perfil não era mais a de antes, igual a do crachá da empresa; era a foto que ela tinha tirado há quase uma semana em sua casa. 

_ "Para, Raquel, eu não quero!" Ele dizia entre risadas tímidas. _

_ "Ai Sergio, deixa de graça, você tá lindo nessa luz..." Ela aproximou o telefone do rosto dele, o deixando vermelho. _

_ "Ah sim, com o cobertor até o pescoço, um charme..."  _

_ "Para! Me deixa tirar a foto longo!" Ela pediu se aproximando e roubando um beijo rápido. "Por favor, eu juro que vai ficar legal! Já tá na hora de você deixar eu te mostrar a vida pelas  _ **_minhas_ ** _ lentes, Gafitas..." _

_ Ele a encarou com cara de poucos amigos rolando os olhos por ela tê-lo chamado daquele jeito e ela fez uma careta, o pegando de surpresa. Era o momento perfeito. Sergio deu uma risada gostosa, um pouco distraído, e ela apertou o botão, o fazendo tomar um susto com o barulho do flash. _

_ "Raquel!" Sergio a repreendeu e ela levantou as mãos em defesa. "Foi a câmera! Ela também te achou um gato na minha parede..."  _

_ Ela foi se aproximando manhosa e se sentou no colo dele por cima do cobertor azul-marinho. Sergio a encarou ainda rindo, nunca cansado de todas aquelas brincadeiras bobas que ela fazia e ele achava um máximo.  _

_ "Hmhm, foi a câmera, sei… pede pra ela me mandar depois."  _

_ "Pode deixar!" Ela assentiu e ele sorriu. Pegou o celular da mão dela e colocou longe dos dois. _

_ "Ei! Aquilo é meu!" Raquel disse fingindo estar irritada.  _

_ Ele a calou com um beijo surpreendentemente lascivo, e mordiscou seu pescoço de leve. "Eu tenho uma ideia de outras coisas mais divertidas que podemos fazer do que tirar fotos..." Ele sugeriu, um tom abaixo do normal.  _

_ Raquel se arrepiou e sorriu o encarando de volta com outro sorriso danado no rosto. "Ah é? Me mostra então,  _ **_Professor_ ** _." _

_ "Não precisa pedir duas vezes..." Ele provocou e voltou a beijá-la. _

Era quase trágico o quão distante aquela realidade lhe parecia. Todos aqueles momentos de carinho que tinham passados juntos no fim de semana tinham se transformado em um álbum de lembranças que a trazia mais dor a cada página. Não sabia que estava chorando até ver uma lágrima cair em cima do telefone. Não aguentou. Abraçou toda aquela tristeza que vinha acompanhada de uma nostalgia cruel, e se permitiu desabar mais uma vez. Tinha apagado quase todas as fotos que tinham tirado juntos ao longo da semana, mas sabia que aquela ainda morava em sua galeria. Não tinha tido coragem. Pensar que ele a escolheu como foto de perfil era um sinal de protesto silencioso de que ele ainda pensava nela, neles, em sua relação sem nome que talvez jamais voltasse. Ela chorava mais. Se sentiu soluçar, completamente sem controle e abraçou os joelhos. Sabia que não conseguiria ficar sozinha naquela noite depois disso, e nem o aconchego indireto com as lembranças de sua avó iriam resolver. 

  
  


"Raquel?" Alicia disse um pouco sem entender.

Quando viu o nome dela aparecer na tela saiu de perto dos colegas, procurando mais privacidade. Não tinha ideia do porquê daquela ligação, então não sabia se seria algo sério ou não. A ruiva a ouviu fungar, e soube na hora que ela estava chorando do outro lado da linha.

"Raquel, o que houve? Tudo bem?"

Raquel soluçou de novo, mas respirou fundo. "Eu… Sergio… você..."

"Quer que eu vá te encontrar? Onde você está?"

"Eu… quero. Em casa. Rua Amparo 18, aqui em Lavapiés… é o prédio marfim de janelas amarelas. Apartamento 3A." Ela disse de uma tacada só e Alicia guardou.

"Ok, estou no Hanói, chego em 10 minutos, talvez 15 por causa do trânsito. Quer que leve alguma coisa?"

"N-não… não precisa..." 

"Ok. Até já." 

Raquel desligou e a ruiva voou de volta a mesa onde o resto do pessoal conversava animado. Ágatha e Monica riam de alguma coisa que Andrés tinha dito. Os três pararam de rir quando a viram séria. 

"Era Raquel… ela está bem mal e pediu que eu fosse até lá."

"Claro, vai! Manda um beijo por mim!" Monica disse, sempre muito compreensiva.

"Sim! E diz que estamos todos torcendo por ela!" Ágatha completou.

"E que eu espero que ela fique bem. Qualquer coisa liga que vamos todos ajudar! Talvez um pouco alegres demais, mas..." Andrés disse e Monica o cutucou com força no ombro.

"Ok. Até segunda, companheiros. Obrigada pela companhia!" Alicia disse divertida e os jogou um beijo.

Pagou a conta rápido e entrou no primeiro táxi que apareceu. Como previsto, o trânsito não foi um aliado, mas chegou no apartamento de Raquel em menos de uma hora. O prédio era bonitinho, e não foi difícil achar onde era a casa dela.    
  
"Raquel?" Alicia perguntou batendo na porta.

Não ouviu nada por alguns segundos. Como psicóloga formada tinha medo de certos cenários; sabia que quando um paciente - nesse caso colega - ligava chorando pedindo ajuda e depois não respondia, poderia ser um risco. Felizmente espantando o pensamento infame de que teria que arrombar a porta para achar um corpo no chão da sala, Raquel abriu.

"Oi." Ela disse tímida. 

Nunca tinha visto Raquel Murillo daquele jeito. Nem no dia do assédio ela parecia estar tão mal. Estava de pijama, com o cabelo preso, olheiras fundas e o rosto inchado de choro. A surpreendeu ao puxá-la para um abraço apertado - era a segunda vez que fazia aquilo naquela semana, mas foi por bons motivos - ainda na soleira da porta.

"Como você está,  _ guapita _ ?" Alicia quebrou o gelo.

Raquel não respondeu, apenas saiu da frente e apontou para a sala um pouco bagunçada e o sofá enrolado no cobertor. 

"Ok, vamos ter um trabalhinho..." 

As duas entraram pelo apartamento e se sentaram no sofá. Raquel encarava um ponto fixo na parede e Alicia tentava notar nela comportamentos de pacientes que teve na faculdade, mas 1) não se lembrava muito deles - fazia mais de 20 anos que não trabalhava com psicologia clínica - e 2) não era um diagnóstico difícil: Raquel tinha passado por um trauma muito grande e recentemente tinha tido gatilhos fortes relacionados a ele; tinha sido assediada física e psicologicamente por um amigo, terminou com o ficante e estava afastada do trabalho. Raquel estava  _ triste _ . 

"O pessoal te mandou um beijo! Andrés até mandou dizer que vai bancar uma cerveja no próximo..."

"Alicia..."

"Ah e a Ágatha… primeiro: uau, segundo, ela virou um copão de cerveja e-"

"Alicia."

"Que foi!" 

"Não vai ter próximo. Não pra mim." Alicia a encarou sem entender. "Eu não vou voltar pra PM. Não consigo, eu não vou entrar lá, fingir que nada aconteceu, e ter que encarar todo mundo, ter que encarar o-" Ela parou. Não queria dizer o nome dele. "Isso se eu puder voltar, né..." Ela riu nervosa.

" **Minha filha** ?!" Alicia exclamou e Raquel a olhou nos olhos. "Você foi assediada, Raquel. E eu sinto muito por isso, de verdade, e já te falei que você não vai ser demitida. Se não acredita em mim, pensa de forma lógica; Já não é a primeira vez que isso acontece naquele fim de mundo, e foi público. Você  **tem** provas concretas, o Ángel já foi afastado e não fez contestação. Ele  **vai** ser demitido." 

Raquel respirou fundo. Sabia que o que Alicia falava era verdade, mas ainda era difícil de acreditar. Se levantou indo até a mesinha e puxando um cigarro. Ah, o poder da nicotina. Alicia a seguiu e puxou outro. Raquel sorriu. Alicia era uma figura divertida e estava gostando de conversar com ela, sentia que era uma pessoa confiável. Acendeu os dois cigarros e deu uma tragada generosa.

"Vai me contar do Gafas ou eu vou ter que cavar mais?" 

Raquel a encarou e respirou fundo. Saiu de onde estava e se sentou perto da janela. Alicia a encarava ainda inquisitiva e Raquel soube que ela ia continuar batendo na mesma tecla até que ela respondesse. 

"Eu também fui casada." Alicia a surpreendeu e Raquel a encarou sem entender. Se pensou em qualquer coisa sobre Alicia Sierra não foi nela casando. "Casei com o amor da minha vida. Germán Zahir. Árabe, alto,  _ ugh  _ um deus do sexo que me tratava como a piranha gostosa que sou..."

Raquel riu mais uma vez, e Alicia levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Foi o primeiro homem que eu realmente amei… e o último também." Ela disse um pouco mais séria. 

"Você é viúva?" Raquel perguntou, curiosa e com pena.

"E gay." 

A ruiva admitiu e Raquel a encarou um pouco sem reação. O ambiente logo foi preenchido por uma risada divertida das duas. Raquel riu por todos os dias que tinha passado chorando, e chorou de tanta dor na barriga causada pelas gargalhadas. Alicia chorava pelo canto dos olhos.

"Eu tava toda sentida!" Raquel admitiu e se aproximou dela se sentando no sofá.

"Ah, pode sentir pena né, mas não precisa não. Faz seis anos..." a ruiva complementou e Raquel assentiu. "Câncer no estômago." 

Alicia contou e começou a rir de novo, de uma forma tão divertida que Raquel riu junto, ainda sem entender como ela podia achar graça naquilo. 

"E sabe o pior: eu tava grávida!" Ela continuou a rir, mas Raquel não conseguiu. Agora entendia porque ela estava rindo. Era um mecanismo de defesa.

"Alicia..."

"Eu estava de 38 semanas quando o Germán morreu… Foi estranho, sabe? Porque durante toda a gestação eu sentia aquela vida e todo aquele amor crescendo dentro de mim, e enquanto ele apodrecia e ficava amarelo, doente, semi-morto… Eu entrei em trabalho de parto prematuro, e o feto ficou sob estresse por muito tempo..." 

Raquel a abraçou de lado, e Alicia respirou fundo, engolindo as lágrimas. 

"Eu também não posso ser mãe." Raquel confessou. "Bom, não da maneira 'natural'."

"Seu ex-marido?" 

"Uhum." Raquel respondeu num murmuro. As duas encararam o nada por alguns segundos. 

"Foi bom ter te conhecido, Raquel." 

A loira a olhou não entendendo, e Alicia riu. Pegou um cigarro de volta e o acendeu, sem cerimônia. "Agora tenho uma amiga igualmente fodida..." 

Raquel riu balançando a cabeça e pegou outro cigarro. Era verdade. Alicia era a primeira pessoa que possivelmente tinha passado por tanta dor em vida quanto ela. Se é que se pode medir a dor. As duas ficaram em silêncio de novo, até a ruiva não aguentar o desconforto.

"Mas e o Gafas?"

"O que tem ele?"

"Acha que vocês vão… voltar?"

Raquel deu de ombros. Não sabia, mas queria saber. Pela primeira vez naquela semana pensou nele sem chorar.

"Eu não sei." Ela sorriu triste e tragou o cigarro.

"Bom, só o tempo vai poder dizer,  _ guapita _ ." Alicia terminou seu cigarro e foi até a janela para apagá-lo. "Tamayo vai segunda-feira no escritório…"

Raquel tragou mais uma vez. "Tamayo? O Vice-Presidente do Jurídico?"

"Uhum, o próprio. Ele me pediu pra te avisar que a sua vaga ainda está lá, te esperando, se você quiser."

"Alicia… eu não posso voltar. Não depois de tudo..." 

"Ah, claro que pode. É uma oferta de trabalho maravilhosa, o salário é incrível e você vai trabalhar ao lado de uma pessoa sensacional."

"Quem?"

"Ué quem? Eu!"

Raquel abriu um sorriso. "Não… sério? Mas e o RH?"

"Eu fui promovida a babá do jurídico… estou sentada na mesinha ao seu lado e tudo! É muito bom, a cada encarada que eu dou o grandalhão do Suárez dá uma tremedeira, você tem que ver..." 

As duas riram e Raquel respirou fundo. 

"Você não precisa decidir agora. Só… pensa com carinho na proposta. Estamos todos com você." Alicia respondeu e Raquel quis perguntar. "Você quer saber  _ dele _ , não quer?"

Raquel tomou um susto e Alicia riu. 

"Você lê mentes por acaso?!"

"Não amor, sou só psicóloga..."

As duas riram de novo e Raquel se sentou no sofá. 

"Eu nunca tinha visto o Gafas tão nervoso." Alicia começou. "Ele quase bateu no Ángel… gritou com ele e tudo, mas isso eu não botei no relatório porque né, foi um serviço a todos nós..."

Raquel engoliu a seco tentando assimilar tudo. Sergio,  _ aquele  _ Sergio mecânico, quieto e metódico do escritório quase tinha batido em alguém. 

"Ele passou a semana na sala dele. Não fala com ninguém, não sai pro café… Monica disse que ele tem chegado antes das 7h e saído depois das 22h..."

Ela respirou fundo. Sergio estava mal. Muito mal. Por ela. Por eles. Por toda a bagunça que ela tinha trazido a vida dele, agora seu universo estava um caos. Alicia percebeu que ela tinha se retraído e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Raquel você não tem culpa. O que você passou foi grave,  **muito** grave. Esse tempo que vocês estão dando é por você, porque você  _ merece _ isso. Se o Sergio está mal ou não isso são outros 500. O importante agora é você"

"Mas… Alicia eu sinto tanta falta..." Ela disse num fio de voz.

"E está certa em sentir. É pra sentir mesmo. E faz parte. Vai passar. Raquel, você precisa se entender com você. Você conhece RuPaul?"

"Quem?"

"Ah não!"

Raquel não entendeu. Alicia fez uma cara de ofendida e Raquel continuou a encarando, agora mais perdida.

"RuPaul!" Alicia repetiu. "RuPaul's Drag Race?" 

Nada. A ruiva rolou os olhos.

"Vamos dar um jeito nisso hoje. Mas por enquanto, Mama Ru sempre diz uma frase maravilhosa que eu levo pra vida: 'Se você não se amar, como caralhos que vai amar outra pessoa'?!"

Raquel sorriu. Era verdade. 

"Me dá um amém aí, irmã!"

"Amém!" Raquel exclamou rindo e bateu na mão de Alicia como um cumprimento.

"Sensacional. Agora coloca aí na Netflix pra eu te apresentar ao melhor programa do universo."

As duas riram e Raquel logo achou aquela programação maravilhosa. Estava infinitamente mais leve e com a energia mais renovada depois de conversar com Alicia. Não fazia ideia de que se sentiria tão à vontade com a ruiva do RH que lhe ofereceu balinhas e xingava a rodo chupando um pirulito. É a vida, ela une as pessoas de formas inexplicáveis, uma vez ela leu num livro. E era isso. O destino gostava de brincar de cabra-cega e lhe fazer surpresas excelentes no meio do caos. 

"Alicia-"

"Não há de quê.  _ Amiga _ ." A ruiva piscou e sorriu.

E ali Raquel soube que tinha ganhado muito mais que uma aliada no trabalho: tinha ganhado uma amiga de verdade, como em muito tempo não tinha. E sabia que, por mais descolada e aparentemente doidinha que Alicia parecesse, ela se sentia assim também.

  
  
  
  


Sergio tinha desistido de abrir a garrafa de vinho. Sabia que estaria bebendo só para se entorpecer e que, naquela situação, ligaria para ela e tornaria as coisas muito piores. Pensou em ligar para Andrés, mas, ao ver a foto no grupo que mantinha com eles, sabia que a estas horas seu irmão estaria alteradíssimo e pouco poderia lhe ajudar. E por isso ficou mexendo no telefone despretensiosamente, querendo que o tempo passasse rápido sem que ele notasse - o que provou ser o maior erro de todos, porque quando abriu o rolo da câmera a primeira foto que aparecia era a de Raquel. Revirou os olhos quando sentiu aquilo atingir-lhe direto o coração: estava se sentindo miserável porque, há exatamente uma semana atrás, estava com ela prestes a decidirem que iriam tentar  _ alguma coisa  _ juntos. Era péssimo pensar que uma semana tinha mudado absolutamente todas as peças daquele jogo e, por mais exímio jogador de xadrez que fosse, Sergio não estava preparado para aquela mudança brusca e muito menos que tivesse colocado seu coração à disposição de ser quebrado por qualquer coisa que acontecesse. Abriu a foto e prendeu a respiração por uns segundos. Era  _ ela:  _ de costas, nua, e deitada em seus travesseiros, Raquel adormecida naquela manhã de domingo seria para sempre a imagem mais fácil que surgiria na mente dele caso o mandassem pensar em  _ paraíso. _

_ Ele ficou olhando por mais tempo do que tinha planejado, mas ela não acordava. Assim, pensou em retribuir-lhe o favor do dia anterior e pegou seu telefone para registrar aquele momento. Subiu na cama lentamente e tirou a foto, evitando dar risada. Aquela foto era, para além de brincar com ela, para que ele retivesse algo dela em si. Para que a admirasse quando estivesse longe. Para que sorrisse quando abrisse o rolo de câmera. _

_ Largou o telefone e voltou a subir na cama, deitando-se ao lado de Raquel, e passou os dedos levemente por suas costas, vendo-a se mexer um pouco e continuar dormindo. Ele tinha dito que iria embora cedo naquele domingo de manhã, já que era para ter ido na noite anterior mas ela o tinha convencido que não seria tão ruim que ele esperasse o Sol nascer. Ela demorou mais tempo para acordar e, quando estavam tomando café na cozinha e conversando sobre os bastidores da Piñero Marquez, Sergio olhou firmemente a ela, apreensivo. _

_ “Raquel...Eu preciso te confessar uma coisa.” _

_ Ela arregalou os olhos enquanto passava a geleia no pão. _

_ “Sim?”  _

_ “Eu… Eu tirei uma foto sua enquanto você não olhava, que nem você fez comigo…” Raquel imediatamente voltou a ter um olhar divertido e provocador em seu rosto e agora mordia o pãozinho. Ele puxou o telefone e desbloqueou. “Mas eu não sei se eu devia ter feito isso…” _

_ Assim, estendeu o telefone para ela, mostrando a foto em que ela dormia com as costas desnudas sobre os lençóis azuis. Ela arregalou os olhos e Sergio imediatamente começou a gaguejar. _

_ “Desculpa, eu não pensei direito, é algo muito íntimo, eu sei, me-” _

_ “Sergio” ela chamou e ele se calou “É uma foto linda.” Raquel sorriu mais quando viu o estado nervoso em que ele estava ir se esvaindo aos poucos. “Obrigada por ter me mostrado, realmente não ia ser legal saber que você tem uma foto minha assim sem eu nem saber, mas, nossa, é linda demais…” _

_ Raquel se levantou e sentou-se no colo dele, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Sergio já ria, mas voltou a encará-la sério, mesmo que agora estivesse passando os dedos por suas pernas descobertas.  _

_ “Me desculpa, de verdade, eu pensei em apagar logo em seguida, mas é que estava tão-” _

_ “Sergio.” ela chamou de novo “Para de me pedir desculpas.” ela beijou-o na bochecha mais uma vez, mais lentamente, até chegar ao pé de seu ouvido. “Você foi muito delicado. Se você falasse que queria uma foto minha nua, eu teria pensado em fotos muito mais… explícitas.” _

_ Sergio engoliu a seco. _

_ “Raquel…” ele suspirou “É sério.” _ _   
  
_

_ “Eu também falei sério.” ela disse, rindo, dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios antes de se levantar. O diretor ficava besta com a desenvoltura dela em todas as situações possíveis, e em como ela passava de provocativa a amorosa em poucos segundos. Parecia que era tudo sempre uma brincadeira - mesmo que uma brincadeira perigosa. E mesmo que tivesse prometido a si mesmo que iria embora cedo naquele domingo de manhã, não pôde negar a ela que ficasse mais um pouco e provasse de todo aquele perigo. _

  
  


_ I would sacrifice anything, come what might _

_ For the sake of having you near _

  
  


Sergio encarou a foto por mais alguns segundos, como se achasse que iria esquecê-la a qualquer segundo. Achou melhor resolver aquilo como se tirasse curativo de um machucado, e apagou a foto. Ela não iria gostar que ele tivesse algo tão  _ material  _ dela. Assim, Sergio se contentaria com as memórias, e sabia que, à esta altura, já poderia reconhecer o corpo dela de olhos fechados. 

Só não foi capaz de apagar a que ela tinha tirado dele. Se Sergio pudesse voltar para um momento, voltaria para aquele, e não podia negar que era até agradável se olhar naquela foto, com aquele sorriso, porque tinha sido com ela. E queria que todos vissem o jeito que ele poderia ser, na companhia certa. Largou o telefone em cima da cama e foi ao escritório.

Pensou em ler, mas sabia que não teria concentração o suficiente para isso. Por fim, sentou-se na confortável poltrona, no escuro do escritório, e desejou que toda aquela angústia fosse embora de uma vez. Um disco de Ella Fitzgerald cantando Sinatra tocava ao fundo, e ele decidiu se levar pela melodia e a voz absurdamente linda da cantora. Entendia e sentia cada palavra cantada, como se elas se encaixassem em sua pele como o que faltava de um quebra-cabeças. O problema era que a peça mais importante ainda estava fora, perdida, e não tinha pretenção de ser encontrada. 

_ In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats,  _

_ how it yells in my ear _

_ “Don't you know you fool, you never can win, why not use your mentality, step up,  _

_ wake up to reality?” _

_ But each time I do, just the thought of you _

_ Makes me stop just before I begin _

_ 'Cause I've got you under my skin _


	17. The Blackest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voltamos!!!
> 
> Pedimos desculpas pela demora, mas muita coisa aconteceu por aqui (estágio e faculdade e enfim, a vida)
> 
> Esperamos que vocês se divirtam com esse capítulo daqui porque nós mesmas AMAMOS DEMAIS cada segundinho dele. Vamos voltar com o próximo o mais rápido possível pra vocês! Agradecemos do fundo do coração todos os comentários sobre a fic, seja aqui no Spirit ou no twitter, ou mesmo chamando a gente no direct e no wpp pra dizer o que estão achando hahahahahah É muito importante pra gente, de verdade - principalmente agora que gente descobriu que várias escritoras que a gente admira leem DYWD, meu deus, é um alento pros nosso coraçõezinhos! 
> 
> Obrigada mesmo a toda e cada uma de vocês! 
> 
> Um beijo e aproveitem!
> 
> Barcelona&Cannes

O vento quente de setembro entrava pelas janelas de Sergio e não o deixava dormir. Fazia pouco mais de duas semanas desde que Raquel tinha deixado a Piñero Marquez aos prantos, e sua semana de trabalho começou silenciosa. Raquel continuava ignorando todas as chamadas e mensagens de Ángel: não lhe daria ouvidos nunca mais, como bem tinha lhe aconselhado Alicia. Também não tinha falado com Sergio desde o dia em que  _ terminaram,  _ e agradecia todos os dias que Sergio não tinha tentado contatá-la. 

Naquela quarta de manhã, o diretor estava nervoso como tinha estado desde que ela tinha voltado a trabalhar. Ele estava respeitando o espaço que ela tinha pedido, apesar de seu corpo inteiro parecer se doer com aquela decisão. E, para ela, tampouco era mais fácil.

Era difícil pensar nele sem pensar nos dias em que estiveram juntos. Estar trabalhando ali sem olhá-lo era difícil, e percebeu, naqueles dois dias que tinha voltado, que ele raramente saía da sala e pensar que ele estava ali, tão próximo, e não vê-lo, era dolorido. Raquel entrou no oitavo andar naqueles dois primeiros dias com a cabeça baixa, mas as visitas constantes de Ágatha e Monica à sua mesa a tinham deixado mais calma. Ter Alicia ao seu lado era reconfortante e, assim, se sentia quase que numa fortaleza. Tamayo tinha tomado o controle da sala de Ángel; Raquel tinha aprendido duas coisas sobre seu novo chefe: que gostava de resultados, e não de processos, e que confiava demais em Raquel, até mais do que a própria achou que deveria. Ela tentava não vacilar, e concentrou-se em fazer um bom trabalho para não ter tempo de pensar  _ nele. _

Sergio chegava antes dela e saía depois, Raquel não cruzou com ele nenhum daqueles dias, e, por mais que por um lado estivesse aliviada, seu coração se despedaçava a cada dia que não o via. Às vezes ouvia sua voz, e disfarçava para tentar olhar para a sala dele, mas não o via. Alicia percebeu cedo demais, e não quis atrapalhá-la, não querendo tocar naquele assunto porque via dos dois lados uma tentativa desenfreada de superar qualquer mágoa que tenha ficado.

  
  


Naquela quarta feira, no entanto, o clima que antes parecia de velório passou a ser o próprio caos: Tamayo estava à frente da recente crise, e Raquel tinha outras obrigações, mas a PM estava quase pegando fogo. Andrés entrava e saía da sala de Sergio, as vozes baixas para evitar qualquer falatório desnecessário e que atrapalhasse a concentração. Raquel observou que todos os funcionários do financeiro tinham saído de suas mesas e tinham ido para a sala de reuniões, incluindo Andrés, que saira da sala de Sergio, e Tamayo, que levava Antoñanzas a tira-colo. Raquel viu Sergio deixar sua sala e procurou os seus olhos, mas ele estava muito concentrado. Seu rosto estava sério como ela nunca tinha visto, parecia pronto para qualquer coisa. Para Raquel, aquele era uma pessoa muito diferente da que conhecia, mas ainda assim admirava muito. Sergio Marquina era extremamente competente em tudo o que fazia, e ela não podia ignorar o esforço que ele parecia fazer para aquilo. Quando a porta da sala de reuniões se fechou, Raquel só quis estar lá para resolver os problemas e tirar aquela expressão preocupada e aquela tensão que ele tinha no rosto.

Balançou a cabeça, voltando a analisar o contrato que estava todo e inteiramente nas suas mãos. 

A reunião continuou por mais de uma hora, e Sergio já conseguia sentir sua cabeça latejar. Aquilo tinha sido um erro praticamente imperdoável e todo esse esforço de agora teria sido poupado se tivesse tido um pouco mais de atenção às tabelas que seu irmão tinha lhe mostrado. Mas como sua cabeça não estava nos números nas últimas semanas, sabia que tudo aquilo podia muito bem ser sua culpa e que, sim, merecia aquele estresse. A parte ruim era que estava submetendo outras pessoas àquela situação, e agora, mais do que nunca, precisava estar concentrado. Ao menos o jurídico estava sendo representado por Tamayo e Antoñanzas, Raquel nem respirava perto daquela questão, sem saber que o contrato que discutiam agora tinha, sim, sido feito por ela antes de toda aquela situação com Ángel. 

Quando ela invadiu seus pensamentos enquanto Andrés propunha uma solução, Sergio pediu uma pausa. Cinco minutos, e voltariam à reunião. 

Ele saiu da sala e foi na direção da sua, buscar sua caneca para pegar a maior quantidade de café que pudesse. Não olhou para os lados e focou no canto onde ficavam as garrafas, mas foi levantar os olhos e ver Raquel sair o banheiro, que seus olhares se encontraram. Sergio sentiu seus músculos já tensos travarem mais, e esqueceu de como se respirava enquanto ela o olhava. Virou-se rapidamente de costas e sentiu bater contra a bancada. Só percebeu que o mundo ainda girava quando o som da caneca quebrada invadiu seus ouvidos, e ele olhou para baixo e viu sua caneca espatifada em mil pedaços no chão, alguns pedaços em sua mão. Sergio só voltou a respirar quando Raquel se aproximou.

"Meu Deus, Sergio, me deixa ver sua mão."

"Não foi nada, eu só me distraí…” ele olhava para o chão, incapaz de encará-la.

“Você tá bem? Precisa de al-”

“Sim, tudo bem, só que…” ele respirou fundo “Eu estou bem.” Ele se agachou para buscar os pedaços quebrados.

“Deixa eu te ajudar…”

“Não, eu me viro.”

“Sergio…”

“Raquel.” ele chamou, sério, e seus olhos se encontraram. Ele estava com aquela expressão séria de novo, e ela entendeu: ele pedia que ela se afastasse. Era a primeira interação deles em semanas, e ela já estava ali, ultrapassando uma linha.

Raquel assentiu e se afastou, de volta à sua mesa, de cabeça baixa. Alicia assistiu tudo de longe, e fingiu não ver a expressão triste que se apoderou do rosto da advogada. 

Raquel não podia culpá-lo, afinal, ela mesma tinha pedido que se ele afastasse, e evitou falar com ele por semanas e tinha escolhido um péssimo momento de um péssimo dia para interagir com ele de novo. Sabia que ele estava estressado e nervoso, além de ainda doído pela situação com ela de semanas atrás. Raquel sentia falta dele, e estava custando muito mantê-lo longe. 

A advogada finalmente estava sentindo a melhora em relação aos problemas anteriores, e, tinha aceitado a sugestão de Alicia de recorrer a um profissional. As sessões de terapia semanais estavam desenterrando as questões que ela por muito tempo tinha deixado guardadas, e Sergio foi aos poucos sumindo de sua cabeça quando estava acordada. As meninas da PM tinham ido visitá-la quando ainda estava em casa, e Alicia tinha tido o tato de implorar para que ninguém tocasse no nome de Sergio. Raquel não estava mais sozinha, estava se cuidando, e voltar à trabalhar tinha sido uma vitória. 

Raquel respirou fundo.  _ Sergio era uma questão para depois.  _ Não podia colocá-lo na frente de suas questões, mais uma vez.

Continuou debruçada sobre o contrato, enquanto a reunião era retomada. Mais meia hora se passou, e quando a porta se abriu, Alicia e Raquel levantaram os olhares, atentas para a saída de Ágatha, esperando saber o que tinha acontecido. Mas ninguém saiu, só Antoñanzas colocou o rosto para fora e procurou Raquel com o olhar. 

"Raquel… Tamayo pediu para você vir aqui."

Raquel olhou para Alicia assustada, e se levantou de pronto, andando rápido até a sala, arrumando o que podia do seu terninho cinza. Entrou ali e seu olhar passou rapidamente de Tamayo para Sergio, e só Ágatha pareceu perceber o desespero no olhar da amiga.

A loira andou devagar e sentou-se à mesa redonda ao lado de Tamayo.

"Sim?"

"Murillo, creio que esteja familiarizada com o que está acontecendo, certo?"

Raquel se sentiu ligeiramente intimidada, e passou os olhos por todos até parar em Andrés, que levantou as sobrancelhas, e em Sergio, que olhava para as próprias anotações.

"Mais ou menos…"

Andrés se adiantou e começou a falar.

"Recebemos uma ligação da presidência e a PM perdeu quase 8 milhões de euros no contrato com os fornecedores da Warner Bros. Aparentemente partimos de uma projeção orçamentária de €12mi e eles clamam dizer que no contrato a prestação seria de ¼ do valor prévio dependendo dos lucros com o lançamento da plataforma online e-"

"Vocês querem uma brecha?" Raquel levantou as sobrancelhas, já sabendo do que se tratava. Ela puxou um lápis que vagava em cima da mesa e prendeu os cabelos num coque atrás da cabeça, quase sem perceber o que fazia, atenta ao que se discutia.

"Sim, pode-se dizer que sim. Mas é mais que uma brecha: se acharmos uma falha, alguma irregularidade no contrato pela parte dos fornecedores..." continuou Tamayo.

"Então o contrato sai de circulação e peticionamos uma restituição..." ela concluiu, fazendo o chefe sorrir. "Mas senhor, nós somos os contratantes. Se o contrato for a revisão, mesmo que pela nossa parte, eles tem total direito de protocolar um processo..."

"Sim, mas aí que está: eles aprovaram. Logo estavam de acordo, então aceitaram os nossos termos-" Ágatha se pronunciou, tentando adiantar o máximo do que tinha sido discutido.

"Que foram propostos de forma errada **pela PM** ." Raquel interrompeu e Tamayo suspirou, angustiado, preparado para ouvir o que já tinha ouvido antes. "Não podemos achar uma brecha no contrato, porque se não nos queimamos e os milhões desse acordo vão pros ares e de quebra ainda somos processados por calúnia contratual. Não tem brecha, não aqui." Raquel explicou e Sergio foi quem suspirou. Se as letras não estavam erradas, então…

"Vocês têm certeza que o financeiro usou o orçamento certo?" Raquel perguntou e Sergio a encarou, sem saber se estava ultrajado pela sugestão ou nervoso por ela ter lido seus pensamentos.

"Como é?" Ele perguntou a olhando, e ela soube que aquele não era o Sergio que tinha passado o fim de semana em sua casa há algumas semanas.

"Eu falei alguma coisa absurda?" Ela retrucou. Andrés suprimiu uma risada e se afastou da mesa, observando a _ briga de gigantes _ . Não podia fingir que não tinha esperado por esse momento desde que tinha descoberto que o novo amor da vida de Sergio iria trabalhar na PM. Tamayo estava com tanta dor de cabeça que preferiu não interferir. Ágatha levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para Yashin. Raquel só ignorou as reações e continuou olhando para o fundo dos olhos de Sergio. 

"Pois sim, falou. Como que o financeiro usaria o orçamento errado nisso? Você tem ideia de quanto tempo ficamos trabalhando nele?" Sergio respondeu, já se irritando.

Raquel o achou tão rude que não aguentou e respondeu no mesmo tom. "Isso não tem nada a ver com tempo, e sim eficiência. Se os números do orçamento foram aprovados errado, então foram pro contrato de forma errada. Nós passamos pra frente o que vocês batem o martelo. Não tem o que achar de erro no contrato porque nós não redigimos nada errado, e eu sei porque quem fez esse fui **eu** . Agora quem errou na continha de soma e subtração..." Se arrependeu do tom que usou na hora que olhou para Ágatha, que parecia encolher os ombros. O que ela não sabia era que a mulher não tinha culpa alguma, mas que sabia que, provavelmente, o chefe tinha errado mesmo - e ninguém ali estava pronto para admitir que tinha sido por causa de Raquel, mesmo que indiretamente. Sergio não estava focado naquelas últimas semanas, e todos sabiam.

Se Sergio fosse um balão de gás já tinha explodido com tanta pressão.  _ Como ela se atrevia a dizer algo daquele jeito? _

"Olha, eu não sei como  _ você _ acha que funcionam as construções de orçamento, mas não são só 'continhas de soma e subtração'. Nós passamos semanas,  _ meses, _ revendo e analisando cada compra, cada dado que entra, sai, e tudo o que é pago, gasto, revisto.” ele já não olhava nos olhos dela, e parecia tremer-se de nervoso. “É muito mais fácil  _ vocês _ terem colocado uns zeros a mais enquanto escreviam do que nós." 

"É impossível, nós não mexemos em nada de números, só copiamos e colamos da parte do relatório aprovado que vocês mandam. Não tem palavra que anule um dado, e claramente o único erro cometido aqui não foi meu." Raquel retrucou, recostando-se na cadeira e o encarando com raiva. 

Ele entendeu. Ela não falava só do contrato em questão. Sergio respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Ela entrar naquela reunião não mudou muita coisa, além de expor para todos a dimensão do problema que encaravam, sem solução nenhuma.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte:" Tamayo continuou, falando tão baixo que evidenciava o quão exausto estava. "Raquel, você vai rever todo o processo. Desde a primeira proposta de compra, até a aprovação dos fornecedores."

"Mas senhor-" Ela tentou fazer uma objeção mas não atendida.

"E Sergio, você e Ágatha podem rever todos os cálculos e planilhas e etc etc..." 

Sergio também o olhou indignado. Aquilo levaria muito tempo, e seria tanto trabalho que sentiu que explodiria de ansiedade só de pensar.

"Não façam essas caras não. Quero tudo revisado na minha mesa até o fim dessa semana.  _ Qualquer _ irregularidade, vírgula mudada, zero a mais ou a menos eu quero saber. Vamos achar essa maldita brecha." Tamayo declarou decidido, saindo da sala. 

Andrés bebeu seu café bem quieto, agora encarando o  _ (ex?)  _ casal que se olhava com puro ódio. Ágatha o olhou e reprimiu uma risada também, se levantando junto a Yashin e deixando o recinto. O coque de Raquel feito com um lápis já estava desfeito, e ele pode ver uma gotinha de suor escapar pela testa de Sergio, que respirava irregularmente. 

Raquel olhou para Antoñanzas, que logo se aproximou dela para dizer que iria ajudá-la naquela questão, o que a fez esquecer por cinco segundos da raiva que estava sentindo. Ela lhe deu instruções para que fosse ver com Aníbal sobre os arquivos recebidos, tentando recrutar mais um naquela missão hiper difícil que era revisar tudo o que tinham feito por meses. Ela viu pelo canto do olhar que Sergio já tinha deixado a sala, e refreou a vontade de ir atrás dele. Teve vontade de gritar na cara de Sergio o quão grosso ele tinha sido. Querendo ensinar a ela sobre orçamentos? Ela que tinha feito  _ uma pós de graduação em direito tributário _ ? Se tinha uma coisa que não suportava era que fosse tratada feito burra. Ficou na sala por mais alguns segundos, e cerrou os olhos para Andrés, que sorria malicioso a ela, sem dizer qualquer palavra, e finalmente saiu. Ela ficou ali sozinha, irritada e com ódio de tudo. Quando teria um minuto de paz?

Voltou a mesa completamente irritada, e se sentou com tanta força na cadeira que Antoñanzas tomou um susto; nunca tinha visto a colega tão irritada.    
  
"Antoñanzas, Suárez, quero todos os arquivos do contrato PMxWB na minha mesa. Preciso fumar, mas quando voltar preciso tomar conta disso." 

Bateu na mesa decidida e pegou a cartela de cigarros indo em direção a pequena varanda. Sentia que se não fumasse metade daquele maço não conseguiria espantar a ansiedade que parecia a bloquear os membros inferiores. Mas foi pensar mais cinco segundos no que ele tinha falado que o ódio consumiu seu corpo inteiro de novo. Raquel decidiu que definitivamente não gostava do lado  _ diretor  _ de Sergio: frio, seco e extremamente arrogante. Mas ela tinha a impressão que aquilo era na verdade um jogo com ela, colocando em cima dela a frustração por todos aqueles dias em que estiveram separados, ela sem dar notícias. Ele gostava dela, Raquel estava ciente disso. Era frustração e dor de cotovelo, com certeza. Ao chegar na varandinha, encontrou a amiga, que calmamente fumava seu cigarro, parecendo ser a única pessoa imune de estresse naquela quarta-feira infernal.

“Ali!” ela chamou, chegando perto da ruiva “Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?”

“Não, porquê?”

“Porque preciso beber pra esquecer dessa reunião cretina.”

Falou baixo para que Tamayo não ouvisse, mesmo que do outro lado do corredor. 

"Bora, guapa, tô dentro." Alicia disse, tirando um chicletinho de menta do bolso do casaco. "Quer? Ajuda na ansiedade..." 

_ “Murillo, um minuto, por favor.” _ ela ouviu Tamayo chamar alto, já em sua sala. 

"Me vê uns 5 que hoje tá  _ foda _ ..." Raquel respondeu e Alicia não hesitou em entregá-la um pacotinho inteiro, já que a advogada não tinha nem tido tempo de fumar seu cigarro em paz.

Raquel então foi em direção à sala do chefe, exausta de ter que pensar em trabalho naquele estado. Queria socar alguma coisa, quebrar um prato, uma  _ caneca, _ o que fosse… E, de preferência, em cima da cabeça de Sergio Marquina.

  
  


...

  
  


“Alicia ele falou comigo como se eu fosse  _ burra.  _ E ninguém pareceu ligar, cê acredita?”

Estavam as duas do lado de fora do bar, os copos de cerveja nas mãos e os cigarros acesos. Raquel tragou fundo.

“Você nunca tinha estado numa reunião com ele? Ele é assim mesmo, porque acha que todo mundo daquele lado chama ele de  _ Professor?” _

“Eu achei que fosse de um jeito carinhoso, não que ele fosse de fato um  _ filha da puta  _ que trata todo mundo feito criança.”

“Mas a maioria deles são crianças, entende? Pelo amor de Deus, ele tem que lidar com o Andrés, sabe? Eu entendo o lado dele…”

“Mas  _ comigo  _ Alicia?”

“Então você tá irritada porque foi contigo?”   
  


“Claro, porque foi óbvio que ele tava descontando toda a raiva em mim…”

“Por quê? Porque você fez ele quebrar a canequinha dele?”

Raquel gargalhou.

“Você viu?”

“Claro que vi. Raquel, ele ainda é totalmente caidinho por você, é nítido, só de te ver ele tremeu. Por isso ele tá enfiado naquela sala o dia inteiro… Ele não foi daquele jeito porque ele tá frustrado, ele **_é_** daquele jeito _._ ”

“Eu acho que ele já superou, e só passou agora pra fase da raiva de eu ter dispensado ele, sei lá… Eu só não tenho tempo pra pensar nisso e nem energia pra me preocupar com o que ele sente. Não agora.”   
  


“Eu sei, eu sei, _ guapa _ , é só pra você entender que-”

“Eu só queria que ele não fosse um problema.”

Alicia respirou fundo e a encarou. Raquel tragava rápido seu cigarro, como que realmente nervosa.

“Se você não quer mais nada, isso já está claro. Ele vai superar, Sergio é um homem inteligente.”

“Ele pode ser inteligente mas não pra isso..." Raquel rolou os olhos. "No nosso primeiro encontro eu achei fofo que ele tava batendo os dedos na mesa e achei que ele fosse secretamente músico, ou sei lá, mas depois ele começou a falar de um tal de Wagner, e eu me senti uma burra porque do jeito que ele falou parecia que eu era uma ninguém porque não sabia o que era o 'prelúdio-de-sei-lá-o-que-' e-"

"Pera pera pera: ele te deu aula de música clássica no primeiro encontro?"

Raquel riu e apagou o cigarro, logo acendendo outro. "Foi, menina, foi… a sorte era que eu tava tão doida que ele me levasse dali e me jogasse na cama que eu nem liguei muito..."

Alicia deu um gritinho e bateu palmas animadas. “Ai ainda bem que você falou, eu sempre fui  _ doida  _ pra perguntar disso... “ 

Raquel gargalhou de novo e deu um gole longo em sua cerveja. 

“É bom mesmo? Porque tooodo mundo conhece o Gafitas há anos e ninguém tinha visto ele com nenhuma mulher. O Andrés contava de algumas coisas dele na faculdade e tal mas ninguém nunca soube  _ como era."  _ Ela fez uma pausa e Raquel riu, já preparada para alguma observação aleatória que a amiga tendia a fazer _. " _ **Eu** achava que era papo furado, que ele era gay e que na verdade dava uns amassos no Yashin de vez em quando. _ ” _

Raquel soltou outra gargalhada e tragou o cigarro, depois olhando a amiga bem séria.

“Eu só conto se você me jurar que não vai falar pra ninguém.”

“Vai, mulher, não enrola não.” Alicia pediu ansiosa. Saber aquela fofoca definitivamente parecia ser melhor que pirulito  _ chup chup  _ de cereja.

“É tão bom, Alicia. _ Tão bom _ ." Raquel suspirou, quase gemendo só de lembrar. Alicia achou graça, mas continuou a encarando curiosa. "E nem parece, ele é todo timidozinho na vida real, mas ele me deixa  _ doida.  _ E ele não cansa nunca, eu juro! Não sei de onde vem tanta energia. Nunca gozei tanto na minha vida, eu levantava com as pernas bambas. Meu Deus, ele me fez tanta coisa pra no final ficar com vergonha quando me viu pelada de manhã, você acredita?”   
  


“MENTIRA!” Alicia gritou completamente incrédula.

“Te juro, ele ficava com vergonha de tudo o que eu falava, e eu sempre tinha que ir atrás dele, se não ele não sabia a hora de me beijar.”

“Isso é a cara do  _ Gafitas _ ,  _ puta merda _ … mas é o que dizem, né, os melhores são quietinhos mesmo..."

Raquel riu negando com a cabeça. "Ai e ele é tão cheiroso, todo metódico, cheio de manias… Me irrita porque ele deve saber que é gostoso e um  _ puta  _ deus do sexo mas ele age como se não e isso me deixa  **angustiada** !"

Alicia riu, batendo mais palminhas. "Ok mas e o tamanho? Adequado?" 

Raquel pensou um pouco. "Adequado… É só… perfeito. Nossa, Alicia, é gostoso demais.  _ Ugh! _ " Ela resmungou e virou o resto da cerveja num gole só.

"Eita  _ guapita _ , vai com calma! Isso tudo é fogo, é?" Alicia perguntou divertida.

"Ah deve ser… Frustração com certeza… Ai que saco, eu só queria que ele me puxasse pela cintura e me fodesse contra aquela maldita mesa da sala de reuniões!" 

Alicia não conseguiu não gargalhar. "Ai para, minha barriga tá doendo já!" Ela pediu ainda rindo. "Meu deus… Quem diria, hein?  _ Gafitas _ na verdade é ' _ Garanhão _ '"

"Há há, engraçadíssima você, Alicia Sierra, rindo da minha desgraça..."

"Ah para de reclamar, Raquel! Não foi você que decidiu terminar com o cara? O bichinho tá sofrendo e tudo, sua destruidora de corações!"

E ela, mais uma vez, tinha razão. Raquel tinha pedido um tempo, que ele se afastasse. Nada mais justo do que respeitar aquela decisão. Ou não? Seria o álcool e a nicotina se juntando para lhe pregar uma peça?  _ Foco, Raquel, foco.  _

"Eu sei que eu tô certa, não precisa dizer..." Alicia disse convencida e apagou seu cigarro, fazendo Raquel rir.

"Ok, ruiva, ok. Vai na glória do momento… mas é verdade mesmo. Eu decidi, eu vou cumprir. E ele pode estar sofrendo horrores que eu não ligo, eu nunca prometi nada demais. E ele disse que entendeu, então já tá na hora de superar, né?"  _ Mentira _ . Ela queria muito ligar e saber como ele estava. "Sou uma mulher de 41 anos livre, autônoma, gostosa e eu não preciso de homem pra ser feliz.” Era o álcool falando, com certeza. O que ela mais queria era arrancar aqueles medos de dentro de si e ligar para ele, pedir para tentar de novo.

"Mas precisa pra gozar..."

"ALICIA!" Raquel lhe deu um tapinha no ombro. 

"Menti?"

Raquel gargalhou, mas, de novo, sabia que a amiga estava coberta de razão. 

"Você sente falta dele, não sente?" Alicia perguntou baixo, como num segredo e Raquel respirou fundo.

"Todos os dias." Ela respondeu no mesmo tom e sorriu de lado. "Ainda mais quando fico irritada e carente, o que tem acontecido com frequência recentemente… Eu só queria que fosse fácil, sabe? E não é."

_ I don't really wanna break up, we got it going on _

_ It's what you gathered from my talk, but you were wrong _

_ It's not easy for me to talk about _

_ A half-life in lost dreams _

_ And not simple, it's trigonometry _

_ It's hard to express _

_ I can't explain _

As duas voltaram a rir baixo, e Alicia parou assim que sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. Arregalou os olhos ao ver o ID do chamador e atendeu antes que os ouvidos explodissem pelo som alto do toque irritante da chamada. 

"Ai, já vai, já vai..." ela disse irritada e aceitou a chamada. " _ Sim?... Boa noite, Andrea, como vai?... aham… aham… não! Já?!... Nossa, isso é ótimo… ok, perfeito… muito obrigada, boa noite… até, tchau. _ " Foi tudo o que Raquel ouviu da amiga. 

Tentou olhar para o outro lado, não fazendo ideia de quem era Andrea ou porque ligava para Alicia às 23h de uma quarta-feira. Mas, como sempre, a amiga pareceu ler seus pensamentos. 

"Eu tenho uma notícia pra te dar, e preciso que você ouça com atenção." 

Raquel a encarou, agora um pouco nervosa e Alicia sorriu. "Era minha chefe no telefone; Ángel foi demitido.  _ Oficialmente _ demitido." 

Raquel arregalou os olhos e se calou. Ángel. Só de ouvir aquele nome sentia uma angústia subir ao pé do estômago. Não aguentou; se virou para o lado que não onde estava Alicia e vomitou o que tinham jantado e as últimas cervejas. Alicia entendeu, e a ajudou, segurando o cabelo loiro da amiga esperando que ela conseguisse colocar tudo para fora. 

"Está tudo bem… calma..." A ruiva tentava a tranquilizar, e logo Raquel voltou a sua cor habitual. 

"Eu… Alicia… isso é ótimo!" Ela sorriu, agora um pouco mais tranquila e definitivamente menos ansiosa. 

"SIM! E bônus: rumores que Tamayo ainda não escolheu uma pessoa pra ocupar o cargo dele… mas que andou pedindo seu currículo no RH."

"Sério? Meu Deus…" sentiu seu corpo amolecer um pouco "Me tira daqui logo, antes que eu desmaie."

E enquanto Alicia arrastava Raquel para entrar dentro de um Uber, a advogada fechou os olhos por um segundo e se perguntou como estaria o diretor do financeiro, e se ele sequer imaginava que era assunto delas naquela noite quente.

  
  


Sergio nem conseguia imaginar onde e nem como ela estava, mas andava, sim, a pensar em Raquel. Tinha se sentido estúpido demais ao se lembrar da reunião.

_ Mas a culpa não é minha.  _ Ele repetia. Era uma questão estressante e ele teria agido assim com qualquer um que fosse - Suárez, Antoñanzas… E ele tentava provar para si mesmo que ela não tinha agido daquele jeito porque era  _ com ele.  _ Ágatha também estava na sala mas Raquel nem pestanejou antes de acusar o outro setor da  _ incompetência.  _ Mas, lógico, ele tinha que  _ ter levado para o pessoal.  _ A verdade é que ele tinha se sentido pessoalmente atacado.

Balançou a cabeça novamente. Não era culpa de ninguém. Tinha sido uma semana ruim, um mês ruim, tudo descompassado. Ele não tinha porque sentir raiva dela.

Mas ainda assim a cólera subia. Custava ela ter sido  _ um pouco  _ mais assertiva? A verdade era que nenhum dos dois se conhecia realmente no trabalho. Sergio podia listar os pontos mais sensíveis do corpo dela mas não conseguiria dizer três qualidades dela ao trabalho. Ele podia enumerar os diversos sorrisos que ela tinha para ocasiões diferentes, mas não sabia dizer se confiaria cegamente em uma decisão dela em relação à PM.

Toda aquela briga quilométrica entre Financeiro e Jurídico começara antes dela e, de novo, fazia sentido na cabeça de Sergio. Todos ali eram orgulhosos e nunca se curvariam ao outro. A "trégua" selada com a relação deles durou tanto quanto o próprio relacionamento: pouquíssimo.

Doía entender que aquilo era o que estava reservado a eles daqui pra frente: distância, se contentando com as memórias de um período curto de absoluta felicidade. Ele sentia falta dela, tanto que nem sabia mensurar. Dos sorrisos, do perfume, dos toques, dos beijos, das conversas,  _ dela _ . Com todos os eventos daquele dia, tinha conhecido um lado de Raquel que não fazia ideia que existia: a advogada feroz. Ou melhor, sabia que existia mas não queria ter sido apresentado a aquela face daquela forma. 

Raquel tinha ficado irritada, virado uma leoa incansável, determinada a destruir o inimigo e a lutar fielmente pelo que acreditava. E talvez fosse a versão mais poderosa que ele já tinha visto dela, e, por mais que o inimigo da vez tenha sido  _ ele,  _ Sergio não podia deixar de perceber aquilo como um dos mil momentos em que tinha notado a força de Raquel Murillo.

Mas balançou a cabeça no momento em que percebeu que sua mente era só ela, novamente. Ele estava debruçado sobre o notebook, revisando até aquele horário as inúmeras planilhas que tinha que ver. Seu escritório estava escuro e ele se recostou na poltrona, passando os dedos nos olhos. Nunca tinha brigado de fato com Raquel, então, sim, era um sentimento novo em relação a ela. 

Duvidava que ela estivesse pensando naquela questão tanto quanto ele, e a fúria lhe cobriu de novo. Será que ela era incapaz de notar o esforço que ele estava fazendo para que nada desmoronasse? Raquel era impulsiva, essa era a primeira coisa que tinha notado sobre ela. Tinha chegado naquela reunião e em cinco minutos decidiu atear fogo nele, que tinha ficado quase duas horas ali pensando nas maneiras mais razoáveis de se resolver a questão, e  _ ninguém  _ pareceu se incomodar com a atitude dela. 

Raquel Murillo podia questionar ele sobre diversas coisas, mas não sua competência e comprometimento no trabalho. Em momento nenhum passou pela cabeça dela que a falha teria vindo de qualquer lugar, atacando-o diretamente. Sergio se levantou e andou nervoso pelo pequeno escritório, pensando no quão ridículo tinha se posto na reunião, ela o deixando naquela posição, quase sem defesa, na frente de todos. Aguentou os olhares maliciosos de Andrés, e os risos contidos de Yashin e Ágatha. Era  _ por isso  _ que não devia se relacionar com alguém do trabalho, porque tudo era motivo para se pensar que o problema era  _ pessoal. _

Suspirou, enraivecido de ainda não ter superado aquela mulher. Tinha chorado já bastante, mas ela insistia em permanecer povoando seus pensamentos. O aperto no peito era tão grande que queria puxá-la para um canto e dizer tudo, jogar para fora o quanto estava ainda sofrendo, o quanto ele tinha tentando esquecê-la e não conseguia, e o quanto ela deixava tudo mais difícil. E logo seus pensamentos foram para outro lugar, enquanto se imaginava prensando-a contra uma parede e a beijando até perder o fôlego, tudo para fazê-lo deixar de sentir aquela tensão que ele sentia até a ponta dos dedos. 

Aquela angústia deliciosamente misturada com tesão o estavam enlouquecendo; nada menos esperado quando se tratava de qualquer coisa relacionada a Raquel. Largou o que estava fazendo e decidiu que a melhor coisa a se fazer seria tentar respirar, mas não conseguiu. Tentou ouvir um disco da Billie Holliday de novo, mas também não conseguiu prestar atenção naquilo, refém de sua mente e suas lembranças com Raquel. Raquel, Raquel, Raquel: era tudo o que ele conseguia pensar, sentir, respirar. Queria ela, queria estar com ela, queria-  _ não _ . Precisava deixar isso de lado porque, por mais que ele a quisesse,  _ ela não o queria de volta _ . 

_ Ever since my baby went away _

_ It's been the blackest day, it's been the blackest day _

_ All I hear is Billie Holiday _

_ It's all that I play _

_ It's all that I play _

_ Because I'm going deeper and deeper  _

_ Harder and harder _

_ Getting darker and darker _

_ Looking for love _

_ In all the wrong places _

_ Oh my god _

_ In all the wrong places _


	18. Adiós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do-You-Wanna-Dancers vocês pediram e a gente cumpriu (do nosso jeitinho, claro)
> 
> Um capítulo com mais de oito mil palavras pra gente conseguir dizer >TUDO< o que tava precisando dizer nesse período de turbulência de Serquel porque, né, a gente sofre com vocês também. De novo a gente agradece muito muito muito todos os comentários de vocês, seja no twitter, no spirit e no ao3, nossa... Vocês não sabem o quanto isso faz bem pra gente!! 
> 
> Nós não respondemos todos os comentários porque é realmente bastante coisa mas a gente lê ABSOLUTAMENTE TUDO. Mesmo, a gente lê cada coisinha que vocês escrevem e levamos em conta vários dos apontamentos de vocês, sempre discutindo entre a gente e tentando valer a pena o interesse de vocês. Continuem fazendo teorias e interagindo com a gente, a gente se diverte demais!! Qualquer coisa, vem no twitter e conta TUDO (@barcaythesurtos & @marquininha)!! 
> 
> E agora, aproveitem esse capítulo que foi pensado milímetro a milímetro pra vocês entenderem tudo o que tá acontecendo na cabeça e na vida desses personagens que a gente tanto ama.
> 
> Beijinhos,  
> Barcelona&Cannes

_ Sergio Marquina só levantou os olhos do computador quando a porta se fechou. Raquel estava parada à sua frente, com uma pasta nas mãos.  _

_ “Raquel?” Ele chamou, se levantando, indo para perto dela, dando a volta na mesa. Ela não respondeu. Ainda o encarando, ela se sentou na mesa e abriu as pernas, com uma expressão séria que logo se converteu em safadeza. _

_ "Vem, Professor" Ela sussurrou, e Sergio passou os olhos das pernas descobertas até o meio delas.  _

_ Se bem tinha observado, não havia calcinha alguma ali. Ele não conseguiu evitar e se aproximou, encaixando-se no meio delas. Pegou Raquel pela cintura, acariciando-a de leve enquanto seus lábios roçavam nos dela, o quente do corpo dela fazendo-se esquentar também. Ela desabotoou a calça dele e, por mais que Sergio estivesse assustado e temeroso, fingindo esquecer que do lado de fora o andar inteiro trabalhava, não conseguiu dizer para que ela parasse. Ele olhou em volta, ainda um pouco nervoso, e ela puxou seu rosto com as duas mãos segurando com força para que ele a olhasse. _

_ “Não, não, não, não, não, não se preocupe...” Ela sussurrou contra os lábios dele e foi até seu pescoço “Vou gemer baixinho...” Deixou uma mordida. “Bem aqui...” Foi até o lóbulo da orelha dele e o mordiscou, gemendo rouca e o fazendo arrepiar a nuca.  _

_ Raquel retirou o membro dele de dentro da cueca, acariciando-o, e Sergio reprimiu o gemido beijando-a profundamente, sentindo sua língua quente na dele. Ela se encaixou nele e o diretor teve que evitar gritar, apertando os olhos e os dedos contra a pele dela, sentindo-a pulsar sobre si. Começou a se movimentar de leve, para não fazer balançar a mesa de madeira. Raquel logo tomou as rédeas da situação, apertando seus músculos contra o membro dele e vendo-o parar de se movimentar, se concentrando para não gemer e não gozar naquele momento.  _

_ Sergio agarrou seus quadris mas sem fazer nenhuma força, deixando que ela se movesse com ele dentro de si. Sentou com força, deixando-o louco enquanto rebolava sobre o membro ereto dele. Raquel sorriu, encaixando-se nele com força e jeito, mordendo seu lábio enquanto cavalgava mais e mais sem descolar os olhos dos dele. Ela aumentou a velocidade e ele também, começando a se movimentar e os gemidos dela ficaram mais altos. Ela sentou mais rápido e sua boca abriu, Sergio a ajudou nos movimentos, sustentando os quadris dela com as mãos. Ela jogou o cabeça para trás, gemendo mais alto e mais fino a cada vez que se encaixava mais fundo nele.  _

_ "Raquel..." E chamava, tentando fazê-la parar. Ele colocou uma mão na boca dela tentando fazê-la parar mas ela não parava, gemendo mais e mais e mais alto, sentando com mais vontade... Quando estava quase lá a advogada se contorceu e gemeu mais alto, tão alto que nem a boca dele foi capaz de fazer parar aquele som, e ele soube que ela gozava porque seu corpo inteiro tremia e ele a segurou... E naquele momento Sergio soube que todos do lado de fora sabiam que ela tinha chegado lá chamando pelo nome dele. Raquel gemeu mais alto uma vez, e Sergio abriu a boca pra gemer junto- _

Sergio acordou suado em sua cama, seu sexo duro que até doía, respirando com dificuldade e muito nervoso.

_ Merda. _

  
  


Teve que ficar no banho gelado por mais tempo do que tinha planejado: definitivamente, seu cérebro estava querendo lhe pregar alguma peça, e não lhe parecia nada engraçado. A raiva do dia anterior tinha se dissipado e, com isso, a melancolia tinha voltado a fazer morada em seu corpo. Ele sentia falta dela todos os dias, e se achava até um pouco sujo pensar nela  _ daquele  _ jeito. Sempre tinha conseguido guardar seus desejos carnais para si e controlá-los, principalmente quando sabia que esses desejos não voltariam tão cedo. Mas era impossível. Naquela quinta-feira tudo o que queria era que ela o puxasse pela gravata e o beijasse como se a vida dependesse daquilo. Mas não aconteceu. 

Ele chegou no escritório por volta das 7h, correndo para começar a analisar a segunda leva de planilhas que Tamayo ordenou, e tentando se esconder ao máximo de Raquel. A encarar depois de uma noite tão  _ íntima _ … lhe dava nos nervos; sabia que olhar nos olhos dela o faria virar um pimentão de tão vermelho de vergonha, mesmo que ela não fizesse a mínima ideia do que tinha acontecido nos sonhos dele. 

O escritório estava vazio àquela hora, apesar dele e Monica. A secretária o recebeu com o bom dia habitual e café em uma das canecas que ficavam guardadas nos armários de prontidão.  _ Ah, é verdade, além da sanidade mental também tinha perdido a caneca por causa de Raquel. _ Bastou dar o primeiro passo para dentro de sua sala que ouviu uma conversa alta no fim do corredor vindo do lado da Carpa. Se esgueirando um pouco, pode ver Tamayo e Raquel discutindo alguma coisa dentro da sala dele, que estava com a porta aberta. 

"A WB ainda não se pronunciou?" Raquel disse.

"Não… ficaram de mandar um posicionamento e o resto dos contratos terceirizados hoje até o fim do dia… o que nos resta é esperar os relatórios prévios do financeiro e rezar pra que esse maldito erro seja descoberto para tentar mandar um pedido de revoga… _ meu Deus  _ que confusão..." Tamayo suspirou.

"Senhor, acho que, por hora, a nossa solução é realmente peticionar um acordo de revisão e solicitar uma reunião com os correspondentes… podemos dizer que  _ a priori _ queremos fazer um novo acordo e-" 

"Novo acordo? Raquel nós estamos devendo-lhes até os ossos por causa disso, ainda temos todo o planejamento da campanha do segundo semestre de 2020, fora o lançamento da plataforma de streaming. Não temos da onde tirar fundos para um novo contrato, pelo menos não um que eles não rebatam com comprovantes de que estamos inadimplentes."

"Então não vamos fazer  **nada** ?" 

Raquel suspirou indignada. Aquela confusão toda só estava acontecendo porque alguém errou com algum número e passou os dados a frente errados. Erros acontecem, sim, mas os contratos assinados são verificados e lançados à frente com meses de antecedência e aprovados pela diretoria do departamento várias vezes até ir  _ de fato _ ao cliente. Não acreditava que Sergio podia ter assinado qualquer coisa e passado a frente sem mais nem menos. Tinha passado a noite em claro revendo as últimas transações PM x WB e todas batiam com o orçamento… não tinha ideia da onde vinha o erro mas sabia claro como água que o que quer que tivesse sido, não era um erro dela.

"Não, não vamos fazer nada por enquanto. Até acharmos o que foi proposto de forma errada vamos nos contentar em ver, rever e checar todos os documentos, planilhas e afins até que isso seja esclarecido. Sei que na parte tributária e legal a PM saiu imune pelo que você me diz, mas de qualquer jeito toda a documentação foi enviada pro financeiro e a do financeiro para o jurídico."

"Sim, Suárez me repassou a pasta da WB ontem de tarde…"

"Perfeito então. Acredito que em breve tudo vai se resolver. Pelo menos é o que eu preciso, minha pressão está altíssima com isso tudo..." Tamayo riu e Raquel riu junto. 

Por mais estressante que fosse trabalhar com ele, o chefe a levava a sério o que deixava tudo com um ar mais intrigante. Gostava da adrenalina de ter tudo em mãos. 

"Bom, eu vou… voltar. Te passo um  _ briefing _ da nossa situação até a hora do almoço."

"Ótimo, obrigada, Raquel." 

A loira saiu da sala do chefe e foi direto à sua mesa. Nela tinha uma pilha com os novos documentos do financeiro, e só de pensar que passaria o dia enfurnada ali teve vontade de gritar. Sua sorte é que era uma mulher muito detalhista, então se algo estivesse notavelmente errado, os números diriam. Em sua mesa tinha a primeira metade da projeção orçamentária do semestre e a outra parte do histórico de transações terceirizadas da PM. Abriu o primeiro arquivo e em menos de 20 minutos tinha terminado a análise. Nada. Abriu o segundo, ainda nada. Cerca de uma hora depois, já estava terminando o que parecia ser a décima quinta planilha quando  _ achou.  _ Não era muita coisa no papel, e sim um literal zero colocado a mais que, sob efeito cascata, poderia ter prejudicado toda a situação. Se levantou vitoriosa e saiu até o outro lado do andar. Queria empurrar aquela droga de zero pela garganta de Sergio e o fazer engolir toda a grosseria que tinha falado com ela no dia anterior. Quando ia abrir a porta da sala do diretor, ele próprio a abriu, segurando uma pasta nas mãos. Sergio parou por um momento, a encarando no fundo dos olhos e Raquel levantou as sobrancelhas.  _ Ah, ele iria por esse jogo?  _

"Bom dia, Raquel." 

"Bom dia, Sergio." Respirou fundo antes de passar por ele e ir até dentro de sua sala. 

Sergio sentiu seu rosto queimar ao perceber que ela estava na frente da mesa como tinha ficado no sonho pouco antes de-

"Sabe o que tenho aqui, Sergio?" Ela perguntou séria de forma retórica. "O erro. O maldito erro que eu falei que tinha sido do financeiro antes de você me chamar de incompetente ontem." 

Sergio levantou as sobrancelhas e arrumou os óculos. "Como é?" 

"Isso mesmo, Sergio Marquina, eu levei menos de 1h30 pra achar uma falha que você fez e causou esse problemão!" 

Ela sorriu vitoriosa e jogou a pasta na mesa dele. Já ia saindo da sala feliz da vida para repassar tudo a Tamayo, quando ouviu Sergio a chamar.

"Raquel, é bom que você esteja aqui agora porque eu ia até sua mesa nesse momento para te dizer a mesma coisa!" 

Raquel se virou, chocada e irritada até os ossos. Sergio batia o pé com impaciência a olhando, também claramente irritado.

"É isso mesmo, Raquel, seus contratos perfeitos tiveram um erro. E um bem básico, na verdade, qualquer pessoa que sabe um mínimo de técnica contratual teria visto..."

"Você  _ não  _ disse isso."

"Quer que eu repita?" 

Foi nessa frase que ela perdeu tudo. Quis estapeá-lo pela ousadia, e ao mesmo tempo seu corpo a traía, sentindo seu centro pulsar ao vê-lo tão irritado.  _ Merda, agora não... _

"Bom, pelo menos eu não fui o diretor de departamento que errou uma projeção orçamentária colocando um MILHÃO a mais na planilha..." Ela retrucou irritada e Sergio, que já tinha virado de costas, a encarou de volta. "É, ' _ Professor _ ', você errou. Errou por um mísero zero e comprometeu a PM inteira! E o pior: ainda teve a audácia de dizer que  **eu** era a culpada! Pois fique sabendo que não há palavra que mude resultado numérico nenhum."

Ouvi-la chamá-lo de Professor com aquele tom de desdém era como colocar gasolina em um incêndio. Que raiva, ela continuava o atacando, e o atacando, e o atacando.

"Bom, pelo visto você ainda não entendeu isso, porque em um contrato pediu a primeira autorização de envio e no segundo esqueceu de mandar o protocolo de compra/venda de data?!"

Raquel abriu a boca em surpresa, completamente incrédula.

"Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas." Ela disse ultrajada.

"Mas é o que está escrito aqui! Ou melhor, faltando, - não sei o que é pior..."

"Estragar uma transação milionária com certeza me parece pior e bastante  _ incompetente. _ "

"Com a falta de um contrato bem fechado, realmente, sim, é de matar qualquer um."

" **EI!** " 

Foi com aquele grito que os dois perceberam o quão perigosamente próximos estavam com toda aquela discussão. Monica, que tinha gritado, estava na porta ao lado de Alicia. 

"Não são nem 9h da manhã!" Alicia retrucou, e os dois, que antes se olhavam com raiva, se separaram de forma mecânica e encaravam o chão como duas crianças pegas em flagrante. 

"Sorte de vocês que Tamayo foi no Marketing… Que isso, onde já se viu sair gritando assim?!" Monica perguntou e Sergio gaguejou. 

"Desculpa, Monica, eu acho que me excedi. Com licença." Raquel disse rápido e saiu da sala correndo em direção a sua mesa, querendo que o chão a engolisse tamanha vergonha.

Nem notou quando Alicia se sentou do lado dela na cadeira de sua mesa. A ruiva chupava um pirulito e parecia uma criança empolgada.

"Hmm que cheirinho de tesão acumulado..." Ela disse baixo e Raquel se virou, a olhando com cara de poucos amigos.

"Há há há, hilária você." E bufou.

"Eu tô falando sério mulher! Se a gente não entra ali vocês estariam se pegando no maior alvoroço que eu sei..."

"Shii!" Raquel reprimiu a amiga, que continuou a rir. "Tamayo não sabe que eu e ele… que nós..." Raquel sussurrou.

"Hm, pode deixar, seu segredo está guardado comigo,  _ guapita _ ." Alicia exclamou, fechando a boca como se fosse um zíper e se virou para a própria mesa.

A ruiva mal abriu o computador e Raquel a chamou de novo. 

"Vamos sair amanhã à noite? Eu tava precisando desabafar, acho que até o fim do dia eu morro esmagada pela pressão… pensei de chamar as meninas também e declarar uma trégua pelo menos do lado feminino da força." 

_ Não, amanhã não… _ Alicia pensou um pouco aflita. Seria seu primeiro encontro com Ágatha e as duas tinham combinado de não contar nada a ninguém por enquanto. 

"Amanhã… que horas?" 

"Ah sei lá, umas nove? Eu pensei da gente ir direto daqui e-"

"Hmm, ok. Eu preciso checar porque tenho uma reunião com a minha chefe, mas te aviso até o almoço, pode ser?"

"O-ok… ok então." Raquel sorriu e voltou a se concentrar no trabalho, guardando para si o estranho sentimento de que a amiga lhe escondia algo.

  
  


O resto da semana tinha passado rápido. As meninas não se reuniram naquela sexta-feira - Raquel acabou tendo muita papelada para revisar e desmarcou, para a felicidade de Alicia e Ágatha, que tiveram seu date perfeito, divertido e sensual que se estendeu pelo fim de semana. Raquel teve que passar o fim de semana consertando o erro que tinha cometido, antes que Tamayo lhe culpasse - e antes que Sergio tivesse outra oportunidade de lhe dizer aquelas coisas de novo. O diretor, por outro lado, foi mexer nas tabelas só no domingo, mesmo que tenha mantido Raquel em seus pensamentos durante todos os dias. Quis várias vezes lhe enviar uma mensagem chamando-a para jantar, ou só para perguntar como estava, e achar uma brecha para pedir-lhe desculpas pelos últimos dias. Mas decidia que não, que essa situação era, inclusive, um bom jeito de fazer com eles se afastassem e fosse melhor para todos eles. 

  
  


Na sexta-feira seguinte, teriam a última reunião de sobre o erro do contrato, e o escritório inteiro estava explodindo em nervos. Sergio não aguentava mais olhar no rosto de Raquel, cansado demais para brigar por qualquer coisa, e irritado demais para se dar ao luxo de pedir explicações. Ela, por outro lado, também não queria vê-lo. Tentava falsear seu discurso, dizendo à Alicia que não ligava, que aquilo não era problema dela, mas a realidade era bem diferente. Era mais fácil falar de seus medos quando eles já estavam distantes, sua psicóloga tinha lhe dito. Raquel sabia que era verdade. Tentava não pensar em Sergio  _ daquele _ jeito porque iria lembrá-la do jeito dolorido que terminaram, cheios de lágrimas e coisas ditas só pela metade. Ela sabia que ele sentia demais, mas ela também, e era ela quem tinha as maiores inseguranças - achava. Repetia para si que era só não tocar mais no assunto que logo aquele sentimento iria embora. E quando pôs os olhos nos dele, nem briga nem choro lhe veio à mente, mas o beijo calmo que tinham dado debaixo da chuva há muitas sextas feiras atrás, quando o mundo parecia tão mais simples. Seu olhar deve ter delatado a ele o que pensava, porque Sergio inteiro pareceu se desarmar, respirando fundo.

_ Como tinham ido parar ali? _

A reunião final sobre o caso seria naquela sexta-feira logo após o almoço. Os dois departamentos lotaram a sala de reuniões, e Tamayo mal entrou e pode sentir a cabeça latejar. Estavam atrasados em muitos aspectos, e o pior de tudo: aquele pesadelo corporativo poderia não ter fim naquele dia. A sala estava claramente dividida; de um lado, o jurídico, com Suárez, Antoñanzas e Aníbal sentados, e Raquel em pé. Do outro, Ágatha e Yashin acomodados, com Sergio em pé do lado oposto a Raquel. Alicia estava sentada na cabeceira, com as pernas cruzadas e entretida demais jogando Candy Crush Saga para interferir na discussão que Sergio e Raquel estavam tendo naquele momento. Andrés e Silene eram os únicos representantes do Marketing, e igualmente quietos. Ao contrário de Raquel e Sergio, levavam apenas uma pasta com a proposta inicial da campanha - que era a razão da discussão inteira com a WB - e permaneciam apenas observando e esperando que Tamayo interferisse logo e todos fossem liberados. 

"Bom, vamos começar?" Tamayo disse alto, colocando um ponto final no debate qualquer que Raquel e Sergio participavam. 

"Claro, senhor." Raquel respondeu e tomou frente. Pegou a pilha de pastas que tinha ao lado de Suárez e colocou no meio da mesa.

"Dentro dessas pastas temos destacados cada erro de planilha feito no projeto orçamental. São mais de 10. Falhas mínimas, que, em grande escala, podem ter sido a causa dessa confusão com a Warner." A advogada concluiu e olhou o diretor do financeiro de forma desafiadora. 

Sergio limpou a garganta e pegou a sua pilha de documentos, colocando-a ao lado da dela. Eram praticamente da mesma altura, a dela maior por milímetros. 

"Pois bem, aqui estão os documentos da jurisdição. Como podem ver, também destacamos diversos problemas nos contratos e lançamentos de propostas..." 

Ele se afastou e Raquel bufou. Alicia largou o celular e cruzou as pernas de outro jeito, apoiando depois o rosto nas mãos e achando tudo divertidíssimo. 

"Bom, pelo que eu vi nos dois briefings, as falhas vem desde o período do primeiro lançamento de propostas, a partir do orçamento piloto de agosto..." Tamayo disse e todos abriram as pastas com o conteúdo que seria abordado na reunião. 

"Sim, e pelo que vimos a primeira projeção foi com a curva de taxas muito alta por causa da queda das ações da PM..." Ágatha se pronunciou. 

"Exato, e por conta disso partimos de uma primeira proposta de transação unilateral, ainda não acionando as terceirizações da segunda parte que cobre a transferência de streaming." Acrescentou Antoñanzas. 

"Claro, até porque a primeira não podia passar dos 2M, e ainda não tínhamos os números definitivos da Taxa de Impostos/Produto do novo semestre..." Rebateu Yashin.

"Mas se não tinham esse dado, porque passaram pra frente o orçamento piloto?" Suárez se dirigiu à Ágatha.

"Porque o piloto era o _ budget  _ redigido para a Campanha 1 com a Warner. O projeto já tinha sido aprovado no papel, e a WB já tinha enviado um rascunho à negociação." Raquel interrompeu, se sentando ao lado de Suárez. 

"Vocês já tinham feito a primeira reunião com eles quando mandaram o contrato do orçamento piloto?" Sergio perguntou, também se sentando.

"Já, eles solicitaram logo no fim de junho depois do último pagamento de prestações do primeiro semestre..." Antoñanzas repondeu.

"Mas eles falaram diretamente com vocês? Que repassou o budget piloto para essa reunião?" Sergio continuou.

"Não repassamos o piloto, repassamos esse aqui... " Raquel disse folheando os papéis intermináveis da pasta até achar onde estava marcado. "'Budget APRV., C1: 5M.'" Ela leu e o financeiro arregalou os olhos.

Era mais que o dobro do que tinham calculado para a primeira proposta de orçamento. Raquel sorriu vitoriosa por um momento, mas ao notar que a Banda estava realmente chocada com aquela informação, não entendeu.

"Vocês não reviram esse piloto?" Suárez perguntou, agora também preocupado.

"Nós… claro que sim!" Yashin exclamou irritado. 

E foi aí que Raquel lembrou. Aquele orçamento não era o do piloto para o contrato da Warner Bros; era o orçamento da própria PM para as campanhas do semestre inteiro no Marketing de alcance digital. Agradeceu internamente a noite mal dormida por todo o estudo que tinha feito no histórico do planejamento semestral da empresa. Olhou para Sergio, que arregalou os olhos, também encaixando todas as peças. Foi questão de segundos até que a sala inteira fizesse o mesmo e encarasse Andrés, que calmamente dava um gole em seu café. Não tinha sido um erro do financeiro, muito menos do jurídico. 

"Esse não é o orçamento da CWB1." Raquel disse, visivelmente aliviada.

"É o da C1 do MDigital do  **semestre."** Sergio completou, querendo voar no pescoço de Andrés de tanta raiva.

Ninguém disse mais nada, até que Alicia batesse palmas animadas comemorando. "Ai que maravilha!" 

Os dois setores não entenderam o comentário, e Andrés riu junto, visivelmente nervoso. Silene se sentiu corar e quis ser engolida pelo chão; de novo ela tinha errado, e dessa vez em grande estilo. Fora ela que tinha repassado os contratos errados, e possivelmente confundido todos os orçamentos.

"Ok, está bem claro o que houve. Vamos fazer o seguinte: todos ao trabalho de novo, podem voltar ao que estavam fazendo antes da confusão. Raquel, Sergio, quero vocês fechando isso. Preciso de uma proposta inicial nova a partir do que vocês calcularam certo no mês passado. Raquel, vamos mandar um contrato novo com a contraproposta que você me deu ontem, e passamos o streaming pro orçamento antigo que foi recoberto. Vamos ter baixa em  **muitas** categorias, mas não vamos lidar com nada disso até o fim do mês quando os lucros voltarem a margem de projeção positiva." Tamayo declarou e Raquel o olhou confusa. "Andrés, resolva o seu e não me arrume mais problemas."

Quem deveria lidar com aquele contrato gigante era ele, e não ela. Não era o tipo de coisa que a vice-diretoria do departamento lidava, e sim o diretor, se não o chefe dele. Sergio saiu da sala sem dizer uma palavra sequer junto com seu time e o dela, enquanto Andrés brigava com Silene de forma compulsiva indo pela porta. Alicia se levantou e foi até a amiga, que permanecia estática ao lado de Tamayo. 

"Parabéns,  _ guapita _ !" Alicia a abraçou e Tamayo limpou a garganta, pedindo a palavra. 

Raquel o olhou confusa, mas sorriu.

"Raquel, vide a sua competência nesse setor e o brilhante trabalho que tem feito e a postura  _ exemplar  _ frente à essa confusão com a Warner… Quero te fazer uma proposta."

Os olhos dela brilhavam ansiosos. Não podia ser.

"Você gostaria de assumir a diretoria do setor jurídico da Piñero Marquéz?" Tamayo perguntou sem cerimônia e Raquel quis chorar de emoção.

Depois de tudo o que tinha passado ali, de todas as brigas, todas as decepções, surpresas boas e ruins: aquela era a melhor. 

"Você receberia um aumento de 45%, além de um bônus anual de 5% do valor anterior, a-"

"Claro que sim!" Ela disse ainda um pouco sem palavras o interrompendo e Tamayo sorriu. 

Ele estendeu a mão e ela a apertou, selando o contrato. "Bem vinda,  _ diretora _ Murillo."

_ Raquel Murillo Fuentes: DIRETORA - JURÍDICO _ . É, era para ser.

  
  


O resto do dia foi muito mais tranquilo para todos. Raquel logo anunciou ao resto dos colegas sobre a promoção e foi merecidamente parabenizada. Alicia a ajudou a levar suas coisas para a sala nova que Tamayo desocupou perto do fim do dia. Andrés, como um pedido de desculpas e parabéns pela promoção mandou uma garrafa de champagne ao oitavo andar, que com muita graça aceitou. Todos tomaram ao menos uma taça em comemoração na sala nova de Raquel - menos Sergio, que já tinha ido embora sem falar com ninguém por volta das 18h. Raquel novamente chamou as meninas para comemorarem, mas Alicia desmarcou alegando ter outras reuniões em seu próprio departamento, e Ágatha a terminar o que Sergio deixou para trás - quando na verdade tinham outro encontro marcado ainda às escuras dos amigos. Monica realmente não podia, porque era aniversário da mãe. Assim, combinaram de sair juntas no dia seguinte, sábado. Assim, adiado o grande encontro das mulheres da PM, Raquel se viu sozinha.

Sozinha, mais uma vez, e com energia de sobra, Raquel saiu da Piñero Marquéz e decidiu ir andando para casa. Sentia falta do ar puro e da tranquilidade de sair por aí, agora sem preocupação nenhuma que não como iria decorar sua sala nova. Ela tinha uma sala! Ah, que dia bom. Conseguiu inclusive namorar algumas vitrines pela avenida, e, ao passar pelo cinema onde tinha ido com Sergio e o pessoal para assistir 'Parasita', teve uma ideia. 

Quase do outro lado da cidade, Sergio terminava de completar sua série de levantamento de peso. ' _ Inverno _ ' de Vivaldi gritava em seu fone de ouvido, enquanto ele, já cansado, levantava para cima os pesos, e logo os tacava no chão.  _ Mens sana in corpore sano _ , nunca tinha sido tão levado a sério. Depois de tanto estresse na empresa, Sergio tinha saído voando do escritório direto para a academia. Não era atleta, mas se exercitar mesmo que por alguns minutos, quiçá horas lhe fazia muito bem. Àquela hora já tinha feito o treinamento de kickboxing e agora terminava a série de musculação.

A cada levantamento de peso tentava driblar os pensamentos de Raquel o beijando, Raquel o apertando, Raquel gemendo seu nome,  _ Raquel, Raquel, Raquel. _ Tinha sido particularmente difícil espantá-la de seus sonhos recentemente, ainda mais depois de tanto interagirem. Sentia saudade dela, do corpo dela,  _ dela _ . Odiava que seu inconsciente o traía constantemente. Estava irritado com ela por tê-lo tratado daquele jeito, mas o desejo e a saudade eram talvez muito maiores naquele momento. Se sentia correndo atrás de um fantasma; toda vez que parecia perto de conseguir alcançá-la, ela saía de seus braços. Sabia que ela tinha pedido um tempo por causa de  _ tudo,  _ e sabia que esse tempo iria se estender para sempre. Ela estava na posição dela de pedir espaço, claro. Mas Sergio sentia que algo estava descompassado. 

Tinha acabado de se sentar para beber um pouco d'água quando ouviu o telefone tocar. Era ela.  _ Meu Deus.  _ Respirou fundo. Atender ou não atender? Poderia ser alguma coisa séria, já que ela estava o ligando depois de brigarem a semana inteira; poderia ser um acidente - ela apertou o botão do número dele por engano. Ou ela poderia estar precisando de ajuda, alguma outra crise por causa de…? Desesperado pelo que poderia ter acontecido a ela, Sergio prendeu a respiração. Poderiam ser muitas coisas, que ele só saberia se atendesse. E atendeu. 

"Alô?"

"Sergio?"

"Sim?"

"Você... hm, tá ocupado?"

"Agora um pouco, sim, o que houve?"

"Nada de grave, eu só queria saber se você por acaso não gostaria de…" Raquel tomou fôlego "Transar comigo hoje."

Não havia espaço para meias intenções, não mais. 

_ Vous vous voulez vous _

_ Coucher, mon amour? dites _

_ Moi, c´est moi qui vais _

_ Repartir demain. _

_ Il faut t’oublier, je te dis au revoir! _

Seu coração parou por um momento. Ele podia chamá-la de quinhentos nomes, gritar, negar, nunca mais olhar na cara dela - e era exatamente o que  _ não _ queria que acontecesse. Já Raquel queria ele, e esperava que ele a quisesse também. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ela o ouviu limpar a garganta. 

"Eu estou na academia indo para casa..." Ele respondeu seco.

Sergio malhando. Sergio suado, malhando. Os braços, o tórax definido, a força, o olhar de concentração.  **_Sergio malhando_ ** ! Ela suspirou com a ideia maravilhosa de vê-lo todo suado na academia, e ele se arrepiou do outro lado da linha. Mordeu o lábio antes de soltar, provocativa.

"Te encontro na sua casa? Estou na rua, perto da PM ainda."

Lançou a sorte. Raquel sabia que era muito cara de pau pedir para ele um tempo depois de algo  _ grave _ , sumir por semanas e, depois, ligar para ele pedindo aquilo. Do pouco que conhecia Sergio Marquina, sabia que era como apontar-lhe uma arma sobre a cabeça: ele se tremeria da cabeça aos pés. Se ele dissesse não, era a prova de que ela estava sendo ridícula e quebraria seu coração em mil pedaços diferentes. Mas, no fundo, sabia que devia estar pedindo muito.

"Ok." Ela suspirou aliviada quando a resposta veio. Sergio considerou dizer não. Considerou dizer que preferia ir jantar e conversar, quis oferecer-lhe mais que uma transa. Queria saber  _ de verdade  _ como ela estava depois de tudo, questioná-la sobre o que aconteceu na PM, saber  _ dela.  _ Mas se tudo o que poderia ter era uma boa transa, que fosse. Qualquer migalha de Raquel Murillo iria ser muito mais do que o vazio que sentia desde a última vez que estivera com ela. 

"Ok. Te vejo daqui a uma hora." Ela respondeu, animada.

"Até." 

Ele desligou e ela suspirou mais uma vez. Estava indo transar com Sergio.  _ De novo.  _ Mas sabia que teria que ser a última vez.

_ Dame sólo una vez _

_ Sólo quiero otra vez _

_ Te juro, me marcho después _

_ No pienso jugar a ser juez _

_ Seducido, yo me rindo a tus pies _

Quando ele abriu a porta, ela estava parada de braços cruzados. Sergio não sabia como proceder, e ela só passou pelo lado dele, entrando sem dizer nada. Ele se encostou de costas na porta já fechada e olhou para ela, que estava meio afastada. O olhar dela era enigmático, mas Sergio levantou as sobrancelhas, pela primeira vez  _ desafiando  _ a advogada.

“Quanto tempo…” Ele disse um pouco tímido quando ela o encarou de cima a baixo mordiscando o lábio inferior.

“Nem tanto, eu te vi hoje…”

Ele revirou os olhos, rindo, finalmente. Ela riu também, tentando tirar toda aquela tensão do corpo. Seu coração batia muito rápido, e ela quis sair correndo dali várias vezes. Quis também largar os ombros e pedir desculpas e implorar para que ele parasse com as brincadeiras e...

“Como você está?” ele perguntou, sério.

“Bem,  _ bem melhor _ , na verdade…”

“Virar diretora tem suas vantagens, pelo visto.” Ela riu e se aproximou dele, vendo-o engolir a seco. “Bom, meus parabéns. Você merece depois de tudo.” Ele arrumou os óculos “Depois de tudo eu digo- Do problema do contrato e-”

“É, aquilo valeu uma promoção, pelo visto…” Ela levantou os olhos “Você ainda tá bravo por causa desse problema todo?”

Sergio lambeu os lábios e sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se.

“Não, eu não guardo rancor.”

Raquel se aproximou, passando os dedos pela camiseta dele, mas ainda sem colar seus corpos. Esticou-se para passar o nariz sobre o dele, sem fechar os olhos, olhando-o de pertinho. Sergio achou que ela pudesse escutar o martelar do próprio coração, batia tão forte e rápido que ele podia até dizer que doía. A respiração já estava alterada, e ele não conseguia se mover ou parar de encarar os lábios dela.

“Sergio, é só dessa vez, hm?”

“Uhum” Ele balançou a cabeça, confirmando, e roçou os lábios no dela, os narizes se tocando e os olhos abertos. 

"Bom saber que você não guarda rancor…" Ela sorriu

Sergio respirou fundo. Ela  _ estava ali.  _ Sonhou tanto com aquilo, seu corpo e sua mente pediram tanto por aquele momento, e ele estava sem reação. Pensou naquelas duas semanas em que seu corpo ardeu sozinho por ela, os sonhos e desejos, as lembranças que se recusavam a ir embora, e  _ finalmente  _ ela estava ali, entregue a ele.

Ou não. Ela estava no comando, provocando-o como sempre, deixando ele à mercê dela. Sergio olhou-a no fundo daqueles olhos cor de café, e soube que dessa vez era a última vez mesmo. Porque seu coração já estava muito machucado, porque sabia que, para ela, era só um alívio para a tensão palpável dos últimos dias, e também tinha plena consciência de que precisava de mais, e ela não poderia lhe dar o que queria, e não deixava que ele se aproximasse tanto. De repente, a cólera que um dia sentira por ela voltou. Como ela se atrevia a ir ali pedir uma noite com ele se ela mesma tinha dito que não podia mais? Será que ela se dava conta de cada dia que ele agonizou sem ela? Enquanto ela roçava a boca na dele, Sergio levou as mãos à cintura dela, trazendo-a para si, esquentando seu corpo no dela, e a raiva voltou a se apoderar dele. Passou semanas querendo tirá-la da cabeça e era só ela estalar os dedos que já estava ali, pronto para recebê-la em sua casa e em seus braços. Se sentiu fraco, incapaz de dizer-lhe não, e quis que ela soubesse de tudo. Raquel fechou os olhos e avançou contra a boca dele, mas Sergio agarrou sua cintura e a colou contra a parede, prendendo o corpo dela com o seu. Ele passou os dedos pelo corpo dela enquanto respirava, quente, sobre seu pescoço. Os olhos de Raquel brilharam e ela sentiu-se encharcar quando ele colocou uma perna no meio das dela. 

"Eu não gostei muito da parte do  _ incompetente…"  _ Ele a olhou nos olhos e passou os dedos pelas coxas dela, levantando consideravelmente sua saia e a ouvindo arfar enquanto ria. "Acho que guardo um pouco de rancor, sim." 

Ele não perdeu tempo e tocou o meio daquelas pernas, vendo Raquel suspirar alto e abrir a boca sem desgrudar os olhos dos dele. 

"E eu entendi porque te chamam de  _ Gafitas…"  _ Ela gemeu quando Sergio tocou-a no seu ponto mais sensível. Raquel apoiou os braços nos ombros dele, sentindo-se amolecer.

"Ah, é?" Ele sussurrou "E porquê?"

Ela puxou os cabelos dele, fazendo com que ele a olhasse.

"Porque você foi  _ arrogante _ , e-" ela arfou quando ele afastou a calcinha dela e a tocou com dois dedos, sentindo sua umidade "E prepotente, e  _ rude _ e-" O corpo dela perdeu toda a força quando ele introduziu dois dedos dentro dela. " _ Merda,  _ você foi insuportável."

"Você não me deu descanso também, Raquel" ele sussurrou, rouco. "Eu só pensava em te beijar pra te fazer ficar quieta…" 

Seus dedos continuavam se movendo sobre ela, e Raquel não quis deixá-lo cem por cento no comando, começando a rebolar nos dedos dele.

Raquel avançou contra a boca dele, sem beijá-lo, só mordendo seu lábio inferior com força. Ela gemeu mais alto quando ele começou a bater os dedos dentro dela, num ritmo que a fez tremer de leve.

"Então porque você não me beija logo?" Raquel puxou os cabelos dele e o viu rir. "O que você tá achando tão engraçado,  _ Gafitas?"  _ Ele cerrou os olhos e tirou a mão do meio das pernas dela, se afastando levemente, respirando com dificuldade e olhando no fundo dos olhos dela. 

"É que parece que toda aquela raiva virou tesão."

"Acho que nunca foi raiva." Ela respondeu, quase num sussurro, e imediatamente colou os lábios nos dele.

Sergio abriu a boca e lambeu a língua dela, apertando a cintura dela contra si. Sentiu-a assim de perto, e a apertou tanto que quase a tirou do chão. Raquel beijava-o faminta, de tanta saudade, de tanto desejo. Ela passava as mãos pelo corpo dele, puxando os cabelos, apertando a nuca, arranhando as costas… Puxou sua camisa para cima e jogou-a no chão enquanto agarrava-o de novo, beijando o pescoço dele e sugando com força sua pele clara. Sergio puxou a nuca dela para si, beijando-a novamente. Ele sentia seu peito explodir de tanta coisa não dita, o desejo latejando no meio de suas pernas, os dedos quase queimando em contato com o corpo dela. Nunca fora raiva,  _ nunca… _ Era só esse amor todo que ela não deixava que Sergio lhe desse. 

Raquel continuou beijando-o enquanto desabotoava a própria blusa e tirava os sapatos. Saindo dos saltos, ela ficava mais baixa ainda, e ele a ajudou a tirar a blusa e jogar longe. O diretor agarrou um de seus seios e a beijou profundamente, a fazendo arfar. Raquel já se sentia perdendo o controle, e pensou, por um segundo, que era exatamente isso o que queria. Sergio não conseguia parar de beijá-la, enquanto tentava tirar o sutiã que ela levava. Ao conseguir, deixou-o no chão, e passou a lamber o pescoço dela, arrancando-lhe um suspiro. Raquel agarrou os cabelos dele e o viu descer os beijos por seu colo até alcançar os seios. Ele mordeu com força um mamilo, e Raquel arqueou as costas, gemendo alto. Ela não conseguiu ver, mas ele sorria contra sua pele, voltando a lamber seus seios antes de ajoelhar-se à frente dela. 

Sergio subiu a saia dela até os quadris e puxou a calcinha dela para baixo, deixando-a exposta. Raquel arfou e prendeu os cabelos dele entre seus dedos. Ele tirou os óculos e largou-os no chão, sobre sua camiseta jogada. Seu olhar subiu do sexo dela por todo o seu corpo, e a viu respirar com dificuldade, seus olhos sedentos e cintilantes de tanto tesão. Sergio segurou-a pela coxa direita, dando-lhe beijos por ali. 

"Quando você pensar em brigar comigo de novo,  _ diretora…"  _ Ele disse, a encarando, vendo um sorriso leve escapar dos lábios dela. Era uma brincadeira injusta, ele sabia. Mas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, era ela quem implorava por ele. "Lembra disso aqui."

E abocanhou o sexo dela, umedecendo a boca nela, lambendo-a inteira. Afundou a boca no meio das pernas dela e apertou a sua bunda enquanto mantinha sua perna direita suspensa. Raquel arqueou-se na direção dele e passou a perna levantada sobre o ombro dele, e quando ele começou a movimentar a língua sobre seu clitóris, ela não reprimiu um gemido alto que parecia ter sido guardado no fundo de sua garganta. Raquel apertou os olhos: era tudo o que tinha desejado todos aqueles dias, o prazer que só ele poderia lhe dar, o único a quem ela se entregava. Ela sabia que estava ali de modo quase imprudente, sem pensar no dia seguinte, sem pensar no que aquela única noite poderia acarretar… Agora ela era a chefe, assim como ele. Teriam que trabalhar juntos muitas e muitas vezes, e teria que vê-lo sempre, não importava se estavam resolvidos ou não. Não tinha se resolvido nem em si mesma, se queria ou não queria ele, se gostava ou não gostava. Mas seu corpo clamava por ele todos os dias, e ela resistiu por muito tempo antes de ir se jogar nos braços dele novamente. E cá estava, na casa que já conhecia até que bem, implorando para que ele não parasse de chupá-la daquele jeito delicioso. 

Ela já sentia suas pernas tremerem e a temperatura do corpo subindo. Sergio introduziu dois dedos de novo, e começou os movimentos de vai e vem enquanto sua língua desenhava círculos sobre o ponto máximo de prazer dela. A advogada estava entregue, e já sentia os espasmos de seu corpo ficarem mais constantes e sentiu que iria explodir. Empurrou a cabeça dele contra seu corpo e gemeu mais alto, e pediu entre seus gemidos para que ele não parasse. E Sergio não parou; ela tremeu da cabeça aos pés, gritou, e mesmo assim ele não parou, sentindo-a gozar quente em sua boca. Sergio continuou chupando todo o sexo dela, arrancando gemidos finos toda a vez que roçava a língua por seu clitóris inchado e sensível. 

Raquel sentia que seu corpo era um vulcão em erupção, de tão quente que se encontrava. Respirava com dificuldade ainda quando ele se levantou e a segurou pela cintura, sorrindo o sorriso mais malicioso que ela já tinha visto. As mãos dela voaram ao pescoço dele e Raquel o puxou para um beijo sedento. Sentir seu próprio gosto na boca dele era inebriante demais, e ela amava o ver assim safado e atrevido só para ela. Ela se afastou para conseguir normalizar a respiração, as mãos apoiadas no peitoral desnudo dele enquanto ele a envolvia. Ele deu um passo para trás, passando uma mãos pelos cabelos, avaliando-a de cima a baixo. A saia levantada era a única coisa que a impedia de estar nua. 

“Tira.” Ele sussurrou, e em meio segundo ela já tinha arrancado aquilo. 

Sergio a prensou na parede de novo, beijando-a com todo o amor que tinha dentro de si. Queria fazer tudo o que ela gostava, tudo o que estivesse ao alcance dele para que ela ficasse mais tempo, para que ela não fosse embora tão cedo, para que ela se lembrasse que  _ existia algo ali.  _

"Vira." Ele disse contra a boca dela, e sentiu seu sexo doer quando a viu abrir um sorriso safado antes de virar-se contra a parede. 

Raquel não conseguia esconder que estava  _ adorando  _ essa outra versão de Sergio. Era assim que tentava descontar sua frustração? Se assim fosse, seria capaz de brigar com ele no trabalho várias vezes por dia.

Sergio abaixou a própria calça junto da cueca e, finalmente arrancando-os, segurou seu sexo e massageou-o com uma mão enquanto a outra passava pela lateral do corpo de Raquel, ambos praticamente  _ em chamas.  _ Ela inclinou o quadril para ele, olhando por cima do ombro. Ele tentou se encaixar nela diversas vezes, e a demora já tinha arrancado suspiros manhosos de Raquel, impaciente. E quando finalmente a penetrou, foi fundo, gemendo quase inaudível. Segurou os quadris de Raquel, que se inclinou para dar mais passagem a ele, e começou a se mover. Estocou várias vezes com força e Raquel já não tentava gemer baixo: estava extasiada e totalmente satisfeita da escolha que tinha feito. 

Continuou estocando algumas vezes até afundar-se inteiramente, colando o corpo no dela. Raquel tinha uma mão apoiada na parede e Sergio deu a mão a ela, apertando com força enquanto começava a se movimentar de novo. A sensação de estar dentro dela, os barulhos dos corpos, o cheiro que ela exalava e os sons que saiam da boca dela… Sergio se controlou para não se derramar nela, e parou de se mexer, afundando o rosto no pescoço dela. Raquel respirou, também cansada, e puxou-o para um beijo lascivo, mordendo-o o lábio inferior.

“Cansado?” Ela riu.

“De você? Nunca.”

Saiu de dentro dela e a virou, puxando-a para um beijo. Sergio passou as mãos por todo o corpo dela, parando em sua bunda e apertando de leve, até passar por suas coxas e a suspender.

"É pra isso que serve a academia, então…"

Ele riu, o rosto colado do nela.  _ Ah, se ela soubesse que tudo - absolutamente  _ **_tudo -_ ** _ era só para ela…  _ Sorrindo no meio do beijo, ela enganchou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele e fez questão de encaixá-lo nela desta vez, afundando o membro dele em seu corpo. Raquel não teve tempo de ouvir seu próprio gemido porque o diretor tinha tomado seus lábios, e ela tentou não sorrir enquanto sentava com mais calma nele. Mas, desta vez, ele não parecia querer calma. Começou a estocar forte de novo, cravando os dentes no ombro de Raquel enquanto ela agarrava os cabelos dele. Nunca tinham transado com tanta fúria quanto agora, e Raquel se perguntou se toda vez que brigassem aquela cena iria se repetir, porque era  _ claro  _ que não era o trabalho que os tinha estressado. Podia fingir que não, mas ele mexia com ela, de um jeito que Raquel sabia ter muito medo. Era mais do que físico - a ligação que os dois tinham parecia antever todos os cenários possíveis, e parecia carregada de uma intimidade e um conforto mútuos. 

Deixou que os pensamentos todos sumissem de sua cabeça quando ele a olhou, um meio sorriso no rosto, e ela involuntariamente apertou os músculos de seu sexo contra ele. Ele arfou e diminuiu a velocidade. Raquel continuou sentando junto ao ritmo dele, e o agarrou pela mandíbula.

“Mais forte.” Ela mandou, e ele obedeceu, não ousando tirar os olhos dela até que sentiu que estava quase chegando lá e aumentou o ritmo, voltando ao pescoço dela e mordendo mais forte do que deveria, abafando o gemido alto enquanto gozava dentro dela.

Respirou com dificuldade por mais um tempo antes de sair de dentro dela e deixar que Raquel apoiasse os pés no chão. Ela passou os dedos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, respirando fundo. Olharam-se nos olhos por alguns segundos. Sergio sentiu o medo invadir seu corpo: era isso? Ela o tinha procurado com um objetivo, e este estava cumprido. O coração de Sergio palpitou, e respirou fundo antes de se abaixar para buscar suas peças de roupa e seus óculos. Raquel também tinha pegado as suas, mas, para a surpresa dele, ela agarrou uma mão dele e o arrastou para o quarto. As roupas foram parar novamente no chão, mas ela não o beijou.

“Sergio, tem que ser a última vez.” Ela falou como e ele  _ em alguma hipótese  _ fosse entender a linha de raciocínio dela.

“Por quê?” Ele a abraçou “Eu não te peço mais do que isso.” Ele disse contra o pescoço dela, onde percebeu que tinha deixado uma marca, e se assustou. “Meu Deus, Raquel, me desculpa...O seu- o seu pescoço.”

Ela não conseguiu ver e foi até o banheiro, mirando a marca vermelha que ele tinha deixado ali. Sergio estava parado na porta, meio envergonhado, mas ela não ligou.

“Tudo bem, eu já te deixei pior, pelo que eu me lembre.”

Ele riu enquanto voltava ao quarto, e ela não hesitou antes de empurrá-lo para a cama e sentar em seu colo, puxando-o para um beijo. 

“Só mais essa vez. E eu vou.”

“Só essa.”   
  


“Só essa.”

Raquel rebolando no colo dele enquanto ele desferiu tapas salientes em sua bunda, que a faziam quase gritar de tanto tesão.  _ Só mais essa vez.  _ Sergio passando as pernas dela sobre seus ombros largos.  _ Só mais essa vez.  _ Raquel passando os dedos sobre os lábios dele antes de beijá-lo novamente.  _ Só mais essa vez. _

Às duas da manhã ele sugeriu que eles abrissem uma garrafa de vinho, e Raquel aceitou. Falaram sobre tudo o que os cercava, o vinho, o clima - ela falou sobre a promoção e reclamou um pouco de Tamayo, e os dois xingaram Andrés de Fonollosa de todos os nomes possíveis. Na metade da garrafa, Sergio a prensou contra a bancada da cozinha e a beijou devagar, provando seu gosto muito lentamente. Ela devolveu o beijo lento, apoiando os braços sobre os ombros dele, deixando que ele viesse para mais perto. Não existia combustível maior para ela do que um beijo lento, e vindo de Sergio então! - ela poderia se afundar nele por horas sem perceber. Por alguns minutos, os dois de olhos fechados não tinham problemas a serem resolvidos nem conversas sérias a travar, nem brigas a ganhar: eram só os dois e o estalo baixo de cada beijo. Raquel sabia que aquilo ali era mais do que especial, e aproveitou cada segundo colada nele - que tentava esconder o quão rápido batia seu coração. 

_ ¿Cómo paro el dolor? _

_ Dímelo, ¡por favor! _

_ No quiero perder el control _

_ Ahogando mi pena en alcohol _

_ Y dejando que me ganes de un gol _

"Sergio…"

"Só mais uma vez."

"A gente disse isso das últimas quatro vezes, acho."

"Eu vou dizer mais uma vez então."

E repetiram isso um para o outro até que já não significava mais nada. Os beijos lentos ficaram mais ferozes e os toques não tão gentis. 

Horas depois Raquel fechou os olhos enquanto deitava, exausta, ao lado dele. 

" _ Puta merda"  _ Ela suspirou.

Sergio riu e se virou para ela. O cabelo desarrumado, os olhos apertados de cansaço evidente, o peito subindo e descendo desritmado. Poderia facilmente ser a versão mais bonita que ele já tinha visto dela. Acariciou seus braços com a ponta dos dedos, e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo rebelde que caía por seu rosto. Raquel estava exausta demais para protestar àquele carinho - até porque era bom demais. Puxou-a para se deitar ali, aninhada a ele e Raquel riu baixo se separando. 

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou rindo também.

"Você." Ela o encarou e deu outra gargalhada. "Cheirando a uma mistura deliciosamente estranha de sexo e  _ Ralph Loren para homen _ s..." 

Sergio gargalhou e se aproximou, dando uma fungada no pescoço dela. 

"Bom, eu não consigo reclamar do seu… Mas de qualquer jeito se você quiser me acompanhar em um banho..." E lá estava ele, implorando novamente mais um pouquinho dela.

Os dois riram de novo e Raquel se sentou na cama. O encarou um pouco mais séria e ele soube. Era hora dela ir. 

"Eu acho que..."

"Raquel..." 

"Você sabe que eu não posso tomar banho aqui. Porque aí eu vou ficar e- não. Eu preciso-"

"Raquel."

Ele a chamou e também se sentou na cama, puxando as mãos dela. Olhou tão fundo nos olhos dela que Raquel se arrepiou. 

"Não vai fazer bem, você sabe..." Ela sussurrou antes de quebrar aquele contato ao sair da cama e começar a se vestir. Sergio não conseguiu se mover, acompanhando-a só com os olhos. Quando ela estava pronta, sentou-se na cama ao lado dele, mexendo no telefone para pedir o Uber. 

"Você dormiu aqui da primeira vez, não vejo porque não ficar hoje…" Ele disse, tentando não implorar.

Raquel suspirou. "É diferente."

"Então é isso? Voltamos ao casual?" Ele parecia irritado, e disse sem olhar para ela.

Raquel largou o telefone, irritada também. Ele realmente queria discutir  _ às cinco da manhã _ ?

"Sergio, você sabe que eu não posso te oferecer nada."

"Eu só estou pedindo pra você dormir aqui."

" _ Ai, por favor!"  _ Ela respirou fundo.

"Por favor digo eu, já são -o quê? Cinco horas? Qual o grande problema de você dormir aqui só mais uma vez?!" Ele disse irritado e ela se virou o encarando. 

"Pra gente não confundir as coisas de novo, Sergio, só… Por favor, não faz ser mais difícil do que já é.” Raquel suspirou.

Sergio respirou fundo a encarando, e balançou a cabeça, concordando.

“Tudo bem…” Ele aceitou mais uma vez, ainda visivelmente contrariado. De novo, tão perto, mas ainda fora de seu alcance. Se aproximou e segurou a cintura dela de leve, ainda assim querendo que ela percebesse que o que ele queria não era nada além  _ dela _ . 

"A gente conversa sobre isso quando der, ok? Mas agora, não.” Ela acariciou de leve os cabelos dele, e Sergio concordou com a cabeça de novo, o rosto enfiado na curva do pescoço dela. 

Ela saiu dos braços dele e, pegando o telefone e chamando o carro, Raquel se inclinou para dar-lhe um beijo longo, despedindo-se. Sergio abriu os olhos, querendo guardar para sempre na memória aquela visão privilegiada dos olhos fechados e dos lábios abertos. Eles se soltaram e ele a puxou de novo, de leve, os olhos já não carregando qualquer irritação, mas uma ternura imensurável. Raquel deixou seus ombros relaxarem e se deixou levar por mais aquele beijo. Sergio quis que aqueles segundos virassem horas, beijando-a como se fosse a última vez - e talvez até fosse. Ela se levantou, sussurrou um "tchau" e foi embora. Deixou que o ar frio da manhã tocasse seu rosto e por muito que tentasse não conseguia tirar a imagem dos olhos suplicantes dele da cabeça. Não queria vê-lo chateado, mas ela tinha sido clara. Sabia que estava lutando trinta batalhas dentro de si naquele momento, as várias versões de Raquel se degladiando sobre qual era a melhor solução para aquele problema. E a solução virar-as-costas-para-o-problema estava lhe apetecendo mais àquela hora. Mesmo que o problema em questão fosse o homem o qual ela estava secretamente apaixonada - e não queria admitir para não abrir mais uma ferida em seu coração.

_ Loco _

_ De la forma en que besas poco a poco _

_ Perdona si al marcharme me equivoco _

_ Pero esta noche te tengo que dejar _

  
  


Sergio deitou novamente, suspirando, nervoso. E, por muito satisfeito fisicamente que estivesse, sentiu um vazio descomunal em seu peito quando ela se foi. Mais uma vez. Como ela sempre ia. Não sabia porque ainda se surpreendia tanto. Odiou-se por todos os sentimentos que criou em torno dela. Definitivamente, odiava ter se apaixonado por ela. Sabia que, se dependesse dela, a conversa séria jamais viria. Virou-se na cama e sentiu o cheiro dela impregnado nos lençóis e nos travesseiros, e se afundou ali, mergulhando de cabeça no poço mais fundo que já estivera - o do coração partido.


	19. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olá olá Do-You-Wanna-Dancers! Oh quem voltou kk  
> Queremos começar esse capítulo pedindo desculpas pelo sumiço. Estamos passando por momentos complicados aqui fora (na verdade dentro, por conta do coronavírus, inclusive quem puder ficar em casa FICA EM CASA), então precisamos nos afastar por alguns dias apara enfim voltar a escrever. As atualizações virão o mais rápido que nós conseguirmos porque amamos escrever, amamos ver o quão interessadxs vocês estão e o carinho/ engajamento de vocês é um dos nossos maiores combustíveis. Dito isso, podem ficar tranquilxs: a gente some mas a gente volta kkkk (e, se tudo der certo, mais rápido que antes!)  
> Queremos deixar um agradecimento e um beijo especial às meninas do FBI8 que SEMPRE nos acompanharam e nos deram força, carinho e muito amor. Obrigada a todxs que leem nosso trabalho, gostam e continuam aqui com a gente. Vocês são especiais demais, viu? <3  
> A história pode estar mais "complexa" agora, mas é aquele ditado né, é sempre mais escuro antes do amanhecer. Esperamos que estejam todxs bem, a salvo e tomando as medidas necessárias contra o COVID. Vai passar já já (amém).  
> Muito obrigada, e boa leitura ;)  
> Das suas,   
> Barcelona & Cannes.

Alicia se esticou na cama para fazer o barulho insuportável do telefone parar de uma vez. Achou que era só o despertador, mas ao ver o nome escrito na tela deslizou o dedo para atender à chamada.

“Oi.”

“Alicia, tudo bem?”

“Sim,  _ guapa _ , o que foi?”

“Eu-” Respirou fundo “Tem como a gente almoçar juntas?”

“Não sei, que horas são?”

“São quase duas da tarde agora, o que acha se-”

“Raquel, eu acabei de acordar.”

“Ah… Tudo bem, desculpa.”   
  


“A gente vai se ver mais tarde, hm?”

“Sim, sim, é que eu precisava falar com você antes.”

“Tá tudo bem?”

“Mais ou menos… Eu fiz uma merda estratosférica, Alicia, preciso conversar.”

“Tá, mas agora eu não consigo. Eu te ligo mais tarde, ok?”

“Ok…”

"Nossa, já?" Ágatha sussurrou abraçando Alicia por trás, apoiando a cabeça em seu queixo. A ruiva respirou fundo jogando o celular no chão onde estavam alguns travesseiros. 

"Já o que, mulher?"

"A Raquel te ligando… Deu merda, não deu?"

Alicia se virou e encarou a morena. "Deu. Ela não me disse o que era, mas tem cheiro de macho..."

"Ih...o Sergio?"

"Com certeza, né..." 

Ágatha bufou e se sentou mais escorada na cama. "Essa relação deles é muito doida. Tudo bem que a Raquel tem uma bagagem emocional gigante, mas coitado, ele tá total perdido nesse furacão de emoções da Raquel."

"Eu sei..." Alicia se aproximou e se acomodou ao lado dela. "Mas ao mesmo tempo essa bagagem só tá ali porque a Raquel foi muito machucada. Ela viveu um casamento abusivo por anos, sabe? E por mais que hoje eu trabalhe no RH e afins, o que eu mais atendia na residência da faculdade de psicologia eram mulheres confusas porque não conseguiam deixar um marido que quase as matava porque no final eles se desculpavam e 'poderiam mudar'." Revirou os olhos. 

"Mas ela e o Sergio devem ter conversado sobre isso. Tanto que naquele dia do Ángel ela pediu que ele se afastasse e tal..."

"Sim, mas é uma coisa bem delicada. Eu não a julgo por se sentir assim com medo de se jogar nessa relação, porque eu vejo que ela se sente completamente insegura. Com tudo o que ela já me contou deles parece que ela vê uma piscina olímpica e na hora da largada se esquece de nadar. Mas não é culpa dela. É culpa daquele _ inferno  _ de ex marido desgraçado do caralho."

"Ok, mas pensa no Sergio agora. Ele se apaixonou por uma mulher que já teve toda uma vida com outro cara, sabe? Que sofreu muito, e que não pode, mesmo sem querer, dar o que ele precisa que é ser amado de volta naquela intensidade. E isso deve doer muito..."

Alicia engoliu a seco. Ágatha já sabia de sua história com Gérman, aliás tinham conversado sobre aquela pauta no dia anterior. Entendeu o recado. 

"Eu só queria que eles acertassem. Ela merece tanto ser feliz..."

"E ele, então?! Em todos os trocentos anos que eu trabalho naquela empresa nunca vi o Sergio tão feliz como quando fica perto dela. Pra ser sincera, achava que até antes da Raquel ele era virgem e o Andrés não soltava nenhuma fofoquinha sequer pra gente..."

"Sim claro! Eu vou falar com ela hoje a tarde. Mas agora..." a ruiva sorriu e puxou Ágatha pela cintura com um sorriso travesso. Aquele assunto podia esperar mais um pouquinho.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alicia viu a porta se abrir mas Raquel não a esperava, pelo contrário: andava pelo apartamento recolhendo alguns pertences e os colocando na bolsa, para enfim olhar a amiga.

"Oi"

"Raquel, vem aqui"

Alicia a puxou para um abraço e Raquel não conseguiu corresponder, estranhando tal comportamento, e permaneceu com as sobrancelhas franzidas e os olhos desconfiados. Alicia a agarrou de leve pelos ombros.

"Diga, o que houve?"

Raquel por fim soltou o ar, aliviada.

"Eu fiz uma merda colossal, Alicia. CO-LOS-SAL!"

"E qual foi?"

"Eu fui pra casa dele, ontem. Pra casa do Sergio."

Alicia levantou as sobrancelhas.

"E…?"

"E foi bom pra caralho, o que você acha? Foi ótimo, estupendo de bom, e eu fui  _ embora.  _ Cinco da manhã. De todas as merdas que eu podia fazer eu escolhi a pior de todas. Eu fui embora quase de dia, tem noção? E ele ficou chateado, mas isso só piorou as coisas, porque eu não consegui me controlar. Eu que liguei pra ele, sabe? Eu que  _ pedi _ ."

"Mas Raquel… Se você pediu, foi por um bom motivo, certo? Você… Você queria ir lá."

"Sim."

"E porque o surto?"

"Porque eu fui embora muito tarde-"

"Não tá fazendo sentido, explica de novo. Me conta o que você não tá contando…"

"Eu liguei e disse que queria transar. Ele disse sim. Ok. Eu fui até lá, a gente ficou junto, mas eu não fui embora. Tinha sempre alguém dizendo que ia ser a última vez. Aí a gente ficou conversando, abriu uma garrafa de vinho, e fez de novo e de novo e de novo e eu simplesmente não consegui ficar lá pra dormir porque eu  _ sei  _ que as coisas vão ficar esquisitas."

"Raquel…" Alicia massageou as têmporas "Você se escuta?"

"Como?"

Alicia refletiu muito bem antes de escolher as palavras. Sabia que aquilo se tratava de um amor mal resolvido dentro de Raquel, mas sabia também dos percalços pelos quais ela andara passando, portanto se queria que aquele romance entre ela e o diretor desse certo, teria de engolir sua absoluta honestidade por um tempo.

"Veja, o seu problema é ele achar que ainda existe algo ali, certo? É as brigas como as do contrato ficarem repetitivas, é ele não conseguir separar as coisas… é isso?"

Raquel bufou. 

"É…" Não era. Quer dizer, era  _ também  _ isso. 

"Então faz o seguinte, se você não quer que mude nada, não faz nada. Não tenta resolver o que não tem pra ser resolvido, certo? Porque você já disse que não quer nada…"

"É…É isso."

"Então não tem porque se preocupar. Você já deixou claro que não quer ele  _ desse  _ jeito"

"Não…" olhou para baixo. Alicia estava certíssima em seus pensamentos.

"Ou..." Alicia interrompeu.

Raquel engoliu a seco.  _ Pânico, pânico interno. _ Era, era aquilo. Alicia tinha cutucado uma ferida, e sabia muito bem disso, assim como sabia que Raquel queria **sim** Sergio  _ daquela  _ maneira. Vendo que Raquel parecia ainda mais nervosa, decidiu jogar verde. 

"Então… Só tenta não carregar o peso de coisas que não são suas, ok?"

Raquel acenou afirmamente enquanto secava algumas lágrimas que caíam.

"Sim…"

Mas nenhuma das duas estava convencida daquilo.

"A não ser que algumas dessas coisas, desses sentimentos a mais… Sejam coisas suas também." Ela sussurrou e piscou para a amiga antes de levantar e lhe estender a bolsa. "Vamos, diretora, e vamos comemorar o seu sucesso na empresa. Homem nenhum pode te dar isso. Esse sábado é nosso.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A noite tinha sido mais do que ótima. As meninas a tinham parabenizado, e finalmente puderam comemorar do jeito certo: muita dança e tequila, e Raquel sorriu sem parar. Silene tinha pedido desculpas a ela pela situação do contrato e ela tinha relevado completamente. Dançou com Ágatha e Monica e sorriu desconfiada do jeito que Alicia as tinha olhado ali. Mais tarde, percebeu que aqueles olhares eram unicamente direcionados a Ágatha, com quem a ruiva tinha dividido um Uber para casa, mas a nova diretora estava muito bêbada para fazer qualquer brincadeira. Aquilo poderia esperar mais um pouco. 

Raquel voltou para casa dentro de um Uber sozinha, com a janela aberta e os cabelos ao vento. Fazia frio, mas ela pouco se importava. Pensava sobretudo em Sergio, sem querer pensar, e a lembrança do beijo ainda estava quente em sua boca. Tinha a impressão que seu corpo ainda tinha as digitais dele gravadas, e que se tentasse bastante iria senti-lo de novo.

E quando achou que todas as lembranças eram as físicas, a música que começou a tocar no carro era Be My Baby, uma de suas favoritas por muitos anos, e aquela música até então sempre lhe remetera a sensações boas. Ela cantarolou baixinho e viu passar na rua um casal de mãos dadas, e ao ver aquele beijo ela imediatamente lembrou do gosto dos lábios de Sergio, e da sensação do tempo flutuante que era quando se beijavam lentamente. O corpo de Raquel se aqueceu mas seu coração apertou, e nem sua música favorita seria capaz de tornar aquele momento menos aterrorizante. Porque alguém vagava sua mente por todos os possíveis espaços, em cada pequena coisa. Na música. Na letra. No beijo alheio. Nas ruas aleatórias. Na chuva fina que caía. Em literalmente qualquer esquina que ela podia jurar tê-lo visto.  _ Era ele. Claro que era ele. _

_ Oh, since the day I saw you _

_ I have been waiting for you _

_ You know I will adore you _

_ Till eternity so won't you please _

_ Be my, be my baby _

__

Repetiu para si mesma que estava só bêbada e com tesão, mas nem um banho frio conseguiu tirar a memória de Sergio de sua pele. E nada parecia fazê-lo ir embora de seus lugares particulares e memórias afetivas. Ele já estava embrenhado nela.

  
  
  
  


O domingo de Sergio amanheceu mais azul que o esperado. Azul, ao contrário do que para muitas pessoas, era sua cor da tristeza, da solidão. Era a cor de seu quarto do hospital infantil de Bilbao, a cor dos olhos de seu pai, das janelas da casa de Raquel, de sua tristeza naquele dia. Sergio estava estilhaçado por dentro, como se seu coração tivesse sido apunhalado por mil facas ao mesmo tempo. Olhava para o teto e tentava respirar devagar, tentando se controlar, porque sabia que se deixasse que as emoções fluírem ele voltaria a soluçar e a chorar, e isso não poderia acontecer, não de novo. Tinha  _ quarenta e dois anos, _ por Deus! Não era mais um adolescente com o coração partido, era um adulto de meia idade - mas com o coração igualmente partido. 

Já não conseguia esconder que estava se doendo até demais pela falta que Raquel lhe fazia, e se sentia mais culpado ainda porque sabia que não tinha o direito de se sentir daquele jeito. 

Começou a se lembrar de como tudo aquilo tinha começado, tentando descobrir onde exatamente tudo tinha desandado: onde  _ precisamente _ tinha perdido o controle e tinha cruzado a linha - aquela linha que eles tinham traçado logo no início. Tentou precisar o local exato em que tinha se perdido. Sergio se esforçava para respirar e tentar entender o que o tinha levado até ali, desde o dia em que a tinha visto pela primeira vez naquele bar, e todas as pequenas decisões que abriram caminho para que Sergio Marquina estivesse sentado na sua poltrona: procurou-a naquele banheiro, chamou-a para sua casa, pediu que ela ficasse, levou-a para jantar… Sempre pedia que ela ficasse. No fundo, o diretor começou a se perguntar se o problema era que ele, sim, tinha se encantado tanto logo no primeiro dia que sua razão ficou completamente deturpada, e só a deixou vir e ficar e decidir tudo. Ele estava sem controle algum, sem a possibilidade de mudar o que tinha passado, e sem poder conter as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, mais uma vez. 

  
  


Respirou fundo: o grande problema morava nos detalhes. Desde o primeiro dia, o que o balançava eram os malditos  _ detalhes _ \- os cabelos loiros dela, o sorriso despretensioso, as músicas e os filmes, e o jeito com que ele achava que tinha incorporado Raquel a si. Ele tinha Raquel quase que constantemente em seus pensamentos, por um motivo ou outro - quando via algo engraçado tinha vontade de lhe contar, quando ouvia uma música que lembrava dela parecia se encher de uma ternura imensa, e parecia que todo o amor que sentia por ela era uma espécie de presença constante que lhe dava forças para seguir com tudo, mesmo que levasse esse amor em segredo. 

Sergio virou a taça de vinho inteira goela abaixo e deixou-se chorar de novo, pegando o telefone e digitando um número já tão conhecido. 

“Vem, por favor.”

E em vinte minutos Andrés de Fonollosa estava em sua porta, com um pote de sorvete e um sorriso cínico no rosto, que desapareceu por completo quando viu o rosto inchado do irmão. 

" _ Hermanito,  _ estou aqui. Se acalme."

Andrés fechou a porta e seguiu Sergio pela sala até o sofá, deixando o pote de sorvete em cima da bancada da cozinha.

"Obrigado por vir." Sergio sussurrou quando o irmão sentou-se ao seu lado.

O mais velho deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro se segurou-o, olhando fundo em seus olhos. Andrés sabia que Sergio era extremamente reservado e que dificilmente falava sobre o que se passava no fundo de sua cabeça, mas era óbvio para o irmão - e para todos os amigos - que há semanas o diretor parecia definhar aos poucos desde que  _ aquilo  _ tinha acontecido a Raquel. Desde que ela tinha aparecido na vida do engenheiro, tudo tinha mudado e Andrés sabia disso: Sergio sorria mais, saía mais, e  _ sentia  _ mais. Andrés sabia que tudo o que vinha do irmão tinha alguma ligação com a advogada: A bronca que levou depois da confusão dos contratos foi absurda, e sabia que não era só por causa do trabalho - era porque o tinha feito discutir e entrar em conflito com  _ ela.  _ Raquel o tinha feito sentir  _ tanto  _ que agora as emoções tinham transbordado pelos seus olhos, e o tinham transtornado de uma maneira que Sergio não tinha visto outra saída a não ser procurar pelo irmão.

"O que precisa?"

"Andrés eu me sinto enlouquecer, de verdade.” ele suspirou “Eu já tentei de tudo mas nada me tira essa sensação ruim daqui de dentro e-”

“Isso chama coração partido, meu querido _ ,  _ e-”

“Mas é mais do que isso. Ela não quer o que eu quero, e eu entendo isso…” Falou tão rápido que parecia metralhar suas letras, o que fez o irmão suspirar brevemente.

“Sergio.” Andrés chamou a atenção dele, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos. “Do começo. Respire e conte do começo.”

O mais novo se ajeitou no pequeno sofá, as costas completamente eretas e as mãos repousando sobre suas pernas, e seu corpo inteiro parecia doer. Respirou fundo e tirou os óculos, e começou a brincar com eles entre seus dedos. Andrés reconhecia aquele gesto no irmão desde muito novos: sabia que Sergio nunca conseguia se abrir olhando nos olhos da pessoa com quem falava, por vergonha. Tinha aquele gesto quase que como um mecanismo de defesa, mexendo em objetos e os encarando enquanto soltava as verdades mais sinceras do peito - não deixando que o olhassem nos olhos, e evitando decifrar as reações do irmão; não queria saber das opiniões dele sobre algo antes de terminar de contar, porque dependendo do que lesse nos olhos do irmão, corria o risco de sentir mais vergonha ainda e parar de falar. Levantou as sobrancelhas antes de respirar lentamente.

“Eu sinto que foi tudo muito rápido, Andrés. Eu não tive tempo de pensar, e ela apareceu não sei de onde e de repente estava aqui em casa. Você que eu não sou de fazer isso, eu não sou um homem assim, eu prefiro muito mais conversar e conhecer a mulher antes de… Mas com ela foi tudo muito rápido, e não sei se foi porque tínhamos bebido ou não, mas ela veio e ficou aqui, e ela… Andrés, ela  _ ficou aqui _ na primeira noite. Nós passamos boa parte do dia juntos, e nem parecia que tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer. E claro que foi um choque quando eu a encontrei na PM, eu não sabia como reagir. Eu devia ter me sentido envergonhado mas eu fiquei  _ feliz  _ quando ela apareceu ali, porque eu achei que nunca mais a veria e de repente ela estava ali na minha frente de novo. Você sabe que eu jamais faria qualquer coisa para deixá-la desconfortável, e naquele primeiro dia nós saímos pra jantar e esclarecer as coisas e ela veio pra casa de novo. Entende? Em menos de vinte e quatro horas ela estava aqui comigo de novo, e os dias que vieram depois disso eu simplesmente não conseguia não falar com ela. Ela desde o começo me disse que não queria nada sério e que seriam só essas… Noites.” 

_ The night we met _

_ I knew I needed you so _

_ And if I ever had the chance _

_ I'd never let you go _

Ele engoliu seco antes de continuar.

“Só casual, ela disse, mas eu não consegui deixar as coisas nesses termos. Os dias foram passando e as coisas foram mudando de colegas para amigos, mas eu sempre senti que existia alguma coisa diferente. E no dia do cinema… No dia do cinema ela me levou pra casa dela, eu nunca tinha estado lá. E eu fiquei lá o fim de semana todo e decidimos que nós iríamos tentar alguma coisa, o que quer que fosse. Então ela me confirmou, eu realmente não estava maluco, o que eu sentia fazia sentido, certo? Eu não estava forçando nada. Mas depois do que o Ángel fez, ela me contou do porquê ela tinha esse… Esse receio em se relacionar de novo e eu entendi. Nós conversamos bastante e foi… Foi tão horrível, Andrés. Ela passou por tanta coisa e eu me senti um inútil, sem poder fazer nada, sem poder ajudá-la de verdade, e me senti horrível porque se eu soubesse… Se eu soubesse eu não teria ido atrás dela, eu não teria alimentado essa relação. Eu a teria deixado quieta. E eu tentei fazer isso, ela disse que não queria mais nada, que precisava ficar sozinha, e eu respeitei, claro, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. E foi horrível voltar a vê-la todos os dias e não poder chegar perto, não poder dizer nada, com medo de machucá-la, com medo de voltar a alimentar tudo isso. Brigar com ela foi terrível, e mesmo que todos tenhamos errado com aqueles  _ malditos _ contratos, eu sabia que era só uma grande frustração porque as coisas não deram certo. E esse sentimento de… De fracasso, mesmo, me deixa imprestável. Porque eu tentei, e continuaria tentando se ela deixasse. Eu não me incomodo com problemas, muito menos os dela… Mas é que ela me deixa confuso. Quando ela quis se afastar de mim eu entendi completamente, mas daí… Ela me ligou.” 

Nessa hora os olhos do irmão mais velho se arregalaram, e ele deixou Sergio seguir com seu desabafo.

“Ela me ligou e quis vir aqui e eu não consegui dizer não. E de novo ela me disse que tinha que ser a última vez. Andrés, eu juro por Deus que eu já perdi as contas de quantas últimas vezes nós já tivemos. Ela veio, e eu devia estar me sentindo feliz, sabe? Eu queria tanto ficar com ela de novo, eu devia estar contente com o que eu tive. Mas ela foi embora e… E desde aquela hora eu tenho estado assim, sem conseguir fazer nada direito. Eu não consigo comer, não consigo dormir, tudo me deixa irritado, nada… Nada me acalma. E eu não posso ligar pra ela e resolver isso, porque eu sei o que ela vai dizer. Ela vai dizer que não consegue, que não quer, e… E se ela me ligar e pedir pra vir de novo eu vou dizer que sim, porque eu sinto… Porque eu sinto falta.”

_ I'll make you happy, baby _

_ just wait and see _

_ For every kiss you give me _

_ I'll give you three _

Andrés estendeu a mão para o ombro de Sergio e apertou-o. E, ali, Sergio fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Estava se sentindo tão burro com toda aquela situação, quase envergonhado pela sua tamanha sensibilidade a um assunto que deveria ser resolvido de outro jeito. O irmão finalmente sentiu-se confortável e se pôs a falar.

“Eu disse pra você que ela era especial. Eu vi nos seus olhos,  _ hermanito _ , eu te conheço. Admito que muita coisa foi por brincadeira e implicância, mas todo mundo percebeu o quanto você se importava com ela, e era óbvio demais que vocês continuavam ficando, ou você acha que ninguém percebia as mãozinhas debaixo da mesa? Era óbvio que você estava caidinho por ela. E depois desse problema todo, todo mundo tava torcendo para que vocês se acertassem e que ela estivesse bem. Mas o que parece é que ela tá tentando evitar o problema, que nem você.” Sergio lhe enviou um olhar irritado por baixo das lágrimas. “Eu tô falando sério. Você fica nessa de dizer que tá tudo bem em só ficar com ela de vez em quando, se contentando com migalhas, e ela não vai embora de verdade. Não sei o que passa na cabeça dela, mas isso não se faz. Porque ela sabe que você gosta dela, assim como todo mundo sabe disso. E é só te conhecer um pouquinho pra saber que você não é um homem pra uma relação casual. E mesmo se fosse, não adiantaria, porque você já gosta dela. O que ela tá fazendo está te deixando nesse estado, entende? Se ela só tivesse ido embora essa sensação iria passar, mas se ela continua voltando... Olha, se quer meu conselho, eu encerraria isso o quanto antes. Você precisa dizer  _ não.  _ Eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa fazer isso por você, porque se ela já disse que não existe possibilidade de ficar mesmo com você, você precisa largar de mão. Se ela não vai embora você tem que ir.” 

Sergio secou as lágrimas. Já tinha se recomposto, mas ainda olhava para os próprios dedos. Andrés respirou fundo antes de continuar. 

“Eu admito que eu achei que ela ter aparecido na PM depois do aniversário do Ángel era um sinal até divino, e que você finalmente ia ter uma pessoa do seu lado. E eu sei que você pensou a mesma coisa, porque eu reconheço amor quando eu vejo.”

“Você tem um detector, por acaso?” O tom debochado passeou por suas palavras.

“É mais uma ferramenta aperfeiçoada depois de tantos casamentos.” Riu, e o mais novo riu também, claramente mais aliviado de ter tirado aquilo tudo do peito.

Tinha que admitir que ter Andrés ao seu lado naquela questão era sensacional, porque era a primeira vez. Os casamentos anteriores do mais velho sempre terminaram com os dois num sofá, um pote de sorvete e um filme ruim, que Sergio sempre assistia em compaixão ao irmão. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, achou que a situação mudaria tão drasticamente. 

“Sergio, falando sério: você não precisa me dizer isso, mas eu sei que está apaixonado por ela, de um jeito que eu não vejo em décadas. E é uma pena que tenha dado errado, mas você não pode entrar nesse buraco, entende? Você não pode sofrer por algo que não pode controlar. Você não pode controlar o que você sente por ela, e ela não pode controlar os medos, traumas, o que seja. Você não pode consertar a vida dela. Mas você pode escolher ficar no fundo desse poço ou sair dele. E pra você sair dele, meu querido, você precisa dizer não.”

"Eu sei, é que… É difícil. Não era pra ser tão difícil. Eu sou um homem já mais velho, eu devia ao menos saber como lidar com isso, não sei…"

"Nenhuma mulher antes foi Raquel Murillo,  _ hermanito _ ."

Andrés estava certo. Poderia ter tido vinte loucos amores, mas nada o teria preparado para o furacão que seria Raquel em sua vida. Nada o tinha preparado para ela. 

"E o que eu faço agora?"

Andrés levantou, buscando duas colheres e o pote de sorvete. Sentou no sofá.

"Você chora, primeiro. E depois você levanta e supera."

O sorvete de chocolate já estava meio derretido, mas Sergio não se importou. Andrés escolheu o filme -  _ Dirty Dancing _ , que Andrés adorava e achava divertido e simples - e, pela primeira vez, Sergio não achou a escolha tão ruim, mesmo que não tenha prestado a atenção na história em si por muito tempo. Pensava o tempo todo em Raquel, e em como ela muito provavelmente gostava daquele filme, quando os protagonistas dançavam juntos por um acaso, o amor nascendo e aparecendo de maneira tão natural em meio a músicas dos anos oitenta. Já tinha parado de tomar o sorvete e de pensar na história e só se deixava embalar pelas músicas, seus pensamentos perdidos em Raquel e suas suposições de como faria para arrancá-la de simplesmente todos os lugares onde ela estava. Por um momento quis entregar o disco do ABBA a Andrés, assim como o irmão tinha feito com aquele DVD, e pedir que sumisse com aquilo, mas achou a atitude muito drástica. Era, sim, possível conviver com certas coisas - já que sabia que a teria que ver todos os dias da semana o escritório. Só precisava achar uma maneira de que nada que viesse dela o afetasse. E isso, sim, seria o maior desafio. 

Andrés foi embora bem tarde, mais preocupado do que aliviado. Mas esperava que, do outro lado da cidade, seu irmão se sentisse exatamente ao contrário.

  
  
  
  
  


Raquel massageava suas têmporas, exausta. Era o vigésimo currículo que analisava ao lado de Alicia, e todas as informações já pareciam embaralhadas. Segunda feira, tudo de novo. Raquel já estava instalada em sua sala de chefe, fazendo coisas de chefe, e se estressando como uma chefe. Embora mandasse ali, sabia que seus subordinados dificilmente ajudariam muito seu estado de nervos. Aníbal continuava distante, principalmente depois que soube que, graças a ela, Silene tinha tomado uma bronca astronômica por causa da briga dos contratos. Suárez continuava sem jeito perto dela, decerto pela questão de Ángel, decerto por ela tê-lo deixado plantado no bar e nunca mais mencionado nada sobre aquilo. Antoñanzas, apesar de doce, era muito suscetível a erros, e Raquel precisava de alguém que  _ resolvesse _ problemas, não que os causasse. Ela precisava achar uma nova  _ ela.  _ Precisava ter um vice-diretor que a ajudasse a superar todos os obstáculos que teria dali para frente. Continuou olhando para as palavras escritas e balançou a cabeça antes de levantar.

"Vou pegar um café." disse a Alicia "Quer?"

"Quero. Coloca três colheres de açúcar, tá? Bem cheias." Ela disse sem levantar o olhar dos currículos.

Raquel abriu a porta da sala e bateu os saltos no chão até o cantinho do café, levando sua xícara e a de Alicia nas mãos. Enquanto adoçava as duas xícaras, levou o olhar sobre o ombro para ver Sergio conversando com Ágatha. Ele estava inclinado sobre o ombro dela, indicando algo na tela do computador. Raquel passou os olhos pelas costas dele até os cabelos, e só voltou a olhar para a frente quando a máquina de expresso apitou. Serviu a si e à Alicia, e virou-se para voltar à sua sala. Sergio tinha se erguido e conversava com a mulher já mais afastado, se virando rapidamente para ir em direção ao café também. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Raquel, ela engoliu seco, sabendo o que viria. Suas trocas de olhares sempre eram intensas, sustentadas por longos segundos, os olhos tentando expressar o que as palavras tanto falhavam. Fora assim desde o primeiro momento em que se viram; era assim na cama, era assim nas reuniões da PM, era assim na hora do café. Mas quando Raquel olhou nos olhos dele naquela manhã, não encontrou nada. Ele desviou os olhos para baixo quase no mesmo instante e passou por trás dela para se dirigir ao banheiro, Raquel sem poder se mover. 

Segundos depois ela voltou-se para sua sala e entregou o café à amiga, voltando-se para fechar a porta com um estrondo forte. 

"Você podia ao menos fingir que não se abala com o Sergio andando por aí…" a ruiva disse bebericando seu café ainda sem tirar os olhos da ficha

Raquel não respondeu, olhando para a enorme janela de sua sala, bebendo seu café aos pouquinhos, esperando engolir e digerir, também, a ruim sensação de ter encontrado os olhos de Sergio Marquina, sempre tão expressivos e transparentes, desta vez frios e indecifráveis. 

Resolveu interpretar como uma possível birra com o que tinha acontecido, e decidiu não pensar mais sobre isso. Bebeu o café mais rápido e voltou a sentar-se na mesa. 

Infelizmente, os olhos de Sergio continuavam a aparecer em sua mente - que parecia querer pregar-lhe uma peça. Pensou nos olhos calorosos dele quando a tinha em seu colo, no jeito doce que eles a olhavam quando conversavam, na ternura quase palpável com que Sergio lhe derramava quando a abraçava depois de cada ato, encantado por ela. Não entendia como seu corpo lhe pregava aquela peça, muito menos agora depois de todo o estrago que tinha claramente feito a Sergio. Ao mesmo tempo que completamente entendia a posição dele mais distante, afinal tinha sido ela a pessoa a ir embora, não conseguia parar de pensar nele, procurar ele, querer ele. Sentia vontade de chorar ao lembrar da saudade que tinha no peito ao sair daquele apartamento na madrugada de sábado. Do quanto chorou ao caminho de casa, de como quase correu escada acima e se jogou de volta aos braços dele. Mas não podia. Se entregar significaria admitir algo que ela ainda não conseguia dizer alto: estava apaixonada até o último fio de cabelo, e de forma simultânea completamente apavorada de se encontrar de novo naquela situação tão rápido. Borboletas no estômago de Raquel pareciam querer sair voando, e ela se forçou a olhar mais uma vez para os papéis. Alicia deu uma risada contente e estendeu a pasta que analisava a ela. 

"Olha esse daqui. Parece ótimo."

Raquel pegou a pasta e leu rapidamente.

"Martín Berrote."

E, pela primeira vez no dia, tinha o nome de outro homem rondando seus pensamentos que não fosse Sergio Marquina.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you shout-out to all of the amazing people around the globe who read this work! How are you all? Love reading your comments around here haha (it makes us feel special hahaops)


	20. Me Enamoré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DO-YOU-WANNA-DANCERSSSSS  
> OH QUEM CHEGOU! viu, na velocidade da luz ui flash ✨  
> voltamos com esse mimo de capítulo chamado “Me Enamoré” ou em bom português “Evidências” rs quem entendeu entendeu... muito obrigada por todo o amor e carinho e DAQUI A POUCO VOLTAMOS COM MAIS!!   
> boa leitura,  
> Barcelona&Cannes

"Como você está se sentindo hoje, Raquel?"

A voz tranquila de Cristina ecoou pela sala. Raquel respirou fundo e cruzou as pernas de outro jeito. Queria sair correndo daquele consultório desde o primeiro momento que pisou no prédio comercial. Não sabia nem porque tinha vindo em primeiro lugar. As consultas semanais às terças-feiras com ela costumavam ser duramente produtivas para sua saúde mental, e, talvez se não fosse Alicia, Raquel teria desistido na primeira consulta. Por mais que tivesse a cabeça lotada de informações, não conseguia traduzi-las em um  _ estado _ . Cristina percebeu. 

"Bom… ok então, como foi sua semana?"

Ela olhou pra baixo encarando os saltos. Mais silêncio. 

"Alguma novidade? E Sergio, como vai?" 

Sentiu seu rosto se desfazer de cor, e Cristina percebeu que tinha pinçado um nervo. Ajeitou os óculos no rosto e cruzou as próprias pernas. Pegou seu cigarro eletrônico e se ajeitou na cadeira olhando a paciente. Riscou em seu iPad nos comentários da sessão:  ' _ Sergio _ !'

"Eu fiz merda." 

"Defina merda, Raquel."

"Merda. Puramente merda. Merdão, merda grande, cocô de cavalo-"

"Ok, _ merda _ . Mas o que foi? Você matou alguém?"

"Não..."

"Roubou o Banco da Espanha?"

"Não..."

"Então o que houve?"

"Sergio, óbvio que foi o Sergio."

"Ué, mas  _ ele _ que aconteceu? Não foi você que fez a merda?"

"Não! Quer dizer, sim, mas-"

"Não ou sim, Raquel?"

"SIM,  **inferno** , fui eu. **Eu** fiz merda com o Sergio! Eu fui promovida e fiquei feliz aí chamei o Sergio pra transar, acabei indo pra casa dele e, transamos, foi maravilhoso  _ como sempre  _ mas eu não consegui ficar pra dormir na casa dele e agora tenho certeza que fodi tudo. E eu sei que eu fodi tudo porque ontem eu olhei pra ele e-"

_ Lá estava.  _ Raquel levantou as sobrancelhas assustada por ter falado tudo direto, mas tentou disfarçar. Viu Cristina digitar algo compulsivamente no iPad e tragar seu cigarro -  _ nossa como Raquel queria um cigarro naquele momento. _

"Você já percebeu como você constantemente se coloca em uma posição desconfortável, e, assim que se dá conta de que está numa saia justa corre pra não se sentir culpada e assim atribuir a culpa a outra pessoa?" 

Um tapa na cara de Raquel teria doído menos. 

"Foi assim quando vocês começaram a ficar juntos, e está sendo agora. Me conta mais sobre o dia 'da merda'."

A advogada ajeitou o cabelo e respirou fundo mais uma vez tentando não chorar. 

"Eu fui promovida a diretora do jurídico. Lembra que houve toda aquela confusão com o financeiro e no final era tudo culpa do Marketing? Então, eu e Sergio resolvemos, e aí no fim da reunião o Tamayo me ofereceu o cargo e eu aceitei. E eu me senti super feliz, mas era algo que eu talvez já esperasse também… Enfim, eu tinha combinado por alto de sair com Alicia pra bebemorar, mas ela não pode e daí eu..." Raquel parou de falar, olhando para um ponto fixo aos pés da poltrona do outro lado da sala.

“E daí você…?”

"E eu sentia falta dele. Eu sentia falta de falar com ele, de estar com ele, e eu só queria-"

  
"Se sentir amada?"

Raquel arregalou os olhos e Cristina os arregalou de volta. Tragou o cigarro de novo e deixou o iPad de lado.

"Raquel você passou por muita coisa. Um relacionamento abusivo, assédio no ambiente de trabalho, um _ rendezvous  _ com um colega… Eu acho que você ainda não colocou o Sergio na caixinha certa."

"Como assim caixinha?"

"Você o deseja?"

"Sim..."

"Você o quer?"

"Sim."

"Você gosta dele?"

"Eu-"

Cristina levantou as sobrancelhas de novo e Raquel cruzou as pernas de outro jeito...  _ Droga, ela era boa _ . 

"Você sabe o que sente. E ao mesmo tempo tem medo de se jogar numa relação porque com o seu ex marido você se jogou de cabeça e depois a queda foi brusca demais. É normal ter medo de se machucar, é na verdade até bem racional que você tenha essa reserva quanto a querer algo mais sério com alguém tão cedo depois de um casamento violento. Pra você, sexo é o mais 'raso' que você consegue mergulhar sem se envolver emocionalmente. ' _ Era só sexo, sem segundas intenções _ '. Mas com o Sergio não funcionou assim, e tenho uma pulga atrás da orelha de quem diz que você sempre soube disso."

Raquel respirou fundo. Fazia muito sentido, sim. O sexo era a maneira mais fácil e rasa que tinha de se estabelecer um relacionamento sem se machucar. E tinha sido assim desde o começo. Transar com alguém, para ela, era só aquilo  _ mesmo.  _ Nas primeiras vezes em que tinha estado com Sergio tinham sido baseadas única e exclusivamente em sexo, e por isso mesmo não sentia receio algum. Mas não podia imaginar que ele entraria em sua vida por todas as frestas, e deixou-se interessar pelos detalhes dele. Sabia que muito daquilo se dava porque ele não enxergava o sexo entre eles da mesma maneira. Sabia, desde o começo, que ele nunca tinha olhado para ela só como algo casual, já o conhecia o suficiente para ter certeza disso. Pensou, rápida, na questão de Suárez, e imaginou se teria dormido com ele também caso não tivesse se envolvido com Sergio. Mas se lembrou que, no dia de seu “encontro” com o assistente jurídico, tinha passado quase o tempo todo conversando com Sergio Marquina. O engenheiro tinha estado em seus pensamentos e em sua vida de várias maneiras, e nunca tinha sido só algo casual, ainda que o medo fosse constante.  _ Que raiva que sentia de si mesma! _

"Mas doutora, eu não sei desligar 'isso'. Eu continuo me machucando porque eu sei que eu o desejo e  _ nossa _ ,  **como** eu o desejo mas eu não consigo ter alguma coisa mais séria agora, eu não me sinto pronta!"

"Você gosta do Sergio?"

Raquel olhou para baixo. "Gosto." Respondeu num fio de voz.

Cristina sorriu. "É isso que importa. Ele não quer um casamento com você, Raquel. Pelo que você tem me contado, ele na verdade nunca sequer tocou no assunto de compromisso por justamente gostar de você também, e ter medo de te machucar. Essa relação de vocês está entrando de um jeito diferente na sua vida porque, pela primeira vez, você se priorizou em detrimento do seu companheiro, mas, ao mesmo tempo, completamente ignorou o que ele sentia."

Um silêncio se instalou enquanto Raquel olhava para o chão, controlando-se para não deixar as lágrimas caírem. Cristina a olhava atentamente, buscando naqueles olhos perdidos um fio de raciocínio interno. Os minutos se passaram sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, enquanto Raquel repassava os acontecimentos em sua mente. Ao que parecia, tinha desconsiderado os sentimentos dele daquela equação, só para não vê-los, porque ela sabia que no fundo os sentimentos dele refletiam os dela - e isso lhe causava um pânico. Ela tinha sido absolutamente egoísta.

"Eu fui o Alberto, não fui?" Sussurrou.

"Minha querida, você jamais poderá ser o Alberto. Ele te machucou sim, mas de uma forma desumana. O que você fez com Sergio foi resultado de anos de um espelhamento de comportamento que você não sabia lidar. Você sente que errou sim, porque eu imagino que ele tenha ficado chateado e com razão, mas você não é um monstro. Você só agiu dessa forma porque ter ficado com ele significava admitir sentimentos que você não estava pronta para admitir."

"Mas como eu vou saber que estou pronta?"

"Você não sente falta dele?"

"Sim! Muita… Mas eu não quero machucá-lo mais. E não quero que ele se sinta mal por minha causa. Como eu resolvo isso?"

"Como você acha?"

"Pedindo desculpas?"

"Não acho que seja esse o caso… Porque não mostra pra ele o que sente?"

"Ok, mas como?"

"Não sou eu quem vai te dizer, Raquel..." A advogada colocou o cabelo para trás da orelha e começou a mexer na pulseira que levava, pensando em possíveis formas de chegar a ele sem se expor demais. Precisava de  _ tempo. _

“E se eu demorar muito pra me resolver e esse tempo só servir pra ele me superar? E se quando eu chegar lá ele não quiser mais nada?”

Cristina abriu um outro sorriso sincero. 

“Duvido que, depois de tudo o que você me contou, isso passe logo. Mas você conhece um pouco ele, certo? Certeza que você vai pensar em alguma coisa…”

Quando terminou mais uma sessão de terapia, foi como das outras vezes: com uma sensação de alívio misturada com um soco na boca do estômago. Não fazia ideia de como mostrar para Sergio o que sentia, e, ao mesmo tempo, depois de ter admitido a Cristina que gostava dele se sentia orgulhosa, leve,  _ pronta. _ Não sabia o que ele queria de relação, mas o que quer que ele lhe oferecesse seria suficiente porque _ ela estava apaixonada _ . Talvez até muito mais do que imaginava. E essa possibilidade a deu mais um sopro de esperança; ela faria funcionar. Ela devia isso a eles e seus sentimentos. Quando chegou na PM naquela terça feira, todos já estavam lá. E entre currículos e contratos, ela tentava bolar em sua cabeça um jeito de fazer Sergio saber do que sentia, ao mesmo tempo em que buscava descobrir nele também aquele sentimento, rezando para que não o tivesse afugentado de vez.

  
  


Sergio achava que aquela semana jamais teria fim. Segunda passou se arrastando, terça uma chuva torrencial lhe causou muitos transtornos, quarta uma planilha cheia de defeitos teve que ser alterada e, ainda por cima, seu café tinha ficado frio em cima da mesa de tanto esperar. O diretor do financeiro só sabia contar, até 10, 20, 50, para não explodir. Não saiu de seu escritório para quase nada, e se saía era sempre de cabeça baixa, evitando quem quer que fosse. Alicia esbarrou com ele no café uma hora e nem escondia que procurava os olhos dele - que por sua vez simplesmente se recusaram a serem vistos. Andrés subiu todos os dias para vê-lo e era sempre uma certa comoção perceber que a preocupação de todos já não era algo individual e passageiro, mas quase palpável. Ninguém no escritório escutou a voz de Sergio naqueles três dias. 

E ele mal falava em qualquer situação. Seu silêncio era inclusive consigo próprio: Sergio se calou para tudo. Nenhuma música tocou no apartamento de Marquina naqueles dias, nenhum livro foi aberto, nenhum choro concretizado nenhuma risada se deixou escapar. Estava no mais puro e absoluto silêncio. Talvez fosse luto pela relação que nunca veio, aquele romance que seria para sempre um eterno _ poderia-ter-sido _ . Desde que havia falado com Andrés naquela noite de domingo, parecia que tinha esgotado seus estoques de palavras. Se sentia um monge em voto de silêncio, pronto para alcançar qualquer ensinamento sagrado por meio de sua penitência. Em silêncio permaneceu inclusive na manhã de quinta feira, dia dezenove de setembro, que a Banda bem conhecia como o dia de seu aniversário. Não que nos outros anos aquela data tivesse sido comemorada de jeitos tão diferentes, mas elogios e parabenizações e sorrisos tímidos sempre fizeram parte do contexto  _ aniversário-de-Sergio-Marquina. _

Mas neste ano, o clima do oitavo andar parecia se tratar de uma situação tão delicada feito um cristal prestes a se rachar. 

Andrés subiu logo nas primeiras horas de expediente, e logo que chegou foi recebido por Mônica e Ágatha, que se aproximaram dele para murmurar coisas que Raquel não compreendeu. A advogada tinha falado com Aníbal sobre o despacho de alguns documentos, e estava parada olhando para o outro lado do andar, com seus pensamentos ainda em Sergio, e a voz de Cristina ecoando em sua mente. Naqueles dias, não tinha decidido o que faria em relação ao diretor. Olhava atentamente para o burburinho da Banda, e se antes farejou algo errado, hoje ela podia sentir a tensão escorrer pelos dedos. Os olhares de todo o lado de lá corriam para a sala do diretor.

"Ele não quer deixar ninguém entrar" Ela ouviu Mônica dizer. Ágatha rolou os olhos. 

"Ah mas ele faz isso todo ano..." Ela respondeu.

"E por isso, como a tradição manda, vamos ignorá-lo e entrar com um bolo!" Andrés sugeriu levantando as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva e as duas riram já sem paciência.

"Não é à toa que ele te odeia, Andrés..." Monica disse o encarando.   
  
"Me odeia nada, ele me ama. Shh, eu vou lá pegar o bolo, escondi na copa."

Assim que Andrés se afastou, Raquel foi até o grupo de meninas.  _ Bolo? _

"O que houve que estamos todos sussurrando?" A advogada sussurrou de volta e Ágatha riu.

"É aniversário do Profe!" Ela respondeu animada e Monica deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

"Ai!" Ágatha fingiu sentir dor.

"Shh! É surpresa!" Monica exclamou ainda sussurrando.

"Mas a gente faz isso todo ano!" 

"E todo ano a gente estraga a surpresa porque você ou o Yashin falam alto demais!"

"Ok, ok, relaxa. Quel, a festa hoje a noite é no Hanói. 20h. Vem e chama a Alicia!" 

Ágatha tinha acabado de fazer o convite quando Andrés se aproximou com o bolo. Era na verdade uma espécie de naked cake com glacê branco bem polido e duas velas: uma com um '4' e outra com um '?'. Raquel percebeu pela cara de Andrés que o convite tinha sido precipitado. Mas era sua chance de fazer funcionar, de conversar com ele nem que por dois segundos e dizer ' _ Sergio, eu te quero _ .' Ok, pensou bem, talvez nem isso, talvez só fosse uma oportunidade para estar com ele sem pressão de uma conversa séria, e que pudesse ser carinhosa sem despertar suspeitas. Monica percebeu o clima estranho no ar e pegou o bolo na mão de Andrés o colocando cautelosamente na mesa de Yashin, que estava resolvendo algum problema na contabilidade naquela tarde. Percebendo que o clima tinha mudado por ali pouco antes de chegar, Alicia emergiu do corredor.

"Me chamar pra que?"

"É aniversário do Profe hoje!" Ágatha repetiu olhando a ruiva.    
  


"Ah, verdade! Eu vou lá dar um pirulito pra ele de presente do RH. É pra levar o bolo?"

"Não, vamos guardar o bolo pra hora da festa. Ele tá ocupado resolvendo um problema com o Prieto desde mais cedo..."

Todos olharam Monica desapontada, mas entenderam. Andrés se aproximou de Raquel e a convidou para um cafézinho discreto. Ela foi cautelosa, os saltos quase não tocando no chão de tão delicada que pisava. Chegou perto dele e pegou um café só para disfarçar o nervoso que se apoderou de seu corpo quando viu a cara fechada do diretor de Marketing. 

“Escuta…” Ele começou “Longe de mim dizer o que você pode ou não fazer, mas tem certeza que é uma boa decisão ir hoje?” 

Raquel arregalou os olhos e sentiu que se abrisse a boca iria gaguejar. Respirou fundo.

"Tem algum problema?"

"Você sabe que sim, _ querida _ .” Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Raquel engoliu a seco, encarando os olhos quase furiosos de Andrés. “Ele ainda tá meio… Abalado.” Quase sussurrando, ele olhava para o copo de café em suas mãos. “Ainda acho que vocês precisam se resolver de uma vez, só os dois. Mas até que isso aconteça, só quero evitar que ele sofra mais. Como você sabe, Sergio é um homem  _ sensível _ .”

Raquel deixou a caneca sobre a bancada e cruzou os braços. 

“Obrigada pela preocupação, mas acho que ele não precisa de um cão de guarda. E não sabia que ele era do tipo que mandava recadinho…”

“Ele não é, mas eu sou o mais velho, o meu instinto protetor fala mais alto.”

“Proteger ele de quê? Uma mulher?” Ela soltou uma risada debochada.

“Não qualquer uma. De você, meu docinho.” Raquel arqueou a sobrancelha. “Escuta, eu fui o primeiro a empurrar ele pra cima de você, porque eu vi o quanto ele estava gostando disso que tava acontecendo. Mas se você não tiver nenhuma vontade de resolver seja o que for logo…”

“O quê?”

Ágatha se aproximou da bancada nesse mesmo instante, encarando de frente os dois que pareciam travar uma micro guerra silenciosa. Raquel tinha os braços cruzados e Andrés, os olhos estreitos em tom de ameaça.

“Tudo bem aí?”

A diretora do jurídico se recusou a desviar dos olhos de Andrés, decerto convencida que precisaria derrubá-lo antes que ele a derrubasse. Mas, por mais que ele tenha desviado os olhos dos dela primeiro, ela não sentiu que tinha ganhado aquela batalha.

“Sim, Ágatha, estamos só discutindo sobre hoje a noite, certo?”

A morena olhou para a amiga, que imediatamente forçou um sorriso.

“Sim, sim. Nos vemos mais tarde, então.”

Saiu disparada até sua sala, tentando desesperadamente achar um jeito de provar a Andrés, Sergio e quem mais fosse que suas ações até agora tinham uma certa lógica interna e que sim, estava tentando fazer jus aos seus sentimentos - e aos de Sergio, principalmente. Ela só precisava de um jeito certo e de uma oportunidade. E esse aniversário era, sim, _ a oportunidade _ .

  
  


Monica e Andrés tinham praticamente escoltado Sergio até o Hanói. Alicia, Raquel, Yashin e Ágatha chegaram logo depois. Sergio não tinha vontade nenhuma ou animação sequer de estar naquele bar. Tinha tido um dia estressante, e ainda não sabia o que raios Raquel estava fazendo ali. Quem a tinha convidado? Era alguma brincadeira de mal gosto? Naquele aniversário só queria ir embora, mas deixou-se estar ali. Os amigos passaram horas conversando e rindo de piadas que ele não prestou atenção porque tentava com todas as forças não olhar para Raquel, que também permaneceu quieta agarrada com Alicia. Ela mal tinha rido, e tinha se sentado na outra ponta extrema da mesa, talvez propositalmente longe dele. 

Raquel sentia seu peito apertar. Não sabia como se portar ali. Estava entre amigos, era certo, mas a cada vez que se atrevia a tirar os olhos da mesa, encontrava Sergio, e sentia que iria explodir de tanta coisa não dita. Então, decidiu como o resto da mesa: iria beber. Ao fundo, podia escutar a voz emblemática de Shakira cantando uma de suas músicas favoritas, que, como uma luva, a descrevia mais uma vez. 

_ Mi vida me empezó a cambiar _

_ La noche que te conocí _

_ Tenía poco que perder _

_ Y la cosa siguió así _

_ " _ E aí, guapa, o que vai tomar?" Alicia perguntou quando o garçom se aproximou da mesa. 

"Ah..."  _ bom, foda-se _ . "Tequila. Pode trazer de dois em dois?" Ela perguntou num fio de voz e o garçom prontamente atendeu. 

Menos de 10min todos já estavam com seus drinks na mão, brindando a Sergio, que bebia seu uísque de sempre, ainda sem olhar para a extremidade dela da mesa. 

_ Es lo que andaba buscando _

_ El doctor recomendando _

_ Creí que estaba soñando,  _

_ ¿De qué me andaba quejando? _

_ No sé qué estaba pensando _

_ Hoy pal cielo voy pateando _

Primeiro shot. O cheiro quase intoxicante do perfume dele a inebriando por completo. 

_ Me enamoré, me ena-ena-namoré _

_ Lo vi solito y me lancé _

_ Me ena-na-namoré _

_ Me ena-na-namo _

Segundo shot. O gosto bom dos lábios dele passando pelos dela em um beijo explosivo.

_ Mira qué cosa bonita _

_ Qué boca más redondita _

_ Me gusta esa barbita _

"Desce mais dois aí, camarada!" Alicia gritou e todos riram. " _ Guapa _ vai com calma, você ainda tem que pagar a conta!"

Raquel riu para si e contornou o copinho com a ponta do dedo. Planejava beber até não saber mais o próprio nome. Ao menos o álcool a dava uma sensação terrena de descontrole, além dos olhos brilhantes de Sergio. 

_ Un mojito, dos mojitos _

_ Mira qué ojitos bonitos _

_ Me quedo otro ratito _

O garçom trouxe logo a garrafa a pedido de Alicia, e Raquel não pestanejou. Terceiro shot, limão, sal. A garganta queimava, a fazendo lembrar do delicioso calor que sentia no meio das pernas toda vez que ele a chupava com a vontade que só ele tinha. Sentiu o corpo arrepiar. Quarto shot, limão, sal. Mais queimação. Queria chorar, mas engoliu as lágrimas e culpou a acidez corrosiva do álcool que já se fazia bem presente em seu corpo. Monica, Alicia e Ágatha também se serviram de tequila.

" **Arriba! Abajo! Al centro! Y pa dentro!"** As mulheres brindaram juntas e viraram a bebida de uma vez. 

Andrés ria com Yashin da cara de desgosto de Monica ao sentir o calor garganta afora, e, por debaixo da mesa, Alicia e Ágatha roçavam suas pernas em um carinho clandestino. Sergio encarava a parede de dardos, tentando não encarar a dor encarnada que era Raquel Murillo a poucos metros de onde estava. 

Já ela, não se deu por vencida. Encheu os copinhos das amigas mais uma vez e ergueu a mão. Ágatha cantou o brinde de novo; 

**"Hoy se bebe, hoy se gasta! Hoy se fuma como un rasta!"**

_ Nunca creí que fuera así _

_ ¿Cómo te fijarías en mí? _

_ Toda una noche lo pensé _

_ Este es pa' mí, es pa' más nadie _

Sétimo shot, sal, limão. Ok, suas pernas começaram a formigar. Já sentia uma coragem embriagada, mas o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi rir alto de uma piada de Yashin e encarar firmemente Sergio, que sorria um pouco mais solto, agora, depois do segundo copo de uísque. Olhou até que ele olhasse de volta, e um arrepio correu por seu corpo. O diretor baixou os olhos logo depois, sem saber que reação ter a ela tão próxima e tão distante, ao mesmo tempo. Estava quase como da primeira vez: tequila, uísque, Shakira tocando ao fundo - e uma tensão que só iria ser resolvida juntos. Ela chegou a dar outras olhadas corajosas para ele, contente de poder vê-lo assim de perto e não só de relance no escritório. Raquel percebeu que a barba e os cabelos dele estavam mais compridos, que as olheiras estavam mais fundas e que a camisa que usava por baixo do terno cinza não estava passada. Ela estreitou os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas, e quando voltou seu olhar para o resto da mesa Andrés a encarava. A advogada pegou novamente a garrafa e encheu metade do seu copinho com o que restava da tequila, virando aquele  _ quase-shot  _ sem limão e sal. Começou a se sentir culpada de ter ido. Que péssima ideia.

Quando deu 00h e todos cantaram um caloroso "Cumpleaños Feliz" para Sergio, Raquel respirou fundo. Não ia conseguir. As palavras de sua terapeuta e a conversa de mais cedo com Andrés ecoavam por sua cabeça como mantras tentando fazê-la ter coragem, mas era em vão. O olhar distante e vazio de Sergio a impedia de raciocinar e sequer respirar. Precisava tanto dizer o que a apertava o peito. E por mais que tivesse pensado durante minutos, horas e dias, não tinha ideia do que dizer. Andrés logo achou que seria melhor todos irem embora, e só com o olhar os amigos entenderam. Aos poucos foram se levantando para pagar a conta, primeiro Yashin e Ágatha, que logo saíram do bar, depois Monica e Andrés - este último se afastando com os olhos sobre Raquel. Sergio já tinha se levantado junto para impedir que Andrés lhe pagasse a conta, e Alicia e Raquel ficaram na mesa. Raquel acompanhou Sergio sair do bar com as mãos nos bolsos, e achou que seu peito fosse explodir. Tinha perdido aquela oportunidade, e sentiu que poderia começar a chorar a qualquer momento. Logo que Andrés saiu, Raquel se levantou junto com Alicia, que pagou primeiro e disse que iria sair para fumar. Antes que pudesse se aproximar do caixa, Raquel olhou na direção da porta e viu que Sergio entrava no bar de novo, e seus olhos _finalmente_ se encontraram. Ela prendeu a respiração e o observou respirar fundo, como se tomasse uma decisão. Sergio tinha pensado muito estava lá fora, e parecia ter sido providencial que todos pagassem a conta e saíssem e ela ficasse por último. Reuniu o pouco de coragem que ainda tinha dentro de si e entrou. Se ficasse com medo, poderia dizer que iria só ao banheiro e nem cruzaria com ela. Mas os olhos dela encontraram os dele e Sergio não pôde fugir. Ele se aproximou dela, que se virou de volta para o bar, praticamente em pânico. _Ok, ele estava vindo. Era a sua chance._ Jogou uma nota de €50,00 em dinheiro ao homem do caixa e engoliu a seco tentando se concentrar apenas em Sergio que se aproximava a passos largos, e chegou perto dela quase sem fôlego. 

"Por que você está aqui?"

Ele quebrou o silêncio e ela se arrepiou dos pés a cabeça. 

"Eu vim pagar, mas pensei em pedir uma saideira antes-"

"Por que você está  _ aqui? _ " ele repetiu a pergunta, forçando-se a manter o tom de voz baixo. 

Raquel respirou fundo. Ele parecia irritado, mas estava tão lindo. _ Tão lindo... _

"Porque eu precisava te ver. Eu queria te ver, principalmente hoje. Eu sei que eu falei várias coisas e te envolvi em várias delas e- Eu… Eu precisava te dizer o que eu tô sentindo."

"Sim, Raquel, e o que você tá sentindo?"

Ela travou, tamanha intensidade com que os olhos dele a fitavam. Ok, talvez não fosse a oportunidade que queria. Ela estava quase caindo de tão bêbada, e ele tampouco estava sóbrio, vindo atrás dela daquele jeito. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem de tamanho nervoso. Sergio já nem escondia sua irritação, suspirando e, impaciente, revirando os olhos para o teto escuro do Hanói. Hora ou outra tudo voltava para aquele bar, de qualquer jeito. Raquel quebrou-se inteira por dentro ao ver o descaso no rosto dele, e se segurou para não chorar. Agarrou o rosto dele entre as mãos e o forçou a olhá-la. 

"Sergio, aqui. Olha pra mim."

"Raquel, porque você tá fazendo isso comigo?" Ele sussurrou em tom de súplica, desesperado por qualquer resposta. Sergio estava aos pedaços e tinha se segurado até aquela hora, mas não conseguia mais.

Mas quando ela o beijou, o silêncio que morava no corpo de Sergio se esvaiu, e mil vozes sussurraram em sua cabeça, seu coração voltou a bater no ritmo de uma música frenética, e todas as palavras poderiam fluir por suas veias e serem ditas por seus toques. A calmaria deu lugar ao furacão, só com o toque dos lábios dela. 

Raquel sentiu-se tremer inteira, provando o gosto que já sabia ser especial, agoniada por mais um milissegundo daquele paraíso, e quando o soltou parecia assustada com o tanto que tinha sentido num único toque.  _ Era ele. E era paixão.  _ Estava apaixonadíssima até os ossos, e queria gritar para que todos soubessem, queria escrever mil vezes o nome dele em todos os papéis que visse só para tirar um pouco do que sentia no corpo. Era só ele e ele e ele, sempre tinha sido. Por todos aqueles meses, desde que ele a vira naquele mesmo bar. Desde que aceitara seu convite. Desde o primeiro maldito beijo: era ele. E beijá-lo agora era o único jeito que ela via de fazê-lo se lembrar do que os tinha unido, para reacender aquilo que as más decisões dela tinham barrado. E para  _ sentir. _ Raquel precisava sentir para saber que não estava louca, e precisava saber se ele sentia também, porque se fosse ao menos admitir que estava apaixonada, queria ter certeza que o vendaval do lado de lá lhe respondesse na mesma intensidade. E respondia, tanto respondia que nessa mesma hora Sergio sentiu revirar-se dentro do próprio corpo, os órgãos parecendo se mover para deixar inflar as borboletas em seu estômago. Ele cambaleou levemente para trás, apoiando suas mãos nos bancos, enquanto abria a boca para sentir a língua quente dela em contato com a sua. Respirou fundo para sentir o cheiro dela, e levou as mãos às dela, que ainda estavam em seu rosto. 

"É isso." Ela sussurrou enquanto encarava os olhos atônitos dele, que por mais de um minuto não tiveram reação. Raquel deu um passo para trás. "Eu queria te fazer sentir _ isso _ ." Ficou parada à sua frente, temendo que tivesse jogado muito mal suas cartas. 

Ele não reagiu, nem segurou suas mãos ou se inclinou para beijá-la de novo. Um novo pânico se instalou dentro dela e, seguindo seu instinto mais primitivo de autoproteção, refreou o desejo de beijá-lo novamente. Sergio ainda a encarava estático. Ele já não parecia irritado, mas era impossível adivinhar o que de fato estava sentindo. Seus olhos se encheram d'água, e, ao perceber que ela iria chorar, Sergio abaixou a cabeça. Quando o viu encarar o chão, ela pegou sua bolsa e foi embora, agarrando Alicia pelo braço logo que a encontrou e a arrastando junto a ela. Estava completamente fodida. Aquele não tinha sido só um beijo. 

_ Ele não tinha reagido. O que ela faria agora?  _ O que que custava ter dito com palavras o que estava sentindo por ele? Ela respirou fundo, pronta para voltar. Queria dizer que gostava dele também, que queria conversar, que estava ali porque sentia um carinho imenso por ele e queria vê-lo feliz - e talvez, quem sabe, ao lado dela. Tinha feito tudo errado,  _ de novo. _ Tinha bebido e feito tudo errado, de novo. Estava fugindo de novo. Cristina estaria decepcionadíssima com ela. Alicia iria se decepcionar assim que ouvisse o que aconteceu. Raquel se odiaria para o resto da vida. 

Sergio, por sua vez, estava sem reação alguma, os olhos perdidos e a boca aberta. O silêncio interno já não existia, e agora sentia cada milímetro do corpo, cada bater do coração, cada palpitar de suas pálpebras. Sentou-se em qualquer cadeira que encontrou e encarou o nada, sem poder se mover tamanho vendaval interno. Ela, mais uma vez, tinha vindo. E ele mais uma vez não dissera não: pelo contrário! Tinha beijado de volta, tinha aberto seus lábios para os dela, tinha deixado que ela lhe sentisse, que deixasse aquele gosto amargo da tequila e do desamor por eles - e nem podia se queixar. Era tudo com o que sonhava todas as noites: por mais que se esforçasse para esquecê-la durante o dia, suas horas de sono eram preenchidas dela, os lábios macios sempre lhe chegando perto em seus sonhos. Droga, a realidade era maior que o sonho! Tinha sido o ponto alto do seu aniversário de quarenta e três anos de qualquer maneira. Mas agora tudo parecia girar, e ele nem tinha conseguido reagir quando ela foi simplesmente embora. 

_ O que aquilo tudo significava? _

Andrés entrou no bar assim que notou que ele não saía, e o encontrou bebendo alguns shots de tequila no bar, em silêncio. Sentou ao seu lado e perguntou, mas ele não respondeu nada em nenhuma das vezes. Acompanhou-o em algumas doses, até que decidiu levá-lo para casa. Andrés não tinha visto o que tinha acontecido, mas ao lembrar de ver Raquel saindo disparada do bar e levando Alicia pelo braço, logo adivinhou. Parecia perdido dentro de si mesmo, e o mais velho decidiu não forçar mais perguntas. Mas, assim que o deixou em casa, mandou uma mensagem à Monica.

> Sergio tá mal <

> Acho que a Raquel falou alguma coisa <

> Eu vi que ela e a Alicia saíram super rápido…<

> será que eles brigaram? <

> não sei <

> ele não disse nada <

> você sabe que ele praticamente engole as coisas

e não fala nada.<

> Vc deixou ele em casa? <

> uhum<

> volta lá <   
> n deixa ele sozinho agora <

> mas Mon ele n me falou nada <

> se encheu de tequila e fechou o bico <

> !!!!!!!!! <

> ok tem razão <

> vou descobrir o que houve e te conto depois<

> pelamor fala com a Raquel <

> dou a cara a tapa que tem dedo dela nisso <

> Andrés…<

> vc sabe que sim <

> … <

> fala com ela? <

> ok, mas amanhã, beleza? <

> beleza <

> fechou. me mantém informada porfa <

> ok, relaxa <

Quando abriu a porta do apartamento do irmão, Sergio estava no chão da sala de estar, com a mesma roupa de antes, encarando a pequena varanda à sua frente. Não estava chorando, ou falando, ou lendo, não estava fazendo nada, plenamente existindo. Andrés soube que era o pior sinal que poderia ter. 

"Sergio eu vou dormir aqui hoje, ok? Passei em casa e peguei uma muda de roupa pra amanhã."

Ele ainda não se mexeu, e, por meio segundo, achou que o irmão tivesse morrido. Mas não. Ele estava ali, em carne e osso, respirando de forma tranquila, com um tsunami de emoções, questionamentos e cenários dentro de si. 

_ Ela tinha ido. Ela tinha o beijado. Ela tinha chorado. O que aquilo significava? Ela o amava? Ela sentia sua falta? Onde os dois estavam? Iria ligar pra ela? E se ela o ligasse de novo? Onde iriam parar?  _

"Sergio, olha pra mim."

Andrés puxou o rosto do engenheiro e por milésimos de segundos, Sergio viu o rosto de Raquel em sua frente, como uma miragem intocável. Será que tinha sido tudo uma alucinação de sua cabeça? 

"Eu não sei o que houve, e eu não sei o que você está sentindo, mas pra isso se resolver você precisa me contar, ok? Eu estou aqui, com você, no seu apartamento, você bebeu à beça… Está passando mal? Quer vomitar?"

Sergio não respondeu. Andrés temeu o pior, mas, ao ver o irmão o encará-lo no fundo dos olhos, se tranquilizou. 

"Raquel. Ela-" Ele respirou fundo."Eu não sei o que ela quer de mim."

O mais velho engoliu a seco e puxou o irmão para um abraço. A madrugada seria longa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> narrador: mas a gente sabe, Sergio, a gente sabe......


	21. Dancing Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy serquel day :)

Alicia entrou no oitavo andar já procurando saber qual era o clima que se encontrava ali. Seus olhos correram logo até Ágatha, que lhe sorriu ternamente. Ela se aproximou, dando bom dia e segurando-lhe os dedos discretamente.

"Como está?"

"Bem" Respondeu a morena. "Preocupada com todo mundo, mas bem." 

"Raquel não vem hoje" Alicia soltou, sem cerimônia 

"Ela acha isso decente? É tão burro! Fazer uma besteira e depois se esconder… O Sergio tá trancado naquela sala desde sei lá que horas, provavelmente todo fodido da cabeça, e a Raquel nem aparece aqui?"

Monica tinha chegado perto das duas em silêncio e foi notada pela ruiva, que tentava desviar os olhos raivosos de Ágatha. 

"Gente… Como assim a Raquel não vem?"

  
  
  


"Ok, agora que estamos todas aqui..." Alicia disse, se sentando no chão da sala.

Ágatha e Monica estavam no sofá, ainda um pouco desconfortáveis de estarem na casa de Raquel por um motivo  _ não-tão-agradável.  _ A advogada se sentou ao lado das outras duas amigas no sofá, se esgueirando na ponta e abraçando uma almofada. Não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquela reunião. Puxou o maço de cigarros da mesinha que ficava ao lado e acendeu um - era o mínimo que precisava para aguentar aquele momento . 

"Sim. Raquel, nós… você não foi trabalhar hoje..." Monica começou.

"Ressaca?" Ágatha perguntou por alto.

"Moral e física." Raquel respondeu no automático, quando soltava a fumaça. 

Monica e Ágatha trocaram um olhar cúmplice, fazendo Raquel tremer internamente. Tinha uma ligeira ideia do que vinha, mas também sabia que era pelo seu bem - e pelo bem de quem ela gostava - que estavam fazendo aquilo. 

"Ok, vamos direto ao ponto, tá bem? Raquel, você vacilou. Feio.  _ Bem  _ feio. E, como suas amigas, estamos aqui nesse esquema tipo norte-americano de- como é?" 

" _ Intervention, _ Ali." Ágatha complementou a ruiva.

"Isso, _ 'intervention' _ , obrigada." Alicia sorriu a Raquel que não entendeu de primeira. "Ou, em bom espanhol: _ guapita, has aguado la fiesta."  _

"Você e o Sergio discutiram ontem?" Monica perguntou baixo encarando Raquel. 

"Não... pior." A advogada engoliu a seco. "Eu- Nos beijamos."

Ágatha levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa, e Monica respirou fundo. Seria uma noite longa. 

"Eu o beijei e foi errado em tantas maneiras ainda mais porque-" Raquel encarou Alicia ainda um pouco insegura, mas continuou. "Quando eu fui promovida eu liguei pra ele. Eu liguei, e o chamei para..." 

"Afogar o ganso." Alicia complementou.

"ALICIA?" As três disseram ao mesmo tempo.

"O que foi? Ela que ligou ué, eu só ajudei a desembuchar pra vocês."

Monica e Ágatha voltaram a olhar Raquel com uma expressão desapontada. 

"Eu liguei sim, e o chamei para transar… e transamos. E foi… nossa, foi incrível. Mas eu sabia que não podia acontecer de novo porque era demais. E ficamos dizendo que seria a última vez de novo, e de novo, e de novo… e então ele me pediu pra dormir lá e eu não consegui. Porque se eu ficasse… eu não estava pronta, sabem? Pra dizer que… o que eu sinto."

"E o que você sente?" Alicia perguntou de forma retórica.

Raquel respirou fundo. Estava com os olhos cheios d'água e o peito doendo. Mas sabia que tinha que falar. 

"Eu me apaixonei. De verdade. Por ele. Eu me apaixonei por Sergio Marquina. E…" Respirou fundo quando uma lágrima rebelde caiu. "E eu não posso. Eu não posso fazer isso com ele. Eu sou muito quebrada, e cheia de problemas e traumas, um divórcio violento e-" Ela recuperou o ar, já soluçava. "Mas eu não consigo. Eu quero  **ele** , eu  **quero** estar com ele e eu não quero que seja a última vez. Eu quero conseguir passar a noite. E na verdade eu já tinha conseguido, eu estava pronta gente, **totalmente** pronta, até que o… O Ángel..."

Monica a abraçou de lado. Ágatha não conseguia falar nada, e Alicia acendeu um cigarro. 

"Bom..." Ágatha começou, se sentindo pisando em ovos. "Você pisou feio na bola, Quel."

"Ágatha!" Monica repreendeu, pelo estado que Raquel estava. 

"Mas Monica é verdade! Você sabe que é verdade, eu sei, e ela também sabe. Raquel você se tornou uma grande amiga pra gente, então vou falar isso pro seu bem, ok?"

Ela assentiu, grata pela sinceridade. 

"O Sergio não tá bem. Tipo, nada bem. Isso mexeu muito com a cabeça dele, e, pelo que o Andrés falou com a Monica, que falou comigo, ele se fechou numa bolha de tristeza. Agora eu entendo o porque." Ela se virou para Monica, que encarava o chão. "Você não podia ter ligado pra ele naquele dia, Quel… isso não foi nem um pouco legal. Ele deve estar magoado, extremamente confuso, e pelo que eu conheço, no mínimo bem abalado. Vocês conversaram antes do beijo?"

"Não." Raquel disse baixo. "Não muito. Eu… eu só fui no aniversário porque eu precisava falar. Eu finalmente me sinto pronta pra admitir que eu gosto dele, mas agora… eu temo ser tarde demais."

"Você disse isso pra ele?" Monica perguntou.

"Não." Alicia respondeu pela amiga. "Raquel encheu a cara, não conseguia ficar em pé direito, o que dirá falar uma coisa importante assim."

"Ué mas ela o beijou." Ágatha interferiu.

"Sim, mas foi o que ela conseguiu. Foi uma resposta comportamental." Alicia explicou.

"Eu o beijei porque eu precisava o fazer sentir." Raquel admitiu baixo, quase em um sussurro. "Eu precisava mostrar que… que eu me apaixonei. Não achei que qualquer palavra fosse servir. E tive medo que… que ele achasse que eu estava mentindo ou falando pelo álcool." 

Monica e Ágatha assentiram. Um silêncio chato pairou pelo ar até que Ágatha bufasse. 

"Não aguento mais isso! Você precisa falar com ele, Raquel! Falar de verdade, tudo isso o que você contou pra gente. E mais do que isso, você precisa deixar  **ele** falar. Vocês tem que botar tudo na mesa se quiserem que alguma coisa funcione. Eu aposto que nesse momento ele deve estar pensando em 350 cenários diferentes do porquê do beijo, e acredite em mim quando te digo que pra ele, isso dói mais do que admitir o que sente."

"Eu acho que você precisa entender que o Sergio é diferente." Monica completou. "Ele não é seu ex-marido, nem Ángel Rubio, ele é Sergio Marquina, e Sergio Marquina é o homem mais legal que eu conheço." Ela sorriu para Raquel, que o devolveu. 

" _ Guapita _ , é difícil. Mas também é difícil pra ele, que deve estar confuso pra cacete sem saber o que fazer com os sentimentos que ele também tem." Alicia disse, também sorrindo. 

"Eu sei… eu sei. Mas eu tenho medo, sabe? Eu… por Deus, eu acabei de me divorciar! Há dois anos eu estava… e agora...." Raquel respirou fundo. "Eu não duvido do que sinto por ele… mas Alberto era um cara legal também."

As três entenderam perfeitamente o que ela disse. 

"Nunca começa com um tapa." Alicia completou mentalmente o que Raquel quis dizer. 

"Mas eu sei que o Sergio, o nosso Sergio, o  **seu** Sergio, jamais te machucaria. E digo mais, acho que você tentou tanto não se machucar que acabou machucando pelos dois." Ágatha disse, e Raquel engoliu a seco. 

"O que eu faço?" Raquel perguntou às três, e ao mesmo tempo a alguém no universo que tivesse todas as respostas míticas para suas angústias. 

" _ Toucheé _ ." Respondeu Alicia, fazendo o resto rir. 

"Eu acho que vocês deveriam conversar, porque ele merece uma explicação. Mas antes, você precisa se decidir sobre ele. Porque uma vez que você for lá… tem que ser com toda a certeza do mundo pra ninguém se magoar mais." Monica disse sincera.

“A minha psicóloga chegou a me pedir pra fazer um negócio, mas eu achei meio besta…”

“O que era, Raquel?”

“Uma… Lista. Uma lista de prós e contras sobre ele.”

Ágatha não conseguiu reprimir uma gargalhada. “ _ As vantagens e desvantagens de ficar com Sergio Marquina!! _ ”

As meninas riram junto com ela.

“Você precisa fazer isso, Quel! Pera aí, onde tem papel e caneta por aqui?” Exclamou Monica. 

“Eu tenho na bolsa, segura aí.” Alicia se levantou e trouxe sua agenda, abrindo uma página ao final e estendendo a caneta à advogada.

Raquel traçou um risco no meio, escrevendo numa coluna “PRÓS” e na outra “CONTRAS”. Respirou fundo e acendeu um cigarro. Ficou olhando para a lista, sem levantar os olhos para as amigas, que a observavam, atentas. 

“Ok, eu gostar dele é um PRÓ...”

“CLARO!!” Monica se exaltou por um segundo, animada. “Gostar dele é um ponto positivo, escreve aí.”

“Coloca aí que ele fode bem!” Alicia soltou, junto à fumaça de seu próprio cigarro.

“ALICIA!” Raquel repreendeu, enquanto as outras caíam na gargalhada.

“Amor de pica é o que fica, né…”

“ALICIA!” Foi a vez de Ágatha repreender a ruiva. 

“O que foi? Ela é hétero, não é? Tem que falar essa linguagem, só assim elas entendem.”

As três caíram na gargalhada enquanto Alicia sustentava um olhar debochado à Raquel, que Ágatha notou.

“Essas coisas você conta pra ela e não conta pra gente, né  _ guapita _ ?” Ágatha disse entre risadas, enquanto observava a loira baixar os olhos para escrever mais uma linha na lista de PRÓS “Mas conta aí… Dá detalhes.”

“Você quer detalhes de como o seu chefe _ transa? _ ” Raquel continuava indignada, mesmo que com um sorriso no rosto.

“Bom, pensando bem, quero não.” Monica se pronunciou.

"Ah mas eu quero..." Ágatha fingiu choramingar e Monica rolou os olhos.

"Ai mulher deixa de ser assanhada,  _ shsh _ ." 

Alicia encarou a namorada secreta e levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Ok, Raquel, continua aí a lista, vai..." Monica interferiu quando sentiu o clima pesar. 

“Ok…” Raquel respirou fundo de novo “Eu tenho… Medo. De um relacionamento.”

As meninas assistiram, silenciosas, enquanto a loira escrevia na agenda. Raquel colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha e tragou de novo o cigarro, o apagando logo em seguida no cinzeiro em cima da mesa. 

“Coloca aí que vocês trabalham no mesmo lugar.” Monica se pronunciou de novo. Alicia e Ágatha se entreolharam, e a ruiva tragou seu cigarro. 

“Isso é um problema?” Ágatha levantou as sobrancelhas.

“Bom, eu acho que sim, porque a minha relação com ele, dando ou certo ou não, influencia no meu trabalho e coisa do tipo…” A advogada complementou.

“Mas até aí qualquer relação pessoal influencia no seu trabalho, Quel.” Ágatha evitava os olhos de Alicia nesse momento “Seja uma amizade ou um namoro.”

“Tá, mas é diferente. Eu não ia ficar fazendo uma lista de prós e contras por causa de um amigo…”

“Tá, convenceu.” A morena se recostou no sofá “Escreve aí e vai pro próximo…” 

Alicia a encarou meio confusa, mas Ágatha desviou o olhar para Raquel. 

“Ok, dois prós e dois contras…” Monica disse ao encarar a lista “Escreve que ele gosta de você de volta.”

Raquel engoliu a seco e pareceu travar.

“Escreve logo, Raquel, você sabe que é verdade.”

“Eu não sei…”

“Mulher, para com isso, todo mundo sabe que ele gosta.  _ Escreve. _ ”

“E aproveita e escreve que ele respeitou o seu espaço quando você pediu.” Alicia disse, séria “Isso é importantíssimo.”

“Ok…” Raquel anotou todas as coisas. Deixou a agenda no sofá e se levantou, tentando esconder as lágrimas nos olhos. “Eu vou no banheiro rapidinho…”

E desapareceu no corredor, deixando Alicia e Ágatha se encarando ferozmente enquanto Monica pegava o telefone para evitar ver o que quer que fosse aquilo que acontecia entre as outras duas mulheres, que agora sussurravam baixinho. 

Raquel entrou no banheiro e se apoiou na pia, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem. Se olhou no espelho enquanto as secava, respirando fundo. Precisava parar de esconder o que sentia, de si mesma e das outras pessoas. Precisava deixar tudo fluir e finalmente tomar uma atitude em relação ao que sentia. Lavou o rosto e saiu, encontrando suas amigas atentas a ela. 

“Tudo bem?” Monica perguntou.

“Sim, sim” Puxou outro cigarro e acendeu. “Vamo continuar essa lista daí. Mon, você escreve pra mim, por favor?”

“Escrevo, claro” A amiga pegou a agenda e colocou no colo. “O que eu escrevo agora?”

“Coloca… Ele é bonito, né? Escreve aí, ' _ pitel _ '" Ágatha exclamou fazendo as outras rirem. Monica escreveu e levantou a caneta quando teve uma ideia. 

"AH! Ele é fino!" 

"Fino?" Alicia encarou Monica sem entender. 

"É ué, fino. Chic, sofisticado..." Ela explicou.

Alicia soltou um longo 'ata'. "Pensei que tava falando do  _ amiguinho _ ser fino, já tava 'ué porque que isso é um pró?!'" 

Raquel deu um tapinha no braço da ruiva, caindo as gargalhadas junto com as outras, menos Monica que rolou os olhos nada confortável em imaginar mesmo que sem querer o pênis do chefe. Acabou que aquilo estava sendo bem divertido. 

"Bom, nesse contexto… já não posso dizer o mesmo..." Raquel completou e Ágatha arregalou os olhos surpresa.

"WOOOOOOOOW" A morena exclamou gargalhando de novo. "Tá vai, joga na roda: é grande?" 

"ÁGATHA?!" Monica e Alicia exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. 

Raquel corou e riu da reação geral. "Ele é…" Procurou por perto alguma coisa que pudesse demonstrar o tamanho, mas não encontrou. Encarou as amigas e foi afastando os dedos indicadores até onde achou adequado. Monica levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa, assim como Ágatha e Alicia, que suspirou um ' _ uau _ '.

"Mas tem cara, sabia?" Alicia disse, despretensiosa, e o grupo voltou a gargalhar. 

“Depois dessa revelação que  **ninguém** esperava…” Ágatha debochou “Podemos sair pra comer? Eu tô faminta!!”

“Ai, eu não sei se quero sair” Raquel reclamou “Vamo pedir alguma coisa, tem vinho aqui pra gente beber…”

“Por mim ok” Monica levantou as mãos, como se tivesse se rendido

O grupo decidiu apelar ao  _ fast food _ . Depois de horas até que Alicia se convencesse a pedir um dos hambúrgueres do cardápio, e Monica que precisar gritar ao caixa perguntando sobre uma opção vegana (que não tinha, e seu jantar acabou por ser uma porção enorme de batata frita), as quatro decidiram dar uma caminhada pelas lindas e agitadas ruas de Madri. Era uma noite bonita, afinal, e depois de tanta comida pesada, um passeio seria bom para fazer a digestão. Andaram, riram, fofocaram um pouco mais, nenhum assunto parecia ter fim no meio delas. Quando passaram pelas famosas  _ Calles Espartinas _ um bar aberto à rua tocava no último volume o começo do que parecia ser "Dancing Queen" do ABBA. 

_ Ooh _

_ You can dance _

_ You can jive _

_ Having the time of your life _

_ Ooh, see that girl _

_ Watch that scene _

_ Digging the dancing queen _

"AI MEU DEUS NÃO ACREDITO!" Raquel exclamou felicíssima. "Vamos! Vem!" Puxou as outras amigas que pareciam um pouco tímidas (menos Alicia, que já tinha soltado o cabelo e estava no meio da pista de dança improvisada). 

_ Friday night and the lights are low _

_ Looking out for a place to go _

_ Where they play the right music _

_ Getting in the swing _

_ You come to look for a king _

"ANYBODY COULD BE THAT GUYYYY" As três cantavam rindo - Monica ainda estava um pouco retraída, mas dançava um pouco tímida. Ágatha tinha roubado o chapéu panamá do barman, que ria horrores do pequeno show que estava acontecendo. 

  
  


_ Night is young and the music's high _

_ With a bit of rock music _

_ Everything is fine _

_ You're in the mood for a dance _

_ And when you get the chance _

"AGORA!" Alicia exclamou apontando a Raquel. 

_ You are the dancing queen _

_ Young and sweet _

_ Only seventeen _

_ Dancing queen _

_ Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah _

_ You can dance _

_ You can jive _

_ Having the time of your life _

_ Ooh, see that girl _

_ Watch that scene _

_ Digging the dancing queen _

Era tudo o que Raquel precisava. Se sentia em seu filme favorito, linda, feliz, completamente diferente de horas antes, em casa. Durante aqueles poucos minutos dançando no meio de uma rua agitada de Madri ela pode diminuir a gritante pergunta que rondava sua cabeça:  _ será que um dia ele vai conseguir me perdoar?  _

  
  


Sergio não conseguia dormir. O dia tinha se passado quase se arrastando, e seu corpo parecia inteirinho destruído. Doía demais pensar em qualquer coisa, e passou o dia afogando-se no trabalho. Planilhas e mais planilhas saltaram aos seus olhos e ele não viu o tempo passar. Seus olhos tinham estado secos o dia todo, e Sergio não se lembrava de ter comido. Tinha uma sensação ruim no corpo, como se estivesse doente, um buraco parecia abrir-se na boca de seu estômago mas ele passou o dia tentando ignorar as dores no corpo e as do coração. 

Chegou em casa sozinho, depois de repetir mil vezes a Andrés que não - não precisava de companhia. Tomou um banho demorado e se aqueceu no meio do único moletom que tinha. E sentou ao teclado. Quando seus dedos tocaram as primeiras notas, Sergio respirou fundo. E tocou, noite adentro. As melodias que gostava, as que eram lentas, que eram rápidas, forçando seus dedos a se recordarem do caminho sobre as teclas. Ia tocando, voltava se errava uma nota, outros erros deixava passar, preenchendo sua mente apenas das melodias que conhecia e se esforçando para fazer o melhor que podia. Ensaiava os acordes, fechava os olhos para impor ao seu cérebro que se recordasse da próxima oitava da música… Sergio, enquanto se concentrava em seus dedos longos pressionando as teclas, deixou-se pela primeira vez pensar de verdade no que estava sentindo.

Quando saiu do hospital, já adolescente, Sergio tinha adquirido aquele hábito quando tocava piano sozinho. Sua falta de jeito perante situações sociais e sua inabilidade em expressar sentimentos tinha levado o diretor a encontrar na música um jeito de se isolar e ao mesmo tempo se comunicar com o mundo exterior. Quando se sentava ao piano para tocar uma melodia conhecida, ele deixava os dedos irem correndo suavemente sobre o teclado enquanto sua cabeça ia longe. De tanto treinar, os dedos já conheciam o caminho das músicas, e Sergio deixava uma parte de seu coração em cada melodia tocada, deixando os pensamentos irem percorrendo vincos fundos de sua mente. Nesse momento, seus pensamentos estavam em Raquel, como sempre. Pensava, curiosamente, nas coisas boas: seu sorriso doce e seus cabelos dourados, o som de sua risada e aquele hábito sutil de se expressar demais por suas sobrancelhas. Sergio estava aos pedaços, mas não podia evitar pensar nela com carinho. Sua mente vagou até o dia anterior, e a sensação daquele beijo roubado tão meigo. Desde quando  _ ela _ lhe roubava beijos? Ele lembrou das lágrimas e depois da conversa dolorosa com Andrés, e balançou a cabeça enquanto apertava teclas de som agudo, numa dança melódica suave. 

Apaixonar-se era um abismo, e ele estava cada vez mais mergulhado nele. Nunca, em toda sua vida, sentira uma dor parecida. Era diferente da dor de um luto, como ficara quando seus pais morreram. Era diferente daquela dorzinha aguda constante da solidão. A melancolia parecia-lhe explodir por todos seus poros, e ele fechou os olhos enquanto tocava, e não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima brotasse em seus olhos. E depois outra e outra e outra, e finalmente bateu as palmas das mãos nos teclados num som que ele reconhecia sempre como o da desistência. O choro voltou e ele se concentrou para não soluçar. Ele iria se curar daquele coração partido eventualmente. Repetia isso para si o tempo todo. Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em Raquel com todo o carinho do mundo, e tentava achar razões para o comportamento dela, buscando nas brechas o que poderia fazer e quais eram as chances de tudo aquilo não passasse de um mal entendido. Que as dores dela não existissem e que pudessem ficar presos juntos naquele apartamento, repetindo o mesmo fim de semana feliz para sempre. 

Sergio já nem sabia mais pelo que chorava, mas apertou os olhos e deixou que aquela água escorresse pelo seu rosto, apertando os dedos de volta no teclado. Tocou uma melodia triste, calma, e pensou que ela nem tinha chegado a descobrir daquele hábito tão precioso a ele. Ele precisava de mais tempo com ela. Queria ligar para ela agora e implorar que viesse até ele, queria esclarecer tudo de uma vez por todas, mas sabia que não teria a coragem. Seu coração batia rápido enquanto tocava, seus pensamentos em Raquel novamente, mas desta vez lembrava-se da conversa no apartamento dela quando ela pediu para que ele fosse embora. Ele devia ter ido embora e de uma vez por todas. Mas como poderia ter renegado esse amor que tanto o fascinava? Nunca, em toda sua vida, amara tanto alguém como amava Raquel. De certa forma, se detestava por isso, porque era até hoje sua maior fraqueza. Seu corpo não lhe obedecia, sua mente não lhe obedecia, e quando terminava seu trabalho a única coisa que lhe aparecia à era Raquel, tudo o que olhava ele podia enxergar algo que sentia vontade de compartilhar com ela. 

Naquele fim de semana, Sergio pegou o telefone decidido a ligar para ela pelo menos cinco vezes, não concluindo seu objetivo em nenhuma delas. Passou sábado e domingo andando sem rumo pela casa, a cabeça tentando processar toda aquela dor e todo aquele amor que lhe parecia até nocivo, vendo agora. Definitivamente, apaixonar-se poderia ser facilmente comparado a uma doença - refletiu ele em algum momento daquelas intermináveis quarenta e oito horas. Não queria ser obcecado por ela, mas sua mente se recusava a prestar atenção a qualquer coisa que não fosse Raquel Murillo, e reviver em suas lembranças todos os sorrisos e toques e beijos, as lembranças tão vívidas em seu apartamento das inúmeras vezes em que se amaram sem pudor. Cada flash da presença dela ali naquele apartamento era ao mesmo tempo dolorosa e reconfortante. Na noite de domingo, já não chorava mais. E foi ai que, ao notar que a segunda feira chegaria logo e, com ela, a presença de Raquel Murillo de volta pra perto de si, Sergio deixou a melancolia de lado para dar espaço a outro sentimento dolorido: a ansiedade.

  
  



	22. Make Up Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> óh quem voltamos! #diasmelhoresestãoprachegar rs 
> 
> O capítulo de hoje é especialmente dedicado a todos os fãs, à família e ao grande Paulinho do Roupa Nova. Se protejam, gente. O COVID não acabou. Mas vai ficar tudo bem <3

Raquel tomou a decisão de esperar até a próxima sessão de terapia para finalmente bater o martelo do que iria fazer de sua vida a partir de agora. Tinha admitido para si mesma que gostava de Sergio.  _ Check _ . Tinha admitido para suas amigas que gostava dele. _ Check.  _ Sua lista de prós e contras tinha dado, claro, uma vitória fácil para os prós.  _ Check.  _

Estava bem, superando o que tinha ficado para trás e finalmente organizando as coisas em sua cabeça; só precisava dizer tudo isso a ele. Sabia que um relacionamento não salvaria sua vida nem resolveria seus problemas. Mas se podia ser um pouquinho mais feliz ao lado dele, porque esperar?

Passou o fim de semana sozinha, pensando e articulando as melhores maneiras de dizer tudo o que sentia para ele num jantar. Já tinha criado esse cenário: sairiam para comer; ele pediria um prato que ele gostasse, e conversariam. Raquel tinha planejado frases bonitas e bem feitas para dizer tudo aquilo que precisava, justificativas coerentes para seu comportamento execrável. Diria as mais bonitas desculpas, e se abriria para as falas dele. Esperava críticas, mas também esperava amor. Sabia que não devia esperar nada depois de tudo aquilo, mas não se continha. 

Alicia tinha ligado algumas vezes para conferir se ela estava bem. Ágatha só tinha mandado figurinhas no grupo das garotas, e Mónica só tinha falado algo no grupo quando foi para votarem se Silene, a estagiária, entraria ali também. Mas o único foco de Raquel naqueles dias era Sergio e o que faria para consertar o problema que tinha criado.

Mas estava morrendo de medo de sentar na frente dele e dizer tudo o que estava sentindo. Era vergonha, era culpa; mas, sobretudo, era paixão. Estava a-pai-xo-na-da. Tão apaixonada que queria chamá-lo para sair e acordar de manhã com ele ao seu lado, tão apaixonada que queria apresentá-lo para sua mãe com as mãos dadas a ele. Tão apaixonada que todas as músicas de amor de repente tinham virado dele. E deles. Sergio combinava com Raquel, tudo combinava: o som do nome, o sabor da boca, o jeito do beijo, a frequência do coração… Se não fosse ele, não queria com mais ninguém.

Na segunda-feira queria evitá-lo, mas foi muito difícil porque queria vê-lo de perto, talvez para saber o tamanho do estrago que tinha causado nele.  Se sentia uma vilã de filme infantil antes de ser desmascarada, assistindo todo o mal que causou e com tanto remorso que se rende ao lado bom se sentindo como se nunca pudesse fazer nada de bom pro mundo depois de tudo. Foi difícil arrumar tantas desculpas para ficar fora da própria sala, mas ao longo do dia foi criando coragem para o que faria a seguir. Ele nem saiu da sala enquanto ela estava por lá, Raquel viu Mônica levar o almoço até a salinha dele. O lado de lá do escritório agora vivia num silêncio enorme, e ela bem podia imaginar o porquê. 

Na terça-feira, Raquel foi à terapia. Cristina tinha lhe dito para conversar com Sergio da maneira mais honesta e transparente possível, como das primeiras vezes. A dor já existia, então de nada adiantava escondê-la. Ela a aconselhou, também, a procurar maneiras de simbolizar seu arrependimento e sua veracidade nas palavras. Podia ser um gesto, um presente, uma música… Qualquer coisa mais palpável que o fizesse aterrissar no chão e perceber que o que ela falava era a mais pura verdade. Passou o dia pensando naquilo, e estava decidida a falar com ele - até que o viu sair da sala. Ela quase correu para se esconder em sua própria, sem coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.  _ Que ridículo, uma mulher da sua idade com medo de amor.  _ Alicia tinha dado risada da situação, sabendo que muito provavelmente era só o medo de encará-lo.  _ Amanhã eu faço isso _ , ela tinha prometido à amiga.

Na quarta-feira Raquel chegou decidida, mas vacilante. Queria convidá-lo para sair, mas suas mãos tremiam só de pensar em fazer isso. Tinha refletido muito e tinha se prometido,  anotando em um post-it amarelo berrante dentro de sua agenda com letras tremidas e garrafais :  _ de hoje não passa.  _ Ia chegar com um sorriso no rosto, daqueles que provavelmente quebrariam a armadura que ele levava posta no corpo, e pedir com muita sinceridade que ele fosse jantar com ela.

Estava cedo, no andar só estavam Sergio e Raquel em suas salas, e Ágatha em seu cubículo. Raquel atravessou o andar na direção da sala dele e levantou as sobrancelhas para a amiga que a viu passar feito um furacão.  O celular de Alicia, há quilômetros dali, vibrou freneticamente com as mensagens de Ágatha que berravam "É AGORA! É AGORA!"  O clima era como se todos estivessem assistindo a final de um jogo de Copa do Mundo no qual já estão nos pênaltis e qualquer movimento seria decisivo para o placar.

A advogada ouviu, pela primeira vez em dias, a voz dele quando bateu na porta.

"Entra."

E ela entrou.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sergio estava passando os piores dias de sua vida. Definitivamente, os sentimentos confusos em relação à Raquel tinham despertado problemas consigo mesmo que ele não estava gostando de lidar. Primeiro, a solidão finalmente se apresentou como um problema, e se viu em dificuldade em pedir ajuda e socorro quando necessário. Se viu sem saber usar palavras para pedir ajuda de seu irmão, que ainda bem que era muito observador e o estava ajudando bastante. Se viu em dificuldade de lidar com a ansiedade de maneira saudável, então estando sozinho não se forçava a comer ou deitar para dormir. Passava horas lendo e quando via já era de madrugada, tendo que trabalhar cedo no dia seguinte. As olheiras foram aumentando, o corpo emagrecendo, e os dias se arrastando mais e mais. Faltava-lhe cor e brilho, e Sergio sentia-se exausto antes mesmo de levantar da cama para ir trabalhar. Cada sonho com Raquel lhe parecia mais um pesadelo, o aperto no peito dificilmente sumia ao longo do dia. Assim passou seu fim de semana, e na segunda feira não quis nem dar chance de vê-la: seu coração já lhe maltratava só com a lembrança dela, vê-la seria pedir por um infarto. Na terça ele saiu muito rapidamente e a viu de relance de volta à sala. Só aquele vulto o tinha deixado nervoso.  _ Que besteira, com medo de mulher nessa idade. _

Na quarta, infelizmente, não estava melhor. Tinha dormido poucas horas, se alimentado muito pouco,  tamanho o nervoso que Raquel ocupava a maior parte de seus pensamentos ,  além de que trabalhar, que se tornava cada vez mais difícil. Era péssimo porque em sua vida existiam prazos a cumprir, números para se prestar a atenção, e o acúmulo de trabalho não o estava deixando descansar a cabeça. Não tinha energia para trabalhar e quando não trabalhava só pensava nela. Estava exausto de tudo, precisava de um tempo.

Mas a PM não tinha esse tempo que ele precisava, e por isso ele se esforçava ao máximo: colocava uma música clássica bem alta e olhava os números passando na tela, focando ao máximo ali.  Passou o dia com um Vivaldi berrando furiosamente alto em sua sala, porém em um acordo silencioso de todos os membros de seu time para que não reclamassem do volume.  Se ficasse duas horas inteiras mergulhado nos números, seriam duas horas sem Raquel em sua cabeça: lucro!

Era triste pensar assim, mas sentia-se quase num processo de desintoxicação. Precisava tirá-la de seus dias o mais depressa possível, para voltar a olhá-la com imparcialidade.  _ Voltar, haha! Como se algum dia a tivesse olhado com algo menos do que amor em seus olhos.  _

Estava conseguindo chegar a 15 minutos sem ela em seus pensamentos quando a porta bateu.

"Entra" Ele chamou, despercebido.

E ela entrou.

* * *

  
  
Raquel entrou desarmada, colocando o cabelo para trás da orelha e sorrindo feito uma menina.

"Oi, bom dia."

"Bom dia." Ele respondeu sem saber se levantava ou se ficava sentado.  _ Melhor sentado, evita que as pernas tremam. _

"Eu atrapalho?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas ao sentir Vivaldi invadir seus ouvidos  quase a deixando surda, juntamente com seus batimentos cardíacos que ela tinha certeza serem audíveis a Sergio. 

Sergio ainda tão fissurado no rosto dela, que tinha evitado por tantos dias, nem percebeu que a música ainda tocava. Foi preciso alguns segundos para que acordasse de seu transe.

"Ah, não, não, só estava mexendo numa planilha complicada…" Ele mexeu freneticamente no computador até achar o botão do volume e finalmente abaixar a música. Decidiu que era melhor não olhá-la. "Precisa de alguma coisa?"

_ I never thought that I'd be facing _

_ A sea that's bluer than the tide _

_ Now my knees are shaking _

_ And I can't look in your eyes _

"Sim eu queria saber se…" Ela travou ao ver que ele não olhava para ela de jeito nenhum. "Sergio…"

Ele prendeu a respiração ao olhá-la.

"Sim?"

"Eu queria saber se… Você não quer sair pra jantar comigo. Nesse final de semana. Eu queria… Conversar." Ela olhou para os próprios pés.  _ Ok, eu disse. _ Ela pensou, e, de repente, se lembrou que precisava voltar a respirar.

Sergio ficou mudo. Não acreditava que estava escutando aquilo. Há dias ignorava a presença dela e queria fazer de tudo para esquecê-la e agora ela lhe vinha lhe fazer convites para conversas mais sérias? Sergio achou que o coração fosse pular para fora da boca.

"Eu…" Agora era ele quem não sabia mais o que era respirar. Os olhos dela estavam lindíssimos como sempre, ele só conseguia ver isso. Estava tão nervoso que se perguntassem qual roupa que ela vestia, ele não saberia dizer. Só prestava a atenção nos olhos, com um brilho que só tinham assim ao vivo. Nem suas lembranças capturavam a beleza deles assim à sua frente.  _ Nossa, o quanto a amava _ . "Não sei, é que essa semana ando muito ocupado…" Ele respondeu sem pensar. 

A verdade era que não estava pronto para essa conversa. Estava fugindo, e sabia disso. Correu tanto para chegar até ela e agora corria  _ dela.  _ Que coisa linda era a vida, ele pensou ironicamente.

"Ah…" Ela não conseguiu disfarçar a decepção "Tudo bem então."

Ela praticamente sussurrou suas palavras e se virou para ir embora, sentindo-se mais estúpida do que sequer imaginava possível.  _ Idiota, idiota, idiota. _ Precisava insistir mais. Não podia dar pra trás no primeiro "não". 

"É que…" Ela se virou de novo, surpreendendo-o tanto que ele até se endireitou na cadeira "É que é importante."

Sergio finalmente respirou. Respirou fundo, olhando para as próprias mãos. Tirou os óculos, massageou os olhos, e colocou-os de novo. Suas mãos tremiam e ela percebeu.

"Raquel, eu realmente… De verdade, não tenho condições de conversar o que você quer conversar e… Essa semana estou exausto, não sei se-"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem" Ela balançou a cabeça, não querendo ouvir o resto "Já entendi, sem problemas."

"Eu acho que precisamos ter essa conversa só não… Logo, ok?" Ele parecia frio ao dizer cada palavra, tão frio que ela pareceu se encolher. Raquel ficou parada à frente dele, como uma estátua, sem saber o que dizer. Estava tudo entalado na garganta dela, tudo o que ela ensaiou dizer no jantar mas que agora precisava gritar.  _ Eu te amo e agi mal. Me perdoe as minhas falhas mas eu te amo e quero recomeçar.  _ "Feche a porta quando sair, por favor."

Ela nem disse nada, fechou a porta com delicadeza e foi direto ao banheiro, onde - às 8h da manhã em ponto - percebeu que tinha criado um problema enorme e que mil palavras bonitas e frases articuladas não resolveriam.

_ Fodeu. _

* * *

  
  
  


Sergio sentiu sua cabeça inteira virar. A porta se fechou, a música entrou por seus ouvidos, e a voz de Raquel se repetia infinitamente. De certa forma se sentia eternamente grato a Vivaldi e suas quatro estações por tocarem de um jeito tão frenético que não o permitiam pensar direito. Mas o efeito durou pouco; Porque logo as confissões dela, depois as conversas sérias, as risadas e os sons dela no quarto, por fim toda aquela sensação tenebrosa de tê-la por perto e não saber como agir, tomou-lhe por inteiro. Raquel não sabia o que queria, e ele não podia dar mais tempo para ela se decidir. Sergio já não era muito normal, mas agora suas peças estavam todas desorganizadas. Ele já não sabia o que fazer nem o que dizer, parecia que tinha perdido a si mesmo no meio daquele furacão. Só sabia que queria ela, mas mesmo assim agora parecia muito mais complicado. Não conseguia nem aceitar um jantar por medo. Isso, _medo._ Não tinha mais defesas contra ela, mais uma flecha no coração e ele cairia no chão. Pela primeira vez na vida não fazia ideia do que faria a seguir, que caminho tomar, **sem plano B**. Nocaute, _game over._ Não haveria mais Sergio Marquina depois de Raquel Murillo. 

_ Make up your mind _

_ Let me leave or let me love you _

_ While you've been saving your neck _

_ I've been breaking mine for you _

Ele não conseguia decifrar o que ela queria. Primeiro diz que não quer ter nada sério, o afasta completamente e depois se aproxima de novo, roubando-lhe um beijo mais do que inesperado e depois disso some até do trabalho. Nenhuma mensagem, nenhum telefonema -  _ nada! _ Só um bendito beijo que ela deixou adoçar na boca dele e depois sumiu, foi embora. E agora aparece chamando-lhe para jantar? Ela só podia estar de brincadeira. Sergio mal se aguentava em pé aqueles dias, não conseguia nem ter forças para pensar em ir jantar com ela. Quem sabe fosse só mais um pretexto para ela lhe dizer que "era só mais uma vez" e arrastá-lo para uma maratona de sexo que seria só aquilo também. Uma rodada e depois pronto, ia embora de novo. Sergio não tinha forças para escutá-la dizer o que quer que fosse. Não sentia raiva dela por essas inconstâncias, só se sentia exausto mais do que nunca. Não aguentava mais tentar enxergar nas entrelinhas das palavras dela. E não conseguia arrancar coragem para dizer sim a mais uma noite de sentimentos expostos. Essa coisa de desabafar muito, concluiu Sergio, também cansava. Sentimentos eram tão exaustivos quanto uma série de exercícios físicos. Por isso, nessas últimas semanas, tinha abandonado a academia também. Sem forças nem para socar as coisas, muito menos para correr na esteira.  A própria ideia de socar um saco de pancadas parecia irônica, porque, naquela maldita semana, tinha se sentido a encarnação do boneco de plástico ao qual porrava sempre na academia (mas dessa vez o boxeador era Raquel, não ele mesmo). 

Talvez por isso seu corpo estivesse em tanto desequilíbrio, mas a verdade era que não tinha mais vontade de nada.

Sua cabeça rodou, rodou e ele levantou para rodar junto. De um lado pro outro, janela, porta, escrivaninha, tudo parecia muito distante de seu foco. Seu peito doía e o ar parecia faltar. Ele abriu a janela mas o vento que veio dali foi pouco. Ficou parado do lado da janela, os olhos fechados e as mãos no peito, tentando entender o que acontecia com seu corpo. 

Tudo doía. 

Parecia que estava ali fazia séculos, mas mal se passavam dois minutos. Precisava sair dali, mas o motivo de seus transtornos estava lá do lado de fora. Mas mal raciocinava. Precisava ir embora. Precisava se acalmar primeiro. Precisava… Precisava…

* * *

  
  


Decidiu tentar a sorte. Abriu a porta e saiu quase que correndo até as escadas, Mônica e Alicia recém chegadas mal tiveram tempo de cumprimentá-lo. Alicia e Ágatha trocaram olhares preocupados. 

Sergio desceu as escadas sem pensar muito, nada fazia sentido. Nada fazia sentido desde aquela maldita festa de aniversário. Tinha virado uma pessoa estranha a si mesmo, seus desejos mudando sem aviso prévio. Aceitara situações e se submetera a acordos que jamais cumpriria de verdade. Disse que ficaria só vendo-a casualmente, mas sabia que seu peito se aquecia toda vez que Raquel lhe sorria. Andrés tinha matado a charada logo no primeiro dia. E porque então não pulou para fora daquele barco antes?

Ele seguiu descendo os lances de escada até chegar ao térreo. Suava frio, o vento lá embaixo era mais forte e lhe atingiu o rosto assim que abriu a porta. Chegou à rua. O sol aparecia mas ele não se sentia aquecido. Respirou fundo. O centro de Madri ainda não lhe parecia suficiente. Estava sufocado  _ dentro de si mesmo.  _

Raquel tinha sido tão inconstante que agora pensar nas idas e vindas daquela relação lhe parecia mais como ter a tarefa de arrumar um arquivo todo bagunçado. Demoraria tempo demais. Não sentia raiva dela, nem a achava uma pessoa ruim por causa daquelas ações dela. A ela, Sergio sequer pensaria um pensamento ruim e malcriado. Mas estava exausto. Nada lhe fazia sentido naqueles últimos meses e agora que estava no olho do furacão só pensava em fugir. Se soubesse que tudo aquilo causaria tanto sofrimento, jamais a teria beijado. Teria ignorado o primeiro convite dela e pronto. 

Devia ter dito "não" para aquela maldita festa de aniversário. E tudo seria melhor e mais fácil, para ele e para ela. Porque ela também estava sofrendo nesse processo. Sergio andou pelas ruas sem rumo, meio que em círculos, e só pensava que ela tinha tido uma sorte péssima ao se envolver logo com ele. Talvez Suárez tivesse sido uma escolha melhor: ele sim parecia o tipo de pessoa que se envolve casualmente. 

Marquina não sabia mais qual fluxo de pensamento acompanhar. Cansado, sentou-se num dos bancos que encontrou em sua flanação involuntária pelas ruas de Madri, e, cansado, recostou-se e fechou os olhos. Banhando-se de Sol e respirando fundo, Sergio Marquina achou que estava ficando louco. 

E Silene, que o tinha acompanhado de longe por preocupação desde que o vira sair correndo porta afora, finalmente o encontrou .

* * *

  
  
As meninas se reuniram na sala de Raquel, mas ela não conseguia mais abrir a boca. Disse que o tinha chamado para sair e ele tinha dito não. E agora sabia que ele tinha saído porta afora e ido para só Deus sabia onde. E tinha suas amigas a julgando silenciosamente à sua frente. A tensão era tão palpável que seria possível cortá-la: Raquel até evitava se mexer.

Mas tudo piorou quando Silene entrou esbaforida e logo procurou pelas mulheres.

"Eu o vi, lá embaixo, andando que nem um perdido... O que a gente faz?"

E todas as mulheres começaram a tagarelar, Mônica estridente dizia que tinham que ir atrás dele, Alicia berrava por calma, Ágatha já nem sabia porque levantava a própria voz. Só Raquel permanecia em silêncio, impossibilitada de qualquer comentário. Estava em choque. As vozes se misturavam em sua cabeça, cada amiga lhe dando um conselho diferente, cada nova pista sobre Sergio. Sergio, Sergio, Sergio.

"GENTE!" Ela abriu a boca, finalmente. E quando se deu conta, estava soltando as palavras feito uma metralhadora. "Deixem que eu me resolvo com ele. Esse problema é MEU. Se vocês querem ajudá-lo como amigas dele vocês vão lá e ajudam mas EU não posso fazer nada agora. E além do mais eu estou trabalhando agora e preciso de SILÊNCIO."

Respirou fundo e só levantou os olhos quando o fecho da porta clicou e ela se viu sozinha. Precisava desesperadamente resolver aquela situação e já não dava para adiar.

"Aiai, Sergio Marquina" Ela suspirou "O que eu faço com você?"

_ The power is on, the guillotine hums _

_ My back's to the wall, go on, let it fall _

_ Make up your mind _

_ Before I make it up for you _


	23. Take a Chance on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi Do You Wanna Dancers!! feliz ano novo atrasado (ai prazer! rs). voltamos com essa att <3 e tão preparades? FINALMENTE COMEÇOU A MARÉ BOA KERELHOOOO !!!!!  
> aproveitem esse capítulo, em breve a gente volta 💜

Era verdade que Sergio pouco sabia sobre o amor. Tinha se apaixonado, em sua totalidade, apenas três vezes. A primeira vez foi no hospital em que estivera internado; tinha oito anos, e ela se chamava Julieta, irmã de um menino que, à época, era tratado da mesma doença de Sergio. Aquele ligeiro romance infantil era resumido em dois acontecimentos: a vez que tinham tomado sorvete juntos, e ao dia em que ela lhe levou um livro emprestado que nunca devolveu, e Sergio também nunca perguntou - ali tinha percebido que estava apaixonado. 

A segunda vez foi já mais velho, ainda no hospital; tinha quinze anos e o nome dela era Carolina, uma enfermeira de trinta. Ela lhe era muito gentil e sempre sorridente, e Sergio era apaixonado por seu cheiro e doçura. Este romance platônico também era resumido em dois acontecimentos: o abraço que ela lhe dera em seu aniversário, e o choro clandestino na noite do dia em que ela foi transferida para outro hospital. A terceira vez em que Sergio se apaixonou ele já estava na faculdade, no auge dos seus vinte e três anos, e lembrava claramente do momento em que tinha se apaixonado - ela tinha levantado a mão numa aula e feito uma pergunta absurdamente inteligente. Seu nome era Isabel, e ela tinha cabelos escuros e lábios grossos. O amor deles durou duas noites, e Sergio só percebeu que seu estado de paixão era crítico quando voltou a frequentar as festas da faculdade, esperando voltar a vê-la, já que ela nunca atendia suas ligações, e só depois veio a saber que ela tinha desistido da faculdade. Por muitos meses desejou encontrá-la em uma esquina, ou num café, só para vê-la pela última vez sabendo que seria a última. Sergio odiava más despedidas. À Isabel, Sergio tinha dedicado em segredo alguns poemas e muitas músicas, e nunca mais tinha conseguido escutar Celine Dion sem lembrar, mesmo que vagamente, dela. A última vez que a viu foi no metrô, anos depois, e soube que ela estava casada pelo anel que levava no dedo, mas ela não o tinha visto. Ele tinha ao menos ficado contente de poder contemplá-la uma última vez antes que o trem passasse e ele a perdesse de vista.

E por isso, Sergio sabia que tudo o que tinha aprendido em sua vida sobre amor e relacionamentos tinha sido construído de experiências rápidas e quase sempre rasas - sem contar os livros e filmes que o fizeram criar todo um imaginário a respeito desse sentimento. Não era um homem a quem consideravam muito romântico, justamente pela falta de experiência nessas questões. Com o passar dos anos, Sergio simplesmente tinha parado de procurar por elas, contentando-se com as experiências fracassadas do irmão como parâmetro, e voltando-se cada vez mais para dentro de si. Isso nem era mais uma questão a ser resolvida quando  _ ela _ chegou. Foi aquela mulher aparecer e todo o sistema operacional de sua mente entrou em curto circuito, porque tinha sentido, finalmente, uma ligação natural e sem absoluta razão aparente. Algo o chamou para ela, e Sergio foi caindo cada vez mais dentro do olho do furacão Murillo, sem saber onde se segurar para não se machucar. Todas as suas decisões e ações tinham sido tomadas no coração e no instinto: nunca tinha vivido algo tão intenso e real com alguém, e estava de verdade disposto a aceitar qualquer coisa por mais um pouco daquilo que era indescritível. 

Mas o fato mais importante sobre Sergio Marquina era que ele não sabia amar. Não sabia controlar suas ânsias - e em tudo o que via tinha Raquel Murillo. Tudo o que ela era e representava era o mais absoluto caos na vida dele: ela chegou e o envolveu na primeira noite, num amor furioso sem identidade. Depois, lá estava ela, em sua casa, nua e rindo de suas piadas, sem medo ou receio dele. E a cada nova ação e reação dela, Sergio foi cavando mais esse sentimento que crescia, deixando que ela largasse os gostos e os sorrisos dela ali com ele. Deixou as coisas caminharem aos poucos, nunca exigindo nada dela, sempre esperando que ela lhe viesse com a solução porque - porque ele mesmo não sabia como prosseguir com aquilo. Não sabia lidar com as mini taquicardias que surgiam quando a olhava no escritório, nem com o sorriso involuntário que aparecia quando lembrava que ela existia no mundo. Poderia ter sentido medo da força com que aquele sentimento se desenvolvia a cada dia, mas preferiu sentir-se esperançoso - o que aquela criatura tão pequena e bonita poderia lhe fazer de tanto mal?

_ Afinal de contas, que mal faria se apaixonar perdidamente por Raquel Murillo? _

O máximo que poderia acontecer era ela ir embora, certo? E ele voltaria a ser solitário como sempre foi. Esse era o pior que poderia acontecer,  _ certo? _

_ Errado. _

Sergio levantou-se da cama naquela sexta feira, com quarenta e três anos nas costas e sem uma puta ideia de como faria para superar aquele amor avassalador que corría seus ossos. Ele nunca tinha estado tão triste em toda a sua vida, e aquele amor doía em todas as partes do seu corpo e em feridas que ele nem sabia que tinha. Ter vivido aquele pouco com ela tinha lhe mostrado que ele, sim, era apto ao amor, e que era possível amar e ser amado de volta. 

Respirou fundo diversas vezes, sentindo que o ar lhe faltava. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não sabia como prosseguir - não tinha nenhuma mísera resposta. Não sabia lidar com ela, com o que sentia por ela. E não sabia entendê-la. Uma hora ela sumia e depois voltava lhe pedindo  _ sexo.  _ Depois aparecia em seu aniversário e lhe roubava um beijo e, chorando, o deixava de novo. E ainda tinha todos aqueles olhares enigmáticos que trocavam, carregados de dor e mais dor, cheios de sentimentos não ditos. A cabeça de Sergio trabalhava sem parar tentando criar cenários em que todas as ações dela fizessem sentido, buscando uma lógica interna que nunca lhe aparecia solucionada. Ela não lhe fazia sentido algum, mas seu beijo ainda tinha o poder de desestabilizar completamente. Sergio estava fora dos eixos, e sabia disso. Estava muito mais do que inquieto: estava em pura aflição e desespero, querendo arrancar o próprio coração do peito. O diretor tentava pensar racionalmente, entender o que ela estava tentando dizer com tudo aquilo, quais os  _ sinais _ que ele deveria interpretar. Cada pequena ação passava pela cabeça dele, tentando encaixar em algum quebra cabeça. Mas nada vinha. 

E essa falta de sentido o deixava em pânico. Não sentiu fome quando encontrou o irmão na cozinha tomando café, só um cansaço imensurável, e sentiu vontade de voltar para a cama e nunca mais aparecer na frente de outra pessoa. Desde sua crise de ansiedade na quarta-feira, Sergio tinha se permitido receber Andrés em sua casa, para acompanhá-lo nos dias e para fazer com que ele não desistisse de se levantar e de ir trabalhar. Estava tudo muito parecido com um período na faculdade em que Sergio tinha entrado num processo de quietude imensa, a ponto de quase desistir do curso, mas Andrés o ajudou, como o estava ajudando agora. Mas, por muito que estivesse grato ao irmão, já sentia que precisava superar aquilo o quanto antes. Faria tudo voltar ao normal, pelo bem de todos os amigos que viviam preocupados. Não aguentava mais os olhares preocupados em sua direção. Por isso, pediu que o irmão fosse embora e não passasse o fim de semana ali. Disse a Andrés que sairia no fim de semana. Disse que estava bem. E o irmão, mesmo contrariado, carregou suas roupas para fora do apartamento de Sergio, não sem antes alertá-lo de que se ele não o atendesse ao telefone, voltaria. 

E a sexta-feira começou, com um Sergio Marquina exausto de seu próprio reflexo no espelho, desejando que o fim de semana chegasse logo e nunca mais terminasse. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Raquel tinha um plano. Deveria estar trabalhando para conseguir se preparar para a entrevista que tinha de fazer com o candidato a vice-diretor. Entrevistaria o melhor candidato até agora e, muito embora estivesse mais inclinada a achar uma mulher para a vaga, o currículo do homem era invejável. Alicia a aconselhou a entrevistá-lo numa sexta-feira, como se ele tivesse sido o último de uma longa semana de entrevistas, para ver se o ego não lhe subiria à cabeça, já que era possível que ele soubesse que tinha, de fato, o melhor currículo para o trabalho. O homem chegaria às 10h, e Raquel estava lá desde às 7h.

Olhou no relógio:  _ 8h30.  _

Sobrava-lhe tempo. Saiu da sala e encarou o lado oposto. A porta de Sergio fechada como era de costume, uma movimentação silenciosa de Ágatha e Mônica. Estava tudo tão quieto por ali desde a última quarta feira que Raquel sabia que só passaria com o tempo. Todos estavam tristes, quase miseráveis, e ela se sentia super culpada de ter causado tudo aquilo. Porque não só tinha se infiltrado na vida dele, fazendo dos amigos dele também seus, fazendo parte da rotina dele mesmo sem querer. Se não tivessem se gostado, já seria suficientemente doloroso. Mas não. Os dois, caso não se resolvesse, teriam que se olhar todos os dias da semana e se lembrar do quase-amor perfeito.

Raquel se apaixonou diversas vezes na vida, pelo menos umas sete. Duas no jardim de infância, uma numa viagem de Natal que fizera ao interior em sua adolescência, três vezes na faculdade: Escobar, seu professor do primeiro período; Alejandro, o rapaz que era seu vizinho na moradia estudantil - e que a ensinara muito sobre música, poesia e sobre como enrolar um cigarro perfeito; e, por último mas não menos importante, Alfonso, a quem conheceu após um ano de formada. Alfonso, que tinha olhos azuis e dizia que Raquel seria a mãe de seus filhos. Quando terminaram, Raquel chorou por uma semana e decidiu que o procuraria novamente para desculpar-se e dizer que sim, queria casar-se e ter filhos com ele o quanto antes, mas ele não estava em seu apartamento quando foi procurá-lo. Raquel então, sofrida e com dor no coração, tinha ido afogar suas mágoas no bar perto do trabalho, onde conhecera o último: Alberto, o amor mais mal feito de todos.

Não tinha tido uma vida amorosa particularmente tranquila, mas sabia reconhecer o amor quando o via de frente. A questão era que, depois de Alberto, os sinais tinham ficado embaçados. Mas agora sabia que todos os sinais sempre apontaram para Sergio, sempre ele. Em outro universo, quem sabe, poderia ter cruzado com ele em outra oportunidade e selado seu destino ao dele sem problemas e sem impedimentos. Queria ter fugido para uma ilha com ele, e teria sido feliz sem medo.

Mas a realidade era bem diferente de seus sonhos e desejos, e seus problemas não seriam resolvidos com um passe de mágica. Por isso, um passo de cada vez: e um plano. Olhou para a bolsa que estava em cima do balcão em sua sala e respirou fundo.

Primeiro a entrevista. Depois o resto da sua vida.

* * *

Enquanto isso, a única partícula de alegria do oitavo andar caminhava alegremente pelo hall do elevador; Andrés ajeitou sua gravata e seguiu para o cubículo de Ágatha e Monica que pareciam completamente drenadas de energia - tal como Sergio. 

"Olá olá! Como estão minhas gatíssimas?"

O olhar de desprezo de Monica e de raiva de Ágatha foram resposta suficiente. Andrés, como bom taurino, não se deixou abalar. 

"Então, deixa eu te perguntar..." Ele começou sonso, se inclinando para a mesa de Ágatha. "Vocês, erm… já sabem quem vai entrar pra vaga do falecido ali do lado?" 

Os olhos de Monica se arregalaram num pulo, como se ela tivesse levado um choque. "QUEM MORREU?!"

Seu tom foi tão alto que até Suárez do outro canto deu uma espiada curiosa. Ágatha revirou os olhos e encarou a amiga. "Ninguém morreu, boba, ele tá falando da vaga do Ángel..." Sua explicação entredentes fez Monica se sentir em Harry Potter, quando não se podia falar o nome de Lord Voldemort. "Mas respondendo sua pergunta, seu Maria Fifi," Ela continuou "Ainda não sabemos. O último candidato deve chegar daqui a pouco, pelo que eu ouvi. Raquel acabou de entrar do cafézinho, não quer entrar lá e perguntá-la não?"

"E correr o risco de apanhar ou fazê-la pensar que alguma coisa aconteceu com meu irmão? Não, obrigado." Inclinando-se ainda mais para Ágatha, ele sussurrou. "Vai fala logo, eu sei que a ruiva já te contou tudo mesmo!"

Ágatha se fingiu ofendida e gesticulou para irem à área do café. Monica nem os notou sair, tão distraída que estava. "Ok, pronto. Mas eu só vou te falar se você me disser o porquê dessa sua curiosidade mortal ai..."

Andrés a olhou com uma cara de ' _ haha, você jamais saberá',  _ mas a amiga nem se abalou. "Merda, odeio quando você é insistente..." Ele reclamou, e ela sorriu vitoriosa. "Ok, tá. Eu quero saber porque eu talvez já tenha tido um,  _ envolvimento _ … com um candidato, e… enfim..." 

Ágatha se sentiu fazendo aniversário. Era um triunfo ter alguma coisa contra Andrés, e isso deveria valer no mínimo uns três próximos babados em primeira mão. "Seu danado! Quem foi o bofe?" 

Ele riu um pouco diabólico mas ficou logo quieto. "Não interessa, não ainda pelo menos..." Com um suspiro, apoiou o braço na copa, e a encarou com um olhar sincero. "Eu tenho medo, sabe… de ficar como... " Gesticulou ao escritório de Raquel, e ágatha entendeu. "Sergio está um trapo. Não me deixou nem ajudar hoje de manhã. Fazia tempo que ele não tinha uma crise dessas e, ai… me corta o coração não poder ajudar."

"Eu sei..." Ágatha respondeu. Se sentia da mesma forma, talvez de um jeito menos íntimo quanto Andrés, mas sabia exatamente o que ele temia, já que ela e Alicia se encontravam cada vez menos capazes de ficar longe uma da outra, e o espectro da relação de Raquel e Sergio as assombrava todas as vezes que mencionaram compromisso. "Ok, certo. Vou te contar, mas saiba que vou cobrar depois, ein?!"

"Fechado. Desembucha." 

Ágatha olhou para os cantos antes de sussurrar. "Um tal de Martín Berrote. Bam bam bam do direito, aparentemente já passou pelos melhores escritórios do país… tão cobiçado que pra não inflar o ego do cara colocaram ele no último dia de entrevista, veja só..."

Andrés apenas assentiu.  _ Merda. _ "Hmm… que mais?"

"Que mais o que, criatura?! Já te falei tudo o que sei, agora você que lide com essas informações ao seu favor." Ágatha levantou o queixo e saiu de volta a sua mesa, bem na hora que os olhos de Andrés avistaram o sujeito de sua última conversa entrando pelo hall do elevador em direção à sala de Raquel. 

* * *

  
  


“Opa… bom dia!” Disse o homem ao abrir a porta do escritório. Usava um terno de cor marsala extremamente espalhafatoso, e seu perfume amadeirado fez Raquel sentir náusea em um primeiro momento, mas logo se acostumou. 

“Bom dia, dr. Berrote. Sente-se, por favor, fique à vontade! Seja bem vindo à Piñero-Marquéz.” 

Ele sorriu, tomando a mão de Raquel e beijando seu torso. Ela riu, surpresa com a audácia mas pensando que aquele gesto fazia total sentido com o que já tinha atestado da personalidade do advogado. 

“Obrigado, senhorita…?” 

“Murillo. Raquel Murillo.”

“Certo, Raquel.” Ele se sentou, e logo ela também, assumindo sua pose de chefe. Martin, contudo, não parecia nem um pouco intimidado pela advogada, aliás para ela, até que confortável demais, de um jeito arrogante –  _ que Alicia justamente previu que ele teria _ . 

“Bom, doutor, me conte um pouco da sua experiência prévia em direito tributário.” Ela disse de forma cordial, empinando uma caneta para possíveis anotações. 

Nunca na vida ela tinha se arrependido tão rápido de dizer qualquer coisa quanto naquele momento. Martin começou a falar, e falar, e  **falar,** de como tinha se formado brilhantemente na universidade, trabalhado com inúmeros processos desafiadores e  _ bla bla bla  _ que ela não conseguia mais prestar atenção. No meio da tagarela do candidato teve um pequeno flash na memória de seus tempos como caloura na faculdade, e de como teria sido sua vida caso tivesse conhecido Sergio naquela época. Sua terapeuta tinha razão; Ficar se remoendo dos  _ e / ses  _ da vida era ainda pior que remoer o passado. 

Sua mente retornou ao presente quando Martin pigarreou alguma coisa, e lembrou que era uma profissional em horas de serviço.  _ Ah, sim.  _ Depois de mais 40 minutos incessantes de jubilação e respostas longas a perguntas simples, Raquel se levantou da cadeira.  _ Ele é intoxicante de chato, mas é exatamente o que precisamos para a PM. _

  
  


* * *

Sergio só queria que o dia acabasse. Os números não iriam distraí-lo, e ele estava cansado de tentar fugir dos próprios pensamentos, por muito que quisesse desligá-los. Sempre o último a sair do andar, pensava em nada quando desceu no elevador já tarde da noite.

Mas seu estômago pareceu revirar quando a viu parada no saguão do prédio. Um casaco pesado ia até perto de seus pés; ela abraçava seu próprio corpo e apertava um pequeno pacote contra o peito. Ele pôde perceber que a respiração dela parou por alguns segundos quando seus olhos se encontraram, mas Sergio sentiu-se encher de uma ternura imensa quando viu os olhos dela lhe chamarem quase carinhosos. Andou devagar e desconfiado até ela, que não desviou os olhos dos dele nem por um segundo, mais forte e decidida do que tinha planejado ser. Sergio estava tão exausto que não tinha energia sequer para ignorá-la. Se fosse ter o coração apunhalado, que fosse de uma vez, estava cansado de lutar.

Raquel, por sua vez, sentia que precisava ser incisiva - mas, acima de tudo, precisava ser verdadeira. Sergio parou perto dela, sem se atrever a sorrir, mas ela lhe ofereceu um riso calmo e lhe cumprimentou.

“Oi, Sergio.”

“Olá, Raquel.”

A tensão tão nítida transparecia no corpo de Raquel, que tinha os dedos tremendo levemente. Ela olhou para os próprios pés por um segundo até que olhou para ele de novo.

“Escuta, eu tava pensando que a gente tinha umas contas pra acertar, e daí pensei em começar por isso…” Ela estendeu o pacote. Sergio olhou desconfiado, mas pegou o embrulho das mãos dela, desfazendo-o em silêncio enquanto era observado por ela atentamente. Tirou o papel, abriu a caixa de papelão e puxou uma caneca branca com bolinhas pequenas vermelhas. Sergio não conseguiu evitar uma risada, mantendo o sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava para ela. Raquel sentiu seu coração esquentar ao receber aquele sorriso dele.

“Muito obrigado, mesmo, eu tava sentindo falta de uma, já estava quase trazendo uma de casa… Muito obrigado.” Ele sorriu mais uma vez, guardando a caneca dentro da caixinha mais uma vez e colocando o pacote aberto dentro de sua bolsa, fechando-a em seguida. 

Mais uma vez, ficaram em silêncio apenas encarando um ao outro, Raquel escondendo as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, Sergio apertando os nós dos dedos na alça da bolsa de couro. Ela tomou fôlego e começou a falar, colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha.

“Ei, então, eu precisava falar com você, e eu percebi que talvez você nem queira falar comigo, mas eu pensei que eu podia te acompanhar até em casa e ir te falando dessas coisas... “ Ela engoliu a própria saliva, sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dele, desviando para a boca, a barba, o pescoço, a gravata… Tudo menos os olhos. “Mas se depois disso você não quiser mais falar comigo eu vou entender, só preciso… Só preciso dessa chance, pode ser?” Sergio respirou fundo, seu corpo perdendo toda a força, preenchendo-se de um enorme afeto e, ao mesmo tempo, uma enorme preocupação. Respirou fundo. Como ele não respondeu, ela tentou de novo. “Posso só te acompanhar até em casa?”

  
  


_ If you change your mind _

_ I'm the first in line _

_ Honey I'm still free _

_ Take a chance on me _

  
  


Sergio Marquina parou de funcionar por aqueles segundos. Estava extremamente machucado, seu corpo ainda doía daquele turbilhão de emoções mas, ao mesmo tempo, não podia negar a ela uma chance de dar uma explicação. Estava exausto de pisar em ovos com ela e com os outros. Se o que ela dissesse fosse suficiente, o que aconteceria? Sergio pensou na caneca que ela lhe dera, um claro sinal de paz. E imediatamente pensou no primeiro pedido dela a ele, o de irem se encontrar num banheiro. Ele podia ter hesitado e não aparecido e, talvez, o rumo dos dois tivesse sido mudado completamente. Decidiu apostar o pouco do que lhe restava: seu coração. Estava apostando seu coração com ela. 

“Claro.” Ele assentiu “Podemos inclusive fazer o caminho mais longo, se você quiser.”

* * *

  
  
  


Ela ficou com muita vergonha de falar, ele percebeu. Mas Raquel tinha sua última chance agora. Precisava arrancar tudo aquilo do peito. Os dois andavam a passos lentos, como se fossem parar a qualquer momento, mas não paravam. Talvez a relação deles tinha sido assim desde o início, sempre na iminência do fim. Ela tinha a chance de mudar aquele padrão.

"Sergio eu sei que eu te machuquei muito. Eu devia ter te contado logo no começo o que estava acontecendo, e devia ter tido uma conversa mais honesta com você quando comecei a perceber que… Que a nossa relação era algo a mais. Eu te coloquei do meu lado mas sem te fazer ciente de tudo o que estava se passando, entende?"

Ele não respondeu. Andaram mais um pouco, ele remoendo os primeiros dizeres dela, querendo que ela talvez não escolhesse as exatas palavras que ele queria ouvir. Raquel tinha a voz menos trêmula, mas estava assustadíssima.

"E eu sei que eu agi mal quando pedi pra… Sair com você, aquele dia. E sei que eu devia ter levado em consideração o que você estava sentindo por mim. Sergio eu sabia o que estava acontecendo e não queria enxergar nem lidar com isso."

Isso ele entendia. Que as fugas eram para ignorar os clamores desesperados do peito dele, que era tudo para não voltar àquele assunto  _ relação. _

"Eu sei que eu fugi e eu não sabia o que mais fazer, eu sei que fugir te fez se sentir muito pior porque quando eu precisei de espaço você me deu e me ajudou quando eu te pedi colo e ajuda mas depois disso eu nunca mais te dei satisfação nenhuma e isso é injusto, eu sei." As lágrimas já caíam e ela encarava o chão enquanto andava. Sergio tampouco tinha coragem de olhá-la. Estava absorvendo aos poucos. "E quando eu te beijei no seu aniversário, aquilo foi…"

Ela perdeu a respiração, estava começando a soluçar, mas se controlou e continuou andando. Afundou as mãos nos bolsos dos casacos.

"Aquilo foi desespero. Eu não sabia como te dizer que eu estava arrependida, não sabia como te pedir desculpas nem sabia te encarar pra dizer essas coisas." Ela riu sem força "De certa maneira eu nem sei ainda te encarar e dizer isso…"

Foi a vez de Sergio perder a respiração, levantando os olhos pela primeira vez e percebendo que estavam há uma quadra de casa. Seu coração acelerou de novo. Ela não parecia ter se dado conta. Continuou andando.

"Eu agi muito mal, todas as vezes. Algumas eu tive a bebida pra por a culpa, como no seu aniversário, e eu me sinto horrível de ter estragado seu dia. Eu sinto muito por ter te machucado e por ter envolvido todos os nossos amigos nisso, eles andam muito preocupados com você e eu sei que a culpa é minha."

Eles finalmente pararam na frente do prédio de Sergio. Mas ela não parecia ter terminado suas falas. Desta vez, de frente para ele, ela se atrevia a buscar os olhos do engenheiro.

"Eu ter sofrido tudo o que sofri não me dava direito de te machucar. Eu não fiz de propósito, foram momentos em que eu estava confusa e quando tive que escolher que atitude tomar eu escolhi mal. E quando tinha medo da consequência eu fugia."

Sergio balançou afirmamente a cabeça. Ela viu que ele estava chorando e que mantinha os olhos baixos, sem olhar para ela. Aquilo lhe partia o coração. Já nem notava mais que estava chorando junto. Nenhuma de suas palavras tinha recebido resposta dele. Ele simplesmente ouvia. Talvez só quisesse se livrar dela e daquela dor de uma vez. Raquel suspirou.

"Desculpa, eu não vou mais importunar você. Eu só queria que você soubesse disso tudo e que soubesse que você não fez nada de errado. Você… Você é um cara incrível, de verdade. Me desculpa e…"

"Raquel…" Ele chamou, pela primeira vez desde que deixaram o saguão da PM, e ela gelou. "Ai, eu não gosto de ficar chorando no meio da rua…" Ele riu sem força, enxugando os próprios olhos "Hoje foi um dia muito doido."

Ele rolou os olhos para cima, buscando qualquer coisa para olhar que não ela. Raquel já não emitia nenhum som. Os intervalos entre as falas dos dois foi se estendendo, talvez esperando magicamente que um entendesse a lógica interna de raciocínio que tinham na cabeça, como telepatia.

"Foi…" Ela suspirou

"Você falou tanto em fugir… E eu mesmo fugi de você esses tempos" Ele falou, simplesmente. Enquanto Raquel tagarelava sobre o que tinha no coração, Sergio deixava uma sentença sucinta no ar. Mas ela sentia. Talvez não fosse telepatia, talvez fosse só o sentimento de um falando com o do outro. Talvez as palavras fossem inúteis e só o que precisavam era se abraçarem. Talvez os corações se acalmassem, juntos. Em vez disso, Raquel levou uma mão ao rosto dele, enxugando algumas lágrimas que corriam. Os dedos dela tremiam e ela prendeu a respiração quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. 

"Me desculpa." Ela sussurrou, já mais perto dele. Sergio segurou a mão dela sobre seu rosto, não conseguindo controlar mais uma vez as lágrimas que desciam. Raquel queria romper aquela tensão e simplesmente beijá-lo, dizer que estava apaixonadíssima e que queria que ele dissesse que também estava. Queria pedir para tentar de novo e mais uma vez.

_ Gonna do my very best _

_ And it ain't no lie _

_ If you put me to the test _

_ if you let me try _

Sergio não sabia o que dizer. Estava atordoado e finalmente deixava se descontrolar perto dela. Mas porque era tão difícil deixar as palavras saírem? Ele afastou a mão dela, abrindo os olhos de novo. Tirou os óculos e respirou fundo. 

Era a vez dele de falar. Ela já não se atrevia a dizer nada. Raquel achou que ele ficaria em silêncio para sempre, sem dizer nada a ela. Talvez ela merecesse aquilo, pensou. Um total silêncio dele depois do que houve. Meu Deus, será que conseguiria encará-lo depois daquilo? Raquel achou que teria que se refugiar para dentro de sua sala na PM todos os dias. E foi então que aconteceu. 

Ele perguntou se ela não queria subir.

* * *

  
  
  


Entrar naquele apartamento nunca lhe pareceu tão difícil. A tensão continuava latente, mas talvez fosse só medo. Porque se ele a tinha convidado para subir, era porque a estava deixando entrar em seu espaço confortável novamente. E talvez ele precisasse estar em um ambiente seguro para dizer o que precisava dizer. Raquel entrou e se sentou no sofá. Ficou observando ele andar de um lado para o outro, arrancando os sapatos, tirando o blazer e a gravata, abrindo alguns botões dela… Via que ele precisava  _ respirar _ . Ele abriu a janela da sala e, por mais que o vento lá de fora viesse frio, ela não reclamou. Ficaram em silêncio por bastante tempo, mas toda vez que Raquel sentia vontade de falar ela se interrompia. Ele andava de um lado para o outro talvez construindo em sua cabeça o que diria a seguir. Os minutos foram se passando e pareceram-lhe horas. 

"Sergio…" Ela chamou e ele a olhou prontamente "Senta." Ela disse apontando para o sofá ao lado dela. O engenheiro então sentou-se ao lado dela, olhando-a. Mas nada disse, de novo. "Você quer que eu vá embora?" Ela tentou, mais uma vez, estabelecer qualquer contato. Precisava que ele  _ abrisse a boca. _

"Não, não…" Ele esticou a mão para pegar a dela, apertando-a "É que foi muita informação, eu…" Respirou fundo.  _ Agora vai _ . "Eu preciso achar um jeito de perguntar o que eu quero perguntar."

"Por favor, pergunta…"

"Ok, vou por partes então. Olha, eu sei que você não fez nada por mal. Eu sei que tudo o que você passou não deve ter sido fácil e eu não devia ter te pressionado e nem te dado mais essa preocupação. É que…" Ele respirou fundo "É muito difícil, Raquel… É difícil acompanhar todas as suas mudanças e o seu processo só de fora, entende? Quando eu disse que queria estar do seu lado, era verdade. Eu não ia te exigir nada, eu só queria te acompanhar. Mas quando você só aparece de vez em quando eu fico sem entender o que você quer porque…" Ele já olhava para as próprias mãos, encará-la era difícil quando falava todas essas coisas. "Essa era a pergunta que eu queria fazer." 

Sergio levantou os olhos para ela. Já não choravam mais.

"Raquel, o que você quer dizer com tudo isso? Você só queria me pedir desculpas? Você quer que a gente tente ser amigo de novo? Você quer me dizer de novo que não quer nada a mais disso? Eu…" Sergio se levantou, e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro. "Eu preciso saber."

Raquel se levantou também, parando à frente dele e pegando seu rosto entre suas mãos.  _ Chega de ficar rodando em círculos. _

"Eu vim dizer que eu estou apaixonada por você."

_ Let me tell you now _

_ My love is strong enough _

_ To last when things are rough, it's magic _

_ You say that I waste my time _

_ But I can't get you off my mind, no, I can't let go _

_ 'Cause I love you so _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Sergio sentiu-se engolido pelo chão. Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha ficado em silêncio, apenas absorvendo aquelas palavras dentro de si. Raquel esperou pacientemente, vendo as lágrimas rolarem dos olhos dele e sorrindo delicada como se tivesse acabado de contar o segredo mais chocante de todos. Vendo que ele não abrir a boca tão cedo, Raquel recuou as mãos até seu colo e, encarando-o, começou a dizer.

“Eu estou apaixonada por você. Completamente, perdidamente apaixonada. Isso me assusta de uma forma… eu sempre encarei a paixão como pular de um abismo de cabeça sem nem ligar pro chão, e aqui,  **agora** eu sinto como se nem precisasse pular pra chegar ao chão. De pensar em você eu queimo em febre, é doido, é bizarro, e em todas as vezes que eu já me apaixonei - e não foram poucas - nunca me senti assim. Nunca.” Ela respirou fundo e sorriu, feliz de ter finalmente posto tudo pra fora. Nem tinha ligado por ter soado tão melodramática; cada palavra era carregada de verdade, e Sergio sentia isso. “Foi muito difícil chegar a essa conclusão mesmo que estivesse bem na frente do meu nariz. Mas é verdade. Eu sei que pode estar muito tarde, pode ser que você não queira mais nada comigo, mas eu precisava te dizer. Eu não queria… Não queria mais guardar tudo isso. Eu devia ter dito antes, eu sei, eu queria que tivesse sido diferente, mas eu não podia fazer diferente antes. Então, eu…”

Sergio olhou para ela de uma forma tão terna que ela não conseguia mais falar. As palavras foram morrendo, e ela soube que ele tinha entendido tudo, mas mesmo assim ela precisava falar. Mas para ele nada, absolutamente nada, precisava ser dito. Sergio Marquina finalmente ouviu seu coração voltar a bater depois de todos aqueles dias silenciosos embotados de marasmo. Ele segurou o rosto dela e a puxou para um beijo, talvez o beijo mais bem dado de toda a sua vida. Beijou-a até faltar o ar, e sentiu que chorava. Raquel o abraçou muito forte, sentindo nele o cheiro que lhe trazia paz e aquela sensação de casa que ela por tanto tempo procurou. Ficaram ali abraçados, chorando, deixando que tudo vazasse porque nenhuma palavra bastava. 


End file.
